


Burried Truth

by DEM3TER



Category: RWBY
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, F/F, Faunus Weiss Schnee, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Weiss Schnee-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 97,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEM3TER/pseuds/DEM3TER
Summary: Everyone has secrets, some biggers than others. Some that are completely personal and others that can affect a large group of people, some secrets are worse than the others and learning the truth of those isn't pleasant. Between all this enigmas Weiss's identity rests there, and only with time she will put all the pieces together.
Relationships: (side) Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 115
Kudos: 205





	1. Too many emotions

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapters will be more about Weiss own self discovery, the other chapters will start talking about things that affect all the characters. I will try to make it canon but I will still switch up some things (either because I forgot or I want to get creative), I must say that I created this story for my own entertainment and I decided to post it because I wrote too much, also if you see grammar mistakes please tell me, english is not my first language and sometimes I make really big mistakes.

_“If you want to be a human, you need to learn how to do it. You have to cover your ears and not use them, you have to ignore those instincts that make you a mere animal, and you must never show your white hair, all of those things are unnatural and must never be shown. Come here to let me teach you”_

_I walk over to mom and stand next to her, looking up I see how she grabs a scarf; she puts it behind my head, and then brings it up over my ears, just like a headband. I immediately put my ears flat against my head as she does a knot. My ears felt cramped, but I don't verbalize anything._

_As she steps away from me she tells me, “I will dye your hair tomorrow, and don't forget to clean today,” her tone sounding demanding. I nod. She leaves me alone with no other word._

_-_

Beacon, the best huntsman academy is right in front of my eyes.

I walk around with my bag in my hand looking at my surroundings, there were a lot of students, many of them excited and somehow they all seemed to know each other. Friends. That is something I have never learned how to make, it is hard and troublesome, and they make me feel too much, that is why I prefer to be alone. Combats school are easy to get away with that, but in-

Someone bumps into me, I manage to keep my balance, but I see how this persons falls, loudly.

“How can you be so clumsy,” I say annoyed checking my clothes, white is hard to keep clean.

“Sorry, I was dizzy and fell, sorry butitismyfirstdayandimkindofnervousandmysiterleftmealon-“ says a short haired girl, black with red tips and her clothes are of the same colors.

“You are babbling, and I don't understand, but it is okay, just don't cross my path again,” and I leave her. I don't like clumsiness or nervousness; they don't make you take clear decisions. That girl seemed so disoriented, I guess she is lost or something, no way someone that young can be a student in this academy.

I check the hour and see that in a few minutes the introduction will begin, I speed up my pace to get there in time.

-

In the introduction ceremony the most important information was that today we will sleep in the dining hall, they gave each one of us a sleeping bag. I also saw the short haired girl again, talking to some tall blond, very average looking, and another blonde, that looked like she could kill a Grimm with a single punch. I can't believe the clumsy girl really is in the same year as me, I hope I don't have to encounter her more than necessary, she was so loud during the ceremony even my fox ears could notice, and they are crushed under my scarf.

Now I’m in my sleeping bag, trying to get into a comfortable position. Unfortunately, I hear a familiar high pitched voice, I won't be able to sleep like this.

I stand up and look where the sound came from, and the clumsy girl is there with the blonde and another girl I don't recognize, but the new girl looked as bothered as me.

“Hey! People are trying to sleep here, at least whisper if you aren't planning to sleep,” I tell them irritated.

“Sorry, we didn't realize. By the way, my name is Yang, this is my sister Ruby, and the girl over there with the cute bow is Blake,” The blonde says. I have to hide my surprise; the sisters look nothing alike.

“My name is Weiss, nice to meet you,” I reply back as courtesy.

“Weiss Sollar?” The black long haired girl asks, and I nod, “I heard that you came as number one of Oscuro academy.” I feel proud of myself as she says that, my effort really payed off.

“That is so awesome, it would be great if we become teammates,” says Yang.

“Yeah it would, I can tell you are strong,” I admit, and Yang gives me a wink that makes feel weird, I ignore it. “Well I'm tired, goodnight to the three of you,” I says as I leave them.

I adjust in my sleeping bag, and I realize that Ruby didn't say anything during the small conversation. Maybe she was also tired or maybe she is scared of me (not the first time it has happened). With those thoughts in mind, I fall asleep.

-

Today is our evaluation, with that they will sort out the teams and partners. I hope I get a good group, not too noisy, and hopefully strong. I also want that leader position, people always told me I have the capability to lead a group and I know I can, I didn't get first place in my school for nothing.

I stretch my muscles and go to the bathroom take a shower. Luckily, the showers offer enough privacy to not worry about people seeing my ears. I undress inside, and once my scarf is gone I let out a sigh, my poor ears feel so stiff and they hurt when I touch them.

After years of being away from my family, I have slowly gotten used to them, accepted them as a part of me. But only when I'm alone I let them move freely and react how they want. When I'm outside I always wear my scarf, I tie it tight around my ears. I even take the precaution of covering them with a tight head band, just in case.

I finish showering, and covering my head and body with a towel I step out to get dressed. My combat attire is new, I got it as a gift from the school. I wore navy blue pants, not too tight but neither too big, with them I wore a pair of white high knee boots, with a white jacket that allowed to move freely, it had some blue details in the end of the arms, the shoulders and zipper, and underneath I wore a black long sleeved shirt and a black corset. Also, I always wear my fingerless gloves, to grab my weapon called Myrtenaster, it is a rapier that in the middle of the handle and the blade has a revolver with six spaces for different kind of dusts.

I get dressed. Now fully clothed, only my hair needs to get done, I feel someone touch my shoulder, I flinch moving away and turning at who did that. I see the short hair and silver eyes.

“Sorry I-“

“It is okay, I didn't realize you were close to me,” I say trying to brush it off. Ruby continues staring at me, looking troubled and frowning, did she see it goes deeper than what I said? Impossible.

“Oka-ay, about yesterday. I wanted to apologize for bumping into you, and then the shouting,” she says. I wasn't expecting her to take it so seriously that she felt the need to apologize. Poor girl, my strict side did it again.

“It is fine, I’m not angry anymore, I just dislike untidiness,” I tell her, in reality it is more like I’m a little cranky, but I won't admit that to her.

“I'm glad you aren't angry anymore, also, can I see your sword?” Ruby asks sounding like a child seeing candy.

“It is rapier, and only see, not use. It is new, and I don't want it to get damaged or anything.” I say taking it out and now holding it with my hands, one in each end.

Ruby scans my weapon with her eyes shining, “Did you make it? Does it have a gun?” she asks excited.

“I made the drawing of what I wanted, but someone else made the piece, and no gun, it doesn't fit my style," I respond to her.

“It still looks really cool, and what does it have inside?”

“Dust, I can have 6 types of them. I do use it a lot for large range offensive and defensive, but I can also deal with close combats”

“That is so cool,” she says with her eyes sparkling, “I can't wait to see you using it.”

“Thanks, if you excuse me, I need to dry my hair,” she surprisingly accepts and takes a step away for me to away the rapier, she seemed like she could ask questions all day.

I hide in a bathroom, dry my hair, and then proceed to cover my extra set of ears. Then I tie my hair in a high ponytail, as I do I check that my bangs are in the right place. Once I’m satisfied, my mind wonders to Ruby, she seemed like a nice person, but she is too innocent, too young and still has too many childish behaviors in her. Definitely someone I don’t want to deal as a teammate.

-

Ozpin gives a speech about huntsmen, and explains how partners will be decided: the first person we see when we land. Which also lead to him explaining how he will throw us to the forest from a cliff, apparently to learn about landing strategy. Ozpin is the youngest headmaster of this academy and everyone says he is a genius, but now I’m doubting his judgement.

They send us by random groups, and once it is my turn, barely having time to process things, I’m flying through the sky. With my repulsion glyphs I slow down my fall, once I’m close I let myself fall, landing safely on the ground.

I hear something, and I notice a smell that I already know, roses. I look up and in one of the branches is Ruby, our eyes meet each other. I sigh, just my luck.

“Hello partner,” Ruby says awkwardly and trying to smile.

“Let's move,” I say graving her wrist and dragging her to get the ‘relic’ Ozpin told us to get.

“I'm glad you didn't avoid me,” she says, and even if I can't see her, I can tell she is now smiling.

-

Why did I agree to fly on a Grimm? because I wasn't thinking. Is Ruby's semblance making me take dumb decisions? Maybe, that explains why I followed her, and now I'm letting go of the Grimm for another free fall.

I prepare my glyphs again, and as I get near the ground I recognize Blake and Yang, there were other people, but I haven't seen them before.

“Weiss! We made it! And that is so cool is that your semblance?!” Shouts Ruby once I'm next to her. She is so loud.

“Yeah, they are glyphs, I combine them with dust,” I explain as I see big chest pieces behind them.

“I already took two, here is yours,” says Ruby noticing how I was staring. Clever girl. “Also, that is such a cool semblance, there are many things you can do with it!”

“Sorry to interrupt, but yeah is it hereditary?” Asks Yang.

“Oh, I have no idea, I'm adopted,” that is the only thing I don't lie about.

“Too bad, but still cool,” Ruby says.

“Guys, is that Nora on a Ursa?!” Asks Yang, and dust, I look and that is really a girl riding an Ursa. Nora shouts and jumps away from them, meanwhile a boy dressed in green who was barely holding into the Ursa looks as if life was sucked out of his body. ‘Ren that was so fun!’ Nora screams, amused by that I can’t say anything because the next second we see Pyrrha Nikos and the blond running from a Death Stalker, basically a big grimm scorpion. What on remnant is going on.

Before I can even react Ruby is no longer by my side, instead I see her running toward the death stalker. I follow her. She is fast, so much that she is already attacking it, but she has no strategy, she is just trying to kill it with her gigantic scythe, and even if it awesome and she seems to control it perfectly, she isn't going to cut thought their exoskeleton. I see her defense fall and I know I must act quick.

With a single glyph I propel myself in front of her, and with ice dust I create a wall freezing the grimm’s tail, a drop of poison falling from it.

“Why are you so impulsive? I must admit you certainly have the control over your semblance and weapon, so you shouldn't feel the need to show off and go alone fighting. We are partners, rely on me,” I say giving Ruby my hand to help her stand up. I notice Ruby looking weird, her expression is off.

“Sorry again, I guess I felt the need to prove myself even when you didn't ask me to, and thanks for saving me, I guess this is a new start for the two of us,” she says now smiling.

“Yes, I guess it is.”

“Guys, are you okay?” Asks Yang clearly worried over her sister.

“Thanks to Weiss I am, but I was thinking, we shouldn’t fight these grimm, we are losing time, we only need to come back with the relics and reach the cliff,” says Ruby loud enough for the other so listen.

“Then let's run,” says the blond joining us. We all agree, and Ruby lead us.

Grimm follow us, the Death Stalker and the Nevermore are too eager to kill us.

Nora distracts the Nevermore by attacking it, but the death stalker gets too close to her, so I jump to her and hold her arm, with a glyph I send us to the side, meanwhile Ren and Blake shoot them, but the bullets get deflected. We run to the stone bridge, the grimm furiously attacking and almost like he can talk to the Nevermore, he destroys the bridge, separating us.

In a second I see Jaune and Nora jumping to help the others that got left behind, and as I run forward to what it looks like an old castle, I see Blake with Yang.

“It's tougher than it looks,” Blake says.

“Then let's hit it,” replies Yang, getting her gauntlets ready.

Everyone with their weapons in hand attack from a distance to the flying Nervermore, but it useless. The Grimm almost annoyed with us destroys the stone structure making us fall.

“None of this is working,” I say as we land on another part of the bridge.

“I have a plan, cover me,” Ruby says jumping, I sigh, well it is not like I have another idea. The Nevermore is getting attacked by a furious Yang that is standing on their open beak like nothing, she proceeds to shoot inside their mouth and that makes them lose balance, colliding against the mountain. Summoning a line of glyphs toward them I slide reaching them in a matter of seconds, pointing Myrtenaster in his direction a glyph appears on their tail, freezing it to the ground, I retreat quickly as the Grimm loudly almost making my ears ring.

As Yang and Blake extend Blakes’s ribbon, Ruby jumps to it as if it was a catapult, I receive her and hold her with an attraction glyph.

“Of course, you would come up with a plan this crazy,” I say more reprimanding than intended.

“Can you make this shot?” She replies.

“Can I?” Ruby’s face pales as she whimpers, “of course I can,” I say noticing she didn't get my sarcasm. The glyph turns black and I send her flying with time dilation increasing my speed. With her scythe she traps the Nevermore’s neck, I put glyphs from the bottom to the top of the mountain’s creek, and Ruby runs through them with incredible speed. Once she is on top of the mountain, the Nevermore loses its head.

We finish our first mission.

-

In the new room I notice how half of the students of the introduction are not present, most of them gave up because of injuries or they got scared.

Ozpin appears on the stage and calls for each new team. From the students I can't help but notice some Faunus, with their ears, tails or other traits clear for everyone to see; suddenly I feel too aware of my hidden ears, and as much as I try to tell myself that I have improved in not thinking that my Faunus traits are something I should be ashamed of, I can't bring myself to remove my scarf. I'm afraid of many things, and the main culprit of my fears are Adelram and Deirdre, my parents, they taught me in the worst ways and I always knew they were wrong, but the impact still remains in me.

“Weiss, you look paler than normal,” says Ruby standing next to me.

“I think I should have eaten more; my body feels kind of weak,” I lie.

“Once this is over we can eat” she comforts me, I give her a little smile in reply.

Directing my gaze to the front I see how team JNPR gets formed, Jaune being the leader of Nora, Pyrrha and Ren is almost a bad joke, he doesn't even have his semblance. I know I sound mean or harsh, but if he doesn’t improve his team will suffer.

“And finally, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose and Weiss Sollar, come to the front”

My new team is something I should have seen coming, we worked together to defeat a Nevermore and it actually worked. I still feel a little nervous about having to spend four years with them.

“You will operate together as team RWBY, and will be led by Ruby Rose.”

My stomach drops, I can't help but feel bad. Not jealous, just frustrated about myself, that I wasn't enough.

“I'm so proud of you,” shouts Yang hugging Ruby and almost crushing her into a hug.

I look forward, with my vision unfocused trying to think in something happy or enough to distract me. I can only listen to Yang being proud about Ruby, while Ruby looked embarrassed. That scene is just a reminder of how I have no one to even feel ashamed of me.

-

Each team has their own room, four beds pushed to the wall and two drawers. Last night none of us unpacked anything, we went straight to sleep. But now having time in the morning, each one of us unpacks our things, and I see how the space of the room slowly decreases. All of them have so many things. For me it wasn’t a problem because my only items are clothes, dust and a bag with small stuff. Yang keeps complaining about the space and Ruby suggest making bunk beds, having nothing against it I help them, and we end up making the most dangerous bunk beds I have seen in my life (random ropes attaching it to the roof, or books as support aren't enough), but I’m too worried about not making it to class to worry. Grabbing my things, I go to the bathroom to change into the uniform, once I'm out I see the others also changed while I was inside.

“Weiss are you shy?” Asks Yang as she sees me step out, I lose a little of composure by how quick she notices.

“No, I just like my privacy,” I try to walk with confidence to get my notebook.

“An ice princess with secrets, that's alluring.”

“A what?” I ask back offended, me? A princess?

“Oh, just a nickname I thought, since you use ice dust the most and have this strict aura around yourself,” she explains, and it makes sense, but I still don't like it.

“You are as childish as Ruby; I can't believe it,” I say preparing to leave the room.

“Oh, right we have class” says Ruby checking the time, “and we are late!” she runs almost making me fall.

Is this the same girl that with incredible precision moved a giant scythe?

I sigh and run behind her.

This will be a long year.

-

A challenge, that is good way to prove myself as a huntress. Multiple times I have been told that I don't need to do that, but I don’t care, I don’t want anyone to think I’m weak. So, I decide to fight the Boarbatusk that the teacher brought to class.

Ready in my stance to fight, the doors open, and an angry Boar comes charging towards me. With too little time to react I do a front flip avoiding it. Landing with grace on my feet, I see how it prepares again, it attacks with their fangs, I hit their skull with my rapier, and like I expected, it is useless.

I retreat, but my rapier gets stuck between their fangs, I panic and try to get it out, it doesn't budge, and this monster is getting wilder, so I let go. Jumping back, I notice how their stomach is exposed. The grimm shakes their head annoyed by my weapon, and it finally flies to the back of the room to the complete opposite of where I am. Only my luck.

The boar chases me again, I slide to the side making it miss and running to my weapon I catch Myrtenaster.

“Weiss attack their stomach,” I hear Ruby.

I roll my eyes; does she think I’m that useless?.

“You think I don't know that?” I reply back a little annoyed. I create a glyphs underneath the boar, making them lift off the ground, with another glyph I leap to them and slice the stomach, the Grimm is gone, black energy evaporating and the odor being as disgusting as always.

I stand up slowly, feeling a little out of breath. For remnants, my stamina is the worst, I should work out more.

The teacher compliments me, but I can barely listen to it, I'm still annoyed that Ruby tried to help me by shouting, one that could distract the fighter and second I'm capable of noticing things like that, I'm not that stupid or weak.

The class ends and I leave to the showers, what a great first day, sweaty and grumpy, I want a cup of coffee (not like it will help me with my grumpiness, but I don’t care).

“Weiss!” Shouts Ruby behind me, “what happened there?” She asks sad, this is why I prefer to stay away from people.

“I already knew what to do, you didn't need to make me look like a poor loser that doesn't know what to do in front the others,” I spat back, in my head I didn't sound that angry, why do words like that end up coming out of my mouth.

“I- oh, … I’m pretty sure no one thinks like that, also, I didn't shout that loud, to be honest I'm surprised you heard,” she admits. I freeze, now I'm exposing myself as a Faunus, I quickly collect myself.

“Maybe you are right, I just feel off, I will take a shower and feel better. Don't worry Ruby, and sorry for what I said,” I say and walk away, she smiles not noticing how automatic my voice sounds. I think that is good.

-

A whole week passes, and I fall into a routine. I wake at the same time as Blake, we take turns to wake up the sisters, we eat breakfast together if they don’t take too long, we go to classes and once we are done I go to the library to study until it is dark, and then I go back to the dorm to sleep. My interactions with my team are only during team coordination classes, or when we share meals and that includes spending time with team JNPR who have their dorm in front of us. I keep my distance of everyone because it is easier, if I don’t talk with them I don’t need to lie to them about myself, it is simple, and it works.

Right now, it is lunch, the cafeteria is flooding with students from different years and my stomach is screaming about how much I need food. Between the options of the menu I see fish, and I almost drool thinking about it, my favorite is salmon, but my appetite for fishes is almost unhealthy. I see in one of the tables Team RWBY and JNPR, and I sit down between Yang and Pyrrha.

Nora is talking with a smile on her face, “Ren and I have known each other since we were kids,” Ren only nods and silently eats, that explains why he knows so well when to stop Nora and when it is a lost cause.

“Well Ruby and I are sisters, but as you have heard, our last names are different and that's because we share different mothers, besides that we get along like any other pair of sisters,” Yang tells and Ruby smiles from the other side of the table.

Jaune also joins, “Talking about sisters, I have 7 older sisters, technically 8 because one of them got married.”

“That makes so much sense,” says Nora. “What do you mean?” Asks Jaune and Nora only smiles mischievously.

“Your sister has a wife? That is so cute,” says Yang a little too excited. I stop my eating to process what she said, my surprise is quickly noticed by Yang, who looks at me and now says only for me to hear, “Weiss in case you are that oblivious, I'm a lesbian.”

“Oh,” I say, I have nothing against it, I just have never been told by anyone something about their sexuality. I know the norm is to be straight so saying any other one is a little of a big deal, but what do I say, congrats? Good for you? This is weird. I feel awkward.

“Aw Weiss is too shocked to reply, maybe you are happy because you have a chance with me?” Yang continues now teasing me, I want to kill her. Did she imply I could like girls? What makes her think that?

“What nonsense are you talking about? As if I would want that.” I reply getting nervous.

“You didn't say that when you were checking me out,” says Yang with that stupid smirk.

“I wasn't!” I shout blushing. Gladly Ruby and Nora shouting is even louder than me.

“Okay, relax princess.”

I don't reply anything and just continue eating in silence, my mind is now begging me to think things I would rather think on my own. I finish quickly and stand up from the table. I ignore the stare that Yang gives me. I need to be alone to think, and try to relax. Maybe not interacting with people made me worse at trying to be cool headed in all situations.

I walk. Not to the rooms, but outside, to a place with lots of trees and grass to sit. I need that. Walking around I finally find a place like that, almost at the end of the academy territory, far from students and constructions, I lay on the grass.

I never thought about it before, but what is my sexuality? By default, I thought straight, but I have never payed attention to anyone to really know. Maybe I should think of people that I could find attractive, I think of old faces, from boys no one catches my attention they all seem to have something that doesn’t convince me, then I start thinking of girls, some pretty faces start to make me blush. Oh dust, maybe Yang is not the only lesbian of the team. I sigh loudly while I get a light headache from my discovery. This is not something I expected to learn in Beacon Academy. I think more about my newfound sexuality, and as it starts to make sense, how my eyes lingered in female bodies more than in males and how I got a little nervous around certain girls (that I could now say they were crushes). My past anxiousness disappears but I still have other thoughts in my head.

One question that has bothered me a lot. Am I leader worth it? I used to think I was, almost to the point it was a fact. I have been a leader before and it has worked, my orders getting followed and succeeding the evaluations, but with team RWBY, Ruby was the one who told us to run from the Grimm, and the one that came up with strategies, I only followed and trusted her, something I rarely do with anyone but with her it felt natural. I think I’m missing that; people’s trust.

My ears start to itch, as a reminder of how I can't trust people with knowing I'm a Faunus. I know I will eventually have to tell them, even if I want to take this secret to my grave, and I wonder about all the possible outcomes. Would it be worth it? What if they hate me like my foster family did? Or they feel weirded out about it? Also, my hair. As much as I love the color baby blue, dyeing my hair was too much of an effort, why did I do it? _You can't look like them._ I shiver thinking about it. I have never seen a white haired person beside someone old, but I have never in my life found a book saying that white hair is a Faunus trait.

I'm still too afraid to be myself in front of others, maybe in the future I will change of mind. Taking a deep breath, I let my thoughts slow down.

I stand up to go back to the dorms, it was getting late and I have homework to do.

-

After my sudden incident, Yang asked if she did something to offend me, and immediately catching on what she is implying I explain “I didn't know to react so in embarrassment I just stayed quiet,” with that she calms down and tells me she is going to train, I tell her to not break a wall again.

I sit down in the desk. Classes started to get intense, between the essays to write, the combats we fight and little missions, I start to feel exhausted. My poor stamina improved a little, but not enough to endure this.

So today that I have some time for myself, I lay down on my bed, closing my eyes trying to relax. Yang and Blake went to the library to finish tomorrow's essay, Ruby was training or something (probably just doing a prank with Nora). I hear a knock on the door. “It is open,” and the door reveals Pyrrha.

“Hello Weiss, Yang told me she had my training gear here and that you would know where it is.”

“That is because she is so messy I have to sort her things,” I say standing up searching in one of the drawers, I know I left it there.

“You sound like a strict mom,” Pyrrha says with a small smile.

“I bet you are one too, with Nora and Jaune, maybe Ren is the obedient kid”.

“You are right,” she replies, and I finally find a red bag that has a P at the bottom. I give it her. “Oh Weiss, just because I'm curious, we have met before, right?” That surprises me, I didn't expect her to remember me, as great as I was in my school, she was ten times better than me (or anyone our age).

“Yeah, in one of the festivals. I didn't fight against you, but I got fifth place,” a little frustrating but still great ranking, in the moment I cried, but now I think of it as a way to improve myself.

“I knew I wasn't crazy. I recognized your fighting style and your blue hair, by the way, it is a pretty color,” I blush. Yes, Pyrrha was one of the girls I had a crush on, and now I realized, but to be honest how would anyone not be attracted to her?

“Thanks, I didn’t think you would remember, we never talked.”

“I have a good memory, don't worry.”

With our conversation ending Pyrrha leaves and now I'm lying down on my bed thinking about how I never noticed my liking of girls until now. I always guessed I was not interested in dating and that my crushes in girls were just me being socially awkward. I wish I could talk to someone about this, figuring out things by yourself is lonely, and lately I find myself having the urge to ask my teammates about my problems, most of the times I stop myself.

I start to get sleepy, and my vision goes dark.

-

Classes with Oobleck are interesting.

I mean, he knows what he is teaching, but he is always so caffeinated that I have to take notes at the speed of light. Seriously, he is the reason of why I’m avoiding drinking too much coffee, I don't want to end like him. He walks to the front with his messy t-shirt and the big mug of coffee in his hand.

“Today we will talk about the Faunus war,” he begins, and I can't help getting a strange feeling of it, “it began with humans sending all Faunus away to menagerie, starting an uprising between Faunus, until now we see conflicts between humans and Faunus. But, before proceeding I want to ask something, has anyone being discriminated or subjugated because of their Faunus heritage?” He asks, and I feel my stomach empty almost as if someone punched me. I would raise my hand, but according to everyone I'm not a Faunus. I see all Faunus of the class raise their hands, and I notice Velvet, a girl with rabbit ears from second year. I have seen her get made fun of by Cardin, and as much as I get angry, I can't bring myself to stop him. What if they ask why I was defending her? What if they start to suspect about me? After all, they have never seen me without the scarf over my head.

“That is horrible,” says the teacher surprising me, “because of this ignorance, violence is born, just look at the White Fang, they became a terrorist group in the attempt to get equality for the Faunus. Carrying on with the lesson, which do you believe is the turning point during this war?” he leaves the question open for anyone.

I raise my hand, “the battle of fourth castle”.

“Exactly, and who can tell me what advantage the Faunus had?” Professor looks around, his eyes landing on the clueless Jaune that is sleeping. Dust, he is so irresponsible.

“Jaune?” He jumps and replies some none sense, Pyrrha’s effort to save him wasn't enough. “Cardin? Since you laughed so loud.”

“I know training an animal is easier than a person,” he replies, I have to clench my skirt to stop myself from shaking, he is so damn full of himself, and he talks exactly like Adelram. It makes me sick.

“It seems like you are not the most open minded,” suddenly speaks Pyrrha, “the answer is night vision, many Faunus have it”. She answers perfectly, exactly what you would expect from her.

“Weiss,” I hear someone whisper distracting me from the discussion, I look, and it is Ruby, “are you okay? You look pale.” I nod “Cardin infuriates me” I answer without much detail. “That is to say the least, one day Yang will break his legs” she replies back, and I smile, that would be a nice scenario. The only thing that makes me a little happy, is how all my teammates notice how racist is Cardin, we have had to stop Yang from punching him more than once.

I look again to the professor, and now Blake is speaking, “The general decided to attack at night to surprise them, but their army got outmatched and he got captured, perhaps if he had payed attention to class he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure,” says Blake directly looking at Cardin, I almost had the urge to hug her.

Class ended and we go to our rooms. Tomorrow we have a field trip, meaning no classes, which made me relax a little, only that because we still have exams and combat training to do.

“At least Cardin got punished by the teacher,” says Yang as we walk.

“It was about time, given how many people he bullies,” says Blake.

“I wonder why no one reports him,” I say thinking about all the things I have heard of him.

“They are afraid of getting on his bad side, that is why I think that breaking his legs is a great exchange from all the things he has said and done” insists Yang. We all reply ‘no’ in unison.

“Because of people like this I almost understand the white Fang, still I find it horrible half of the things they do,” says Ruby and I’m surprised by her opinion, not too long ago she asked who they were. In my case, I know they are a terrorist group and I don't like the way the act, but given the way we are often treated it is not surprising that there are Faunus angry enough to attack humans.

“In the start it wasn't like that, they slowly became what they are now,” Blake explains, she always knows a lot about things like this.

“They really make Faunus look bad,” I say thinking about the news I read, calling them terrorist, liars, corrupt, animals, and many other horrible things. As if humans can't be like that too.

“And you believe that?” Asks Blake surprising me.

“No way, I have seen humans doing as many horrible things as they claim the Faunus do.” I reply remembering my whole childhood, I don't resent humans, I know that in both species there are as many bad people they claim the other has. The big problem is that both groups have no communication with each other, leading to all the racism.

“Weiss when you aren't screaming at us for being a mess you say wise things,” Yang says.

“Shut up before I send you flying with one of my glyphs”

“Not again!” she runs away as if a grimm was chasing her, and I laugh.

With them I always manage to smile.


	2. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this yesterday but I fell asleep while proofreading (sorry). Also, I'm almost sure that if I check it again I will fix more things, but I will just post it before I regret it.  
> I hope you like it and please leave a comment or kudos. Thank you.

_Today I turned 9 years. Father is shouting about cleaning the place as he leaves the house, and mother is probably drinking somewhere in the house; I rarely see them together._

_I start cleaning the shelves and tables in the living room, then clean the floor. The broom is too big for me, it feels uncomfortable, but I can't say anything, I must figure it out on my own. Once I'm done I proceed to the kitchen. What should I cook? Something safe to make sure I don't break anything; last time was a nightmare._

_I check the fridge and take out the salmon, my favorite. The only positive thing about cleaning and cooking is that it means I'm left alone._

_In less than an hour I'm ready, I leave everything served, and I search for mother. Our house is a too big for three people, so looking for her took me awhile, she was outside drinking a bottle of wine. I look over her figure and she looks so skinny that I wondered how she could consume that much alcohol._

_“Lunch is ready,” I say carefully to not scare her._

_“I can smell it from here that disgusting fish you like so much,” she says standing up, not even looking at me. I leave. Somehow they figured out that me liking fish is a Faunus trait. I made a mistake._

_I eat alone in my room. Now the salmon has a sour taste, I feel my tears rolling down my face. Once I finish eating and clean my face, I go downstairs to wash the dishes. Father gets home._

_“Welcome back,” I say moving to the dishwasher. I look from the corner of my eye how father walks to his plate of food._

_“Stupid animal, you can't control your instincts and make other thing that isn't fish,” he spat just like mother. I stay silent, continuing to wash. ‘Don't cry’, I repeat to myself. “Hey at least reply to me, do you not understand? Are you that stupid?”_

_“I understand,” I say trying to keep my tone from sounding angry or shaky._

_“Really? Then why did you leave the living room dirty?”_

_“I cleaned,” I defend myself._

_“When I got here all I saw were broken glasses,” he leaves the room and I follow him to the living room. It was true, a bottle and some cups were scattered on the floor._

_“It wasn't me.”_

_“Who cares, it is your work to keep it clean, so do it,” he says pushing me with so much force I just fall to the floor, my hands stopping me from smashing my face, but I still hiss out of pain, the glasses were now all over my hands, I feel like they are burning. “Happy birthday, today I won't beat you up, but those glasses must be gone when I come back.” He said leaving the house again. My vision is blurry with tears, it hurts so much but I need to clean my wounds, quickly._

_I stand up, and run to my room. Bandages, alcohol, and a clamp._

_I cry during the whole process of cleaning up. I almost felt like screaming, but I know mother will come to shut me up if I do. I bit into a shirt I found as I cover my hands. Feeling a little better I notice little pieces in my legs, I only remove the glass, not bothering to patch them up. Then I run back downstairs to clean, using the broom and a piece of paper to collect the pieces._

_As I walk to throw them away, I listen to someone shout. I run where the noise came from, trembling I walk to the living room, there she was, mother angrily removing a glass from her feet, once she does, she looks at me._

_“You brainless child, can't you do anything right?!” I wince, and reach to the last place with glasses to throw them away. Once I do I feel someone slapping the left side of my face, making me fall, and land my right shoulder into some glasses, I cry in the moment I’m aware of them._

_“You deserve this and more,” she says leaving me alone, while she climbs upstairs she speaks again, “don't you dare to leave the glasses there, and if I step on another one, prepare for the worst. I wish you were never here. Stupid animal,” and she disappears. In automatic mode I clean._

_I spend a whole hour checking everything to make sure there are no glasses, the only thought in my head was ‘not again, not that again’._

_Once I finish. I go to my room, grab a jacket, and I flee to the woods._

_We live in the middle of nowhere, I have never found a road that lead to a city, or people that weren't my father’s friends, so I spent a lot of time in the forest._

_It is getting dark, but I don't care. I run to my favorite spot, green grass and big trees, and a view that let me see the sunset in all their glory, once I arrive there I sit down and cry. What a horrible birthday._

_I don't understand, why did I do to deserve this? Is it only because of my ears? I'm the same as them, but with a pair of ears, I'm not an animal, even animals don't deserve any of the things they do to me. As much as they repeat that to me, I just can’t believe I’m the animal. Sometimes I wish I didn't have fox ears._

_They also hate my white hair, they said it was unnatural, that it came from a disgusting family, a bunch of heartless animals they claimed, probably my Faunus parents. But if they hate me why did they keep me? Why can't they leave me in the streets? Why do they keep me in the middle of nowhere knowing I wouldn't run because I will just die, and I can’t help but think it is worth trying._

_A sound makes me shudder. A branch from a tree got broken and fell, cautiously I look around, but I see nothing. I feel the urge to run. I finally see it, red eyes from the shadows. The eyes got bigger, the silhouette of their body too, I can't move._

_I recognize it, a creature of grimm. It is huge, and it looks like a wolf, it is my first time seeing one, probably the last time too. The creature jumps to me opening their fangs, I shut my eyes, this is really the end of me. But it never comes, instead I notice a disgusting smell, like something decomposing._

_I open my eyes and there is a woman in front of me. She looks around my mother’s age, but much healthier, and stronger, because the grimm is no longer there. Their body evaporates and the smells only gets stronger. I hold my breath._

_“Just in time, little fox. Are you okay?” I get surprised by two things; that I somehow left behind my scarf and the fact that she said that in a soft tone. Whenever my parents called me a fox it is to degrade me, meanwhile her tone, it was one I have never heard before, and it felt nice._

_I cry and nod, my whole body is shivering, and a sudden warmth envelops me, she is hugging me carefully, almost as if she knew I had my arms injured._

_“I think you were having a bad day,” she says stroking my back, making me relax in her arms, and as nice as it feels, I can’t stop my tears. “And you are injured,” she declares, I only nod, “it wasn't the Beowolf, clearly. Was it because you are a Faunus?” I nod again, I hear her huff in anger, for a second I get scared, but she speaks again._

_“Because of humans like this I begin to hate my own species,” so she is a human. Well obviously, now analyzing her face, she doesn’t have ears, a tail or wings, nor any other non-human trait. The only thing that stands out are her silver eyes and the red tips of her black hair._

_“How…” I choke on my own words, “a-are you so strong?” I ask with my hands trying to clean my face, but the tears don’t end._

_“Physically, because I'm a huntress and trained for many years. Emotionally, because I have two daughters to take care of,” it must be nice to be her daughter. “I must say that you are also strong, when I stood in front of you I felt your aura protecting you, you have the talent to be a huntress.”_

_“I do?” I ask not believing it. Aura? I have read about it, but never tried it, the book said only strong people can unlock it and train it._

_“Yes, and this will make things easier, give me your hands,” I follow, and she grabs them, so carefully I almost weep again, but I manage to control the tears. Warm energy flows around me. I’m shining in an almost blinding white._

_“I'm giving you my aura so your injuries close quickly, also this will help you boost you stamina up,” she explains, and I stare is awe at the shining light around us. “I'm serious about the talent you have, I can also tell you have a good heart, and you would protect people from suffering, if you are interested I could help you join an academy,” I open my eyes astonished._

_“Do I have what is worth of that tittle? I have read of huntsmen as noble people, and so strong they take grimm like nothing, meanwhile here I froze when I saw one.”_

_“Remnants, for a little girl you are really articulate, and don't think all huntsmen are born strong, they start just like you, scared, but something else moves them to keep improving. Could be one thing, many things, or it can even change, but the thing that will always remain will be the need to protect someone else and even sacrifice yourself for it.”_

_Protect someone. Saving innocent people from suffering the things I endured. To be a hero and try to make everyone safe, but also save myself, I feel the hope grow in me. An opportunity to leave and see more in this world than my horrible family, an escape for a noble cause, to become someone that defends others, to become the person I always begged to take me out of here. I look at the woman in front of me and I know I want to become like her._

_“How, do I even start?” I ask._

_“Join a combat academy, they teach you the basics about fighting and figuring out your semblance. Then you join an academy, where you will get your license, by the time you are done you will be around 21-22, and you will meet awesome people there, people that will become your family,” that catches my attention._

_“What if they don't like me?”_

_“The chances of that happening are low, but I would also say it is not easy to form a bond like that, you need to trust, forgive and have patience, you need to work for something you can call a family. It is worth it, but not easy,” A family, I wonder how it feels to have that. Maybe as warm as I feel with this woman, with that in mind I make my final decision._

_“I want to do it…” I see her silver eyes spark, almost like a child._

_“Really? You will not regret it. I will write you a recommendation letter right now, unfortunately after that I have to go, I'm in a mission and I need to keep moving,” she says taking out some papers and writing, “Dust, now I wish I had night vision like Faunus,” she says moving where the moon illuminated. I never noticed how dark it was until now._

_“The closest combat school is Oscuro Academy, I wrote the potential I saw in you and that any extra need of money will be covered by me,” I open my eyes, I try to protest but she doesn’t even let me talk, “don't try to say no, I will do it no matter what, this the least I could do since I can't take you with me. Your injuries, I know that there is only one house in this area, which is yours, so only your family could have done something like this to you,” I cry again, but out of happiness._

_“When you turn 13 you should go there, with permission or not, your parents don't have the right to oppose as long as you want to, after all I will pay everything,” she says cleaning my face of tears, her thumbs barely gracing my skin, “also take this map, some money, and this insignia, it will help you for them to believe you,” I nod, the insignia has a red rose on it._

_“Thank you so much,” I say._

_“Don't worry, may I ask your name and age? I want to remember you in case we see each other.”_

_“Weiss Sollar, 9 years old, a fox Faunus,” I say, somehow it felt nice to tell someone about myself. “What about you?”_

_“I'm a 34 years old huntress and my name is Summer Rose; I hope we meet again.” And with that she hugs me for the last time, walks me to my house and leave._

_My birthday ended up becoming a day of hope for my future._

“Weiss,” someone says. I open my eyes. In front of me there are two yellow eyes, Blake.

“What time is it?” I ask rubbing my face, great I'm crying.

“Around 5 am, too early for the field trip, I woke up because you were whimpering.”

“Sorry about that,” I avoid her gaze, her eyes were almost dissecting every kind of emotion I showed. After a long pause she asks, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” I admit, but remembering the words that huntress told me, I need to learn to trust, “but, I will say it was about my childhood, and there aren't many good things in it.”

“I can understand that,” says Blake, it makes me wonder how similar we may be, “if you ever feel like telling me, I will listen to you.” I nod.

“We should try to sleep a little more,” I tell her, and she agrees, both of us accommodating in our respective beds.

My memories always haunt me in my dreams, but most of them are nightmares.

_When I entered the academy, I had no problems. The only thing I hated, was the fact that they told me that Summer Rose died the same year I met her, she never came back of one of her missions. I cried that day. Life isn't fair, such awesome woman with two daughters she cared about, to die like that, I met her for only an hour, but she is the only person I have ever cared for. The fact that she kept her promise, and saved money for me, thanks to her I’m living with no problems._

_The combat academy is harder than I thought. They told me I will have a hard time given my poor health (bad alimentation, some injuries that never healed, lack of stamina), but to not give up, I at least had an advantage from most students, I had aura._

_I shared a dorm with some girls, they never talked to me, and neither I did. I prefer to be alone, easier to hide my ears, and to cry in peace. Unfortunately given some incidents I could not hide for long my horrible past, they sent me to the therapist of the school and there I realized how many problems I had. I never told them I was a Faunus, I only said I got beaten up by my parents, but that was enough to get answers and learn how to deal with my nightmares, after time they diagnosed me with PTSD._

_Dealing with my stress disorder made only worry about hiding I'm a Faunus, which is still a lot. I always dyed my hair and kept the scarf over my ears. It is part of my daily routine, mainly because whenever I try to not do it I hear my parents voices, telling me that I should be ashamed of them, and this also brought other problems. Making friends or even holding a conversation made me have a hard time. Because I had to lie about many things, hide like I have always done it. I couldn't bring myself to get close to people because I had to lie, it is easier to do that than receive those worried looks and the fear that this will get to my parents is another reason of why. It is exhausting, I just prefer to stay away, maybe in a few years I will trust someone, perhaps if someone tries hard enough I will open up. But right now, I really can't, sorry Summer._

Alarm.

I hate that sound. I wake up feeling like throwing up, sometimes I feel like my dreams affect me more than things in real life. I look around and Blake already left her bed, I stand up and see Ruby and Yang still sleeping. Those sisters love to sleep.

Remembering my dreams, I search between my few belongings, I still have Summer’s note, the pin she gave me, and the map. I remember begging them to let me keep the note, seeing how desperate I was they let me.

I hear the bathroom door opening, I quickly leave the things back into the bag. It is too soon to tell them any of that.

“Morning ice queen,” says Blake.

“Not you too,” I groan rolling my eyes, and taking my things to shower.

“I think it is a great nickname, sorry,” says Blake giving a half smile.

“If I had as much money as a queen I wouldn't mind,” I comment.

“Humble family?” She asks, I think carefully how to answer. I did have money, but not because of them.

“More like we don't get along,” I tell Blake, she tries to hide her surprise probably not expecting that. She looks like she is collecting her thoughts.

“I can understand that, if you ever need something just tell me, my parents send me more money than I would like them to send me,” she admits, I get surprised, Blake never talks about them, in fact, I almost believed she didn't have them alive.

“Thank you Blake. Also, you need to wake up those two,” I say, seeing Yang rolling over her bed and complaining about our voices, Ruby doesn’t even move.

Smiling at myself I feel warm, it reminds me of what I felt years ago.

-

Forever fall is a forest with red trees everywhere, the ground also being red because since it is autumn. The wind brings a sweet smell, and it is not too cold or too warm, it is perfect. Everything about this place is calming.

Professor Glynda makes us stop and gives the instructions, “You will collect sap from the tress, be careful with the grimm, there are a lot of them in this zone, and always stay with your teammates.”

Our team walks between the trees, searching for one with lots of sap.

“I think this one might be good,” says Blake pointing one that looked big and not too old.

“Don't get tricked by appearance,” I say.

“I’m sure this one is full of sap,” says Blake. I look at her confused, she continues, “let's see,” and with gambol shroud makes a hole in the tree, puts the jar, and it immediately gets full.

“Amazing,” I say as Yang and Ruby come near us. There is enough for the four of us and we even fill some extra jars. Each one of us carry two jars with us.

“That was easy,” says Ruby happy as we walk back.

“Almost too easy,” I reply.

“Weiss don’t say that, the next second we will have a Grimm attacking us,” Yang says.

“Hey! You said that yourself, so it would be your fault,” I answer back.

“Guys don't fight, killing grimm is kind of fun,” says Ruby. I remember the first Grimm I ever saw; in that moment I wouldn't have believed that I would be able to kill them.

Blake stops walking and gets tense, “something is approaching us, get ready.” We leave the jars beside a tree, hiding them. Each of us grab their weapon and I heard them, at least three grimm coming to us.

“Oh remnants,” says Yang as she sees tree Beowolves, sprinting toward us.

“Weiss come with me to attack the alpha, Yang and Blake each one of you take one,” orders Ruby, and we move.

I have never seen such a big Beowolf before, almost twice the normal size. I summon an ice glyph that makes it stop moving, then Ruby jumps with help of one of my glyphs to attack him. Ready to cut his stomach, but they free themselves and attack throwing the spines of their back, I protect Ruby with a wall of rock.

“Weiss let's make him get tired and then try again.”

We begin assaulting it, Ruby shooting far away from them in case they throw their spines again, meanwhile I throw fire balls that make them growl. I notice they start to slow down. I stop them from moving with ice on their pawns, Ruby jumps to their side, and with a quick swing the Beowolf gets cut in half.

“That was awesome!” Shouts Ruby running to hug me. I get stiff, her arms are around my neck as she jumps excited, I awkwardly wonder where to put my hands.

“Blake and Yang,” I say in an attempt to make Ruby clam down, and it works. She moves away and I can focus again; I look for Yang, I see her killing the Beowolf with a punch on their stomach, and on the other side Blake makes a final cut. Both of them are so strong.

“That took longer than expected,” admits Yang.

“Yeah, they were angrier than usual, and stronger, I wonder what happened,” Blake says, I just shrug.

“Let's move before we see more” I say, everyone follows.

We get to our rooms, in the trip we played Rock Paper Scissors to see who gets to shower first. Ruby won, Blake being second, third Yang, and I got last. I will fall asleep before it is my turn.

Ruby enters the bathroom and forgetting many of her things on the floor, I sigh as I pick them up to arrange them. There were clothes and some other random similar, once I find her bag I pay more attention to them, there is a badge which looks exactly like the one I have, but I'm sure it is between my belongings, and Ruby would rather die than steal something. I observe it again, it was exactly like mine, a rose in the middle with a black background, but instead of saying summer in the back, it said Ruby. Now that I think about it I have never heard about Yang’s or Ruby’s moms, only mentions of their dad.

“Yang?” I ask.

“Yes,” she replies from the top of her bunk bed.

“What is this insignia that Ruby has?” I ask showing it to her, she looks a little sad when she sees it, but she doesn’t take a pause.

“It is from her mother, Summer, she died when she was 6, and I was 9. She never came back from one of her missions,” Yang tells me, and I can barely believe it. I'm so dumb, it is so obvious, like Ruby is almost a replica of Summer, same silver eyes and hair, and the last name was Rose. Still a common one, but makes so much sense. Yang and Ruby were the two daughters she mentioned.

“I think I have heard of her, she was a huntress, right?” I ask, lying a little, what if they knew about how she once helped a Faunus girl.

Yang turns her body to me, her eyes looked distant, like she was trying to remember all about her, “Yeah, and a tough one, with also such a big heart that she treated me like her own daughter. She also helped a lot of people, in many different ways, she of course she never forgot about us, somehow she managed to take care of anyone she saw good in them. No matter Faunus or human, I remember she once brought home three Faunus kids she saved from getting sold. They stayed with us for a few months until they got a new home, because of that I never understood the tension between Faunus and humans until I went to my combat school, seeing for the first time how much Faunus suffer. I remember that day I punched a lot of people,” says Yang almost laughing at the memory, and I can perfectly imagine that.

“Must have taken you a lot of self-control to not punch Cardin,” I say.

“Oh yes, I have learned to control my anger, but Cardin is really testing my limits.”

I finish sorting out Ruby's things and I'm still processing that Summer was Ruby's mom, and the daughters she talked about were Yang and Ruby. No wonder those two sisters have such a good heart.

My eyes feel heavy, I watch how Blake enters the bathroom.

Who cares, I will shower tomorrow, I get under my bed sheets and go to dream land. I need to rest.

-

_The smell of alcohol is everywhere, it is so strong and invasive, it makes gag when I smell it. I hate it._

_But father told me to come here; when he drank it was worse than mom, he loses full control of himself, most of his words made no sense and his body didn't move at all how he wanted, and that was dangerous._

_“Get me the bottle of whiskey,” he instructs me, and I move to the cabinets at the end of the living room, those were father’s drinks meanwhile mother’s where in the last room of the house. I bring the bottle to him and open it, he puts his glass there barely holding it right, I pour him whiskey until the glass is full._

_“Bring me the vodka too and leave it open,” he says remembering he will also drink that. As I reach for it I hear a loud thud, the heavy glass of whiskey fell off his hand. But he doesn’t react. I continue my task and leave the vodka open in the table; from there I can see the glass which only shattered a little. He still seems to not realize, until he tries to sip from the glass that was no longer there._

_“What did you do filthy animal?!” He screams displeased, I let him scream at me, “you dropped my glass huh?!” He says just realizing it was on the floor, barely standing up he takes it, but it obviously hurts him, so he throws it with force to the floor, however, didn't fall there, instead it cut right through my eye. Blood drops from the both of us._

I open my eyes with force.

I touch my right eye just making sure it is not bleeding. I can feel the scar, but I can open my eye and it doesn't burn. I feel my chest hurt and a I silently let some tears fall down my face, the feelings of that day were horrible, it wasn’t only physical pain, it was mixed with fear and sorrow.

I force myself to take a deep breath focusing everything in the simple task to inhaling and exhaling, that makes me totally miss how Blake stood up and woke up Ruby, who is now sitting next to me, Blake going back to her bed.

“Another nightmare?” Ruby asks, I only nod. “Do you mind if I sleep next you? Yang always does that for me.” I look at her making sure I heard right, I have never had someone to share my bed with. But I guess this is Ruby, and I'm really craving some type of human contact, even if I'm still awkward with it. I slowly move to the wall, giving her space to lay down. She slides under my covers and sudden warmth is spread.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Asks Ruby. For the first time I don’t feel the shame of talking about it, it doesn’t make it easier but at least I genuinely want to share it with her.

“It was about how I got the scar in my eye,” I say, Ruby only hums waiting for me to carry on, this is harder than I thought, but I feel like this is the right thing to do, I need to tell her, “This is also a reason of why I hate the smell of alcohol, it makes me gag and gives me a bad feeling. Mother drank a lot of wine, sometimes stronger things, and she was always out of it, father didn't drink all the time, but when he did it was hell. He had mood swings and little control over his movements, so he didn't even notice how he dropped a glass, that he latter blamed on me shouting-, horrible things, and while trying to pick it up got he hurt, throwing it away and it cut right through my eye. The worst wasn't the pain, it was the fact that he didn't care, he didn't even react to me, but he hissed about the small cut on his finger. The next morning, he didn't worry about the big patch over my eye, it was a miracle that after three weeks I could still see,” I clutch my hands in my covers, still facing the wall because my face is full of tears. A warm arm wraps around my waist, I get stiff.

“Weiss it is okay, try to take deep breathes and relax, I'm Ruby, your leader and partner and I would never do anything to hurt you,” she whispers near me, I follow what she says, and I try to believe her words. She shifts and gets closer, her body pressed against me, but it didn't feel invasive or awkward, it felt right and calming.

“Thank you Ruby.”

“Thank you Weiss for trusting me, and remember your team is here for you, if we can stop anyone from hurting you, we will, and I won't forgive anyone that dares to anything bad to you.” She says in a tone that she only uses when she we are in life or death situations, completely serious about every word she announces and with a confidence that I effortlessly believe what she says.

I put my hand over her hers, and like that I continue sleeping. No longer with nightmares, instead it all felt like it is all alright.

-

Since the last nightmare I have noticed how my team treats me different, with more care and they keep questioning me if I’m fine. I don’t like to worry them, it is nothing new for me and if I’m being honest at least I haven’t gotten panic attacks like in the past, I only wake up emotional but not sobbing uncontrollably and choking in my own tears.

Therefore, the only way I can improve myself is by training. Every day after finishing studying I go to the training room. First I work out, even if I have been proven by my own body that I can’t get muscles, I at least improve my stamina. Then I start practicing different stances with Myrtenaster, my weapon which is a rapier it is a light sword easy to control and move, but the grace is by knowing exactly how many degrees your wrist must take to pierce in the right way, and the enough strength and speed to apply to not waste energy. I practice with some dummies, only using aura to strength it.

I decide to also start using my glyphs, when they are not infused with dust what they do attract or propel. However, there are some varieties depending on the rune I use. The runes always possess a snow flake in the middle, but in the exterior of circle the symbols change; those are the ones that let me slide and block things, I have also read in many books that the amount of things that a glyph user can make is really wide, it all depends of the potential of the person and any other traits given by the family bloodline. So far the only thing I have ‘created’ with my glyphs are the ones I use to track things, if anyone touches it I can sense it and they can’t be seen, they are like inactive, so they don’t do anything, they just alert me.

With a final step I destroy the dummy, my entire body is sweating, and I’m drained, I think it is time to rest. I grab my towel and clean my face, I urge for a shower and a long one, my top ears are hurting more than normal.

“So here you are,” says a voice from the door, I look up and Yang is there.

“I was about to leave.”

“That is good, Ruby is worried that you are avoiding us, heck even Blake asked for you,” says Yang and I get surprised, did I really come off as that? I’m only trying to improve in the things I know I can train.

“I didn’t mean to, I-,“ I take a pause, what do I even say? They are probably still worried about my nightmares but the only thing I can do is try to not think that much about them and avoid stressful situations, which is hard when you are training to kill grimm. Yang only stares at me, waiting for me to carry on, “I honestly don’t know what to say.”

“Do you want to drink a warm cup of coffee? We can go to the kitchen and sit and talk there, I honestly want to ask you some things if you don’t mind,” I only nod following her to the kitchen. There is one assigned at the end of every hallway of rooms, we share with at four teams but besides team JNPR we barely see the others.

I sit down and Yang walks to heat the water and takes out the coffee.

“No sugar, right?” she asks me, and I nod, “You and Ruby are really opposites, she adds at least 5 spoons of sugar and cream.”

“Of course, she would,” I say smiling, Ruby’s love for sweet things is incomparable. Yang places the cup in front of me and I thank her, she sits in front of me with her cup in her hands, her lilac eyes scanning me, she wants to voice something. I raise my eyebrow asking her to just do it, she finally does.

“Are your nightmares something that always happen?” I immediately break our eye contact, I have never been asked directly by anyone other than the phycologist, but this is different, Yang is my teammate, someone I will at least live with for 4 years and someone I have gotten fond of.

“After I entered the combat school they began,” I manage to say, Yang nods.

“And does anyone know?”

“I didn’t want anyone to know, but in the school they eventually got notified so I went to therapy until I graduated,” I take a big sip of my coffee, my throat feels dry.

“That is- better than I expected,” and I wonder what she means, “what about your parents? Do they know?”

“Did Ruby tell you anything?” she shakes her head, well that explains a lot. “My nightmares or more like flashbacks are because of my p- legal guardians,” I look at my cup of coffee the whole time, feeling nervous, my hands can’t stop moving. I hear a slam of the chair and my whole body flinches.

“Sorry,” says Yang probably noticing my reaction, I look at her and her eyes were completely red, what did I do? “I can’t understand how someone could do that to you, your own parents- Do you still speak with them?”

“No, last time I saw them was in summer, I only went to retrieve some things, the latest years they no longer- get so aggressive, they only say some verbal insults but in general they just don’t care,” until now I don’t understand what changed in them, but I’m glad.

“You know you can come to our house during breaks, and if you ever need something you can tell me,” Yang offers me and I smile, she cares about me.

“Thank you,” I say, and Yang stands up and brings her chair to sit next to me.

“Do you mind if I hug you?” I shake my head, and she slowly puts her arms around my shoulders, she does it carefully, not like most of her hugs that include force. I don’t return the hug, but I let my body rest in her, not as stiff as always, the hug reminded me of Summer. “Please rely on us, try to no keep all things to yourself, and if you can’t bring yourself to say it, that is also okay, we will wait until you are ready. Just remember we are here for you.” She whispers and I can’t control the tear that roll down my face, I’m such a cry baby why is this always my reaction to anything?

I bury my face in Yang’s neck and once I’m sure I will speak without stuttering I reply, “I will try, but please don’t treat me like I’m made of glass, don’t avoid mentioning your parents of stuff like that, just be there when I need it.”

“Sorry about that, we can’t’ help but worry, but I will tell them. Now shall we go? Ruby might think we got kidnaped of something,” she says, and I laugh, I can see her all worried and Blake trying to calm her down to continue reading.

“Let’s go before Blake explodes,” I say separating from Yang, she stands up first and we walk back to our dorm, when we get there we see Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren sitting outside their dorm.

“What are you doing here?” asks Yang.

“Nora locked the door, we believe she fell asleep, and she is a deep sleeper, so she doesn’t hear her scroll or Jaune almost breaking the door,” Pyrrha answers and I laugh, this team is a messy as ours.

“Do you mind if I break the lock?” I offer them and Jaune immediately says yes. I point my fingers to the doorknob and put a repulsion glyph, activating it and breaking the lock, they can always ask for a new one. I open for them the door and I see Nora curled up on her bed. “Done.”

“Thank you so much,” says Ren and Pyrrha standing up.

“Thank you Weiss, also if you don’t mind would you like to go-“

“No” I answer before Jaune finishes, this is the third time he has asked me to go out and he doesn’t seem to take the hint. I turn to Yang who is laughing at my straightforward rejection, and she opens for me the door of our room.

“You are here!” Ruby says jumping to hug me, rose petals fall to the floor.

“No hug for me sis?” Yang asks from the side.

“You always hug me, there is no need” and she lets go of me, our eyes meeting at the same height level, the sad thing is that I’m wearing heels. “So, is everything fine?” she asks me interrupting my thoughts.

“I think it is, well Yang can fill you up, I really need a shower,” I announce remembering how I was sweating before Yang came.

“That is great, well then goodnight, with how long your showers are I will probably be sleeping,” she teases, and I see Yang chuckling.

“Well I can’t help it with my hair being so long,” I say and turn away to the shower, they can be so sweet and the next second they are annoying me.

“Goodnight princess!” says Yang, “Goodnight” Blake joins her, I didn’t even know she is awake.

“You guys suck”, I utter closing the door, pretending to be mad but in reality I’m smiling, they are so fun to be around, I never feel uncomfortable around them. I’m getting attached to them faster than I expected.


	3. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/w: molestation

This week we don’t have evaluations and one of the teachers got sick, so we have a lot of free time. I wanted to study for the other classes, but Ruby is screaming about team bonding time so I’m imposed to cancel all my plans because Ruby told us we will got to Vale to go shopping. I remind myself that I need dust, so it isn’t such a pointless trip.

First, we go to my favorite dust store; it is near the academy and it is owned by a small family.

“Why not Schnee dust? Isn't it the most famous company?” Yang asks.

“That doesn't mean it is great, or cheap, also, I prefer supporting smaller companies,” I explain, as if the Schnee need my little coins. Another reason is how I have heard they treat Faunus; I can't bring myself to buy from them.

“Uh oh, I think something happened in that dust store,” says Ruby, I peer through crowd around it. As we get closer I understand, they got robbed, all their windows are broken, and the police is there asking questions to the owner. I overhear the people around me, they said it was the White Fang, and I listen to other horrible comments about Faunus, the urge to leave this place took control over me.

“Let's go somewhere else,” I say without even checking if they followed me. I hate that because of one little group of aggressive Faunus we all get called criminals and they use it as an excuse of unnecessary hatred.

“Let's buy food! I'm starving,” Ruby suggests in an attempt to distract me. I try to follow along.

“What are going to eat?” I ask.

“There is great sushi place near us,” says Ruby, and at least that helps to me distract myself.

We walk to the restaurant and we talk about random things, like how Jaune accidentally came with pajamas to class, how Nora made the kitchen explode attempting to cook scrambled eggs, or how Yang punched a tree and got stuck, and other things that make me laugh. While walking I take notice of short red hair. It looks familiar, I stop and go back to the alley, it is Cardin, molesting a civilian Faunus with a tail.

“You can't trick me. I know you were trying rob me you dumb Faunus.”

“I didn't, I only bumped into you,” she tries to free herself and he grips her wrist tighter, she lets out a whimper.

“All Faunus do is lie and act like criminals, they try to deny their own nature, filthy animal with instincts-“ and suddenly Cardin is on the floor, screaming of agony, Yang punched him straight on his face.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” screams Cardin.

“What is wrong with you!” screams Yang, red eyes and fire coming from her, “I don't know why you are an ignorant piece of trash, but if I see you again doing something like that I will break your legs,” I shiver, more than I already was. Cardin’s words were as hateful as Adelram’s words. To be honest, if I had only heard the voice I would have thought he was here.

I watch how Cardin stands up and run, Yang lets him go because she is trying to calm down the Faunus. I feel a hand grabbing mine, I look, and it is Ruby.

“Weiss you are making that face again.”

“Which one?”

“Like you are scared, but I would say it is even more than that,” I get astounded, so Ruby is not as naive as I thought she is.

“His hateful words reminded me of someone,” I respond cryptically.

“You no longer interact with them, right?”

“Yeah, and hopefully never will.”

After the incident we go to the academy to report it, Blake recorded everything and showed it to Professor Ozpin. Who immediately got Cardin in detention, and he told Yang to control herself, that Cardin is not as strong as he looks like. We laugh.

-

The next day we decide to try again and spend time as a group. In this occasion we manage to arrive to the sushi place, and we order a lot of it, I’m craving salmon.

Suddenly, a high pitched voice screams “Ruby!” and Ruby gets tackled into a hug by a green shadow. Once I look carefully, it is a red haired girl, with freckles, short hair and a combat skirt. She seems extremely fond of Ruby.

“Who are you?” I inquire.

“Hello, I'm Penny, I'm a student of Atlas academy, nice to meet you all”

“Hi, my name is Yang, the girl next to me is Blake, and one that looks angry is Weiss.”

“Hey!” I’m not angry.

“Penny do you want to eat with us?” Asks Ruby.

“I'm not hungry, but can I still sit with you?”

“Of course,” responds Ruby as she gets close to me and gives space to Penny, her leg and arm brushing against mine. It feels warm.

Our sushi arrives and seeing my smoked salmon sushi I feel my mouth droll. I eat in silence because Ruby and Penny are talking about gears and robotics, things I don't understand at all, meanwhile Yang and Blake seemed to be in their own world. Yang is feeding Blake some tuna rolls, Blake seemed to be delighted and Yang only had eyes for her. Watching it almost feels like I'm interrupting something, so I look back at my sushi. As I do I have the impression someone is staring at me, but I don't catch them.

An unexpected alarm starts beeping from Penny, and she quickly lost her smile.

“Oh no, another burglary of dust, and they seem to be about to transport it with an airship. Captain Ironwood said to not go alone, do you want to tag along?”

“Of course!” Ruby exclaims, and as much as I want to remind them we are only students, I’m still curious.

We go near the coast, and we see the guy Ruby fought at the start of the year, Roman Torchwick, he is speaking with some White Fang people. We hide behind some wooden boxes, “Let me do something,” Blake says and before we can stop her she ambush them. She puts her blade around Torchwick’s neck, and she promptly gets surrounded by Faunus. I see them with their weapons ready to attack but they weren’t moving, they were talking, and with her hand Blake makes us a gesture to attack. With no hesitation we step out, Yang punches three guys with a single fist, Ruby knocks them out with her scythe, I send them flying with my ice glyphs, and Penny is throwing blades to them. But there are more members, almost the double of what we just took out.

One tries to punch me, I move fast and make a glyphs around him, and pulling the trigger of my rapier an outburst of ice sends him flying. I put another glyph for the guy behind me, and like that I take out each one of them, but they keep coming, and I'm getting drained.

A guy tries to hit my face, so I back away and clobber his stomach, and I create a glyph with my free hand sending him away. I look behind me and there is a shadow of someone, it is Roman about to hit my head, I endeavor to block, waiting for the swing I instead feel two arms holding me. It smells like roses.

“What are you doing?” I ask Ruby as she lets me go, now standing on my own.

“Protecting you, also Penny told us to stay away because she is going to use her semblance.”

We are in the side of the docks, where all the empty boxes are placed, and I look at the center, Penny is making blades flying through the sky. She overthrows everyone and destroys the empty airships, I look in awe at the scene ahead of me, no wonder she works with Ironwood, the General of the military force of Atlas.

“She is strong… also, thank you. I was too proud of myself to be able to beat someone with a punch that I got distracted,” I admit to Ruby.

“No problem, I would do it again. Also, I could tell, you had the same look Yang has when she punches things.”

“Oh no, maybe we really are spending too much time with each other.”

“Next time you will start creating clones and using my speed, wait I think if you try you can copy our semblances.”

“Well my glyphs do have different runes in them with different purposes,” Ruby gives a look.

“That is amazing, then you can create anything?” she asks childishly, and I just laugh.

“You two pay attention, we lost Roman, he left in another airship he had,” says Blake and I just realized everything is over. Ruby is a big distraction, if I wasn’t so friendly with her this wouldn’t have happened.

“Sorry,” I respond feeling ashamed. This happens when I distract myself, for being careless, for feeling things. _Stupid animal_.

I freeze. That hateful voice, I hate it.

That annoying voice can't make me feel happy. Don't think about, don’t think about it, don't-

“Weiss!” Ruby is shaking my shoulder; her silver eyes look worried. “Whatever you are thinking, don't listen to it, you did nothing wrong. Blake only got frustrated.”

“I- sorry, a bad memory made me… I need to rest,” I reply while putting my hand over my temple, I'm getting a headache.

“If it helps, remember that we will always be here for you,” says Ruby and I nod attempting to not show how nice they those words felt.

We go to the police and answer a few questions about what happened, anyone we could recognize and stuff like that. I noticed how Blake stayed away and came back the moment we started walking to the academy. I say nothing about it.

Once we are inside our dorm I notice how fatigued I am, and that my knuckles are a little purple, I can’t believe I didn’t realize I had no aura around me.

As I sit on my bed, I see Blake fidgeting. That is unusual.

“Blake, are you okay?”

“I… need to speak with all of you about something, but Yang is still in the bathroom and Ruby is eating,” she says, “also if I retract, you push me to do it, or I will regret it.”

“Okay, are you sure you need me to do that? If you don't want to tell us it is okay”

“I'm sure, I want to tell you guys, but I can't help but feel… afraid”

“Whatever it is should be okay,” as I say that Ruby enters with a bunch of cookies, and Yang exits the bathroom. Talk about timing.

“Guys,” says Blake, “I need to tell you something important,” and Ruby and Yang look confused.

“If it is about you reading those smut books, we know,” Yang jokes, and Blake turns red.

“There is an amazing plot line in them! It is not only about that,” Yang only laughs and sits on the floor, Ruby follows hers and sits beside her.

“On serious note, I- will just show you,” and in a quick movement Blake unknots her ribbon, revealing not her hair, but a pair of black cat-like ears. She is also a Faunus.

“Sorry for hiding,” Blake apologizes looking at the floor, and waiting for your reaction. Yang is the first to speak.

“Hey, it is okay, you must have had your reasons. I don't mind, also, seeing your ears makes me feel like it is right, like it fits you and is part of you," I almost tear up like Blake who has her eyes teary.

“Thank you for telling us Blake, and trusting us” says Ruby.

“I think the same as Ruby and Yang, and,” Why were you doing the same as me? I desired to ask, “I can't help but wonder why you hide?”

“That is a long story, but I will explain it all,” Blake sighs, “the reason of why I hided is not because of shame, or I'm scared of humans, it is to protect my identity. In the past I was part of the White Fang, after all, my dad created it,” we all get surprised. “My dad, Ghira Belladona, created the White Fang as a way to protect our kind, and create an alliance with humans, but after many efforts, a group of us decided to do things by force, and it worked. From that moment the original White Fang was forgotten, my dad stepped down saying this is wrong, but in that moment I believed we were right. That is how I stayed in the Fang, and started to steal, fight, and lie for the sake of ‘equality’, I thought those were small sacrifices for the greater good, but the moment I saw innocent people dying, I knew it was wrong I felt it in every inch of my body, so after much thought I decided to leave. I didn't abandon them in good terms, I had to fight a few of my-, acquaintances. Also, in the White Fang we wear masks to protect our identities, but the few that knew me, they are dangerous and strong. That is why I didn't want you to know, but hiding also started to bother me, and I have learned to trust each one of you so I believe my secret is safe,” Blake concludes, and I can't help but compare our stories. I always thought that by being in a Faunus family I would have been happier, lived better, but I was so wrong and naive, Faunus suffer more than what I have experienced.

Yang reassured Blake she is secure with us, Ruby talks about how she is happy that Blake's feels comfortable, and I stay there staring. Wondering if telling them would be the right thing to do today. Probably not, I don't wish to take the focus from Blake to me, I want her to feel all our attention.

“I guess this explains your love for tuna,” Yang says, and Blake smiles.

“Yes, I have other traits, but I don't think you have noticed,” explains Blake looking a little more relaxed, almost happy about being able to talk about it.

“You have night vision,” I answer with confidence, many nights I wondered how Blake moved without making any sound, almost seeing everything in the room, which she did.

“That is one, there are about 4 I have done and expected to be exposed,” Yang and Ruby look so concentrated thinking about it, I laugh, if they were like this in class they wouldn’t need my help to study.

“You like heat, no wonder you cuddle with Yang,” Ruby says, and Blake blushes, did she think we haven't seen them? She only nods to say she is right.

“Your hearing is extremely good,” Ruby adds, and it is right, Blake was always the first to notice strange sounds.

“Yeah, after all I have 4 ears.”

“Dust I suck, I can't really think of anything,” Yang complains sounding frustrated while frowning and looking her boots, just then she opens her eyes and looks at Blake, “oh you will kill me, but you purr.”

“I won't, but I must admit it is not one of my favorite things,” I nod in understanding, I wonder if I'm able to do something like that.

“Are your reflexes because of training or your traits?” I ask remembering how amazed I get by Blake's ability to react, no matter the kind of attack.

“Trait, I must admit I have improved with time.”

“It is a tie between Ruby and Weiss,” says Yang and I roll my eyes. This was never a competition.

“Well, I guess that to end the night we should do a group hug!” Announces Ruby grabbing my wrist, making me stand up from my bed, she also grabs Yang that already had her hand with Blake, we are all suddenly in the middle with Yang’s arms almost covering all of us. I awkwardly place my arm over Blake's back, and my right hand ended on Ruby's waist, feeling my face heating up I look at the floor.

“Weiss you suck at giving hugs,” says Blake breaking my staring contest with the ground, now facing her I see a teasing smile she had.

“Sorry that I'm not good at them, I wasn’t born with the talent to give hugs like Yang.”

“Oh, so you admit they are nice. Even if I have to always force you?”

“Shut up you dunce,” I reply dying of embarrassment.

“Guys bullying is not great, but also, Weiss you seriously need to improve, your arm feels like a stone around me,” Ruby joins, and I officially want to leave this group.

“Why do I even care about all of you, it is late, let's sleep!” I say as I break the hug and go to the bathroom to change.

“She said she cares?!” I hear Ruby shout happily and I close the door ignoring her.

With the door closed behind me I let a dramatic suspire escape. I care so much about them that I need to tell them soon about being a Faunus. Maybe Blake could help me with some of my problems, and Yang and Ruby will kindly help me too with what they can.

I can’t deny it, I like those idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost fell asleep while proofreading so I will post it before it happens, and this is a short chapter, sorry. I still hope you like it.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you in advance.


	4. Disclosure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 2am so I will check mistakes tomorrow. This is a long chapter so I hope everyone enjoys it.   
> Also, thank you everyone for the nice comments they make me so soft, and goodnight (or morning for others idk).

A food war. Team RWBY vs Team JNPR.

That is how we spend our day and I wasn't even able to win because my poor stamina made me slow down. Still, I must say it was fun, not even while killing grimm I have seen them use their semblance that much. We destroyed the entire dining room, so we of course got caught. But the odd thing was that Director Ozpin only laughed when he saw us, completely ignoring how Professor Glynda was sending us daggers with her eyes, he instructed her to fix the place and told us to not repeat it again. With that he let us go.

“I'm so tired,” I announce as we go to our room.

“Too bad, we are going to do more fun games today!” Ruby yells dragging us to the library to play a table game. How boring.

“I don't understand what is even going on,” I complain looking at this map with colors and weird chips, there are also some cards that Yang reads in a narrator voice.

“Just draw a card,” Yang orders, I do it and give it to her. “Oh, now you own all our kingdoms, you are winning.”

“Really?” I say a little too excited, maybe I do like this game, “I have always been-“

“Too soon, I attack you taking all your cities,” Yang says taking out another card and I internally scream.

“I hate this game,” I say.

“Don't worry Weiss, as cruel as this is, at least we have each other's company Ruby sobbing and jumping on my lap.

“Hey! Don't touch me,” I say as see her almost falling, putting my arm on her back saving her. Ruby is a little heavier than I presumed, but she feels nice against me, it takes all my self-control to no place my right hand on her legs. Wait what am I-

“Ice queen let me play for you,” I hear a voice behind me, and Ruby leaves my arms. I have never hated someone so much before.

“Never Jaune, this game requires a level of intelligence you don't have,” I reply trying to make him understand I don’t like him.

“Come one, I have been told I’m a good strategist,” he tries again

“By whom? Your mother?”

“Yes, and Pyrrha,” Pyrrha says hi from the table behind us, dust why does she care so much about him.

“Whatever, just go back to your table.”

“Before that, tomorrow do you want to go out?”

“No,” I reply automatically. Maybe I should just tell him I have no interest in boys. Jaune sighs and leaves, I hear Yang tell him, ‘one day’ and before I could talk, someone else interrupt us.

“Hello ladies and ice queen,” says Sun, a blonde monkey Faunus, he is a new friend of Blake. The way he dresses, an open flannel and short jeans, makes a hesitant around him, “I wanted to introduce you my other teammate, Neptune,” he introduces the blue haired guy, at least he looked better dressed than Sun.

“Hello ladies,” he flirts directly looking at me, please no, “what is your name, snow angel?” Says Neptune close to me. Dust, now I understand why people say they hate men (Ren is the only one I redeem).

“I'm Weiss,” I reply as I try to escape from his dumb stare.

“Such a pretty name for a pretty lady,” he keeps flirting and I honestly have the urge to run, why does he think a girl could fall for empty words like that? Before I can reply Blake stands up.

“It seems like the game is over so excuse me,” and she leaves not waiting for a reply, she has been distracted the whole day and it worries me.

“I think I'm tired too,” I say standing up and exiting the library. Blake never acts like that.

I go to the room, and there she was, sitting on her bed looking at nothing, “Blake, do you mind if I ask about what is causing you to look so troubled?” I sit at the bottom of her bed.

“The White Fang,” she replies shortly, and when she looks at my face of confusion she explains, “I feel responsible of how they act, and I want to do whatever I can to stop them.”

“You are one person against a whole terrorist group, taking that responsibility is big for anyone, and I must remind you we are only students, we don’t have the faculty of interfering with half of things we have done.”

“I understand, but doing nothing is even worse, I mean how can you not worry? The White Fang is stealing large amounts of dust and working with a human, for what? They win nothing with that.”

“I must admit I haven’t thought that much about it, but even if I did that is all we can do, Director Ozpin has already told us it is dangerous, and it is not like we have any clues of what they will do,”

“We can investigate, I know most of their hideouts,” I think about it, it doesn’t sound that bad, but it is dangerous, and we can get in trouble.

Yang and Ruby interrupt us by complaining about how Jaune kicked their ass in the game. “Oh, monochrome is here!” voices Ruby excited, wait what did she call us?

“Ruby associates Weiss with white and Blake with black, that is like the name you two would have together,” explains Yang, “but talking about Weiss,” Yang continues changing her tone, to a more playful one, “you really have many admirers, Jaune and that Neptune guy, and I must admit I have noticed other guy looking at you,” when she wants she can be so observant.

“Who cares, I'm not interested in dating anyone right now,” I say.

“No one, from all school?” Asks Yang again, sounding surprised.

“No one,” I reply but I can tell she doesn’t believe me at all.

“Poor guys, so many waiting for you and you won't consider them,” says Yang, do I admit it? That would be a good start to opening about myself.

“What makes you think I'm straight?” I reply back, saying the word lesbian still feels weird, like a tittle that is too heavy for me.

“Wait what?” pure surprise in Ruby’s voice.

“I like girls you dolt,” I confess, “and don't make me regret telling you.”

“We won't!” Says Yang suffocating me with a big hug, I could smell the shampoo of her hair and powder because of her gauntlets. Yang breaks the hugs and smiles, “I knew it! Ruby you own me money.”

“I can't believe you!” I shout looking at the two sisters, Ruby looking guilty.

“Now I feel bad for all those boys,” says Yang laughing.

“I don't,” I reply simply sitting on my bed, well, their reactions are good. I look over Blake who looked irritated, I get scared when our eyes meet, but the irritation fades. “Sorry, it is good that you found your identity, it helps one to grow. Also, I haven't told you, mainly because I forgot that humans assume you are straight, I'm bisexual,” explains Blake casually, and it makes me wonder, how many other differences are between Faunus and human that I don't comprehend?

“Well because not only Yang should know my secrets, I think I'm pansexual,” says Ruby joining our confession time, this not how I expected our bonding time would turn out.

“Team RWBY is really a bunch of gays,” Yang jokes and I smile. Ruby and Blake just nod.

Silence fills the room, and before I ask them to go to sleep, Blake speaks up.

“Guys, I was hoping you could help me recollect information about the White Fang, I want to learn why they are stealing so much dust,” Blake states in a weak tone, almost begging us to help her.

“Of course, we can help,” Ruby says for Yang and me.

“Thank you so much” replies Blake.

Feeling my eyes heavy, I stand up before I fall asleep fully clothed, “I'm going to sleep before I die, can we continue this tomorrow?” They nod, and I go to the bathroom to get ready. As soon as I enter I undo my scarf. Blue ears all cramped finally get free, I massage them in an attempt to feel better. It doesn't work that much.

After tomorrow I need to tell them.

-

Our plan? To gather information. Blake will go to the White Fang meetings in which they will recruit members. Yang said she knows a guy from a bar that she saw once talking to Torchwick and she could earn information from him. That left Ruby and I with no job.

“Ruby can go with Yang, and I can go with Weiss, that way they check no one strange see us here,” No one complains so we stick with that.

We separate ways and go to an abandoned place that Blake told me they use to recruit members from time to time.

“The plan is to hide in between the people and gather all the possible information,” Blake says, something confuses me.

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“I think you already know the answer,” she says. I freeze, is she implying what I think it is? I’m sure I have been careful; she shouldn’t be conscious of that.

This is such a great opening for me to let her know, but as much as I wanted to be there with Blake it feels weird, I’m exposing the most vulnerable side about myself. I’m afraid, but Blake would never hurt me, and hopefully she won’t think I’m a coward.

“How did you realize?” I manage to ask, “I never thought you were a Faunus until you told us.”

“To be honest it was hard to tell. None of your mannerism gave out you were a Faunus, and your smell was so weak it could just be a perfume, but recently your smell got stronger, but what confirmed it to me, was when I once saw you perfectly reading in the middle of the dark, only I do that, and it is because of my night vision.”

“I knew I shouldn't have done that,” I admit sighing.

“It is okay, don’t beat yourself up, also I won’t ask any questions until you are ready. And I’m sorry for pushing you to tell me but having another person with me will help, there is no guaranteed possibilities that they won’t recognize me.”

“It is okay, I have been planning to tell all of you for a long time.”  
“Then I don’t feel that bad, also last warning, the White Fang don't care killing people, Faunus or human so we must be careful,” I shudder to the mention of that, ending a persons life and not feel anything, I can't even imagine it.

“It is fine, not how I expected things to go, but I don't feel as scared as I thought I would. So now I'm getting rid of this stupid scarf,” I say untying it and taking out the headband. Leaving my ears exposed, and I tie the scarf around my waist. I stare at Blake, looking at my baby blue ears. It feels weird to be outside with my ears exposed, it has passed a long time.

“You are a fox Faunus?” Asks Blake smiling a little, almost looking proud of me.

“Yes, a white haired Faunus,” I add. Blake looks at me weird, “that is my natural hair color”

“White? I don't know many people with that type of hair.”

“Me either, but let's talk about it later. Here are the hoodies,” I take out a two black ones, leaving enough space to hide our weapons there.

“Let's go, here take a mask, and work with your traits,” says Blake passing me a Grimm like white mask, we walk upstairs.

We enter a big room with grey walls, looking too somber to my liking. There were many members of the white fang, but also some civilian Faunus, wearing normal clothes. I could see many kinds, some with ears, other with tails, horns, wings, I almost feel starstruck, I have never been in a room with only Faunus. Also, my ears exposed it feels like I could hear anything if I just concentrated on the sound.

“Hello everyone,” speaks a guy from the stage, I barely see him, we are pretty far away from him, “I will explain what our plan is, and seek for your help. Recently we have a new ally with us, and despite him being human, he has exactly what we need to accomplish our mission,” another man joins the stage, it is Torchwick with his white long jacket and his black hat. A few people scream at him with hate, he almost seems to enjoy it.

“Before you kick me out, don't worry about betrayal, humans hate me as much as they hate Faunus, so I guess we have a thing is common. And my help for you, are this robots,” he says as he pulls the blanket that covered them. That is really high technology. “I can steal more of this robots, enough for you to form an army, they are easy to control, and are useful for people with no training with their aura. All you need is join us, practice, and we will take revenge on humanity,” Torchwick ends his speech. Now everyone is praising him, the cheers and claps are loud, almost suffocating. How could they not see this can end up in a war? The group of Faunus slowly start moving toward the stage to join the White Fang.

“Blake, we should go,” I tell her, she is frozen in place as the crowd moves, they also push us forward the stage.

“I know, I'm just thinking how, no one is leaving, everyone is genuinely thinking this is a good idea,” I hear her frustration.

“We could just run; I can create a time dilation glyph and jump out of the window” I say. But in that moment Torchwick looks directly at Blake, he recognized her.

“He can't see in the dark, prepare to run,” and as Blake warns me, she takes out her gun, firing towards the electric box. Everything is dark, but I can still see everyone. Most Faunus are confused, and Torchwick is trying to yell about us, but there is too much chaos for anyone to listen to him.

I grab Blake's hand, take out my Myrtenaster, and in a second we are jumping out of a window. We land safely on my glyph and run.

“They are crazy,” I say just thinking about their horrible plan.

“Yes, also angry, which is why they agree with this nonsense, but dust I hate it. Also, I think Torchwick is following us with this machine,” as Blake says that, I hear it. Never in my life I have heard things so clearly.

“Let's go to the highway, it will be harder for him to follow us,” I exclaim. We jump from the pedestrians bridge to the main road. At this hour there is so much traffic, and cars barely move. What we didn't expect is Torchwick’s madness, he literally jumped behind us sending cars flying, with my ice glyphs I barely keep them from being sent to the ocean.

“Call Yang and Ruby, I sent them a message, but I don't think they saw,” Blake says, and she goes directly to fight Torchwick. I call, they pick up after what felt like decades.

“Ruby, Yang, emergency!” I shout blocking the projectiles that were directly going to my face. I have never been happier to have rock dust.

“What is going on?!” I hear my scroll shouting.

“Torchwick caught us, and he is with a transformer attacking us, just hurry!” I shriek hanging up, and now directly attacking him. My ice glyphs getting eluded by him, his stupid machine is fast.

“Weiss run!” Blake shouts again, I follow. “Your ears” she mentions. And I almost forget. I put on the hood of our sweatshirt. I want to at least tie my hair, but we don’t have time.

“Thanks. I called; they should be here- now!” I scream seeing a yellow motorbike quickly moving between the cars that no longer dare to move.

“We should push him from the bridge and attack him there,” says Blake as I have to stop another car from flying. I nod.

Yang is now launching herself to the machine, about to punch it directly on the middle, I cast a glyph in front of her, and when she punches, besides her incredible strength, fire spread from the punch, blinding him and making him fall exactly where we wanted him to.

“Weiss that was so cool!” Screams Yang thrilled as we go after him.

We land and the machine is already standing up, moving towards us.

“Freezerburn!” orders Ruby, I freeze the ground, and Yang punches with fire the ice, making it create a fog. The machine stops moving, he can't see.

We begin moving around him to confuse him, he tries to punch Blake and I, leaving his guard down for Ruby to attack with crescent rose, but the metal is too hard.

“Monochrome,” says Ruby, Blake and I directly attack the wired parts, I manage to cut in the arm, and Blake on the leg. Torchwick retreats a little, but is still moving. Firing directly at us, with a glyph I protect Blake, but another shot hit us and sends us flying. I save Blake and create a speed Glyph underneath her for her to attack, meanwhile I barely land on my feet. I hear Ruby scream ladybug; she and Blake assault him. They aim cutting this legs and arms, the left arm falls to the ground.

Yang gets in position and I send her flying towards the machine, with a single punch I see she machine losing pieces. Yang launches more punches directly to the center of the machine, Torchwick seems like he can't take control, but it suddenly moves his arm throwing Yang away.

“Yang!” Screams Blake to my right, Ruby calms her down. Yang is quickly standing up, and glowing with her blonde hair and red eyes.

Torchwick attacks with a robotic punch, Yang stops him with hers, and with her free hand punches again the machine’s arm, destroying it to pieces, but he kicks Yang so hard her body is lifted off the ground.

“Bumbleby,” shouts Ruby, and Blake throws gambol shroud in its kusarigama form, Yang catches her ribbon and Blake spins to send her back to Torchwick, but they miss, he moves faster now that he doesn’t have arms.

“WhiteRose.”

“What are we supposed to do?” I ask her.

“Ice flower,” says Ruby and I follow her.

We jump right in from of him, with a few meters of distance. Ruby puts crescent rose in gun form and I create a glyph in front of it, mixed with ice dust. As soon as she fires, the bullets land as ice, keeping him from moving. All of them land and he can no longer move.

With Blake's help Yang jumps in the air, and a yellow flame flies in the sky, landing a strong punch and destroying him. Torchwick is sent back flying, Yang was about to finish him with another punch, but something blocks her. Getting closer I notice it is a small woman with half of her hair pink, and the other brown, and with the next movement, they are gone, and airship quickly abandoning the place.

“Who was she?” Yang asks.

“She is for sure not a Faunus,” says Blake in an angry tone, not directed to Yang, but to them escaping. She walks with heavy steps back to the academy, I sigh.

Instead of fixing the problem, we found more problems.

-

The next days I notice how Blake continues to not sleep, reads everything in the news talking about the Fang, and she keeps getting annoyed with us about anything. The worst of all this is that they assigned to me and Yang the responsibility of organizing the dance of the academy. Coco was supposed to do it, but her mission got extended and she didn’t have time at all, so she asked Yang to help her, which is understandable because they are friends, but she also requested for me. But I couldn’t turn down the offer because I love organizing.

Everything was almost ready; we just need to wait for the final day to see the details. As I checked the last things, I see Yang enter the room.

“Hey,” I say putting a tick to the last item.

“Hey Weiss, I talked with the DJ and he wants to check the day before the music and all that. Do you have a free time that day?”

“Yeah, no problem,” I really hope everything turns out alright.

“Good,” she is about to leave, and I remember my worries about Blake.

“Yang, have you talked to Blake?” Her expression falters.

“No, I can never find her in the right moment, and if I do, she always escapes,” I sigh, I told Blake to not obsess and to talk with us.

“You could try searching in the library,” I tell her, I have seen her there, but I never know how to approach her.

“How did I forget that place?!” Yang face palms her face.

“Because you never go,” I reply teasing her, “but I do hope you convince her to come to the dance. She needs to rest and have fun.”

“I also think she is hiding more than what she told us, but, what also worries me is you,”

“What?”

“You seem, fidgety. Like you want to share with us something but can't.”

“Am I that bad at hiding my feelings?” I ask surprised how well my teammates read me.

“Only if they know you enough. So would like to tell me?”

“I want to do it with everyone here, and dust, with Blake avoiding us like plague it is hard, and organizing the ball is also such a hassle, I still don't have a dress, I don't even know if I want to wear a dress, and-“

“Weiss, you are going almost as fast as Ruby,” I shock myself by my nervousness, it seems like I'm really stressed. “Also, tell us after the ball, I will get Blake to join us. And about your attire, you can always request Coco to make you one, she can make clothes while sleeping, I will message her,” I feel more relaxed after hearing that.

“Thank you Yang. Now, run to find Blake,” I encourage her, and she smiles.

“You know Weiss, you can truly make girls fall for you, unfortunately you aren't my type,” and she leaves.

I stare at the open door, Yang what the heck.

-

The ball is a complete success.

All students and teachers are happy, the food and the music are great, Blake is here, and I managed to obtain a nice outfit for the day. Coco made a formal white sleeveless shirt with v neck exposing a little of my cleavage, with some light blue trousers of my size, I also have a blue jacket that I currently left on a chair, and of course a pair of blue heels (I'm too short to be wearing flats). For my hair I chose a blue scarf that acted as a ribbon, letting my hair lose instead of having it in a ponytail.

From the second floor I see everyone dancing and having fun. I particularly don't enjoy dancing; I have never learned, and I have never liked crowed spaces. They suffocate me and I just want to leave.

“Hey Weiss!” Shouts Ruby excited, I turn around and to greet her and she takes my breath away. Ruby looks stunning with her red dress, obviously less bulky than her combat attire. I could also see her arms, toned but still slim, her hair is the same as always, a little messy but still cute, and she had light makeup, but I could still see how it changes her face, giving her a more mature look.

Ruby looks beautiful, and I have been staring for too long.

“Hello Ruby,” I greet her in the most normal tone I have, which makes me think that I for sure didn't sound like always.

“You and Yang really made everything perfect,” Ruby smiles.

“We tried, I only failed at stopping Nora from spiking the drinks. But that was almost impossible to stop.”

“Oh, that is why the juice tasted weird,” I sigh, of course Ruby would accidentally drink that, “also, I came here to drag you downstairs to dance, even Blake is having fun,” says Ruby and grabs my hand, dragging me downstairs without waiting an answer. But I don't mind, her hand feels nice and is softer than I expected.

Distracted, then I realize were she is making me go, “Ruby wait,” I tell her once we are on the side of the dance floor, she looks at me, “I don't like being around so many people, it suffocates me,” I tell her.

Ruby stares almost thinking of a solution, she replies, “if you feel uncomfortable just tell me and we can stop, but I think you should give it a try, after all you organized all this, the least you could do is enjoy it,” Ruby encourages me.

“Perhaps you are right.”

“Weiss you are the best, now let's go!” Ruby guides me between students to where Yang and Blake were dancing.

“Ice princess decided to come!” Says Yang excited, a little too much to be honest.

“Did you drink anything that Nora touched?” I ask giving her a glare.

“Maybe,” and she shrugs, resuming her dance. I only hope she doesn't make a scene.

The music is loud, but I try to get immersed into it and dance. I copy a little what the others do, no one is truly looking at me and we have a lot of space, but there is still a weird feeling from it, like I shouldn’t be enjoying myself. I see how Blake and Yang are a little too close, bodies sometimes brushing, and Yang giving a look of longing which Blake has too. How do they not realize those feelings?

A sudden brush on my hands makes change my focus to Ruby, she takes my hand and makes me spin, I laugh because she almost loses balance, this is the first time she uses heels. I put my hand on her waist to help her and she smiles thanking me, something starts making me nervous.

When did we get so close? If I took another step, we would be just like Yang and Blake, and I totally don't mind if that happens. But Ruby is still too young, I can't be thinking like that right now. Weiss just treat her like any other female that you totally don't feel attracted to. Yes, I can do that, I'm cap-

Someone pushes me from behind and I hear a broken glass, I completely freeze. _You can't do anything right. I told you that you should only leave it for 30 minutes. You have four ears and you don't seem to listen at all, maybe you really don't need those abominations on your head._

_Weiss._

“Weiss focus,” I hear a gentle voice; I look up and it is Ruby. We are no longer in the middle of the dance floor, but on the side. Ruby is in front of me looking so concerned.

“Sorry,” I stare down again, those silver eyes distract me too much.

“It is okay, it is not your fault. Sorry for forcing you,” says Ruby.

“Hey, it is not your fault either, I accepted. And beside what happened right now, I still had a good time,” I tell her honestly, if I haven't gone I would have regretted it.

“If you say so, and I’m wondering, is this because of what happened to your eye?”

“Broken glasses in general bring bad memories,” I see Ruby frown, “don't get too worked up on that, they can no longer touch me. Also, how did I react? I don't remember anything.”

“You just froze. You were standing still, but your face showed you were somewhere else. I took you to the side and you followed almost like normal, but you didn't reply to anything I questioned, your mind was in a deep memory from your past.”

“That is… horrible. No wonder I didn't have many friends, anyone would get scared if they saw me like that.”

“Scared? Weiss I was and I am worried, I really wish I could do something,” says Ruby pouting in a cute way.

“Just stay with me during the dance, I don't feel like being alone,” I admit doing something a little too bold for me, I take Ruby’s hand. It is warm, and calming.

“Okay, do you want to sit?” She asks and I nod, near us were the empty tables.

We stay there in silence, sometimes talking about training, or ourselves, mostly Ruby talking about how awesome her mom was, uncle Qrow and her dad. I listen to all of it, enjoying learning about Ruby and Summer, the woman that gave me the opportunity to be here. A few minutes later Yang join us, she looked a little sad. I look to the dance floor and I see Blake and Sun dancing, it was clear that Sun likes Blake, but Blake is too busy looking at Yang, and Yang is blind to not notice that.

“Weiss should we go to the dorm?” Ruby asks, probably because some people are leaving too.

“I think I do, I'm exhausted,” we stand up and walk to the dorms, the night is gelid. I glance over Ruby and she isn’t wearing anything to cover her arms. I take off my jacket and put it over Ruby's shoulder, because of things like this she gets sick.

“Wow Yang was right, you are a real gentleman,” says Ruby smiling and I blush, Yang should just shut up.

“You dolt, now I'm regretting it.”

“If you really did you would be gone by now,” she grins brightly, probably remembering how I treat Jaune and Neptune.

“Maybe,” I say looking to the side trying to hide my blushing face, even the cold night didn't make it stop. I hate having such a pale complexion.

Once we arrive to our dorm I pick my pajamas to change. I'm tired, I need my comfy clothes and my bed, I hear Ruby stumbling over something, I look at her and it was Yang’s gauntlets.

“Yang is such a mess.”

“Weiss how do you even know? it is pitch dark in the room,” asks Ruby and I feel like I got caught.

“I just- know. Turn on the lights and change, I will take a long time in the bathroom,” I say almost running to it, once I close the door and lock it, I begin to breathe again.

I need to tell them tomorrow.

-

_I read a lot._

_It is the only activity that my parents won't get angry at me for doing it, and it also helps me to pass time when I feel troubled. I enjoy reading all kinds of books._

_From fantasy books to historical ones, maybe my least favorite are romance stories because they sometimes focus too much on that, so the actual plot seems silly, or too extra. But one of the recent ones that I enjoy, is reading about Faunus, I'm trying to assimilate everything I can find about them, which sadly is not much. Besides from the books we have a home (mostly academics ones), dad has an online library with almost everything you could imagine, and I have access to it._

_So that is what I'm doing, reading about the history._

_The origin of us is unknown, but we have been here for a long time. Faunus do have more heightened instincts than human, which brings them to an advantage in life or death situations. Also, all their senses are improved, and depending of your trait some even more than others, in my case I think my smell and hearing are heightened._

_I notice the time and realize I should be cooking; I run downstairs and quickly start getting the ingredients, I don't want them to evoke their rage. Concentrated I didn't realize dad came home until I hear and loud noise, like of shutting a door. That gave me a bad feeling._

_“I think someone is starting their rebellious phase,” says dad entering the kitchen. “You were careless, and I saw what you were reading, maybe it is the first time, or you have done it countless of times, but I don't care because you will pay for it no matter the case”. And she grabs my hair, dragging me around the house. I just freeze, if I don't do anything it will end quickly. So, I don't scream, I bit my lip and just followed him._

_“I recently read something interesting, and I wanted to see if it is true,” he says pulling my hair harder and throwing me in the middle of one of the empty rooms of them house. My head hurts._

_“Those ears really bother me,” he grabs a big lighter, and I scream as I see the fire getting closer to me. I move my legs kicking him trying to get away, and he slaps me, with such a force I lose focus of my vision, he grabs my hair again, making me stand up from the floor, and I can't move, I feel how much it hurts if, I want to move but it is like my body has no energy. I continue screaming for him to stop, until it hurts so much that I no longer see. I pass out._

I wake up jumping from my bed.

Quickly removing my scarf, I touch with my hands my both perfectly placed ears. They are there and they are healthy, no signs of something that burned them.

I try to take big breaths to calm down my racing heart. I thought I was over that dream; I haven't had it in a long time. I check the hour and it is 6 am, I would rather stay awake than go back to dream something like that.

I look the floor and next to my bed there is a new book I was reading; it was a romance book. The unusual thing is that they are both woman trying to figure out their feelings in a world that men is mostly the center of everything, so far I love it. I read until I hear someone moving, I look, and it is Blake.

“Awake so early?” She inquires, lately she wakes up early to do who knows what.

“Yeah, bad dreams,” I reply, pausing my reading.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I shake my head, that is the one thing I don’t feel like telling, “Okay, also this is the first time I caught you being careless about your ears.”

“I guess… I no longer want to hide,” I admit, maybe I will for while of students, but not from my teammates, that is for sure.

“That is good. I guess I have to stay, right?” Blake asks.

“Yes, please don't overwork yourself so much. We have a mission soon, that day we can search for Torchwick again,” I almost beg her.

Blake just stares at me a few seconds, then sighs. “Okay, I don't want to worry any of you,” I smile.

“Well, I should get prepared,” I stand up to search for Summer’s pin, and other of my belongings.

“Prepare?” Asks Blake amused.

“Yeah, it is a long story, it goes even deeper than the fact that I'm a Faunus,” I spoil her, I need to start from the beginning.

“And people say I'm the mysterious one.”

“I can hide better than I'm mysterious, I learned how to give enough information to someone to make them believe they know me.”

“Weiss that is scary.”

“Thanks,” I take her compliment with a grin on my face.

The sun starts to rise, and Yang immediately begins to move, she always wakes up when the sun comes out, even if she hates it. Yang opens her eyes, first looking at Blake that is now besides me on my bed, and then at me. She yawns.

“Good morning,” she mumbles still sleepy, rubbing her eyes.

“Morning,” I really wanted to see Yang’s reaction.

“Yesterday was a real success huh?” Yang says as while stretching her body, hearing some of her bones crack. I shudder, I loathe that sound.

“I think so, no one complained, and people didn't leave early either,” I admit proud of our work, everyone had fun.

“Remnants, I'm so tired, do you guys want to eat breakfast right now or later?” Asks Yang looking again at the both of us. Her eyes suddenly opened. “Weiss are you cosplaying Blake?!” I throw her my pillow directly to her face.

“Yang sometimes I really want to punch you,” I say.

“I agree with her,” Blake adds.

“Okay, sorry I was dumb. So, you are a Faunus?”

“Yes, an artic fox Faunus in case you can't differentiate our ears,” I clarify and Yang nods. I could see in her face how she was processing the information.

“Wait it makes sense, you love salmon as much as Blake loves tuna,” says Yang.

“I can't deny that, but-“ Yang continues speaking.

“Sorry, but I wanted to say I'm happy you decided to tell us, I don't know your reasons but I'm glad you trust us with that.”

“I just felt like I needed to tell you, it was suffocating me, and I hate lying, specially to people I care about.”

“Aw, so you don't hate us as you claim you do,” teases Yang.

“Shut up you dunce,” I reply rolling my eyes. I notice how the bed above us move. I guess Ruby woke up by our voices.

“Morning rubes,” Yang still sounds sleepy.

“Hmmm,” Ruby replies clearly sounding tired, “oh, Blake already left” Ruby says dejected, she probably looked at her empty bed.

“I'm here,” Blake assures.

“Huh?” Ruby gets down and now is in front of us. “Blake!” She says and hugs her happy, I guess she worried a lot during these days.

“Sorry for worrying you,” Blake tells her once they separate.

“It is okay,” says Ruby, she then glance at me. She seems a little less surprised than Yang.

“Oh, so you are a fox Faunus?” She simply asks, I smile and nod, Yang ruins the mood by screaming.

“Wait how can you even tell?! And why are you not surprised?!”

“Pointy ears, and they are a little bigger than Blake's, also, yesterday Weiss almost confirmed it by perfectly seeing in the dark. I must add the love for fish, always wearing a scarf, and the slightly sharper fangs gave it away,” explains Ruby like nothing, now I'm the one surprised, since when has she gotten so observant?

“First time I see someone non Faunus noticing all those things,” admits Blake. Yang stayed silent.

“Okay so now that you know I'm a Faunus I will tell you why I hide and other stuff. So, get comfortable, if you want you can bring food,” I say just thinking about all I have to tell.

“Don't distress, we will be fine, just try to relax and we will listen,” says Yang leaving her bed, sitting on the floor in front of me and Ruby joins her. Blake stays by my side; I take a deep breath and begin.

“So, as you know, my legal guardians are both humans, and extremely racist. The reason why they adopted me? No idea, I never dared to question. But because of their hate of Faunus, they taught me how to be human,” I notice Blake clench her fists, “they made me always hide my ears, and dye my hair, my natural color is white, and they shamed me whenever I showed any attitude that would be similar to a fox. Even with all the hate, they still made sure I had an education, they didn't teach me nicely, but they still did, and as I got older they also started to give responsibilities too big for a kid of my age, I was 8 and I had to cook and clean for them, and that is the year when things started to turn bad. Of course I didn't have the experience to do most of those things, so I made mistakes, and they got angry,” my hand shakes, and Blake holds it trying to calm me down, “they started shouting at me, then shoving me around, and one day Deirdre, my mother slapped me, from that day the physical abuse began,” I notice I'm shaking more, so many years have passed and I still shake like the little girl I was. I need to continue, “My life was miserable, every day I was getting ordered around by them, trying to be perfect so I don't make them angry enough to beat me up. Luckily, the day I believed was the worst day of my life was when I got hope for myself.” I finish the first part, and take out summer’s pin, and I show it to Ruby and Yang, they both get really surprised, even Blake seems to recognize it.

“How?” Asks Ruby.

“The day I got hope I met your mother.” I say and I saw something in Ruby's eyes I have never seen before, sadness? Nostalgia? I'm not sure. “It was a bad day, it was my birthday and what I got was a beating and getting shoved to a floor with glasses, so I ran to the forest. I was so sad I barely noticed the sound, until I saw red eyes staring at me, it was a Grimm. Little 9 years old me obviously went rigid, I assumed I was going to die. But your mom saved me, she killed that Grimm with a single move,” I say smiling remembering how cool she looked, no wonder Ruby and Yang decided to also become huntresses. I look at Yang and she looked with a perfect mix of sadness and happiness, “I spent an hour with her, maybe less, but it was the first time I received so much love by someone. We talked about other things, and what I remember the most, was the reason she was currently a huntress; to protect her two daughters. I never thought you would be the two daughters, like it was such a big coincidence that my brain never thought about Ruby’s last name, or that she is a carbon copy of her mother,” I say still amazed by my blindness.

“So, you are the Faunus girl she wanted to save,” comments Yang, I get surprised by that.

“She mentioned me?”

“Yes,” says Yang, “I remember when she came back from her last mission, she told us about how she met you and regretted so much not being able to bring you home. She even wanted to come back and bring you, but in a hurry she left to another mission, which she never came back from.” Explains Yang, and I can't hold back my tears, two drop falling down my face, how could someone have such a big heart?

I look to the ground trying to calm myself, and I feel two hands cupping my face, cleaning it from my tears, I look up and it is Ruby smiling.

“Thanks,” I say as Ruby sits back again, “I must say she did a lot for me. God so much that I remember crying my heart out when they told me she died. Thanks to her I decided to be a huntress, and she helped in every possible way. She gave me her insignia and wrote a recommendation letter to enter Oscuro Academy, she pay all my years there, I of course felt bad, so I gave my best and got a scholarship. I currently no longer receive money, I sent it all to your father.”

“I guess that is why dad said something about never needing to work again,” says Ruby looking at Yang, and she nods.

“Yeah so that is my story. I almost forgot, I decided to tell you guys for two reasons, first, because I trust you and second, because my guardians are no longer responsible of me, I already turned 18,” I tell them.

“At this point just admit that you love us,” says Yang.

“Never,” and Yang pretends that her heart broke.

“Wait! If you are already 18, that means we missed your birthday?!” Ruby shouts in horror. Oh right, people care about birthdays.

“Ruby don't worry, I forgot about it too.” To be honest, I only remembered when I got the academy’s message about payment directly sent to my bank account.

“I still feel bad, to be honest that makes me feel even worst! Who forgets their own birthday?” said Ruby pouting.

“Next year you can plan something,” I tell her trying to calm her down, “So, any questions?”

Blake speaks up, “I still don't understand why your guardians would adopt a Faunus, if they hate them.”

“Oh, right about that, during my time in the combat school I spent a lot of time trying to search for my parents. Like an unhealthy amount of time, but I found nothing. There were no records of where I came from, or how exactly I got into that family because they always need to pass a test, but they had no papers. Almost as if I was their child, but I know I'm not, I don't have a single resemblance to them.”

“That is indeed mysterious,” Blake looks like she is thinking hard, “but also, I haven't seen an artic fox Faunus in a long time.”

“I don't know, after realizing that I will never obtain any information, I just gave up. So now I'm on my own, trying to learn how to live as a Faunus,” I say sighing.

“I can always help,” says Blake, I smile.

We fall into silence, and Ruby stands up, “group hug?” She asks, we all follow her actions and hug. “Team RWBY will always remain strong!” Screams Ruby excited. I can't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are shy, and thank you in advance.


	5. Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I wanted to tell you that from tomorrow I will start uni again, which means I won't have time, and I hope I will be able to post chapters once a week (sorry). But I hope you like this chapter.

Today we have our last and most important mission of the semester. The one that truly measures you as a huntsmen, because it is a similar as the jobs you will get, go to small villages outside the main kingdoms that are often infested of grimm. But in our case all we are worried about is to choose the mission that gets us to stay the closest to the White Fang’s secret hide out. Blake caught one of the members speaking about that, so it is our only lead.

“We need to choose one near the north east!” shouts Ruby excited about our first official mission.

“Let’s hurry before they take it,” I say.

We walk to the map with all the missions, and there is one in Mountain Glenn, exactly where we need to go, and no one has taken it. Blake enters the group name, and it pops a warning.

‘This mission is only for second years’

“Now what?” I ask reading again the message, I knew it was too good to be true.

“We can choose one close to north east and pretend we got carried away,” says Ruby.

“I don't think that will work,” says a male voice, I immediately know it is director Ozpin.

“Oh what? Who said that?” Says Ruby lying horribly.

“That mission is for second years because the amount of grimm there is almost abnormal. However, taking in mind your team’s history,” he says wavering, “you can handle this, also I don't want you to be wandering in places you don't know,”

I relax hearing that, I thought he was about to reprimand us, but given how many times we have gotten involved in terrorists attacks shouldn’t be surprised.

“I will assign you professor Oobleck, he will be in charge of everything that happens there,” and as he said that he unblocks the mission for us.

“Thank you so much!” Says Ruby.

“Well, good luck girls,” with his extremely stiff posture he walks away from us.

“Excuse me sir, before you go, can I ask you something?” I ask leaving the others behind.

“What is it?”

“How long does it take to change your profile information? There is something I want to fix.”

“As long as it is not something legal, it should be okay, I could even change it myself.”

“Really? Then could you please change my profile from saying human to Faunus? I feel like I no longer want to lie,” I tell him, and he seems a little surprised.

“Sorry for that, I just had no clue. I knew about Blake before she told me, but from you I had no records, also the odds of having two faunus hiding in one group are so rare.”

“I have a complicated story,” I tell him.

“At least it seems it is getting better. Thanks for telling me and I'm glad you decided to be honest, living in fear isn't a great way to live,” he says, marking the end of our conversation, and I say goodbye to him.

I feel so lightheaded and happy, now it is time to remove this suffocating scarf.

-

An abandoned city full grimm is truly terrifying.

We land in an apocalypse like city, Doctor Oobleck (he told us he is not a simple professor) told us this happened after the underground train station suffered an accident, that released all the grimm that were in the caves, leaving no other option but evacuate this place. It is sad to see an entire city destroyed, but I have no time to look around, because the second we get there, a bunch of grimm haunted us. When we killed all of them, we moved, and only a few minutes later a whole bunch of new ones were coming for us, the cycle repeated.

We fight the whole day, no time to rest or eat I almost understand why this is a second year’s mission. The positive side is that with my ears uncovered I can hear any grimm coming from any direction so easily, it was fun at the start but now that it is almost dark, and I already lost count of the grimm I have killed, the excitement is long gone. What also bothers me is doctor Oobleck, all he has done is take notes, saying ‘this is exactly what I'm here for’, and sometimes asking us random questions instead of helping us to kill grimm. My stamina and patience were running out, so when Professor Oobleck said we should camp here since traveling during the night is dangerous, I almost scream of happiness. All my muscles ache and my throat is dry.

“Princess at least get into your sleeping bag,” says Yang noticing me close my eyes, I do as she says, getting a cold in the middle of this seems like a horrible idea, “Wait, before you go to sleep, did Oobleck ask you something?”

“He only asked about what Faunus I am,” I tell, he confused fox with wolf ears, at least they are closer than a fox and a cat.

“That is weird,” says Blake. “He asked Yang and I why we decided to become huntresses, and I wonder why us.”

“Did he ask Ruby?”

“Not sure, she is taking Zwei for a walk right now,” Yang says, but I hear a few footstep from a distance, Ruby. Also, I hear Zwei’s pawns, Blake freezes meanwhile I feel the dogs weight on me, he seems to really like me.

“Guys don't have a sleepover without me!” Ruby exclaims with so much energy.

“Weiss is a about to pass out, you really think we are going to talk all night and not sleep?” Says Yang and Ruby pouts cutely. I stop staring only because Zwei now decided to lay next to me.

“Ruby, did Oobleck ask you something?” Blake questions her.

“He only asked about Zwei and said how dogs are the best companions for huntsmen.”

“Oh,” Yang and Blake say at the same time, I even notice how Blake’s bow shifts a little, she insist in using it in case anyone else recognize her (Ozpin knowing is already intimidating enough).

“Why are the both of you so worried about it?” I ask them confused.

“When we answered we both got a weird reaction from him, and the fact that he didn't ask you guys makes me feel anxious, like he is doubting us,” explains Blake.

“Ask what?” Ruby is completely lost.

“He asked us why we became a huntress,” repeats Yang, and I get an idea.

“Let’s compare our answers, you two should go first.” 

Blake sighs, “Well I became a huntress because here it doesn’t matter if you are human or faunus, both are equals and their enemy are the creatures of grimm, it was a way to escape from my past, to start fresh.”

Yang follows, “For me, I’m the type of person that doesn’t think much about the future and just try to enjoy the moment. So, having two parents that are huntsmen felt like the most natural thing, and being a natural puncher was a plus, to get to punch grimm and get payed? Perfect.”

“Well for me,” I start, “I did it to get freedom from the horrible people of my life, but my major goal once I become a huntress is to protect people from anything that is evil, that could include Grimm or even people,” I answer honestly.

Ruby then answers, “I become a huntress because I always admired my mom, how she protected everyone, I also liked how cool she looked while fighting, but seeing the way she was always helping people in any mean she could, is something I want to achieve, because I know it is not easy,” Answers Ruby, both of our answers are similar, but with our own personal reasons added, meanwhile Blake and Yang only spoke about their personal resolve. Maybe it is not that their answer is wrong, after all everyone has their own intimate reason to do anything, but it is important to remind yourself that this is a dangerous job, that it will always be our main priority to protect the others, even if that means sacrificing ourselves and our personal wishes.

“I think that Oobleck wasn't judging your reasons, he was most likely wanting from you to realize that as huntress you can't only fight with your own wellbeing, you have to think of the others and be ready for the possibility of dying to save others, to leave everything behind to protect everyone,” I tell them.

“Weiss you are so _wise._ ” says Yang with her stupid grin she makes when she tells a pun.

“I will never again tell you things like this goodnight,” I turn around and face my back to them. Zwei doesn’t even react at all.

“You love me too much for that,” says Yang, I only scoff at her reply, “but yes, what you said is awfully precise. Huntress and huntsman main goal will always be to protect people,” Says Yang.

I can't even reply, my eyes feeling so heavy that I go to sleep.

-

I wake up, and I sit up to stretch my body from that uncomfortable but deep sleep. I scan the place, the fire is out, and everyone is sleeping, except from Zwei who is no longer next to me and the open sleep bag.

“Yang, Blake!” I say a little too loudly and scared than I intended, the two of them immediately opened their eyes, “Ruby is not here, neither is Zwei” I say.

Yang quickly stands up, worried too.

“Something happened?” Asks Oobleck getting close to us.

“Ruby is missing” Blake's says.

“She left behind her Scythe, that means she doesn't have anything to attack, after all close combat isn't her forte,” Says Oobleck, making us uneasy. “We should search for her, after all she couldn't have gone that far,” and he starts picking up his things.

I take Crescent Rose and hang it to my belt besides my dust pouch. Once our small camp is gone we go and search for Ruby.

We walk around shouting, almost begging for anyone to attack us. But it never came, the White Fang are probably avoiding us to not give away their hide out, however what was strange is that grimm didn’t come either. The whole time I’m just trying to convince myself that Ruby is strong enough to at least hide or run away, that maybe she only got lost, that amount of concern I’m feeling is suffocating and the adrenaline in my body exploding. We need to find her. I hear a four footed animal moving. It is Zwei, he runs to us, and starts pulling Yang’s boot, he is trying to show us where is Ruby.

“Dogs are the best companions!” Oobleck repeats.

My anxiousness doesn’t stop, as we move we get closer to the mountain, and I’m confused, in that place there is only a great creek. However, we still follow, Oobleck is talking without pausing, I can't even process anything he is saying, until he stops and says almost angry at himself.

“Of course! Here it is the underground train that connects everything! A perfect place to kidnap anyone,” that is a big detail he forgot about. We get near a hole the station had.

“I can't see anything,” says Yang softly, but Blake and I still catch what she said.

“I think Blake and I should go first, and call you once we check no one is there,” I say. With my glyphs I slide down, meanwhile Blake uses her ribbon as a ladder. The station for being an abandoned place, it is in great state, even the rails looked clean, which is odd.

“No one is here,” I shout to Yang and Oobleck, they quickly jump down and I use a small glyph to light the place for them.

Blake who has a more trained senses than me, guide us to where she heard steps. As we get closer I also catch them, of many people and even some machines. Are they building something?

I banish my glyph as we see light, it was a big open space with many boxes of dust, so much that it could last me for a lifetime. From far away there were some members of the White Fang moving the boxes. “To the train before it starts!” Shouts a man that looked like their leader.

In the chamber there are two paths, one to the train, and other one that seemed to lead to their quarters. Ruby could be in any of those two.

“I think we should separate,” I say.

“You are right, Blake and I should go to the train,” says Oobleck, Yang and I nod, and we part ways.

Yang and I move quickly, no one is in the other caves and it makes everything easier, finally in the third room we visit, we see a girl in red, Ruby, but she is not alone. There is a big Faunus guarding her, bull horns over his head and it makes me wonder if his big contexture is also a trait. Yang moves quicker than me and goes straight to punch him, landing a strong hit on his back, causing him to fall. He promptly recovers standing up.

“For a little girl you sure punch hard,” he says smiling, apparently that punch barely did anything to him.

“You better prepare because that was a quarter of my strength,” says Yang lighting up. Yang please concentrate and don’t lose focus.

Those two begin to spare, and I move without him noticing to Ruby, she had her eyes closed and looked a little bruised up, those bastards probably beat her up knowing she had no weapon. I cut the ropes around her wrists and catch her, carefully laying her down on the floor, I hear his steps getting close to me, an arm moving. I take out Myrtenaster, an ice wall covers Ruby and I, the next moment I see it break but his arm doesn’t reach us because then I see him flying to the side, Yang is smirking.

“Yang let’s go,” I say as I lift Ruby on my back, she is definitely heavier than I expected, where does she hide all those muscles?

“You think I will let you go?” asks the Faunus, he is angry because so far all the punches he has landed on Yang had only made her stronger, what he doesn’t know is that how her semblance works, so he is in real disadvantage if hand-on-hand attacks is his fighting style.

“Shut up,” I say angry moving my weapon, imprisoning him in ice, who cares about wasting dust, I need Ruby to be safe.

Yang and I run the fastest we can before he frees himself, but suddenly something attacks us, Yang manages to catch the person. It was the same girl from the night we fought Torchwick, the color of her hair is hard to miss.

“Weiss move, I can handle her,” says Yang, the little girl moved skillfully, and I don’t want to leave her, but leaving Ruby on the floor meanwhile we fight didn’t seem, great either. I decide to obey her, the sooner I reach the others the faster I can help her.

With Ruby on my back I move, sliding through my glyphs, I catch many White Fang members and not caring about strategy I just send them flying, most of them can’t even stand up after that, soon enough I see them. Blake and Oobleck are also fighting, and the train is still not moving.

They don’t notice me so with an ice glyph I push to the floor the guy that the teacher was fighting, “What is going on?” I ask still not understanding the amount of dust, Oobleck points at Blake and Torchwick that were fighting. Apparently Blake is trying to obtain the information of him, but he keeps making stupid jokes, I should go help Yang.

“Weiss?” I hear Ruby, I feel relieved.

“Hello, I hope you are okay because like always we got in trouble,” I tell her as I let her on the ground. I turn around and she looked fine, a little tired, but with enough spirit to fight, I take Crescent rose from my belt and pass it to her, “Stay with Oobleck, I will search for Yang,” I say, and knowing she will complain I leave before she speaks. I go back to where I came from, and as I move I realize I maybe overdid it. There is ice everywhere, many people unconscious and the few that were awake didn’t even dare to attack me.

“The traitor is here!” shouts the aggressive man from before, I immediately wonder where Yang is, I worry, she should be in the cave next to this one and I don’t hear signs of another fight.

“Where is the blond?” I ask as I try to attack him with a fire glyph in front of him, I can't fight in a close range to someone so strong.

“By now she is probably dead, the petite girl is a real demon,” he says smiling, it takes all myself control to not burn him alive, dark things like that makes lose my focus. I don’t say anything to him, just continue attacking with my ice glyphs.

For such a big guy he sure is quick to avoid, I try to trap him with ice, but his strength is abnormal and destroys the ice in seconds. Is this because of his semblance? Or pure brute force? I can’t tell, but I need to get past him, and knock him out in some way.

I get distracted and he manages to punch my stomach, I barely summon a glyph to not get smashed to the wall. My aura flickers and for a few seconds I feel like I can’t breathe, barely standing I get in combat position. I remember something, he is fighting to kill me, I should fight back in the same way because I’m in no position to just try to not injure him. With my blade I start to get close to him, I may not have muscle strength, but I’m light and quick.

I see an opening and cut through his torso, blood being spilled, and I get surprised, that means he is not using aura. But the amount of blood it not as much as a normal person would have normally bled, and he barely flinches. He quickly moves his right arm, pushing me to the side but I absorb most of the attack with a glyph.

I try again, cutting his shoulder, this time deep enough for him to put his right hand over the cut. Two other cuts on his legs, and he is kneeled down, I see him trying to recover, but I react faster, one big earth glyph and I imprison him only leaving his head outside. I leave him behind as he shouts in anger.

Yang please be fine. I run quickly, too exhausted for glyphs.

I finally see her on the floor, the worst scenario comes to my mind. Adrenaline overtaking me I crouch down, checking her pulse. She is alive. I try to shake her awake.

“Yang! We need to move!” she flinches, opening her eyes.

“Princess you are giving me a headache.”

“I can do worse than that, hurry, I don’t think the bull faunus will stay for long imprisoned,” I tell her, her eyes open more, remembering what is happening. 

“My head is a mess, but I remember that I was fighting against Neo, and I think someone saved me, because I’m sure I passed our because she was choking me,” she suddenly closes her eyes, a headache probably from getting knocked out, “Whoever it was, I’m thankful, but please don’t tell Ruby, she will worry,” I nod just sighing, I don’t agree with keeping it a secret, but we don’t have time to discuss. We move again, and I notice something weird, everyone is gone, even the huge guy managed to leave the rock prison. But Yang didn’t notice that at all, she only muttered something like ‘you kicked his ass more than me’.

We get to the train. But it is gone, along with the dust and everything. Why would they want that? Where are they sending that dust? I need to catch up with the rest, I take Yang’s hand and we slide through my glyphs, between Yang losing her balance and my exhaustion this was the hardest time I have had while using it.

“Dust I should have carried you,” I say again having to tug her arm for her to not fall off.

“Your small body can’t handle me princess, and sorry; I have never done this before!”

We keep bickering, until I see the train, moving at full speed. I send us flying, and we land on the last carriage. I could hear some sparring; I look ahead and it was Blake still against Torchwick. However, Oobleck and Ruby nowhere to be seen, I use my nose to track them. They are at the start to the train. We move, and once I see them, I notice how they are in silence.

“What is going on?” I ask gaining their attention.

“It is too late,” says Oobleck, “the train has a bomb that will react even more with the dust, and it will open the blocked path are connects to the city, so that will wake up the sealed Grimm from years ago, Vale will get invaded again,” I widen my eyes hearing the notice.

“We only have one option which is fighting them, at least until the rest arrives, we contacted the academy,” explains Ruby, I nod, this really keeps getting worse.

“We should soon leave the train,” Oobleck says.

“I could use my dust to protect us,” I say.

“Try to save it for the fight, it won’t be easy, and we are all already tired,” says Ruby worried, and I can’t disagree, there is not time for that. We go to Blake and Yang, who now had Torchwick captured, his wrist being held by ribbons, he also looked pretty beat up.

Blake tells we are close, so we jump off the train and take shelter in a cave. I cover the entry with a rock wall, the explosion that this will create will for sure throw rocks in any direction and that could be in ours. Seconds later we hear the loud explosion, I wait until it sounds safe to break the wall and get out. The cave is now completely illuminated, and destroyed, train pieces everywhere. I also hear a shivering sound, the creatures of grimm. We move outside, just to see many shocked civilians, scared and confused, we tell them to run, they do it as they also hear the roars coming from the chamber.

“Is everyone fine to fight?” Ruby asks. We all say yes in unison as we all get in position, “then I hope we are enough to hold on until everyone arrives,” and hoard of grimm run to us.

Attacking their weak spots makes the kill easy, but the problem is how many times I have to repeat the process. The worst is that the grimm keep getting stronger and bigger, and that leads me to make mistakes. An Ursa almost slices me in two with their paws, luckily Ruby saves me with her speed semblance. I barely say thank you before she is gone, and I have to fight against another Ursa, I send them flying with an ice glyph and I jump to them gashing their stomach and making them disappear. I land safely and I get a second to look my surroundings, Blake and Yang together against a death stalker, Oobleck shooting a Beowolf, and I see Ruby getting trapped by another Ursa, her body getting crashed to floor as her scythe is sent to the side. I see her aura almost break, I have to save her.

I put a glyph right under the Ursa, but it feels different, the energy seems bigger, the spinning is quicker, and it feels like an entirely different being. White light glows from it and white fox as big as a lion is killing the Ursa with one of their paws, I look at it astonished because I can sense that fox is part of me and that he obeys me. I order him to protect Ruby and I, the fox jumps to the grimm near us.

“Are you okay?” I ask Ruby who is still on the floor, a little lightheaded.

“I- what is that?”

“I have no idea besides that it obeys me, and that kills more grimm than us together,” I admit, I have no time to question anything about this. Ruby stands up to continue fighting.

“Guys why is giant fox killing grimm?” asks Yang confused.

“He is mine, and just let him be, it seems like he hasn’t been free it a long time,” it felt like he is alive, connected to me but with his own thinking, this is completely weird but I just know it, I feel it.

“Can you hold it for long?!” shouts Blake while fighting an Alpha Ursa.

“If I don’t use more glyphs I should be able to endure it a decent time!” I reply.

“Then do it!”

That is how I began fighting with Ruby. I only my aura protecting me and the blade of Myrtenaster, I manage to cut through some Grimm, and when it isn’t enough Ruby would finish them off. I parry the claws of the Ursa, the force behind it struck me but Ruby jumps into action, her scythe cutting their head. I barely notice the odor, the worry of not getting myself killed is bigger. I hear an Airship, and in a second I see team JNPR beside us.

“Fox!?” Screams Nora.

“Yes, that one is mine, now can you help us out?!” I scream to make them stop staring, they better move before this Death Stalker kills me. Luckily my fox is quicker than them and with his claws tears them apart, I need to name him.

“Wait, two foxes!” says Nora as she smashes a grimm with her hammer, I only ignore her. At this point even talking is exhausting.

The amount of grimm I have to kill decreases as new teams add to us, every time getting a surprised shout when they see the fox. At this point I don’t even bother to explain, just keeping him close to me while fighting. I endure a few hours, and when I feel my muscles trembling from fatigue I get away from the battlefield, as soon as I do my body collapses. At this point there were only a few Grimm still coming, and we had them controlled in one area, so the damages in the city were nonexistent.

“Weiss are you okay?” asks Ruby worried looking at me on the floor.

“I’m,” pause, “exhausted,” I manage to say.

“Just, let me,” and in a second Ruby carries me in bridal style to a bench further away, “you are so light” she says as she lets me down, laying on the bench. I have never felt a bench so comfortable.

“You also need to rest,” I tell her as I feel she is standing up.

“But-“

“No, just- stay with me?” I ask, worried, almost delirious. Ruby replies by sitting next to me, my head touching the side of her leg.

“You can use my lap as pillow,” Ruby says, I feel nervous thinking about it and I don’t move, until I feel soft hands behind my head, motioning me to lift it up, and Ruby moving closer. The sensory overload of warmth and the smell roses make me feel dizzy, I close my eyes a few seconds. Then I’m sleeping.

-

I wake up in the same position, but now in another place, a beautiful sunset in front of me and again the warm sensation of Ruby being close to me. I don’t want move.

“Someone slept a lot,” says a voice besides Ruby, this is the end of my happiness, I force my body to stand up, looking at Yang, Blake and then Ruby, the tree of them looking equally exhausted.

“I still feel tired,” I admit.

“Who wouldn’t when they summon a giant fox spirit,” Blake says.

“Spirit?” I ask confused. Blake nods.

“I have never personally met anyone who could do that, only heard of people knowing the families. But the past, the first Faunus are believed to have made such a deep connection with nature, that they got blessed with a Familiar, a spirit of their respective trait that will always protect the family, no matter what,” Blake tells, “They blessed 16 families, each one assigned with a spirit of their trait. Of course, only the original of each family can access to this familiar, it is not like everyone that is a Snake Faunus can summon a spirit,” I look at Blake almost expecting her to say this is a joke, I can’t believe it. Basically, I can summon a spirit that mother nature gifted me? It sounds absurd, like this is almost like magic.

“How has no one ever heard of this?” I ask.

“Those families are said to be secretive, they don’t like the unnecessary attention” explains Blake.

So, this fox is almost a deity gifted to my family, and I know nothing besides that. “Do familiars have a name?” I ask.

“They probably already got named by your family, but you could directly ask him,” Blake suggests, so he is a living being, it wasn’t that I was being delirious in the middle of battle.

“Maybe tomorrow, if I do it now I will pass out. Also, what happened after I fell asleep?” I just remembered the most important thing.

“We fought until all Grimm were gone, almost lasting another hour, there were no major injuries and the place was rebuilt in seconds thanks to professor Glynda, Torchwick is in jail and then they covered again the cave,” explains Yang, I nod.

“I guess we got a happy ending,” says Ruby.

“I guess,” I reply.

“What a way to finish our first mission as a hunter,” admits Yang.

“Our next mission is Vytal festival, meaning we will have to continue training if we want to show off ourselves,” Blake says.

“First we need to get selected,” I reminded her.

“I really hope we win,” Yang mutters completely assuming we will.

“We will,” replies Ruby and I can only smile at their comments.

We continue looking at the sunset, it was almost gone, and it is getting dark, this long day finally ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here my favorite part of the story starts, from Kitsune on wards I will keep making a few more changes to the story and add a few OCs, but those are still far away (just so you know I have written until chapter 13).  
> Also, I must admit that when I get comments I become a nervous mess because my brain starts thinking "what if they hate it", but all of you are so nice, love you.


	6. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead but I hope you like this chapter

Our team and Team JNPR get selected to participate in the festival, which is surprising because they normally chose only one team of first years. None of us complain, we are both eager about it.

First round is team battle, second is in pairs, and then we select one member to fight against the other finalists. We discussed for a long time which pair is better to fight and who will be solo. We analyze every single aspect about ourselves, our strengths and disadvantages, and we finally select Yang, she is the best well rounded fighter, a little impulsive but we can help her with that. What surprises me is that they selected me as Yang’s partner for the second round, which is weird considering that at the start of the semester I wanted to have Yang as partner, and now I can’t see myself without Ruby.

The four of us practice with no time to rest. Sometimes Blake and Ruby makes Yang and I spare to analyze everything movement we do, what we can improve and how we could create more joint attacks.

I also attempt to summon the fox, but as close as I think I am, at the last minute it doesn’t work, I’m missing something. Maybe the adrenaline from the moment is what gave me the energy to summon it, after all when I looked at the glyph I could tell it was powerful.

“What did you feel when you summoned him?” asks Blake.

“Worry, and the need to protect,” I say.

“Maybe protecting is what you need to be feeling to summon, all semblances work with a certain degree of emotion so I guess that spirits too,” and it makes a lot of sense, all I could think about in that moment was the need to save Ruby.

So, I try again. I stab my rapier to the ground and concentrate in the glyph, it starts growing, it has so much energy, and I close my eyes. Last time all I wanted was so save Ruby, to keep her alive, just the thought of not having her again in my life made shudder. And it is not only her, I want to protect everyone I consider as my family, Blake and Yang come to my mind, for a second team JNPR does too. A sudden light makes me open my eyes, a white fox is in front me, now normal sized.

“This is a new way to summon me,” the fox speaks, but his mouth didn’t move, it was more like he was speaking inside my head, or our heads because the others looked as astonished as me.

“What,” I can only manage to say.

“I’m Kitsune, spirit of the Okami family which has lead for years with faunus traditions, but I don’t know what happened during the last 50 years, because I lost the connection with everyone until now that you summoned me and brought it back,” He explains, my mind barely understanding the situation. I look around and my teammates, they seem as lost as me.

“So, you know everything about my faunus family,” I say, he nods, “Do you know anything about my parents?” I ask.

“Your dad was Hadrian Okami, he was never close to his family or spirits, that lead him to not care about traditions, so he fell in love with a Human, which I don’t know her identity because as soon as the family knew they cut ties with him. Which makes me wonder how I got summoned by you,” he says, I can feel his honesty and confusion.

“You mentioned it is not the traditional way, what does that even mean?”

He explains, “Normally it is through meditation, or even seals. But this is different, almost like you brought me back from somewhere, also as you may be wondering, I am one spirit with one mind but I'm connected to everyone, and as far as I feel, there is no one else connected to me,” I nod, that seems worrisome but I can't care much about a family I don't know.

“Why are you so small?” Yang asks without fear, looking as curious as a kid.

“Since there is no danger Weiss didn’t feel the need to make me as big as the last time,” He answers, wait I didn’t know I could do that, but thinking about it the size of the glyph I used now, it is a lot smaller than the one of the battle. I also notice how his presence is barely noticeable in the aura he consumes.

“Weiss why is your semblance so cool!” whines Ruby.

“Shut up you dunce, your semblance has saved me multiple times.”

“But now you have an ancient spirit protecting you, he is as strong as a 100 Rubies together,” I laugh, that many Rubies would make the world no longer have enough cookies.

“This is new to me,” says Kitsune, “First time I see my owner getting along with humans, and not in a superficial level. I can also tell with my senses that all of you are good intentioned people, which calms me a lot,” he comments. The fact that he can even perceive emotion from people around is almost scary, but I still feel calm with his presence.

We continue talking, he told us he is as old as this world, how he has his own fighting style that can mix with mine with no problem, after all that is his mission as a spirit. He explains how ill intentions while summoning him makes him disappear completely (like vengeance or kill for personal convenience), and how he has his summoned form and a spirit one that he controls on his own, so he changes to the later, no longer consuming my aura but no longer tangible, he is literally a ghost.

After the chat I proceed to continue sparing with Yang, Kitsune decides to stay at the side, he said he also wanted to help, and getting help from a creature of more than a thousand years old is convenient.

From the fight he point out the obvious, I get scared when I see a punch or anything near me, it is barely noticeable but Kitsune has sharp eyes. When I get caught off ward I forget all about how defenses work, and lose concentration, the worst is when I see the fire from Yang. I no longer freeze like in the past, but it is still not enough.

Then he speaks to Yang, “You tend to focus too much in punching as quickly and strong as you can, but you forget that the enemy is a thinking person that can see through your attacks, you need strategies, and to learn how to observe, how to pause in the middle of a battle, and footwork, lots of it.” Yang complains saying he sounds like her dad.

Yang and I exhausted of all the training decide to sit for a while, meanwhile Blake and Ruby begin to also spare. Those two also need training.

“So, what do you think about them foxy?” asks Yang with no respect for him, if he didn’t seem to enjoy it I wouldn’t be as relaxed as I am now.

“Blake is a well-rounded fighter, she only lacks strength and little confidence in herself, she worries so much about her lacking something, that sometimes that brings her down. But I can tell she is experienced in life or death fights, a little too early for her to know this, but I guess life is not always the best. Off topic, she lacks in the sensitive and emotional side, just like Weiss,” I swear this spirit is too blunt sometimes.

“You have only known us for a few hours and know so much about us, must be cool to be a spirit,” Yang comments still amazed by everything he does.

“Perhaps. Also, if I speak too much please tell, sometimes I forget you aren't as old as me,” we nod, “but continuing, Ruby is the complete opposite of Blake, she lacks experience, and instead of being a well-rounded huntress, she only specialize in one thing: her scythe, in the physical fights all she can do is dodge. She is as emotionally strong as Yang, both being natural good hearted people, not that Weiss and Blake aren’t, they just have a hard time listening to it.”

Kitsune also told me that familiars between faunus is a knowledge normally kept away from humans because it has caused fear and miscommunications in the past, so I decide to keep Kitsune as a last minute resort. And for Yang’s disappointment I won’t use him in the tournament, it is televised so everyone in Remnant will know if I summon him. Of course, all of them understand my choice.

Our days pass like that, training all day, and eating a bunch of food at night with team JNPR, Sun and Neptune. Our sleeping schedule was a complete mess, we slept late and woke up early, leading to us take naps in the oddest places and at any break we had. I once made the bad decision of sleeping next to Ruby, being so tired I forgot all the shame I feel with physical contact and cuddled with her, Ruby didn’t mind at all, but I won Yang’s teasing and Blakes intense stares. Dust, even Kitsune teased me.

-

Today is our first fight. RWBY vs ABRN

They are no ordinary group; they are second years and during the attack in Vale we saw them kill many grimm with ease.

As soon as the battle start each one of us is taken by one member, it seems like they think that separating us will be easier for them. I fight against Bolin, I met him in my combat school for one of the many classes we had, and I know this will be a hard battle.

Bolin’s weapon is a staff that he mainly uses to defend himself, but he is so quick, I can barely touch him with my blade, I change strategy. Glyphs around him I try to hit him with ice, and he looks surprised, but he still got away, even the ones that landed seemed like they did nothing on him. He tries to slip away to where Ruby is fighting, how dare him to try such a dirty trick, with a glyph under him I send him flying back to me. I manage to punch his stomach and then send him away with earth glyphs. ‘He still has strength, be careful’ says the fox inside me, since I awakened him he likes to help out when he sees I’m in danger, it almost feels like I’m cheating in battle.

I jump away creating distance between me.

“I wish I had been this strong in my first year,” he says staring at me, I would take it as a compliment, but his voice was so monotonous.

He plunges in my direction and attacks directly to my face, with my rapier I push him to the side, I pull the trigger of Myrtenaster and rock crashes into him, his aura flickers and it drops half of it. His defense is weak.

With no mercy I put another glyph under him, but he reacts and dodges it coming in my direction, I throw fire at him and he retreat. As he does I send myself to him with a speed glyph, I draw my rapier and he blocks with his baton, he doesn’t see the ice glyph underneath him until he gets crushed by it. Bolin’s Aura drops to 14%, meaning he is out.

I look around and it seems we all manage to finish at the same time. We can fight well individually and as a team, but I do prefer when we fight as a team.

“The girl with the flying skate was so annoying, dust, I was about to burn the coliseum,” says Yang frustrated, and it is true, that girl talked too much, I could easily hear her.

“You still did well,” says Blake smiling and Yang blushes, I bit my tongue to not say anything.

We walk to a restaurant, with the festival going on the city is so busy, it seems like it will explode. And even with that many people, they still manage to notice I’m a Faunus and give me dirty looks. It doesn’t hurt me if I compare it to what my guardians did, it stills makes paranoid when they are too close to me, thinking they will react just like them, but I try to keep those thoughts away. I’m strong enough to defend myself, and if I’m not, I’m sure my friends will come to rescue me, even if I don’t like depending so much on them.

‘I wish all humans were like your human friends’, Kitsune says, I nod. The fox is currently walking beside us, he is in his spirit form that he controls and decides who can see him and only team RWBY do. His presences is almost therapeutic to me, having a voice of reason really helps me. He always insists he can be wrong, but so far I have never disagreed with something he had told me.

“Let’s eat here!” says Ruby, it was a noodle soup restaurant. I’m too hungry to complain.

We enter and they take our orders fast, happy that there is a bowl with salmon I order one. Kitsune seems to be also excited.

“Do you even need to eat?” I ask him.

“No, but salmon is still delicious,” he replies, and I can’t deny him that.

As we wait in the table we notice different teams also searching for a place to eat. Ruby sees Emerald’s team who introduced themselves to us some weeks ago, Ruby goes to greet her, Emerald smiles greeting her back. I hear Kitsune growl at her. ‘What is it?’ I ask him, ‘She has a dark heart’ he replies for everyone to hear, we get surprised. But we don’t doubt him, it is true that you can’t judge by the appearance of someone, and as friendly as she looked, she could be hiding something.

Team JNPR ends up joining our lunch time, and they get startled by the sudden appearance of Kitsune, even if I had explained them everything they still stare at him in awe.

“Pyrrha eat a lot, you will need energy to the other fights!” shouts Nora.

“Yang you too!” screams Ruby. Those two compete and get loud about anything.

“They will end up throwing up in national TV,” I reply back.

“Well, that would be memorable,” says Yang, if something like that happened to me I would rather die.

“Weiss,” Pyrrha says catching my attention in the middle of too many converstions in a table of 9, “I wish I could have fought against you this year,” she says surprising me.

“Why? I’m sure there are plenty of stronger people to fight against other than me,” I say.

“I just like your fighting style, the way you move with your rapier is elegant but with force, and your variety of glyphs is interesting,” getting praised by the legendary Pyrrha Nikos sure feels amazing.

“Thank you, but you are awesome in your own way, probably anything I could say you have already heard about it, so I will skip that and just invite you for a spare match, but please don’t beat me up so fast,” I say.

“With a legendary spirit by your side I don’t think I can compete, but thank you, after the festival is over I think we should have time.”

“It is a promise then,” I say smiling, and she nods.

With that ends our conversation, because Nora is taking bets on who would win, which created a big discussion that involved shouting and some spilled food. I wonder how they haven’t kicked us out.

-

We go back to the Amity Colosseum, the second round starting now. Our turn is one of the last's and I feel like taking a nap would be nice, but the benches aren’t really comfortable.

A tap on my shoulder and I look behind me, an Atlas soldier looking at me.

“Weiss Sollar?” he asks, and I nod. “Our commander wants to talk with you, follow us,” he says and waits for me. Ruby looks confused, and I am too, but it is not like I can blatantly refuse.

“What is the reason?” I try, he only replies saying those are the only orders he got. I tell Ruby I should be fine; she doesn’t like the idea at all, but I convince her by telling her I would buy her cookies. She tells me to message in case of anything, and I hope I don’t have the need to do that. I stand up and follow the guard.

I arrive to the military building; we stop when we are in front of a door that said ‘Specialist Winter. S.’ As far as I know I haven’t done anything illegal.

I open the door and enter to a big office, in the front wall there is a window and a desk near it, a woman is sitting there drinking coffee. She has pale skin tone, light blue eyes and white hair on a perfect bun. My stomach decides to get nervous.

“Sit down,” she says, I obey. “As you may have read my name is Winter Schnee,” I can’t hide my surprise at that last name, and I can’t help but feel concerned about getting called like this to her office, “I called you because someone told me about your semblance, they are glyphs, right?” I nod, barely because my body feels so stiff, the looks this woman gives me scare me, “and you recently summoned a fox,” I open my eyes, how did she know? I- “You are not in trouble,” she says almost reading my mind, “I just want to know if it is true or not.”

“It is true,” I reply, the woman stays silent for a minute. I could have lied but she probably already knows the answer.

“Could you show me your glyphs and summon?” I think it over for a second, well refusing could make things could turn out worse.

I take out Myrtenaster and create a glyph in the air, the classic snowflake in the middle with runes in the outer circle. Once she takes a good look I vanish it and proceed to summon Kitsune, in seconds he is there, normal sized and incredibly silent. But in a quick move he approaches Winter smelling her, she looks confused.

“I knew it, she smells just like you,” Kitsune says and Winter looks shocked.

“What does that mean?” I ask him.

“Maybe she should explain,” Kitsune says looking at Winter, who is just recomposing herself.

“You are no ordinary summon I guess,” Winter says speaking to the fox.

“No, I’m a hereditary spirit from her Faunus side, and as I suspected, I got infused in your family’s semblance,” he replies, wait what.

“What he implied is true. You are my younger half sister, which means you are a Schnee,” my world stops. I’m part of that horrible family? Well that explains why they abandoned me in an equally shitty family. Dust, that explains many things.

“W-Why telling me now?” I ask confused.

“Well, I have always been searching for my little sister that suddenly disappeared the next day she was born, and after many years I hear about someone with a semblance similar to the Schnee. Also, due my tight schedule I had no other option but to talk to you now, who knows when I will meet you again,” she pauses and my breathe hitches, “I must say this, avoid Jacques Schnee, and if one day he decides to approach you, it is only because he wants to use you. But take in mind that he is also powerful so doing risky decisions can result with bad endings, he has made many of his enemies disappear like nothing,” She warns me, and sounds exactly as horrible as I imagined him to be. I’m really related to the main culprit of faunus current suffering, and he probably hates me more than any other faunus.

“Do you know anything about my parents?” I ask again, shaking a little.

“Mom is in Atlas, trapped in the mansion with many alcohol problems, all thanks to Jacques Schnee,” she said with clear anger, but she composes herself fast, “and about your dad, he was mom’s driver, that as soon as you were born disappeared, for all I know, Jacques could have killed him,” I nod, my little hope of maybe connecting with my family getting crushed, it shouldn’t bother me, but it does. I try to hide it, but my ears getting flat on my head don’t help.

“Jacques Schnee sounds like the devil, I guess that is why you are in the military, right?” Winter nods.

“If you want to live as a Sollar and not a Schnee, keep hiding your hair and your summons,” she adds. “Also, because I don’t want you to bombard you with more information, take my scroll number, tomorrow I can tell you more ad maybe even teach you more about the human side of our semblance.”

“Thank you so much, I will take in mind your precautions.” I say standing up and making Kitsune disappear. I stare at her, not sure if I should shake her hand, or just leave, I know a hug is big no, but-

Winter hugs me, and it feels right, I hug her back.

“For a little sister you sure are strong, I saw your fight,” she says, sounding proud, and I feel like crying, no one blood related to me has ever said that to me. I hug her tighter.

“I never expected to get big sister,” I reply.

With that I separate from her and run to my fight, somehow I feel happy that I understand better my past, as sad as it is.

-

“Where were you?!” Asks Yang, once this fight finishes is our turn.

“Long story, I will tell you later,” I say and grab her hand to get into the stage, we barely make it on time.

We are against Flynt and Neon, he wore a black vest with a blue shirt and black pants, the complete opposite of her partner that was a literal rainbow with roller skaters. The ground starts changing to a mix of volcanos and ice, that is basically Yang and me. The alarm goes off and the battle starts.

Yang throws the first punch to Flynt, but Neon blocks it with her nunchakus, Flynt tries to take the opportunity to attack Yang, but I send him back with an ice glyph, like that each one of us take a partner.

Flynt can use his semblance, which is creating four illusions of himself, almost too perfectly, because I can't manage to hit him with my glyphs. Meanwhile in the other side of the arena I see Yang slowly losing control of herself because Neon is provoking her.

"Yang! Focus on her movements!" I yell to her as I block Flynt’s attacks.

Flynt keeps sending his trumpets waves of sound, I can't get close, and it feels like he is throwing at me a wall, if only I could summon-

No. I can't. I'm not ready to a front that pressure, can't even imagine carrying that last name while being a Faunus.

Sometimes life is so cruel.

I need to find a weak point- almost seeing a light, I realize; he can attack with his 4 illusion of himself, his attacks are strong and constant, he doesn't seem to be tired, but there is one flaw, he doesn't move.

I haven't seen him change his position in all this time. Then if I keep moving, he will get frustrated because he can't move to follow me, a second plan would be to force him to move with an attack. But that is too aggressive and could fail, he probably knows his weakness and is prepared for the most obvious thing to do.

I move with my maximum speed; with each step I create another glyph that makes me move around and over him while shooting ice. I see him getting tired, reacting a second too slow. As I move around in circles, I catch how Yang still struggles to launch a punch on Neon, barely containing her red eyes.

I focus again, and I move faster than Flynt. So, I step forward, and with a glyph I send the four of clones flying, revealing the original one. Another glyph of time and I send myself flying to him, and I swing Myrtenaster hard enough to push him out of the arena and make his aura drop, I win.

Then I look over Yang. Who is so distracted that she doesn't notice she is over the lava territory, a little of bad luck and she is over. I keep an ice glyph over the closest craters in case anything happens, almost being too soon, it does. In a few seconds the lava is frozen, still Yang had to move to avoid it, it was too much for me to immediately stop it. Yang only gives me a look thanking me, changing her focus to her opponent I see her take a deep breath, her body relaxing and taking her attacking posture. She moves forward to Neon.

"You are so slow, maybe you should use rollers like me," says Neon easily dodging. "Oh my, why did they select you?" She keeps saying stupid things, I just want to send her a glyph, but I know Yang is more than capable of finishing her.

"Just shut up!" Says Yang sending a punch, too open, too straight forward. Neon easily moves and punches Yang on the face, but it didn't hit. Yang reacts moving back, and ducks, sending bullets to colorful girl’s rollers, making them stop working. And with a swing she punches her chin, and her aura drops hard. Another punch on her stomach and she is gone.

We win. I look at Yang and she runs to give me a big hug, I can't even react to it before feeling crushed.

"Weiss relax," says Yang in a whisper to me. I take a big breath in, and I manage to relax my shoulders, and move my arms to hug Yang's waist, I awkwardly place them on her lower back. I hear Yang laugh and she lets me go.

"Princess you are such an awkward mess, it is almost cute, too bad I'm already interested in someone."

"Shut up Yang, you flirt so much that she will end up killing me in my sleep," I say as I notice Blake's eyes following me around. Yang seems to not even react at the implicit mention of Blake, she only smiles back at me, and when she looks over Blake her smile seems to get even brighter. I move my eyes to Ruby, who also looked so happy about us, Yang gives me a teasing smile that makes me aware I was also smiling too much. I blush and start walking to the lockers, leaving her behind. I need to control my feelings.

I need a shower to cool down myself. In the lockers Ruby and Blake arrive, Blake is staring at me.

"What?" It can't be only jealousy, right?

"What happened? Why did Winter Schnee call you?" asks Blake putting emphasis in the last name, she probably thinks I was harassed, or something given how their company treat people.

“It was nothing bad, I promise,” I start, relief is shown in Blake and Ruby’s face, “I will trust you with something that must never anyone find out,” now all of them look worried again, is this the right thing to do? I’m not sure but I do know I don’t want to lie to them, “Winter Schnee is my half sister.”

No one says anything, not even Yang who is the first to shout in most situations like this or the first one to collect her thoughts. My throat feels dry. If they don’t –

“So, you are a Schnee?” asks Blake.

“Apparently, that last name comes from my mom’s side so I would be a Schnee,” Jacques schnee only married to get the last name and I think that makes it even worse.

“That is a real awful coincidence,” says Blake and I nod, it is really the worst.

“I’m sorry if I sound ignorant, but why is the Schnee such an awful family?” asks Ruby genuinely confused, sometimes I forget she barely left her little island for two years.

“They treat faunus horrible, they basically treat them as slaves in their mines, and they do it because they know that most faunus have a hard time finding jobs so they will end in the mines anyways,” I tell her, I have read so many articles about, proof about the horrible treatment but no one can do anything, it is like that company is above law.

“So, what will you do?” asks Yang.

“I have no idea. I think that for now keep it secret, I can’t even imagine what will happen if the public knows, if he knows I know. Winter told me he is so powerful I could just disappear with no one asking why,” Blake frowns, angry.

“Is trusting Winter a good idea? I mean I know she got away of the family by joining the military, and is no longer the heiress of the company, but what were her reasons to tell you?” Blake questions suspicious, and a wave of insecurity hits me. Kitsune didn’t say anything bad about her, but how right is he? He has told he can make mistakes.

“She told me she has been searching for since I disappeared, she even seemed nice, but now that I think she was probably too nice,” I start doubting meeting Winter tomorrow, I got too caught up I with the fact that I finally got the older sibling I always wanted, I didn't think of the consequences. What if someone connected the dots?

"Weiss."

That would be horrible. Also, I start thinking about how many magazines and interviews talk about the Schnee for literally anything, it makes me shudder how much attention I would get. 'Schnee have another daughter, who is one of those animals'. I don't want that; I don't need to be related to them.

"Weiss!" I feel hands on my shoulders. Focusing my eyes, I see Ruby in front of me, looking worried. I did it again.

"Sorry, too many thoughts in my head," I reply, my voice sounding hoarse.

"We could tell. Right now, just think that you are still Weiss, the same we have always known. Being somehow related to the Schnee is something that shouldn't change you," says Ruby, and she is right. Knowing I'm a Schnee shouldn't be more than 'now I know what kind of hereditary illness I have.'

"Thanks," I tell her.

"Now that princess, who is actually a real princess, calmed down. What is our strategy?" Asks Yang.

“Well it is not like I’m going to fight today, so things should be okay. Also, just for you to know, summoning is part of the Schnee semblance so if I use it, anyone that knows about them would connect the dots, so more reasons to not summon Kitsune,” I tell them.

“So, we have two undercover members in our team, talk about coincidence,” says Yang and I smile, she is right, our team is a real mess.

“Whatever happens we will always be here for your Weiss,” says Ruby and I smile, I’m honestly grateful to have them in my life.

Tomorrow the finals would begin and at the end they would announce the winners. I'm so nervous just thinking about that, and the fact that Winter told she would with train me, I’m still wary about her because she is basically a stranger to me. And she looked so serious and stiff, I feel like she will destroy me. After all she is a specialist of the military of Atlas, but well if she didn’t harm me today I don’t thing it would happen tomorrow.

A bed is what I need, and once I reach to it I feel myself finally relax. This day was exhausting is many ways, but at least it wasn't a bad day. I would it was bittersweet.


	7. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! and prepare for a really long chapter, sorry if there are gramar mistakes. If you notice anything please tell me to fix it later, thank you. I hope you like this new chapter.

_This the first time I go out of our house. Dad decided to bring me along to his work in Atlas, meanwhile mom came to 'go away of that damn place', she said with more than a few cups of wine._

_I look around everything, Atlas had a lot of people and places. The stores were all pretty and classic, people seemed to be enjoying their day. It was nearly perfect._

_"Fucking Faunus all you can do is show your stupid animal brain!" Shouts a man from behind me. I freeze. It couldn't be me, I had the scarf, I'm only walking, and mom would have screamed first before anyone. I look back, it was a guy looking in his twenties, he dropped something and broke it, there was shattered glass around him. It is horrible how my parents aren't the only ones to shout those things at Faunus, and then I notice. Everyone in the crowd were humans, and everyone looked at that Faunus like her did the most shameful thing ever, like he deserved to be screamed at and even punched. I shiver. Is everyone in the world like this?_

_"I will pay for it, you don't need to get angry," a woman says, older than the Faunus, probably the same age as the man screaming. Before the seller could complain she gives him the money and leaves with the Faunus._

_'Why would she do that'_

_'She will probably sell him'_

_'Maybe he is a butler of her’_

_'You think she has a thing for pet play?'_

_I block everything out._

_I see how mom starts to also move, she looked unfazed through the whole thing. Which is somehow even more scary._

_We continue walking. We were supposed to meet dad at certain street. While we moved mom not even once looked back, I had to almost chase her. And I couldn't help but wonder what if I left, what if I just got mixed in the crowd. But then fear takes over me. What would I do in this place? A little Faunus without home or someone to take care of me, I would probably end up dead, that is something that dad had told me about leaving our home. Somehow whenever he said that I got the feeling he wouldn't care, so why even warn me?_

_I follow mom because I have no other option._

_We reach to dad. He is speaking with a tall man; his hair is black and had tanned skin. When he sees me, his eyes shows pure disgust, the same that mom and dad use on me. Despite that, I say hi in the politest way, he only mutters something in reply._

_They speak about things that I don't care, something about technology, the tall man looked so confident talking about it, meanwhile dad for the first time didn’t look as confident as he always looked, he seemed nervous, practically scared of the other man. I wonder how evil is him to make my dad scared._

_I direct my gaze to another place: the place we were right now is almost empty, only a few groups, all extremely well dressed, and with things that looked like I could never afford them._

_Suddenly they say goodbye, I follow along, the man for the first time acknowledging me, puts his hand over my shoulder. I prepare for the worst, his hand grips firmly, but I don't react, I keep my face as neutral as possible. He smiles. He lets my shoulders go, and just then I realize it will leave a big bruise, my chest tightens, I want to leave._

_We leave._

_Today was the weirdest day I have ever had. But for some reason that man kept appearing in my head, even if he scared me. There were many other dark things in his eyes, but I couldn't even tell what it was, my body reacted in fear._

_I hope I never see him again._

_I see my parents, both looking distracted. I think they don't want to see him either._

_We arrive home, and dad punches a wall. Then he throws something from the table, it seems to be glass by the sound, he shoves me to the back, I stumble, and then screams at me to clean it. Dad leaves upstairs, and mom, I guess she went to the other room to drink._

_Everything is back to normal._

I open my eyes, with my chest heavy because of something I felt during my dream. At this point it is fuzzy, there was an older man that I never saw again. I couldn't even remember his face, but the sensation was strong, and my heart was pounding loudly.

I stand up and start to get ready for the morning, we didn't have classes, but I had a reunion with my half-sister that I recently met.

As I move I hear someone also waking up, without looking I know it is Blake.

"You should make less noise," says Blake sleepy.

"I could say the same to you," I reply remembering all the nights she slept at 2 am, cats are night animals and maybe that is why she sleeps at those hours.

"Right, you have four ears too. Sometimes I forget," she replies, to be honest me too. During the days in the academy and school I forgot, only remembering the moment I had to adjust my scarf, or when I saw another faunus and my ears screamed to be freed.

"Me too," I reply after a long pause, "I will be back at 12 to eat lunch. I need to talk a few things with Winter." I tell Blake, she tells me to be careful, I thank her for her concern, and I leave.

-

As I walk to military place that Winter messaged me to go, I receive some looks. This is one of the few times I'm alone while my ears are exposed, I can't help but let them react however they want in situation, feeling them follow any sound of someone possibly approaching me. I should ask Blake if you can control them.

My ears are on alert, to any possible attack or shoving, still remembering what my legal guardians did. Fortunately, I reach the room without physical harm. I knock three times; I hear someone telling me to enter.

I open the door, and there is a big room with a table in the corner next to wall of the door. Winter was sitting there drinking a cup of coffee, the smell is amazing.

"Good morning," I say politely as I approach her.

"Good morning," she makes a gesture for to take a seat, I do as she says, "coffee?" She asks.

"Yes please, is it Arabic coffee?"

"Yes, I brewed it myself," I nod, amazed, I could tell just by the smell that it was made by someone and not instant. I guess my sense of smell is developed. I hear Winter chuckle; I look at her trying to understand what could make the so stoic woman laugh.

"Sorry, it is amusing how your face is completely neutral while drinking, but your ears keep moving with each sip you take," I blush, I need to learn how to control them.

"I'm still adjusting to them,” I say.

"Why? You were born with them," I slipped, I forgot she barely knows anything about me.

"I don't know if you knew who adopted me, but they were extremely against Faunus, so they made me always hide any trait I had. Until recently I finally got the courage to live as a faunus, and I must admit it hasn’t been easy," I tell her keeping the story short, there is no need to tell the traumatic part. Winter is frowning, she looked almost angry.

"Of course, Jacques Schnee couldn't even get you a decent family, he probably did it on purpose," She says sipping her cup of coffee, there is a pause, she seems to want to say something, "I have been searching for you for years, and during all those years I always wondered how you would be, to be honest I hate certain type of people, but I didn't care if you were one of them, I wanted to at least see you. Meeting you, I must say you grew up to be an amazing woman, and I hope we can keep in contact in the future," She finishes, my heart feels warm and I can't stop the tears that fun down my face. This is the second time in my life someone has told me something so honest about me, and she looked at me with something I can't put into words, but I can tell she cares about me.

"Sorry, I didn't live in the nicest household," I admit to her, maybe I could speak with her without shame, and without judgement, whenever I said something, she seemed to understand what I didn't explicitly say, but she didn't ask nor press me to continue. She waits for me.

"At least I can see you are part of a team that cares about you," she comments, and I nod. Recently they have been the people that know the most about me.

We continue talking about everything, I tell her about Summer, my times of excellence in school, and the stupid things my teammates decide to do. Winter has a smile during my stories and sometimes asks things seeming genuinely interested.

Winter also tells me about her (my?) family. She explains how mom and dad met and apparently fell in love, but in truth was that Jacques only wanted to get power over the company, he never loved my mom, and once he admitted it, she started to grow distant. Winter guesses that is why she cheated on him with my dad, Winter did admit mom probably loved more my dad than Jacques, because the day I disappeared was when my mom was gone to alcohol. The only time she stopped drinking was when she got pregnant with Whitley, apparently Jacques needed a male heir, to him a women leading the company was unacceptable. Jacques with his sexism and racism, made Winter want to leave, and the day that Jacques slapped her for being disrespectful, she announced she was leaving and could disinherit her. Which he did, fast and not even caring about what the media would say, Jacques Schnee hated her daughters that much.

Winter also told me a little about her time in Atlas academy and her team, they weren't close nor still together, but the few years spent as a team were memories she will always dear, she admits to me that her team looked ten times closer than hers, this makes me smile. I have always wanted a family.

"Shall we train?" She asks.

"Yes, and thank you for everything."

We walk to the middle, and she takes out a sword.

"You know glyphs and how to summon," she speaks, "but our summon is for old enemy's coming back to battle, specifically grimm. What you did with Kitsune was trough it ask him to come back to battle," she says, and Kitsune decided to pop up at the mention of his name. "You should learn to give me a signal," I tell him, he replies he will try to remember.

Winter tells me to summon a Grimm. I concentrate, if I summoned Kitsune in the need to protect someone else, what would I use grimm for? Probably to attack and sacrifice for me, to protect my friends, to keep everyone I care for alive. Something deep within me tells me that is the right answer. A white Ursa is in front of us, waiting for orders.

“Now try to summon as many as you can,” I obey, summoning Kitsune definitely is more straining that this Ursa. One, two, and three, different kind of grimm appear glyphs in front of me, a Beowolf, and two Ursa. Winter looks at me impressed. ‘So, I’m only worth three grimm? I expected more’ whines Kitsune inside my head, and I roll my eyes, lately he is getting too full of himself.

“I can summon more, but those are the amount that I can control while also battling,” Winter nods in approval.

“Eventually they will get easier to use like any other glyph, but the next thing we should do is spar.” Taking out her sword, Winter began the onslaught, I barely manage to step back. She is really fast, and all the movements are so clean. Her height is also intimidating, I guess that is our biggest difference.

Winter keeps advancing with smooth arm and wrist movements, never rushing to attack but she is strong enough to make think about every step I take. She is sharp and knew what to do whenever I managed to strike back. She isn’t even using her glyphs and I feel like I’m already losing, but I don’t want to use my glyphs either because that meant I’m getting desperate.

I try a dirty trick, and let an opening for her me to hit, she does as she moves her sword to my right side. I move and attack to her own right side, after all I’m left handed, but a glyph is over her feet and she skips back. I see her smile.

Now the real battle began, she jumps around with her glyphs and I of course follow along with mine. It was outstanding how she moved faster than me while having the same semblance. Always keeping a close distance combat, I began to also struggle, I’m more used to fight in the back, as support, Yang and Blake were the best for a one on one fight, Ruby was also decent, but most of the time I didn’t participate in that. With a glyph I take a step back, and summon many around Winter, she moves back and while spinning she blocks the ice like nothing.

Before she reacts, I try to attack her again. Ice glyphs all over her, then one time dilatation glyph under me and I move forward ready to stab with my rapier. But she is so fast, she stops everything in seconds. As my sword tries to reach her neck, one sword is blocking mine, and another is over my stomach, if she had used force she could have easily broken my aura.

“I think this is over,” she says in such a steady voice that I wonder if she even got tired, or surprised by anything I did. I feel my stomach drop, am I that weak? I couldn’t protect Yang when she fought that two colored hair girl, and I barely elude that Faunus.

I drop to the floor, tired. “I feel weak” I admit, it also hided many other emotions, but I guess that one is the summary.

“Against me, you are,” Winter said sounding like it was a fact, and I know, but it still hurts, “But that is obvious to happen, I’m a specialist, one of the highest ranking amongst the military, besides the captain.” She explains, “and If you were stronger than me that would be shameful, but is also clear you know how to fight, and still carry lots of potential to improve,” she concludes, and it made sense, I’m not even a huntress, I still hold many years to learn and improve. But what if I don't do it time?

“It still doesn’t feel great to be tired to death and beaten up, meanwhile you look so relaxed,” I tell her.

“We also get trained to that, if we look like the fight did nothing to us it will make the enemy lose focus, I could teach you someday,” she tells me, I nod. Happy to finally get a mentor. “Unfortunately, after the Vytal festival I have to leave, I’m always moving around in different missions, but I will contact you. Also, it is always better to be cautious, so I will be the one telling you when we can meet,” I nod, understanding.

We bid our goodbyes, she smiles at me, with a warmth that still shocks me when I receive it. I smile back, and thank her for everything.

I walk to meet my teammates.

-

“Our Princess is back,” Yang screams scaring as I open the door of our room, and I almost summon a glyph to hit her, that teasing smile she had while laying on her bed is so annoying.

“If you weren’t going to fight today you would already be on the floor,” I say.

“Yang don’t even say what you are thinking,” Blake says, and I don’t understand what they mean.

“Thank you Blake from stopping Yang from corrupting Weiss,” joins Ruby, and Making me more confused, but I ignore it, most of the things that Yang says are things I don’t want to hear. I move and sit on my bed; this morning feels long.

“Weiss how did things go?” Ruby asks standing in front of me.

“Great,” I say remembering things, “Winter seems to sincerely care about me, and she is so strong, I barely got her tired, and somehow she taught me something even cooler,” I say, and Ruby seems to be excited hearing about it.

“Show it!” she exclaims, and I do. Suddenly a white boarbatusk in the middle of the room appears, Ruby, Yang and Blake got in offensive stance, I laugh.

“Relax, I can control him however I want,” I tell them, and the grimm walks to Ruby, rubbing their face against her legs like a cat, Ruby slowly moves her hands I caresses him.

“So, you can summon grimm?” asks Blake still looking at it wary, I nod in reply.

“I can summon every grimm I have ever killed; my semblances is bringing back old enemies I defeated and now help me in battle. I summoned Kitsune because he is an old spirit from my Faunus side, but from the human side I bring grimm,” I explain to them, now Yang also treating the boarbatusk like a pet.

“That is amazing” says Ruby practically to herself, but I can obviously hear it.

“I think it is,” I reply.

-

Yang is in the middle of the arena, looking confident as always. At least on the outside, because I can still tell she is a little nervous. I feel bad because she always had to act like the mom of the group and it probably weights on her, but she should give more credit to herself, I know she will be able to win.

I’m in the middle of Blake and Ruby, Kitsune in his spirit form next to Ruby also watching everything. When Mercury walks in the middle of the arena, Kitsune growls again. He is an awful person, he voices, I can’t help but wonder how he knows, so far he has never done anything strange, and I remember he captured Torchwick before he ran away. Kitsune insists he knows, he has lived enough centuries to tell when a person has a good heart, he says Mercury doesn’t even seem to have one. Now I’m concerned about Yang.

The battle begins, Yang attacks first, and Mercury only defends himself. Never taken aback by any of Yang’s blows, Ruby screams encouraging her, Blake is following every movement they make, and I watch in case Mercury shows to be anything Kitsune has told me about. Yang suddenly is in fire, Mercury probably said something to get her angry, I can’t tell. But now he is getting the beating of his life, each punch landing on him, his aura dropped under 20%. She wins.

We all celebrate, Ruby jumps and hugs me, Blake is smiling, and I smile too. But the next second I see that Yang is punching Mercury’s leg, breaking it, and he screams. The crowd scream in horror, the teachers don’t know how to react, and there are guards around Yang ready to take her down her if she does it again. I don’t understand.

Horror everywhere, and Blake looks so pale.

“We need to speak to Yang,” Ruby’s voice interrupts our astonishment, and we trail behind her. We walk to our rooms, they sent Yang there, but before we can reach it there are guards. They stop us.

“I need to see my sister,” announces Ruby with a voice I have never heard before.

“She is under investigation, you can’t enter,” the guard says.

“She is our teammate, we need to see her,” I say back, he gives me a look that repulses me.

“For an animal with four ears you seem to be able to listen or understand,” he says animal with a hatred I know, and I’m too stunned to react.

“It seems like the military of Atlas is as racist as everyone comments,” now speaks Blake.

“Not my fault she can’t understand basic human language,” he replies back, each of his comments makes me feel smaller. You can never scape people like my parents.

Blake seems to be about to speak again, but a voice from behind the guard speaks, “Let them in, and notify your official that you are suspended until new notice,” I recognize the voice, Winter. The guard looks at me with anger, but leaves.

Now I can see Winter, who looked angry, “If I could fire him I would,” she says. Blake and Ruby thank her, and enter our room. I stay with Winter.

“Thank you,” I reply in a small voice, still shaken about his comments. Winter puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a small smile.

“Now go see your teammate, she needs you,” I nod.

I enter and Ruby is already sitting next to Yang, Blake sitting in front of her, and I sit next to Blake.

“Are you okay?” I ask, the thing that has worried me the most.

“Yes, I mean. I don’t know what you saw, but he attacked me, and I defended myself,” Yang explains, and it makes sense, never in her life Yang would assault anyone for no reason.

“Sis, I believe you” Ruby assures her, I nod too, I look over Blake who still looked as if she was processing everything.

“Blake?” Yang asks.

“Sorry, I- I don’t like thinking this way, but I have had people that promised they didn’t do something bad, and I believed them, but later they prove they actually have done the worst things possible. I know you are not that way, but these thoughts,- they don’t stop bothering me,” I take Blake’s hand, trying to calm her down.

“Blake I swear I didn’t do that, I would never- I can’t attack someone for no reason.”

“I know, that is why I trust you,” Blake now puts her hand over Yang’s shoulder, and gives her a small smile to comfort her.

“I don’t understand what happened,” Ruby says. Kitsune replies in my head, only for me to hear, ‘it could be an illusion semblance, I have seen many of them and some are powerful enough to do that, I wouldn’t be surprised if one of the teammates of Mercury did that’. I ask him why he didn’t tell that to everyone, he replies it is not his place to suggest something like that, that he shouldn’t abuse of his knowledge and say anything he wants just because he knows they will listen to him. It sounds oddly too humble of him; he tells he has learned through time to be that way when the it is necessary.

“I remember reading about illusion semblances,” I say not entirely a lie, but I didn’t think of that, “maybe someone did it. why? I have no clue, but it explains why no one saw what Yang did.”

“That makes a lot of sense;” says Blake, “I have heard of that, there was a Faunus that could make people see things, that no one else did, maybe it is the opposite,” semblances vary is many ways, so it is totally possible.

“Before we continue, I think Yang needs to rest,” Ruby says, I looked at Yang and she did indeed exhausted, but mostly sad.

As we leave her uncle enters, he reeked of alcohol and I can’t help but frown while I walk past him. He only gives me an odd look, but I ignore it.

The door in front of our opens, it is Jaune, “is Yang okay?” he asks. I could see Pyrrha, Ren and Nora looking from behind him.

“Not really, but she will get better, she always does,” Ruby says with hope, and I want it to be true.

“Whatever you need please tell us,” says Jaune.

“Pyrrha?” asks Ruby, and Pyrrha looks at us, she looked worried, “Please win for Beacon, Yang would have wanted that.”

“I will try my best,” she voices, but she seemed to not be as confident as always, is she nervous? Probably, considering she is the only hope of Beacon to win.

We leave. Too many thoughts in my head are making me uneasy.

“Would anyone want coffee?” I ask Blake and Ruby.

“Tea,” Blake replies.

“Sorry but I want to see the battle in person, I promised Penny to be there to cheer her,” Ruby excuses herself, and I feel a little bad that she won’t come with us, but I must admit that Penny looked like the kind of girl that needs friends by her side. I walk with Blake to a place I saw the last time; it was a pretty cafeteria and I saw it was Faunus friendly.

“All of this is giving me a headache,” I say to Blake, just thinking about what happened, how weird Pyrrha looked, and my sudden new family.

“I don’t think a coffee will help, why don’t you try some tea?” Blake asks.

“I will try only for you,” I reply, we sit down, and Blake orders some type of green tea. The worst that could happen is that I don’t like it and Blake gets to drink double.

The cups get placed in front of us, I take a sip, the taste is bitter as coffee, but less invasive and it has a great smell, “I guess you are right; tea helps to relax.”

Blake gives a little smirk.

This is a rare moment, Blake and I normally don’t spend time alone, even if we share many things in common, the other two sisters always keep us busy. This is new, and I enjoy it.

“I hope Yang is okay,” says Blake, sounding worried and looking outside, there was a girl with blonde hair smiling, just as Yang.

“She will be, it sucks that people that don’t know her immediately believe what they saw, but we know the truth, anyone who knows Yang knows she didn’t do that,” I tell her and it is true, they aren’t just empty words to make her feel better.

Blake sighs, somehow I think she is anxious about many other things.

The TV is showing the arena again. The next fight is Pyrrha against Penny. I can already see Ruby screaming in excitement. Blake and I focus on the TV.

“Penny is so strong, I think Pyrrha will have a hard time,” Blake says.

“Nothing that Pyrrha can’t manage,” I say, Blake nods.

Penny is fast, and strong, throwing blades around like nothing, but she doesn’t know that Pyrrha’s semblance is magnetism. She can move the blades how she wants.

Penny starts preparing more blades, at least 10, but Pyrrha, she looked so frightened, why is she that way? I frown, this is not how she normally fights. When she gets attacked, she of course deflects it, but the reaction is wild, there was no measure of her force, the blades go back with such a force that the wires are around Penny’s arms, cutting through them. Screams of horror everywhere, I just froze looking how there isn’t blood, but wires in her arms. Did she have metal arms?

I can’t even think because all the tv turns red, a woman starts speaking.

“This is not a coincidence; this is what happens to humanity when they believe they are safe with one man. One that is too afraid of everyone to notice all the signals we have sent, one that hides a robot as an innocent girl, why? It is not like grimm can tell the difference, and then there is this academy that teaches their students such a ruthless way of fighting. Think about it, are the men in-charge of those institutes are enough to trust?” what is she implying, she doesn’t know anything, “In Mistral the things are the same, kingdoms on the verge of war and no one even cares to inform the citizens. So, I think, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?”

The sirens go off. Grimm are attacking us.

“Let’s move,” I say to Blake as I hear the growls of Grimm getting close. Blake follows and takes out her scroll and makes a call.

“Yang?” she asks, “Are you okay?” we move between the people, there are so many grimm of different types, some that aren’t even from this kingdom.

“I don’t believe this,” I say.

“I’m fine, have you seen Ruby?” Yang asks.

“No, but she should be fine, she is our leader,” Blake says.

“Right,” replies Yang, we hear a few punches and growls, “The white fang is here too,” she adds, Blake and I open our eyes.

“What, why?”

“I don’t know, but I need to go. Let’s meet at the docks,” and Yang leaves. That only gives us one option.

“Let’s do our job,” says Blake as she takes out her weapon, I do the same too.

An Ursa comes in our direction, with a glyph I go straight to them and slice them in half. I own no time to think of a strategy. We need to move.

With Blake we only fight the necessary and protect the few people that didn’t manage to run. I almost get ambushed, but a clone of Blake protects me. Concentrate Weiss. We reach the main entry, there are robot guards shooting the grimm. We get close to ask them about the students, but when we do they turn red and shoot us.

“Down!” shouts Blake bringing me to the floor. They surround us and keep they guns to us, what is going on? I look at Blake and she nods; we charge against them.

I make a zig zag of glyphs moving through them and cutting their wires making them unable to move. Meanwhile Blake shoots them all with incredible speed.

I hear an airship, I look up and it is falling with many grimm inside, some of them jump where the few citizens where, and at the same time an entire army of Atlas robots also began to attack people.

“We should separate,” Blake says, I nod.

I run towards the robots, I see some students trying to shoot them, but they have aura around them, protecting them from guns and normal blades. I slide trying to cut its arm but instead I get hit on the face. This robots were made by Atlas to protect us and here we are, defending people from them.

“Weiss,” someone shouts worried. I stand up, there is so much chaos, I guess it is time to summon Kitsune, I don’t care if anyone sees. But before I can do it I see Velvet going alone toward the robot with no weapon in hand besides her camera.

“She will get hurt!” I scream to Coco who is only watching.

“She won’t,” she answers confident.

Velvet opens her camera and a scythe of light comes out, Crescent Rose. Leaping and spinning in the air, she copies the same movements Ruby does, leaving a few marks around the robot, then she changes to Myrtenaster cutting deeper, she ducks a fist that was in her direction and now is using Gambol Shroud, finally shooting him and slicing its arm. She changes to Ember Cecilia and the robot finally stops moving. Velvet wipes out another one with JNPR’s movements, the maze of Nora is what ends him, but she didn’t see the third enemy and gets punched, Coco reacts and shoots him, but the bullets do nothing.

I stand up and move quickly in front of Neptune and Ren that were also trying to shoot it. Putting Myrtenaster on the ground I summon before the robot’s bullets reaches them, a massive glyph appears on the ground and Kitsune comes out from inside of it. He attacks crushing with his jaws the robotic arm and then jumping to the chest of it slicing it with his paws with ease, he is of the size of a lion.

I take a deep breath, just in time.

“Another one?!” shouts Sun frustrated when he sees more robots, at least four more. I send Kitsune to destroy it.

“So that day it was yours the fox,” says Coco smiling, I just nod.

“I’m supposed to keep it lowkey, but this was a desperate situation,” I say.

“I will keep it secret, and thank you,” Coco replies while looking at Velvet who was getting help from her other teammates.

An Ursa comes to us and I barely stop it with my ice glyphs, this is a battlefield, I need to act like it. ‘Hey’ Kitsune says, ‘I can feel you getting tired, summon me later I can stay with you as a spirit’, he suggest, and I agree. I can’t get tired so soon. I make him disappear and he is suddenly in his normal size next to me.

“This is insane. To your right,” he instructs me, and I kill the Ursa before they kill me.

“That is a lot coming from you,” I say summoning fire glyphs in the rapier, making it easier to slice through their skin. I kill three in a row.

“For students this is insane, even for the most experienced huntsmen this would be hell,” he comments, and I can’t help but think how we are supposed to stop this. If anything, it seems like grimms won’t stop coming, and our own technology is trying to kill us, this is even worse than what happened at the mountain, how did this many grimm come to the city? I remember, everyone was in distress after the events that happened during the tournament, the negative emotions were what attracted them.

New robots appear, I look around, and everyone is so tired, so exhausted and out of dust or ammo that I feel it is the end. They come to us in a straight line, if I summon a glyph strong enough to pierce through them, we can survive. With Myrtenaster in hand I point in their direction to shoot, I summon ten glyphs one next to the other, each with fire because it is the most effective. They get closer, and once I’m ready to shoot, they stop and fall to the floor, as if someone turned them off.

“That went better than expected,” says Sun behind me and I didn’t even notice how all of them were behind me to protect them. I sigh and let all my body rest on Myrtenaster.

“Weiss!” shouts Yang.

“Hey,” I barely say.

“Where is Ruby, or Blake?”

“Ruby disappeared on her own,” says Sun joining us. What? Ruby is alone fighting all this grimm? The feeling of worry overtakes me, I look at Yang and she clearly looks worried, I probably have the same expression as her. Right, she also asked about her partner, “Blake went to fight an alpha Ursa and some other grimm,” I tell her pointing where.

“Thanks,” Yang says and before I can speak again runs where Blake is, I want to accompany her, but my legs will only give up on me.

“Students!” someone shouts, “the airship is here, this is a mandatory evacuation, you must follow us,” one of the professors shouts. With trouble I look were Yang went, but I’m in no condition to go, I will just be in her way. ‘Kitsune?’ I ask, ‘can you keep track of Yang and tell me if she is okay?’ ‘you don’t even need to ask me’ and he starts moving ‘thanks’ I say. I walk with the rest to the deck, I see many students from different years in line, some injured or just scared, the sight of it is almost suffocating.

“Weiss,” someone shouts again, I look back.

“Ruby!” I reply back, and without thinking I hug her. Roses invade my senses; I was so worried. I bury my head on her shoulder and I get the usual smell of roses, but it was mixed with sweat and blood, is she injured?

“Are you okay?” she asks hugging me back, her arms easily around my shoulders.

“Yes, but-” ‘Weiss I found them, but Yang is injured,’ Kitsune says, I gasp.

“Weiss what is it?” asks Ruby.

“Yang is-,“ before I answer a shadow is in front of us. Ren carried Blake meanwhile Nora carried Yang, I notice how she is missing her arm. The four of them collapse on the floor, Blake is crying and saying sorry, Ruby is also crying, and I barely notice the tears rolling down my face.

“Yang,” Ruby whispers looking at her sister who passed out, her arm wasn’t bleeding but she really lost it, it is gone forever.

“I’m sorry,” repeats Blake, her left side was also bleeding.

“She will be okay,” says Sun looking at Yang, “there are enough medics in the ship.”

“But we can’t leave,” Ren speaks in the loudest and angriest tone I have heard, “Pyrrha and Jaune are still here.”

“Guys everyone is leaving, even the White Fang!” says Sun.

“We can’t leave them,” and Nora tries to stand up, but grunts and falls back.

“I will find them,” reassures Ruby Nora and Ren. I look at her, she didn’t look like she will change her mind.

“I will go with you,” I say, Ruby nods, “Sun take care of them.” I tell him looking at Blake virtually unconscious.

“You better be back!” he replies frustrated.

We start moving and I call Jaune, he picks up immediately.

“Please stop her,” he screams.

“Who? Where are you?” I ask worried.

“Pyrrha, she is in the tower and is going to fight, she doesn’t stand a chance.”

Fight who? Which each sentence he says I get more questions, “But where are you?”

“Don’t bother with me, worry about her!” he screams desperate and angry.

“Weiss lets go for Pyrrha,” Ruby says knowing that at least Jaune seemed to be conscious. I sigh and save my scroll.

A deafening growl gets near us, and I see a grimm often described in textbooks as a legend, something that probably doesn’t exist; a Wyvern is flying toward the tower Pyrrha is supposed to be. The dragon like grimm flies making the tower look small, their wings creating waves of wind, and dark liquid falls from them, the black liquid transform in grimm. I take out Myrtenaster my hands shaking a little, and Ruby takes out crescent rose.

“I have a plan,” she says.

“You always do,” I reply.

Different kind of grimm jump to us to harm us, we can barely move toward the tower, with each grimm I kill, another one appears.

“Pyrrha is at the top fighting the woman that Ruby once described,” Kitsune informs in spirit form.

“We must hurry,” I say looking at the tower that gets invaded by the Wyvern, the whole place shakes. I look at the tower again, if Ruby gets there-

I summon glyphs from the bottom to the top of the tower.

“You can do this,” I say to Ruby, remembering our first mission against the nevermore. Ruby’s eyes shine and runs toward the glyphs, in seconds she is at the top.

“Kitsune please follow her,” I say, and he runs to the tower.

The grimm keep coming and I feel my body reacting slower to everything, but I can’t give up. I no longer use my glyphs and only rely of fire dust, however, as soon as a Ursa disappears another one pushes me from behind, and I fall barely putting my hands in front of me to not hit my face, weakly I stand up I put my sword in front of me. Preparing to attack, but-

White light, I can’t see anything because of the brightness of everything.

“Weiss, Ruby did this, she needs help,” Kitsune explains, and the light starts to disappear, I look around and all the grimm are gone. What did she do?

My body moves on its own, I climb the tower with the last glyphs I can summon. I see Kitsune next to Ruby who is laying on the floor with her eyes closed, is she-? No, only Unconscious. I sit by her side I still check her pulse, it was steady, probably passed out of exhaustion.

“What happened?” I ask to Kitsune.

“I think she has the eyes; silver eyes are a blessing, they can kill all evil being” Kitsune explains, “and your other friend, Pyrrha, she is- gone.” No, that can’t be she can’t really be- dead, I look around, there is no body.

“The other woman who ran away killed her when Ruby got here, and that made Ruby react the way she did,” Kitsune says. My heart feels as if someone stabbed me, that can’t be. Pyrrha is dead? She is gone from this world. What will I say to Jaune? He was so scared and angry. What will I say Nora and Ren? who helped us with Yang and Blake. Pyrrha is too strong to die. I remember our promise to fight that will never come true. Why couldn’t we have gotten here faster? Why can’t I be stronger? I’m weak, so weak.

Tears fall without stopping, my body is so tired. I see in the distance Pyrrha’s headpiece and circlet, there only thing that remained of her. I stand up and take them, I look again at Ruby. She looked so pale my mind starts to imagine what would it be like if she was dead, stop, she is just unconscious. I hear someone climbing, I take out my rapier. The man from before is here, Ruby’s uncle.

“Is she okay?” he asks.

“Yes, just unconscious,” I say trying to calm down.

“Let me carry her, you look like you can barely walk by yourself,” he says as he puts Ruby on her back. I help him putting Ruby’s arm on his shoulder, and just now I realized that the Wyvern was not gone, it was frozen. Completely grey, as if it got converted in stone.

“How did she do that,” I whisper, how can simple eyes manage to freeze something so big. Qrow looks at me.

“What do you know?” he asks.

“That all went white when she did something with her eyes,” I tell him.

“How,” he now asks sounding as if he is about to attack me, was that supposed to be a secret? ‘I think so’, Kitsune says sounding also confused.

“I saw it,” I lie, I don’t trust him, even if he is his uncle, maybe he is nice to Ruby and Yang, but he probably won’t be with me.

He stays silent and jumps down the tower, I follow behind him.

-

The last airship was waiting for us. Yang is inside in a bed still unconscious, Blake sat next to her holding her hand. She looks so sad. All I can do is sit next to her and try to remain strong.

Qrow puts Ruby on an empty bed in the next room, with one last look at Ruby’s face I walk to the common room. Sun and Jaune are there, I lock eyes with Jaune he clearly notices how Pyrrha is not with me or in another room, and the only explanation I can give him are the tears that roll down my face. His entire face falters, and screams.

“You said you will save her!” anger and hurt can be heard, his voice sounding broken and it hurts to think how I wasn’t strong enough.

“I tried!” I shout back, broken, “When I got there it was too late, and-“ I remember what I brought with me. “This is all I found,” I say giving him her things. I look to the side, and Ren and Nora were also unconscious. Jaune cries harder, and screams, now blaming himself. I try to comfort him, that we tried the best we could, that at least we did something instead of running away, that it was worth it and that the only ones fault was that woman called Cinder. I repeat those words for him and for me, because I can’t believe a single one besides the last one.

-

We arrive to the city, and they move us to a hospital to check up everything. When we arrive, I see everyone who helped us to fight. They looked worried, but once they saw us I could see their faces drop, nearly all of us unconscious, Yang without an arm, and Pyrrha nowhere to be seen. I look at the floor because I can’t give the answer to what they all fear. I just start whimpering again. I’m so weak.

They make us sit down in the hallway; the rooms were already full.

“Yang?” I hear Blake ask. I move quickly next to them, not caring that they told me to not move, barely standing on my feet I’m now next to Yang’s bed, she was trying to open her eyes.

“Wh-hat happened?” she asks, her voice sounding hoarse and broken.

“Yo-ou protected me,” Blake stutters, “Adam was torturing me, and you stopped him, but- you got hurt. I’m so sorry, so sorry,” Blake chokes, I feel my throat tighten, she feels guilty.

“Don’t worry,” Yang replies, “I would do it again without hesitating,” she smiles, barely keeping her eyes open.

“Yang you should rest,” I tell her.

“Okay princess, but you should too. Also, is Ruby okay?” she asks

“She is… unconscious, she overworked herself,” I tell her, she nods, and she goes back to sleep. I look at Blake, who is still crying.

“Blake what happened to Yang is not your fault,” I try to tell her, she doesn’t even respond, I get a chair and sit next to her. I grab her hand that was in a fist, trying to make her calm down.

“Don’t blame yourself, the only one that you should blame is whoever planned all this,” I tell her.

“But what happened to Yang is my fault, if- if I hadn’t known Adam- if I hadn’t joined the academy, he wouldn’t have hurt her,” She says between sobs.

“I will say it again, none of this is your fault, but for now you don’t need to believe me. Just, try to let it all out,” I bring her close to me, hugging her. She doesn’t hug back, nor she tries to get away, she just lets her body rest one me, and she sobs.

The moment she calms down is when she falls asleep, I carefully hold her and put Blake down in one of the beds they made, it was a sleeping bag and a pillow, but definitely better than a chair. Blake at some point started holding my shirt, and she hasn’t let go, so I just lay there with her. I’m grateful she did, the idea of being alone right now is scary. My body quickly gets tired, and without even trying I fall asleep.

-

I open my eyes, Blake is moving.

“Are you okay?” I whisper, and Blake jumps, making me wake up completely. She is getting dressed my face falls realizing what she is doing, “You are leaving”.

“Sorry, I just can’t let you all get hurt again,” says Blake still not looking at me.

“What do you even mean, we can protect for ourselves,” I tell her she is sounding ridiculous.

“But Yang couldn’t, he is too powerful. No one can fight him,” Blake insists, her hands now shaking, and I’m starting to think of what she said of someone changing for the worst.

“Blake at least talk to Yang, tell her why you want to leave.”

“I can’t, if I do I will end up staying, and if something else happens to her I will never forgive myself. You can hate me if you want, everyone can, but I will leave. It is the best for everyone.”

“No!” I yell, not caring, I stand up to grab her hand, but I was instead met with a clone, I look at the door, “Sorry,” she says crying and leaves. This can’t be happening. I need to get her. Yang and Ruby have each other, but Blake? We will never find her again if she leaves. I pick up my things and I start tracking her. Careful because I know I can’t be close since her hearing is better than mine, more trained. But I possess a better sense of smell, and Blake always smells as books and green tea, today it was mixed with iron because of her injury.

‘Kitsune?’ I ask.

‘Yes?’

‘I want you to stay with Yang and Ruby to tell them what happened, only them will detect you and tell them to keep your identity secret’ I say.

‘Okay, I must warn you that if you leave the city I will go back to you, I can’t stay that far away,’ he tells me. That is important to know, I tell him it is okay, I need to know were Blake will go.

I can’t let this group fall apart. They are my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, also sorry if I take long to reply but uni is taking all my free time.


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got time :D  
> This chapter is may be a little boring, but from here I will start the major canon divergence so I hope you like it.  
> Also I don't know if people that are subcribed to my work can see when I edit chapters, but if you do, I'm sorry.

Many things happened while I trailed Blake. She stayed in the city for at least a week, wandering around with no pattern or signs that she might leave. In the meantime, I spoke with Yang through Kitsune.

Yang was angry, she didn’t understand why Blake ran away, to be honest I couldn’t either, but I know she must have a good reason that made more sense than what she said. One that maybe if I follow her I will know. Yang also told me that Ruby went into comma out of pure exhaustion, her aura levels were still low. When she told me I almost lost track of Blake, too many thoughts made me lose my focus, I can’t bear to lose Ruby too. Yang also told me they would leave in two weeks to Patch, and that everyone was doing the same, they were going home. That made me realize I was the only one that could accompany Blake without regrets. So, I must find out what she will do.

Today is the day that Blake finally shows a signal of where she will go, she buys a ticket for a ship. Once she is gone I ask about the tickets, there are only one trip and it is to Menagerie. As far as I know Menagerie is a big island that they gave to faunus as ‘compensation’, so she probably is going there. I buy one ticket that will depart tomorrow.

I go back to the hospital to say goodbye to the few people left. I see Yang on her bed, spacing out.

“I have never seen you so grumpy,” I tell her.

“Weiss I’m not in a good humor.”

“I can tell, and Kitsune told me a little,” I admit, she looks at Kitsune with anger, I see him flinch, “but don’t kill him, he is worried, and I am too.”

“Too bad, it seems like I won’t ever feel better,” Yang replies, annoyed. I can only sigh, I walk next to her and take her hand.

“I know this will be hard for you, and I won’t pretend to understand what it feels. But if you keep bringing yourself down, you won’t ever feel better, and don’t even think you will improve in a matter of seconds,” I tell her, because that is what I know for sure. “It will be a slow process, that I know your dad will be there for, and Ruby once she wakes up.” I tell her, I know Ruby will wake up, she is strong.

Yang looks at me, directly to my eyes, “I want to believe you, but it is hard.”

“I know, but the fact that you are trying is a progress. I also came here you say goodbye,” I tell her, and her eyes get hurt, “Blake will go to Menagerie, has she ever told you if her home is there?”

“No, she once mentioned something about her parents, so brief that I think she didn’t even notice, but nothing else,” I nod.

“Still, I will check out, she bought a ticket today, probably for the one of tomorrow, once I leave Kitsune will do too, so I won’t be able to talk with you, after all the CCT is broken,” I tell her, she barely seems to hear me.

“Why don’t you stay?” Yang asks.

“Because I can’t let my family fall apart. You are with Ruby, if I leave Blake she will be gone for sure, and to be honest, I don’t have a home to go,” I admit. For the first time I realize that I don’t have a house. My family are my teammates, one is in coma, one lost her arm and the other one is running away. My only home is completely broken.

“I think I understand,” Yang says looking less bitter, “I still don’t understand Blake, and I won’t until she personally speaks with me.”

“She will, I will try to reason with her and keep contact, give me your address in case of anything,” she does.

I share another minutes with Yang, then I go to see Team JNR. Ren looked calm, the only thing that truly showed his exhaustion are the bags under his eyes, but Nora is unrecognizable, her eyes lacked spark and she didn't smile during the whole conversation. Jaune was also there, looking the same as a few days ago, broken. And how could he not be? The girl he loved died.

I tell them what I will do, they support me telling me it is the best to keep the group together, Ren asks me if I have dust, I tell him that I don’t, and he gives me the ones he has left. He explains that everything is closed because everyone is too scared to continue their normal life, and I thank him. Nora finally joins the conversation saying that she used all her dust because she started slamming grimm like if it was a game, I shiver thinking about that sight. Jaune tells me good luck, and he apologizes for the shouting, I tell him it is okay, I don’t blame him.

I walk again to Yang’s room, but to say goodbye to Ruby. Her complexion looked better compared to the day of the fall, but she still looked pale. I hold her hand, and I decide to talk to her, they say that people in comma can sometimes hear what people say. For my luck Yang is sleeping, and her dad is gone.

The first words escape my mouth, “I’m sorry Ruby, if I had been stronger I could have left Kitsune downstairs and helped you. Maybe If I had been stronger we could have arrived to save Pyrrha in time, and I’m so sorry Pyrrha, I failed you and Ruby,” I say, sobbing. I put both my hands on Ruby's, it was warm. “I’m also so sorry Summer, I couldn’t protect your daughter, you did everything for me, and I couldn’t do the same for your dear daughters, I’m so weak,” I said almost choking on my tears. Suddenly all falling down. I hate this. Everything hurts and it all feels as if it is my fault, if I had done things differently. I imagine a million of different scenarios, in which I had summoned Kitsune with Yang, or if I had been strong enough to follow her. Another in which we had gone directly to the tower without worrying about the grimm, many possible options and I still chose the wrong one. My heart feels heavy.

“Breath,” a voice orders me, and I didn’t notice I wasn’t doing that. I try to calm down, taking a deep breath that gets stopped by an invisible pressure choking my lungs, “Try again, Things will get better, but for that you must survive,” I try again, now taking a longer breathe, it is shaky but I manage to do it. I continue, until my breathing is even, and I stop crying, I feel a warmth energy by my side, it was Kitsune, he rubbed his head next to my lap trying to calm me down. I smile.

“Thank you” I tell him.

“So, the whole team his crazy,” speaks a man behind me, I look back, it is Qrow. I don’t say anything, and look again at Ruby, she looked so peaceful. “Ice princess you won’t talk to me, but I will say something. You are hiding too many secrets, and that is something bad for a team,” He says.

“I don’t hide anything from them, I do it from people I don’t trust,” I reply as I move a strand of Ruby’s hair to her side, for someone who doesn’t care about feminine things her hair sure is soft.

“I’m not a bad man,” Qrow defends himself, and I know, Kitsune has said nothing about him, but I hate people that drink alcohol. It makes them lose consciousness, their sense of reality. My worst memories are because my parents decided to drink, bringing out the worst of them to me. I hate the smell of alcohol and those who consume it.

“You are not, but if you drink so much it is definitely because you haven’t done the right things,” I say, with one last look I kiss Ruby’s hand, saying goodbye. She will wake up, I know, but I’m worried about her reaction to everything. I told team JNR to take care of the sisters, they said they will stay for a while. Ruby will understand, she would have done the same.

I stand up, just noticing that Qrow is gone. He will also take care of them, and I just realize that maybe I was too harsh on him. I really need to get rid of old traumas.

-

What I didn’t expect while walking out of the hospital, is to find Sun, and for him to ask me to go with me.

“Why?” I ask.

“I’m worried of Blake, she will go and fight against the White Fang, alone, and I don’t want her to die,” he admits, for the second time I witness him get serious.

“That seems like a possible outcome, but don’t you have a family to go to, or your teammates?” I ask him again.

“I’m an orphan, and my team will understand, also all of them went to their families, and much as I want to be with them, I also know that Neptune’s family is not the most Faunus friendly home,” I sigh, he is always all smiles but seems to have an even worst past than me. “Also, I can ask you the same, won’t your family miss you?”

“Sun, my only family is team RWBY, and I can’t let them fall apart” I tell him, he doesn’t have pity in his eyes, more as understanding. “Okay I will let you come with me, not being alone will help me to not go insane,” I admit.

“I’m here,” Kitsune suddenly appears, and also shows himself to Sun who was in shock.

“Your fox can speak?!”

“Have you heard of the Faunus spirits?” I ask him, he nods. “Well, he is one of them,” Sun’s jaw drops. And starts asking a million questions. Some I leave them unanswered or let Kitsune speak, and whenever he did Sun looked at Kitsune as if he was a god. I laugh.

-

We get on the ship, and I’m so impressed that Blake hasn’t found us. Sun is the worst at being subtle, and he keeps speaking with Kitsune while he is in his spirit form (not like summoning him would help), so people think he is crazy. Three days with him and I’m regretting it, but at least he keeps away my dark thoughts.

“You will sleep on the floor,” I say as we get to our room, he didn’t want to buy a ticket, so he got inside illegally and now I also have to worry of him not getting caught.

“Of course, ice queen,” he says.

I lay down and let myself relax on the bed, this is so much better than the floor or running around without sleeping.

“When should we talk to Blake?” he asks.

“When we are sure she won’t run away, there are two stops, after we pass the first one it should be okay,” I assure him. He nods. It is late and I feel so tired. “I think I might go to sleep.”

“Weiss you should change, I swear I’m not a creep and I know you will kill me if I even try to do something funny,” he says, sounding worried. He is right, sleeping in a combat outfit that is designed to fit just right is not comfortable. I’m not Sun that walks around with jeans and an open shirt.

“Okay, turn around monkey boy, also if I don’t kill you Kitsune probably will” I tell him, and he obeys. I take my small bag with a few clothes I bought. The only thing I’m thankful is that I always carry Summer’s things with me, so I didn’t lose anything important. I change into a big shirt and sweatpants. “I’m done, do you want to use my bag as pillow?” I ask him.

“How thoughtful of you,” he answers clearly mocking me but still takes it.

“Goodnight,” I say.

“Goodnight.”

-

_“I hate you so much, if you didn’t exist maybe we would have a better life,” declares Adelram as he hits me for who knows what time. My cheeks are numb from the pain and I’m dizzy, I can barely make sense of what he is saying to me._

_“Maybe we should pretend she doesn’t exist,” I hear Deirdre say._

_“As if it was possible, she is still here, I still have to see her!” now instead he throws something to the floor, breaking it._

_“Remember what she wanted, if we allow her she will be gone completely,” she replies, this is one of the few times she is not completely drunk._

_“Maybe you are right, that thing you mentioned is free, right?” it takes me a shove on my shoulder to react, I only nod not even sure. But I will do anything to leave this place. “When you are not drunk you prove to be a genius,” says Adelram as he goes to Deirdre to kiss her hand, affection between them is something I never see._

_“I know, now let’s give her new rules once she clean up her wounds, she sure looks like she will pass out,” as she says that she take the bottle of wine and leaves the room, Adelram only gives me a look, “You will never be anything close to her,” and my view is black._

I jump protecting myself from a hit. But nothing comes, and the burn on my cheeks is only a feeling from the past. That day was the last day I got beaten up, but it was definitely one of the worst ones, after that I couldn’t eat for a week without suffering, my cheeks were all bruised up, and I think I broke my jaw, but my aura fixed it.

The sensation doesn’t fade, so I put my hands over my face to make me accept this happened years ago, not today. As I do that I notice how someone is snoring, we have spent a whole week this way but I still forgot Sun is also here. I look down and he is using all the floor as he sleeps, he is even messy while doing that. The presence of someone else makes fully grasp I’m not in the past. My heartbeat steadies a little and those ghost injuries are gone.

I accommodate again in the bed and I quickly find the spot to sleep. Sun is not Ruby, Yang or Blake, but he is someone that brings me back to my current reality, and to remember my friends. I would never admit it to him, but he definitely helps me to make this trip better, more bearable.

-

It is late, we just departed from the first stop, and Sun doesn't stop bugging me about talking to Blake. I must admit I'm also eager to talk to her, but how will she react? I roll over my bed frustrated, I’m currently in the dorm alone because Sun is stealing some food.

But a noise catches my attention, I hear growls, a sea Grimm is approaching the ship. I take Myrtenaster and put on my attire, bad day to decide to change my clothes. As I exit the room the whole ship moves, and I have to grab the door’s frame to no fall.

I walk out and Sun was attacking the biggest sea beast I have ever seen. Sun is mounting their mouth and using his moustaches as ropes, it seems like he is riding a horse, meanwhile Blake is screaming at him for what the hell is he doing. I’m asking myself the same. I walk out, and Blake leaps to slash the sea beast

Sun eventually gives up and falls from the Sea Feilong (that is flying through the sky), I glimpse how Blake jumps and catches him in bridal style.

“My hero!” Sun screams, and from here I discern Blake’s annoyed face.

“What are you doing here?” she asks.

“It seemed as if you needed some help,” he says clearly not answering the real reason.

“Ugh, just shut up and fight,” and she jumps again straight to the Grimm trying to shoot them. Feilong for being such a big Grimm, they are fast and avoids all the damage Blake is trying to do, she retreats back to the ship, but she fails to notice the electric bolt it sent. I plunge in front of her and with an earth glyph I stop it.

“That was close,” I say putting down Myrtenaster.

“Weiss?! Didn’t I tell you to go away?!” Blake yells, and that is harsh. ‘I agree’ says Kitsune. ‘maybe you should help us’ I tell him, ‘you are going to do fine without me’ he answers. Before I can reply, the captain comes screaming to us.

“Huntresses and huntsmen!” I see how Sun lands between Blake and I, “If you cut their wings, they won’t be able to move, and I can shoot it with the canons more easily,” he suggests, for a mere captain I can tell this is not the first time he has done this.

“Well, Blake and Weiss are the ones with swords,” says Sun, both of us roll our eyes. “Now or never!” he screams jumping in the sky with his clones of light.

Blake follows him and springs over his clones to get up the sky. Meanwhile I summon a stair of glyphs. Now I’m in the in the air next to Blake (Sun is falling because Blake pushed him to the water). The Grimm notices us and starts firing bolts, as we fall, both of us land on different wings, and with Myrtenaster I start running and cutting their wing. Once we finish the three of us are now falling, I land with the help of my glyphs on a rock far away from Blake, who got caught by Sun. Did I only bring him to flirt with Blake? I see Blake grunt and stand up on her own.

The grimm now in the water and furious is charging in our direction.

“Move,” I say jumping to them and move farther away from the monster, but it is so quick, in seconds he is in front of us ready to attack us.

A loud bang is heard, and the Grimm’s now dead body makes us almost fall, I catch all of us with my glyphs and send us to the ship, Blake landing on her feet, Sun on his face and I try to copy Blake, but instead I land with no grace making a loud noise.

“That went well,” Sun says smiling. Blake goes in front of him, raises her hand and slaps him, then she turns to me and gives me the scariest glare I have ever received.

“No, both of you shouldn’t be here,” and she leaves us.

“Great, now she hate us,” I say.

“She doesn’t! she is just… stressed,” I look at Sun with now a red cheek, maybe it was a great idea bringing him with me.

-

The sun is setting, and Sun tells me he found Blake. When I spot her, she was looking at the sea, her eyes so lost, but I also notice that she is no longer wearing her bow, now I can perfectly identify her cat ears.

“Yeah we are huntsmen in training,” I hear Sun talking behind me with a Faunus couple. It must be not common to witness three Faunus fighting a giant Grimm. Blake also hears him and give him a look, quickly staring at the sea again. I leave my hiding spot and approach her.

“Can we talk?” she gives me another look, less angry but the feeling is still there.

“Why did you follow me?” she asks.

“Because I was afraid I would never see you again,” I say.

“And why did he also follow me?” she now asks to Sun that finished talking with the couple.

“Well, because knowing you, you might want to fight against the white Fang, that day you blamed yourself so much that you probably will do that” explains Sun, and Blake frowns.

“You are so wrong.”

“What.”

“I came here to stay away from them,” explains Blake. Now sounding just like the day Beacon fell.

“Then why couldn’t you explain that to Yang!” Sun exclaims confused.

“It goes deeper than what I said. And I could say the same to the both of you, you both just left family and teammates,” she says.

“You think I could bring Neptune to the ocean? And I explained everything to my team, they went back to Vacuo, to their homes.”

“Same, I said goodbye to everyone that was left in the hospital,” I tell her.

“Still, you shouldn’t have come here, I’m not going to a dangerous place so I don’t need your help,” Blake tells again sounding frustrated.

“Even if you didn’t come for them, they might come for you,” says Sun, “and you will need all the possible help!” and he puts his arm around me, as in saying ‘we are your help’. I sigh.

“Blake I know you didn’t want us to come, but I couldn’t just walk away and let you disappear. I mean, you are part of the team, and the team, is the only thing I can call I family,” I admit. Blake’s look softens, but she still looked afraid.

“And you know how much I care for you!” Sun says raising his voice.

“It is not like I can make you both leave the boat, and I know you both have never gone to Menagerie, so you can accompany me. But, obey everything I say, both of you have never been raised in a faunus place so you will probably do disrespectful things without noticing,” she warn us. I smile, and Sun is literally beaming.

-

We arrive, and even if I already know this is an island given to faunus, I can’t help but feel amazed by the amount of them in one place.

“This is amazing! I have never seen in Vacuo or Vale so many faunus!” Sun shouts excited.

“This is ‘sorry’ gift for faunus. It was given to us and right now it is the safest place for our species,” explains Blake, as we walk around the stands, it is crowded, and when we reach the houses it keeps looking the same way. The houses are a mix of everything between kingdoms, but adapted to this tropical climate so all of them seem to be of light materials like wood and sometimes a mix of mud and straw. Most of them shared the same color, brown and some white details, and as pretty as they looked, they were cramped, barely leaving space between them and they were placed in any direction.

Sun bumps with someone and quickly apologizes, he turns to Blake, “This place is really crowded,” he states the obvious.

“Happens when they give you a desert island and they send a whole species to it,” she replies.

“But why not us the desert? It is not dangerous, in Vacuo even high society lived there,” says Sun.

“Because here the wildlife is dangerous, plants and animal can kill you, so we prefer to stay in the safe zone, all of us together rather than having people dead,” Blake retorts.

“So, they basically gave us this incredible dangerous place to keep us away?” I ask.

“Yes. Instead of getting treated as equals they said ‘let’s send them away to an island’”

“They suck,” Sun admits frowning, that quickly disappeared once we reached the top of the road. Now we could distinguish even more houses. “So, which one is your home?” asks Sun, and proceed to point out every single house he could see, obviously keeping out the giant one in the middle.

“That one,” says Blake and point at the mansion I just referred to, Sun gasps not believing it.

“You are the actual princess in the team?” I ask trying to keep myself from also gasping. Blake ignores us a continues walking, I have to shove Sun’s shoulder for him to snap out and follow us.

Once we reach the house, which looked even bigger once we have it in front of us. The doors were twice the size of Sun (and he is tall). Blake hesitates to knock with the big latch that was carefully carved with leaf’s and flowers.

“You can do it,” I encourage Blake, if I could assume anything, she hasn’t talked with them in a long time. Blake moves and hits the door with a loud sound, it is almost creepy, I look over Sun and he is as nervous as me.

A woman opens the door, she looked identical to Blake, but shorter and a little older. She gasps and welcomes Blake with a warm hug, a voice comes from behind, sounding really low, a man.

“Kali who is it?” and a male faunus approaches us, he is tall and muscular, the complete opposite of Blake, but she has the same color of his eyes, that is definitely her father. “Blake?” he asks not believing it, and proceeds to also hug her.

Sun and I stand awkwardly on the side, until Blake’s mom give us a warm smile saying hi with her eyes, I barely nod.

“I’m home,” says Blake once they separate.

“Shall we drink tea?” Kali asks looking at everyone, and we nod.

The house has high roofs and it looks completely clean. There is a low table and we sit down around it, her parents together in a side, next Blake in the middle, and Sun and I in front of her parents. Ghira looked wary of us, Kali only smiled, she left the kettle in the middle and each one of us pour tea to ourselves.

“So, I believe you didn’t introduce us, and I have never seen them here before,” says Ghira to Blake, she looked like she forgot about us.

“The monkey Faunus is Sun; he is from Vacuo. And Weiss is my teammate, she is from…” she pauses, right I never told her.

“Outside Mistral, near the Anima forest,” I explain. It was a place as cold as the most extremes parts or Remnant but completely out of civilization.

“Then this is the first time you visit here?” asks Kali and we both nod. Sun has managed to keep his composure longer than I imagined. “Well I hope you like it, and I’m thankful you kept company to Blake.” If she only knew how much she hated us for doing that.

“After what happened to Beacon, are you okay? I never saw it coming, they didn’t have that many enemies,” says Ghira while drinking tea.

“I mean, everyone that day suffered in their own way, and some didn’t make it,” Sun says and I remember Pyrrha, I clench my fist, it still feels surreal.

“That is horrible, but at least they managed to keep the most alive, I mean it was so sudden that it is a miracle many of you survived,” Ghira speaks again, and maybe he is right, but I would have preferred if everyone was alive.

“Yeah in fighting Blake and Weiss are definitely the best!” mentions Sun.

“Really? I haven’t seen Blake’s style of fighting in ages,” replies Ghira, looking not so fondly at him.

“She can create so many clones, people always miss when they attack her, and her weapon is so cool it is as if she flies when she uses them. She is also fast, maybe even more than Weiss, except when she is using glyphs.”

“Glyphs?” he asks.

“Yeah they are circles with a snow symbol or something like that, she can slide throughout them and even combine them with dust!” he again explains excited and I touch his shoulder before he exposes I can summon.

“Great explanation but you also forgot to mention that Blake has reflexes that no one can match, so in the end she is faster than me,” I add. I hear the knock on the door again.

“Must be the White Fang meeting you agreed on,” Kali says, the three of us look at each other, worried.

“The White Fang?!” Blakes asks in disbelief.

“Those psychos are here too?!” screams Sun in horror, and I can only think of how they brought grimm to the city, attacked people and how Adam Taurus is the one that cut off Yang’s arm.

“Let me talk with them, as far as I know they haven’t done anything,” Ghira leaves us behind, he really knows nothing. Blake stands up and everyone follow her. Now the doors open I see two other faunus wearing matching outfits, one having his ears outside the hoodie, meanwhile the other had a tail.

“We came here to talk about our new motives as the White Fang,” one of them spoke.

“Yeah, in particular destroying Beacon and stealing dust,” Blake interferes, enraged and standing beside her dad.

“What are you talking about?” asks Ghira, how could they not know? The two fox faunus defend their selves.

“We came to explain that, The Vale branch seemed to have become a little… rebellious and did things without asking.”

“A little?! I saw them bringing grimm inside the kingdom, killing people and hurting people I know, how is that a little?” asks Blake again and they barely react to her words. ‘I don’t like them’ says Kitsune talking after a long time.

“Fennec, Corsac, explain right now what that is,” Ghira demands angry, not loud, but you could sense his anger.

“In Vale Adam Taurus is in charge, and you know how extremist he is,” Fennec explains, “We only found out when it was over, so now we are searching for him since he has gone rouge, we totally don’t approve that so don’t worry,” he finishes, Ghira seems calm.

“Okay, but today is not a great day to talk, we should do that tomorrow,” they bid goodbye and leave. Those guys are obnoxious.

“Did you believe them?” I ask to Sun in almost a whisper.

“Not a single word” he replies.

“Why?” asks Kali, looking at us with her ears flickering, I forgot about it.

“How could they not have known that? They have been doing that for more than a year, we have caught them stealing dust more than once, and I think the incident with the exploding mine was their first attempt to destroy the city,” I explain.

“The White Fang was part of that?” asks Ghira looking at me, his eyes sharp, as if he could see through me.

“Yes,” Blake explains for me, “We fought against them, Torchwick was blamed but the White Fang backed him up,” Ghira nods, thinking about everything.

“Well we have guests, so we should give them rooms and prepare a big dinner for them, we can discuss this while eating,” Kali says attempting to lighten up the mood.

“I can help with dinner,” I say.

“Weiss you have never cooked before,” Blake retorts. I forgot I have never cooked anything in Beacon so they probably think I’m as useless as Yang.

“I’m a lazy cooker, but I swear I can cook more than your varieties of rice and tuna,” I defend myself.

“Yeah me too!” Sun exclaims. Kali smiles.

“I like them, follow me to your rooms,” she says before Blake can tell her anything. We walk behind Kali and I realize that if it wasn’t because of my boots that have heels I would be the same height as her. Dust, I’m so small.

“How has Blake been doing? She hasn’t talked with us for a while, I didn’t even know she left the White Fang to attend a Huntsmen school,” Kali mentions a little sad.

“She is awesome!” speaks Sun, “She is great in combat and academics, well Weiss is the number one, but Blake is between the top 10 and that is a lot. She also has a nice team!” he continues talking about Blake and me (thankfully things that I will normally tell anyone if they ask). Kali shows us the rooms, one for each of us.

“Finally, a room for myself, I was tired of sharing with Sun,” I tell her.

“Are you a couple?” she asks, and I almost spit out my lungs.

“No way!” I scream.

“Ouch that hurt my feelings,” says Sun dramatically.

“We only shared room because Sun enjoys breaking the law and didn’t buy his own ticket to the ship,” I explain to her.

“And I have enough common sense to understand that there wasn’t more than ‘if they caught me I will get thrown off the boat,” he adds. And he is right, for such a flirtatious guy he knows about boundaries.

“That is good to know, but no one of you is dating Blake either, right?” she asks, and I again nearlu explode. I could comprehend her asking that to Sun, but me? I remember something that Blake mentioned a long time ago, Faunus don’t care about gender when it comes to partners.

“No, she already turned me down, and Weiss is already too in love with another girl.”

“How do you even know?! And you confessed? When?” I raise my voice not believing anything he tells.

“I’m a little dense but not blind, and the day of the dance, she said she didn’t have time for something similar to that,” he explains as nothing. I regret bringing him here.

Kali starts laughing, which caught our attentions and I start feeling nervous.

“It is good that Blake has nice people with her, that is a big relief,” she confesses and leaves us, “I will call when dinner is ready, for tonight just try to take a break, you seem tired,” We nod, and she walks away.

Once she is gone I speak again “I want to kill you.”

“If you did Kitsune would have already taken my head,” he responds.

“That is true,” suddenly says Kitsune between us.

“Whatever, if you excuse me, I need to change,” I say leaving to my room.

It was the size of the rooms in Beacon, but this one was for only me. It had enough room for two bunkbeds, but it only had one bed. Amazed I sit down, to think that I saw at least five other doors that probably have the same rooms. I take out my fight attire, first my white jacket and then the tight black shirt, I needed to wash them, last time I cleaned them was before boarding the ship and the warm weather of this place doesn't help to keep it clean. Leaving my pants and belt I put on my sweats and shirt. I swear I could wear this all day, but big clothes get in the way while fighting.

I step out the room to talk with Kali, instead I hear Blake annoyed, again.

“No concept of privacy and no concept of personal space,” she speaks as I hear two slaps, Sun is making Blake glad she turned him down.

“But I had to talk to you, it is important!” he claims again.

“Was it really?” she asks with clear sarcasm and anger; I open the window door of the terrace.

“Sun what did you do?” I ask surprised by them. They both stare at me. “What?”

“Ready to sleep?” asks Blake amused with a smile, I almost never wear casual clothes unless it is completely necessary so no wonder she is teasing me.

“Oh, shut up, I need to wash my things and the only clothes I have are my pajamas,” I tell her.

“In my room I have extra clothes if you want, it is the one upstairs,” Blake offers while pointing the window right above the terrace.

“Then I will change, please don’t kill Sun,” I say leaving them alone, I don’t want to save Sun’s life for the third time.

As I reach her room I could still hear them talking, but I didn’t pay much attention besides Blake’s words about wanting to rest and figure out things. That made sense. I take a pair of black elastic jeans she has and a light blue tank top that luckily in me is bigger, I don’t appreciate showing off too much skin like Blake or Yang, I don’t feel comfortable. Once I’m done I open the window just to catch Blake throwing away Sun’s scroll, at least it was not him.

But another sound caught our attention, from between the shadows there is a human form holding their own scroll, which quickly vanishes and runs away.

“A ninja?!” Sun screams.

“A spy,” Blake replies and jumps chasing them.

“Wait!” I try to stop her, but she didn't listen or just ignored me.

“What happened?” suddenly Kali comes running.

“The White Fang is evil, we told you, and I will save your daughter!” Sun shouts, jumping off the balcony in Blake’s direction.

“I will probably end up saving you too!” I scream leaping from the window to the trees. The two idiots don’t even take a second to think before moving! And the worst of all this is that I don’t have time to retrieve Myrtenaster. I have to endure this on my own.

“You are overthinking,” Kitsune suddenly speaks next to me.

“I’m trying to just think,” I reply, he says nothing back.

Jumping between trees I catch Sun, and I could still track Blake.

Finally, I see her talking with a person that was completely black, just like the night. Sun tries to attack the person, but they dodge and diverting to the houses. We have to stop them, I summon a glyph of repulsion under Blake, sending her straight to the spy, Blake takes from her hand the person’s scroll, but they both trip sending the scroll to the side at the border of the roof.

“Why are you spying on me?!” Now I could distinguish that the unknown person is a girl, she says nothing and frees from Blake, but Sun stops her with his clones.

Blake runs to get the scroll, but the Faunus frees herself, taking out a weapon, before she attacks I block her with an ice glyph, her sword colliding on her face and breaking her mask, revealing herself, she didn’t look older than us.

“Illia?” says Blake with scroll in her hand.

“You know her?!” screams Sun.

“You shouldn’t have come back,” Illia voices.

“Why are you doing this?” Blake asks, clearly hurt.

“Just give me the scroll,” she replies.

“No,” replies Blake, and Ilia moves her sword changing it to a whip ready to hit Sun who is the closet to her, I summon a glyph again protecting him, Illia already seeing that coming turns to me. Her whip with electricity close to me, I crouch down and dodge, put my hands of the floor and Kitsune’s glyph glow in front of me. The fox comes out and pushes Illia to the floor, she looks stunned but still reacts and leaves. I exposed my summon quicker than I expected. Taking a deep breath, I make disappear Kitsune and I stand up, Sun comes to me wanting to say something but Blake interrupts him.

“You two could have gotten hurt!”

“But Weiss saved me and herself, isn’t that great?”

“We should have been more careful,” I reply understanding Blake, it was dangerous.

Blake only stares at us, and turning around she starts going back to her house, Sun and I silently walk behind her. She must be thinking how this is her fault, but why can't she understand that if she had been alone maybe she would have ended up hurt? Is she that selfless?

We arrive to the house. Kali asking questions about what happened, and Sun responds them all. Meanwhile Blake went to her room without even giving us a look. I follow her, she shuts the door in my face, I still open it without caring about that, she perfectly knows I was right behind her.

“Blake,” I say.

“No Weiss. The both of you shouldn’t have come,” Blake declares before I can even speak to her.

“Why?”

“Because you will get hurt. Illia is not even the worst and Sun nearly got his shoulder sliced if you weren’t there, and you too, Illia was going to electrocute you and you didn’t have your weapon.”

“I admit I was a little careless, but the point is that we still avoided the worst, I protected Sun and I summoned Kitsune on time, and I would do the same for you, just like Sun, Yang or Ruby.”

“You don’t understand,” says Blake sounding frustrated. “I’m not always keen of being alone, and I don’t hate you, I’m only trying to protect you and all of my friends. Everyone keeps getting hurt because of me, so I need to do this alone.”

“Well too bad, we made the choice to follow you. You aren't alone anymore.” I retort, and I heart footsteps getting closer, Sun appears in the door, “Yeah, you don’t make the decision for us, we know the risks so anything that happens here it is on us, not you.”

“Blake, we care about you just like you do about us, so you can’t keep pushing us away thinking we will just stay there and not worry about you,” I explain to her.

“Why… why can’t you just hate me,” says Blake frustrated.

“Because we understand your fear, but your reaction to it is so childish, let us help!” replies Sun and Blake laughs.

“If it makes you feel better I can summon Kitsune with us,” I tell her.

“And I will try to be more cautious with lizard girl,” Sun responds, Blake only rolls her eyes.

“I prefer having Kitsune with us, that will help us more,” Blake replies.

“Thank you,” he says appearing, in the middle of the room, I didn’t even realize when he was gone.

“Blake?” Kali asks knocking the door before entering. Kitsune remained there, she can’t see him. “Sun was right, after reading all the files in Illia’s scroll, the White Fang is planning to do something terrible.”

Ghira stands at the door frame and explains, “Adam Taurus will try to take over Sienna Khan and make Haven academy fall,” My throat closes, they will do the same they did with Beacon.

“I knew I wasn’t crazy!” Sun exclaims proud of himself.

“So, what can we do?” I ask.

“We should destroy the White Fang for good,” says Sun.

“No,” replies Blake, “we will take it back,” and I recognize determination in her eyes, no one will change her mind over that. Kitsune nods in approval, and I just hope it all works out.

After that Ghira tried to talk with Corsac and Fennec about the spy, they said they know nothing, that they have no idea about Haven. They denied everything when we already know the truth.

“They can’t get away with that!” screams Sun and Ghira at the same time. Making me flinch harder than it should. I catch Kali’s eyes, but I ignore it.

“Everything will be okay,” says Blake behind us, “I have a plan and we have proof; it is not like we are completely lost,” Blake reassure us.

“I hope,” I say. 

Each one of us goes to their rooms, Blake seemed to go back to the same terrace, as I walk I notice how there are more guards than before. Exhausted, I touch the bed and I fall asleep, so much has happened, and this is the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment (and be nice), I fix problems when readers tell me but I get really nervous. Thank in advance for the kudos and comments, I will try my best to finish this story.


	9. Meditation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My clases got cancelled so now I have a lot of free time that I can use to write, so I hope you like this new update.  
> Also, if you fwant me to add something to the story feel free to tell me, like the worst thing that could happen is just me realizing it won't work with what I have in mind.

_“You think you belong to Faunus? No one would take with them a girl with those ugly ears; they would even think you are ashamed of being one. And humans? They hate you. I hate you,” says dad. I can’t speak. Today is one of the days in which he loves to drink and use me as a punching bag. They are the worst days._

_“If she bleeds she will ruin the carpet,” mom reminds as he raises his hand._

_“Right, but maybe she can resist this without passing out,” he hits hard my cheek, I sob. “Go to your room, I no longer want to see you, I stand up, dizzy, but I force myself to move._

_Once I close the door of the room and I let my body fall to the ground. I’m tired. everything hurts. I fall asleep there._

I wake up jumping. With my heartbeat going crazy and an unfamiliar room. I try to remember but I can only think of the stupid dream. I don’t belong anywhere. Someone knocks my door, they open it, and it is Blake.

“I think you had a nightmare again,” she says walking to my bed and sitting at the bottom. Right, I’m at Blake’s home.

“Old habits are hard to forget,” I reply.

“Want to talk about it?” she asks holding my shaking hand. It is not common for her to be the one comforting me, sure, she is the first one to notice, but she normally wakes up Yang or Ruby to comfort me.

“I think the slap you gave to Sun brought back bad memories,” I respond not looking at her eyes. Besides the one nightmare I told to Ruby, I have never verbally said anything about the physical and phycological abuse I have received, but they know that fire sometimes scares me, loud voices make flinch and discriminatory remarks about Faunus makes me space out, so they probably connected the dots.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It is okay, I don’t blame you, it is not like you knew that would trigger something in me, even I have a hard time noticing them, but the dream also brought back something that until now is in my mind, that I don’t belong anywhere,” I tell her, she looks at me asking me to continue, “I’m not human, but I have no idea of how a faunus live because they raised me as a human, and I also found out my mom side of the family are the Schnee the family that most openly suppress Faunus. I really don’t know where I belong,” I explain.

“Weiss, you belong with Faunus, who cares about the Schnee, you are not them, and your adoptive family that forced you to live as a Faunus is one of the many types of racism we receive, and to be honest, the things you experienced are far worse than what most faunus suffer. You just have to learn our customs, and I will guide you,” she says.

“Thank you.”

We fall into silence, Blake looking outside the window, as if she expected another spy there. Blake breaks the silence, “Illia spoke to me again, after everyone went to sleep I stayed in the balcony, and she told me to leave, that Menagerie is dangerous and I will get hurt, but- I told her I won’t.”

“That is good, it is dangerous but I will help you with anything you need, but also who is she?” I ask her.

“She is a friend I had in the White Fang, unfortunately I left her behind, it was such a sudden decision that only after I told the team about being a Faunus I started to think about how I could have talked with her to join me.”

“But if she still cares about you, why doesn't she leave the White Fang?”

“Her resentment against humanity is, a lot, she had lost many things because of them, she lost her parents in Atlas, they worked in dust mines and died in one of them many incidents that the Schnee don’t even bother to talk about.” That family again, they have hurt so many people, and by what Winter told me, it is all fault of one man.

I sigh, “Things are so complicated, the White Fang are doing horrible things with the excuse of making Faunus equals to humans, but in reality what they do is make humans fear them, hate them.”

“When I realized that, was when I knew I had to leave, and I believe Illia will be able to notice that what they are doing is wrong,” Blake assures me. Human and Faunus, how do you make them unite and forget the past? It is all about one personals effort and forgiveness, but not everyone is like that and sometimes things are really hard to just let go. I'm just glad I never held something personal against humans, my hatred is toward those people who took me, no one else, because Ruby and Yang would never do anything to me.

After a long pause we agree to walk downstairs to eat breakfast, Sun was already there talking with Kali. We sit down joining them.

“Sun told me about the stories you have as a team, Yang and Ruby sound like really good people,” Kali says, I nod. They really are, I look at Blake and she clearly looked nervous by the mention of them.

“Yes!,” Sun speaks loudly, “And Yang is so cool, she can kill an Ursa with a single punch,” at this point I don’t know if he is the teammate of them or if it is us, he always sounds very happy talking about them.

“Blake one day you should bring them here,” Kali proposes.

“I don’t think they will enjoy that,” Blake replies, and Kali immediately lost her smile.

“Because we are Faunus?” she asks.

“No, no way it is that. It is because of me; it is my fault. And after what I did they probably won’t want me back,” Blake explains, and I can't believe she really thinks that.

“Blake what nonsense did you just say!” I shout, maybe this way she will understand, “You think Ruby has the ability to hate someone? She will welcome you with open arms to the team, and Yang cares too much about you to hate you. Maybe she will take a longer time to fully forgive you, but she will never not care about you, what she told me the most, is that she wanted to talk with you despite being angry at you for leaving. And I of course don’t hate you, for a reason I followed you, because I care, remember what I told you yesterday. We care,” I declare pointing at Sun and I, “Even team JNR were worried, they wanted us to come back together as a team, so start planning out their visit here,” I tell her, I look at Blake’s face and tears were rolling down her face, did I hurt her? But she didn't look sad.

“What did I do to deserve all of you?” She questions in the softest voice possible, my heart clenches.

Words choke on my throat, but I manage to get them out, “I could ask the same thing.”

Sun breaks the moment, “Group hug!” he jumps between us and with his hands over our shoulders bring us together.

“There really isn’t a calm day with the three of you,” speaks Kali smiling from the other side of the table.

My face heats up, we have really been a bother in their house, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry dear, now eat you really need energy if things will continue this way.”

The four of us sit, Kali brings things to eat and what made my mouth water, the fish is the one that won my heart. Blake’s dad suddenly comes to sit with us, he had many papers in his hands and while reading them he mumbled.

“Dear eat before you say your speech,” said Kali, he barely nods. What we found out in Illia’s scroll was a lot of to take, and to expose that to people is hard, but we want them to know before the White Fang tries to recruit people, and we want them to join our fight. We also warned Sienna Khan about what we found, we asked her to follow along anything that Adam offers, because we already have a plan to stop him, which Ghira will explain today.

After we finish, we step outside the main entry and there was a crowd waiting for the speech. They look at Ghira in admiration, and with curious eyes to Sun and me, everyone was used to the people here, so seeing new faces it weird. Having their eyes on me make me think about how not too long ago I was hiding, and now I'm suddenly here next to the Chieftain of Menagerie, the most well respected Faunus. It felt surreal, and almost as if don't deserve it. ‘Hey’ Kitsune says, ‘the fact that you are here is because you were brave enough to no longer hide your ears, and I know you feel out of place, that you haven't done anything to help the problem between Faunus and Humans, but you must take one step at a time, and so far you have been doing good’ he finishes, and I guess he is right. I'm still working with my own problems, and there is a lot I still need to figure out before I'm aiding others.

I fix my posture. Ghira takes the mic, and starts explaining what happened last night, and what Adam Taurus is planning to do, people listen to him getting mixed emotions by the news, but still supporting everything that Ghira is saying. But once he reaches the idea of going to Haven to help, it seems like people are not so sure, but before he can explain again, and Blake can add her testimony. A voice speaks from the crowd, it is Illia.

“Traitor!” She screams looking directly at Blake, "She left. The White Fang is doing what we all want, make the Faunus thrive, seen as equal, to make humans think twice before attacking us. To gain power and respect we must do what Adam is planning, and-“

“Shut up!” screams Sun. He swings his baton to her; she moves back and disappears running to the forest.

With that the speech is over.

-

“Damn it!” Sun screams punching a wall, meanwhile all I can sense is sadness, and frustration. We missed a chance to convince the people that the White Fang has bad intentions, and now Corsac and Fennec will be ready to attack.

“Sun, try to take a break. Not everything is lost, at least people know the truth and can’t be lied,” Blake remind us how we at least did half of the job, I should be the strong one, the one supporting Blake.

“We can try again another day,” I tell Sun, he finally seems to calm down.

“We should go out to meditate or train, whatever you prefer,” Blake offers pointing to her backyard, which was basically an entire forest.

“Weiss, I want to fight against you,” Sun announces with a playful smile, he really can't stay for long angry.

“Any rules?” I ask, this will also be really helpful, I have never spared with him.

“Just don’t kill each other” Blake answers.

Sun excited brings out his Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and I take out Myrtenaster, we take position with our weapons crossing each other.

“You may begin,” says Blake sitting on the side.

I jump back, meanwhile Sun tries to follow me to attack me. I put a glyph of repulsion in front of him, he surrounds it. Extending my arm and pointing at him I shoot ice chunks, really sharp. He retreats and puts his clones taking the hits, one of them starts moving close to and leaps to hit me with his staff, I block with my rapier covering my face, the clone tries to push, he is taller than me and stronger, so I stop pushing making him lose balance and with a turn I slice the clone making it disappear.

I look over Sun, burying my rapier in the ground I summon three glyphs attacking him with ice, he avoids them all while vaulting in my direction. As he lands near me I try again putting glyphs around him, shadowing every movement, but the dodges everything. Sun is really a monkey.

Going for a different approach, I slide in my glyphs toward him, with full speed I swung my rapier, he parries the attack with his staff, both hands holding it. I try to put more force but her doesn’t budge, taking a step back I aim to his side, he blocks again changing his staff to Nunchaku-guns, my wrist almost bending from the force, he aims for my head, I duck and aim for is legs, he jumps. He doesn’t see the repulsion glyph over his head and crashes against it, getting hit hard, but he easily recovers my rolling to his side and putting back his staff in case I attack. I take a deep breath; this fight is barely beginning.

He makes the first move and sits in his meditation pose, two copies of himself appear. They start moving, one directly to attack me and other from the side. Knowing that throwing glyphs to attack will just be a waste of dust I wait for them.

One swipes me and I duck, the other one tries to kick me, and I block with a glyph. I stand up and swing my sword to the one in front of me, he springs over my rapier and does a backflip eluding me. The other clone gets to my back and he kicks me, aura saving me, but still losing balance. Quickly moving I roll to the side away from them. I look and the clones move toward me again, I bury my rapier on the ground, and with two glyphs I bring two Ursas against them. With their claws and jaws make the clones disappear. I look over Sun, he looked drained, but he didn’t seem like giving up.

I make the Ursa vanish and point in rapier in his direction, glyph pointing to his head, rock in his direction he jumps high enough to be above me, but in a quick movement I activate the glyph that was already there, Kitsune gets summoned and pushes Sun to the ground.

“I think Weiss won,” Kitsune says as he steps on Sun.

“I think I’m thankful Weiss came because if not Sun would be gone by now,” Blake teases him.

“I can still defend myself; it is not my fault I don’t have an immortal spirit by my side,” I roll my eyes.

“I could have still used a normal glyph and took you out,” I reply.

“She is right, she only used me to show off,” Kitsune adds.

“Shut up, as if you don’t like it,” I reply back, he only hums in reply.

“I brought juice for you,” says Kali stepping out of the house. When she sees Kitsune she opens her eyes amazed. “Is that?”

“The legendary spirit? Yes mom,” Blake answers to her as she takes the tray with the glasses and puts it on the wooden floor.

“Hello, sorry if my current size is intimidating, Weiss really wanted to win against Sun,” I roll my eyes, pointing my index and middle fingers in his direction and make him disappear, the next second he is in his spirit form and normal sized.

Kali stares at him still surprised, “Hello, sorry for my reaction but I haven't seen a spirit in years,” I frown, what does she mean?

“What happened?” Kitsune asks, he said he was gone from my family for 50 years, so he is as confused as me. Kali sits at the edge of the balcony and looks at me as she explains.

“I never told Blake this because it was a horrible time, more horrible than any other incident between humans and faunus. But it started years ago, before you are born: A human tried to punch a Faunus kid for accidentally bumping into him, when he tried to do that, Ryujin, the snake spirit, defended him by suffocating him, once he passed out they left the human there and got back to their homes. The human reacted badly to the situation, and reunited more people like him to take vengeance over the family. Somehow they also found out there are more spirits, and that made them take their final resolution: kill all the families with spirits. Out of the sixteen families, when the 6th family got killed, the 10 families decided to gather, and sealed away the spirits. After that they retired from society until humans forget about them,” she explains. My whole body is shaking, my heart aches and even breathing hurts, how can people be so hateful, and why is the world so damn cruel. As tears fall down, my throat starts to close, I take a gulp and take a deep breath. This is a lot to take in.

Someone hugs me, “Oh dear I’m sorry,” Kali whispers near me, her arms carefully around my back, my body seems heavy and I can only bury my head on her shoulder in an attempt to hide my tears. Her hug helps me to calm down, my head still feels heavy, but I still I separate from her.

“Sorry Miss belladonna.”

“Just call me Kali, and don’t worry, anyone would be horrified learning something like that,” she replies. I nod, now I'm really seeing the consequences of exposing Kitsune, are those people still around? Would they try to kill me if they found out? I get the same fear again, the one I felt about exposing my ears.

“So that means I’m the only one in this world,” says Kitsune sounding sad, “The other spirits are brothers and sisters, I had hope I could at least meet one,” I feel bad for him.

I walk towards Blake and sit next to her, I look at the tress moving because of the wind, trying to process all my thoughts. Blake brings her arm around my shoulder and moves me to let my head rest on her.

“I know words can’t magically solve everything, but I want to remind you are one of the strongest person I have ever met, so you will be able to endure this, as horrible and lonely it is, and at least for now you are safe from the humans who did that,” Blake calms me, I nod my ears flat over my head, now I'm afraid of what will happen once we leave.

-

It is night.

I spent the day sparring with Sun and Blake to force me to not think about what will happen if humans start to hunt me down. Then we helped Kali with the food, Sun being completely useless in the kitchen made me laugh and feel a little better. Especially when Ghira gave him a death glare for nearly dropping the food.

But now I'm alone in my bed questioning everything.

“Kitsune,” I ask in my head.

“Yes?” he replies, I can’t get used to have another voice in my head.

“I'm afraid of humans trying to kill me for having you as my spirit,” I admit to him.

“Do you want to cut our connection?” He asks, and I think. Do I really want that? I wouldn't have to face those people, but it is not like humans wouldn’t hurt me once he is gone. And I would definitely miss Kitsune, I think the others would too.

“No. I wouldn't want that, but I'm not sure I can endure something similar to what those families went through,” I reply.

“Weiss, you are strong, both physically and mentally, if they do appear, unless they were all huntsmen I don't think they can do anything to you, and you are not alone, you have many people by your side,” That makes my heart lighter, I really do have awesome people by my side.

“I guess I will try to keep you secret, and try to calm down myself to not be afraid, but right now it is really difficult to do that.”

“Being afraid is not bad, what is bad is getting conquered by your fears. And you didn't, if you had you would have told me to cut the connection.”

“Maybe I only don't want to lose you.”

“That is valid too.”

“Do you remember cutting the link with my family?”

“No. That is something that bothers me, I think I didn't cut it, they did it without even telling me.”

“Is that possible?”

“I have never heard of it, but it is not like it is completely impossible.”

That means that the other spirits probably didn't know either, do they die? Or just go to another place? Or wait forever until someone else miraculously makes the connection again? I could ask Kitsune a thousand questions that would probably just mess up my head. But I know which ones I really need an answer to. “How did they summon you if they didn't use glyphs, I know it is with meditation, but how does it work?”

“It is a long answer, so prepare. Humans and Faunus possess Aura, they work the same way, and they both have chakras, they are the main points of energy in us. The special thing about Faunus is that the earth chakra can get developed in ways humans can't, and if they train it they can fully unite with nature, using their energy and in some special cases even controlling it. Unfortunately, with time this knowledge has gotten lost, the reason why is because Faunus have been constantly attacked through history, losing the records about it. I remember that my family from a hundred years ago taught to the Faunus that lived Mistral, but I guess that now those families are gone and this information disappeared too,” he takes a pause, “well, going back to the topic, families with Spirits trained themselves to be strong mentally and physically, so they could meditate and combine with earth, that way they could summon me through nature and I used nature’s energy to remain on Remnant. The meditation is about fully submerging yourself in nature, attaching all your senses and experiencing everything, they feel. But comparing it with your summon, I can stay forever if I want, with the size of a wolf, and you don’t get burnt out which is great in a long time fight,” He explain s.

“This meditation is only about concentrating?”

“And relaxing, I remember they drank teas to help them. That is why Faunus drink a lot of tea, but they forgot where it came from,” that is so sad, to forget your own history, I’m fortunate to have Kitsune, a spirit full of knowledge.

“Do you look different in the summons? And what are you even made of? I don’t think you can even bleed.”

“I look identical to a normal snow fox but slightly bigger, however I'm still a spirit of light so I don't bleed, but I do get hurt. Also, when I attack it feels just like any other animal trying to take your life. I must add that because I’m of light I can easily kill Grimm which are the creatures of darkness, and I can sometimes emit light similar to Ruby, not strong enough to freeze them, but I can make them weaker. That light is of course something that most people don’t know because it is a secret, it has happened that people try to bring to battlefield a person or spirit, it always ends with tragedies so that is why the was decided to be kept secret.”

I hum, so many secrets to try to live a decent life, everything makes me sick. People are so greedy and hateful. I can’t even imagine bringing myself to do things like using people, killing or manipulating, I’m not perfect, I know, but those are things make I wonder how they live with that weight. “Another question, is there something more to grimm that I don’t know? How do they keep getting created?”

“I have always heard rumors, and sayings about the creator of grimm, she is a woman called Salem, more evil than anyone, and that is determined to end Remnant for as long as I have memory, she is probably immortal like me,” My stomach drops, an immortal demon who wants to kill us, spirits, silver eyes, why is remnant full of secrets and legends.

“You know more things, right?” I inquire.

“Yes, but I can’t just share everything. I think that if you don’t have the question in mind it is because you are not even ready for the answer. I do know when I should speak, and I will always answer your questions without hiding anything. I just have the experience that not everyone takes well truth they didn’t even ask to know.”

“I understand. It makes sense but it also makes me wonder what to ask next. I think… this is the last one, how much can you do? Like what is your full potential?”

“Besides the light, I can travel basically anywhere if you are connected with earth, if you wanted you could talk with my assistance to your teammates. I can also shape shift to human form, but this all comes as long as you improve through meditation, as you can see I have one tail, my strongest form is when I get nine,” he explains, and I get amazed. There is so much for me to learn.

“I guess that starting tomorrow I should practice meditation,” he nods. “I really need some sleep,” I tell him, and we say goodnight.

-

“Are you ready?” asks Blake.

“Yes,” we reply.

“We have fought robots and sea grimm, we can handle this,” Sun adds.

We separate and ask for Faunus’s signatures to help joining the mission to Haven. I ask to different groups around the place, from young people to elders, some of them seem to listen, but refuse at the end, other out right call me crazy. Some didn’t even listen; in the end I only get two people to join. Defeated I walk to the place we agreed to meet at.

“Weiss please tell me you got more than two signs,” Suns begs sitting next me, I only shake my head as answer. “This sucks! Why can’t they have more empathy,” he exclaims frustrated.

“Maybe because they came to Menagerie to find peace,” Blake clarifies joining us, “they were exasperated of the judgments and the constant fights they had in their daily life.”

“That makes sense, but can’t they understand they will eventually get affected?” I ask back, in the end everyone will hate Faunus because of what the White Fang is doing.

“That is what worries me,” says Blake, “specially with Adam taking power.”

“Is Adam… the guy you used to work with?” asks Sun awkwardly.

“Yes, he… I believed he was a certain word.” Sun looks at her confused, I immediately understand what she is talking to, “Okay, so when I met Ruby, I thought of purity, then I saw Yang fight and I thought of strength, and with Weiss,” she looks at me, “after finally knowing more about her, she is defiance,” that is a word I have never used to describe myself. I often feel I’m still trapped in in the past. 

“What about me?” Sun asks.

“Bigmouthed,” I say, Blake laughs.

“I can’t deny I never thought of that… but I would say earnest,” she offers, and Sun seems to be happy of himself. This guy gets happy with even the most basic compliment.

“So, yeah at first I thought that Adam was justice, but as he did some questionable things like mugging and tricking people, and I changed it to passion. However, later I realized he wasn’t any of those things, he is spite. And he is really good at masking it and making others believe his spite is justice or passion, and that is what scares me,” she explains, and I see why she looked hurt just thinking about it.

“Your other friend, Illia, is she any of those things?” I ask her.

“No, Illia is more like loyalty, if she believes in something she will never betray them, that is why she is still with the White Fang, but I know she is not bad.”

“So, what will you do?” asks Sun.

“I will do the same that you two did for me, I will try to save her, even if she doesn’t want to, because I believe in her and I know she is a good person.”

“Then we will also help you,” I affirm, and Blake smiles. It seems like she is finally understanding what we have tried to tell her.

-

I write a letter to Yang and Ruby. I tell them about the things here, the white Fang and our future plans. I tell them about Kitsune and how he is the only one left. I try to avoid mentioning Blake besides telling she is fine, because anything she has told Sun and me, she should personally tell them. Once I’m done writing I notice the time, it is so early in the morning that I don’t see anyone in the house besides the guards, I leave the card in the mailbox with the hope they receive it and reply, until now I wonder if Ruby is okay and if Yang is recovering. I told Blake about the idea and she said she might do it, I left the address on her desk, but so far I haven't seen her deliver anything.

It is so early, perhaps I could meditate until it is time for breakfast. I have been doing this for the entire week. Every morning and night I meditate for a few minutes until Sun comes interrupting or until I think it is enough. So far I haven’t felt anything that Kitsune has told me, I’m supposed to meet him at some point while meditating, but always as soon as I start seeing white, I lose focus.

I wander into the forest that is full of palms, as I go deeper other types of trees appear, like Acacia or Wallangarra, they were all extremely tall and creating a nice shadow. I sit under them and get into meditation pose, I put my hand on my knees, with my palms open to the sky.

I take a deep breath, slow and counting until 4, I hold until 7 and exhale until 8. I keep repeating to the point it is automatic, counting is no longer needed, and I start making my aura flow. The projection of my soul gets concentrated on my feet, where the chakra is placed. Once I’m done with that, I can finally pay attention to the sounds. How the wind makes the leaf’s fall, the branches move brushing each other, the sound of birds singing, and the crickets sing along with them, and finally, all the sounds merge in one. The smells start invading me, it is sweet there is an herbal essence, probably because of the trees, and salt because of the ocean, there are other smells that probably no one has described before, but I know it is there, and it is like it defines everything around here.

In a calm state of mind, I continue drowning in all this things I can sense of the forest, and as time passes it is like I can hear even more things. Things I can't describe, things I can't normally sense, but they are there, almost like light floating around, they are sensations you wouldn't ever perceive. The mysteries of life are certainly something incredible.

With my eyes closed, light blinds me. I don't fear it, it feels calm, and welcoming despite the abrasive nature. It has the same sensation I get when I'm staring at the forest. Suddenly Kitsune appears in front of me, “Hello.”

“Hi.”

“You made it,” he replies.

“You live here?” I ask looking around the white space.

“Yeah, I used to have friends over here, but it is empty, I should have known they were gone if I never saw them, but I tricked myself thinking that maybe it was because you haven't made the full connection, but I was wrong.”

“I'm so sorry, I feel guilty for bringing you here to be alone.”

“Don't think that, my mission is exactly what I'm doing now, I think this is better than being gone forever, I like learning from all my life's,” I nod.

“So, what is next?” I ask him

“Well this is the first layer,” he says, “there are other 4, those aren't necessary for you to improve my potential, but they are for yourself,” he explains. “Of your friends I know that Ren is on the third layer, and Pyrrha was in that one too,” I get sad at the mention of that name. I miss her, “this layer is the one that link with nature, meaning you are able to talk and unite with them, the more you learn the more I will also learn to protect you. As you can see, I already got a second tail,” he declares moving it around, I didn’t notice.

I stand up and think about the last sensation I got in the forest, balance. With that a Wattiezia tree appears in front of me, the trunk was so big I would need at least four of me to hug it, it looked dry an old. I approach to the tree to put my hand on them, it shows me something.

_Do you like it? This is the first time I have created something of this nature._

_It is so small._

_He can grow you know._

_Why can't it be a she?_

_There she goes, who cares, you will end up messing around our creations anyway._

_I don't mess with them, I upgrade them._

_Shush you two, just let me plant the first tree._

_Why couldn't you make them with more colors._

_I will not make everything rainbow, I'm not crazy like you._

_At least you don't make everything black and dark ._

_Don't think too much about it, just enjoy the first creation._

_I will._

The voices are gone, and now the tree is no longer old or weak. It was big and imposing. As if expressing to me how small I’m next to them.

“I think this is enough for today,” says Kitsune, and I snap out of the trance while staring the tree.

I open my eyes and I'm sweating from head to toes. This felt more exhausting than sparing. I keep taking deep breathes until I calm down, once I'm done I stand up and walk to the house. The experience was, magical, it is like a saw a tiny piece of our world, but the piece didn't tell me much, it meant progress instead of an achievement, because what I heard truly made no sense.

As I approach the house I hear speaking voices, I finally distinguish Kali who is speaking, “Blake, why did you leave half of your teammates behind, and why did you try to leave Weiss?”

“The day of the fall, I almost died, and Yang protected me. Mom, she lost her arm for me, and when I saw Ruby coming back asking for her sister, all I could do was cry because I wasn’t strong enough. Yang risked her life for me, and I wasn’t even able to get ais, Weiss sent Kitsune to help me,” Blake's discloses sobbing.

“Oh dear, then you should have stayed with her, Yang is probably going through a hard time.”

“But I'm afraid she will get hurt again, I can't bear that, just thinking about it makes me sick. I can't lose her, I thought I lost her that night and I have never felt something so terrible,” before Kali replies I leave. I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but it doesn’t stop me from thinking about what I just heard. Blake is afraid of losing us, she is scared that Adam will kill us, somehow I can relate a lot to that fear. To lose your dear friends and family is something I feared the entire night at the Fall of Beacon, the memory of it makes my entire body shake of how horrible it felt, so I perfectly understand Blake’s fear but I don’t dwell on it, I decided to make myself strong enough to never fear it again.

I walk to the other door of the house; I say hi to the guards as I pass them, and I finally reach to my room. I really need a shower.

While doing that when I cross the mirror and I look at my ears, pointy and with longer fur than normal, if I move the fur, it shows the scars under them. Most of them are gone by now, but others are still there. Present, just like the scar on my eye. I stop looking before I start remembering everything.

I take a shower, and now clean I change into my combat attire, I wish I could get a new pair of them, the clothes are starting to stretch. I also look at my roots, I need to dye my hair again.

I walk down to the table and I see Blake and Kali, Blake looking normal compared to the heavy conversation she had before. Kali looked thoughtful.

“Good morning everyone,” I say.

“You seem in a good mood,” Blake comments.

“I did some improvements today, so I guess that is why,” I reply.

“That is good my dear, do you want toast?” Ask Kali and I nod.

We eat and I ask where I could get dye and clothes, Kali said everything is in the market and that Blake could show me. We of course don't even bother to ask Sun to come with us, he will wake up in at least three hours more.

Once we are ready to eat we walk down the stands.

“What color do you want to dye your hair?” Asks Blake.

“I think I will keep it natural, my white hair will match with Kitsune,” I answer.

“Ice queen is slowly becoming ice,” Blake teases me.

“Shut up before I start making cat jokes.”

“You wouldn't dare.”

“I can,” I say sticking out my tongue. Blake only laughs. Times like this make me forget what we are really fighting.

I buy the white dye; it was cheap because no one usually buys that. Then we go to place in which they custom make clothes. They seem to be professional, because whatever I said they gave me back suggestions and ideas, in the end I gave them a little sketch I had of my new costume, they took my measurements and once done we go back to the house. Our comfortable silence gets broken by Blake, “Weiss you are really small.”

“I know, no need to remind me the reason of why I wear heels.”

“But like, now I feel tall walking next to you,” I give her a glare, and I can't help but notice how I need to look a little up. Why couldn't I be tall like Winter?

“Stand next to Sun and you will feel small again,” I tell her.

“He is a guy; they are expected to be taller,” reasons Blake.

“Then next to Yang, she is a giant,” I say, but Blake doesn't respond anything. I mentally smack myself on the face, I forgot that she is probably still thinking about that conversation.

“I miss her,” Blake finally discloses.

“So, you want to see her again?”

“Yes, but first I need to fix things in my home, I can't leave them either.”

“I understand, and I will help. Just tell me if you need anything and I will be there.” Blake does something I didn't expect, she touches my arm making me stop and rubs her head on my shoulder, just like a cat would do when they show affection. Somehow from inside me a low purr comes out as answer, despite my own surprise Blake treats it like normal. She separates and looks at me, “You are slowly improving in showing your traits, I'm happy for you.”

“I didn’t even know I could do that,” I admit, Blake looked hurt when she hears that, and I don’t understand why.

“This is the equivalent of hugs between humans, of course because of all the racism it is kept more secret, normally reserved for family members, or people we trust like friends or lovers,” she explains.

“Is that why you purred all the time with a certain blond?” I ask her, she blushes.

“Maybe I shouldn’t teach you anything,” she mutters walking away and leaving me behind.

“This is the one time I tease you and you react like this,” I complain, she stops and only laughs, and I smile too.

We get back to the house smiling and everything seems to be right.

-

It was getting dark when I dye my hair, and now standing in front of the mirror I keep staring myself. The white hair, it looks so right and wrong at the same time. Like that is me, but not the me I have lived with for years, but I know this is the original me. I frown, well it is not like I can change it back, If I dye my hair again it will get dry, and I have been letting it grow for years so there is no way I will let it get ruined.

I do my usual ponytail. I keep tying it with the old scarf I used over my ears and the ends of it join with my free hair. I continue staring myself in the mirror, and I notice, now I really look like Winter.

I walk out of my room and go to Blake’s; she tells me to enter and as I do I see her look surprised.

“Does it look that bad?” I ask scared.

“No, it is just- you really look like you are part of the Schnee family, and you are, which is also crazy. No wonder they made you hide your hair,” Blake says babbling, she never does that, “but it looks great, it feels like this is the really you,” I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

“Is the Schnee family that known for their looks?”

“People in Atlas all know them, but from other kingdoms, only high ranking members of the White Fang would know.”

I sigh in relief, “That is good, I don't plan to go to Atlas.”

Blake smiles. I just realize she has a paper in front of her, she was writing, and she caught me staring.

“I'm trying to put into words everything I'm feeling right now without sounding like an insensible jerk, it is hard,” she admits.

“Well you were one, but it is good you are doing that, even if you end up keeping it, it will work as catharsis,” Blake nods and stands up.

“I need to stretch my muscles,” she comments.

“I will walk with you downstairs; I need to find Sun to see his reaction.”

“I bet he will call you ice queen.”

“I think he will scream who are you, or something dumb,” I tell her.

We see the monkey Faunus who was talking with Kali, she seemed really fond of him despite of Ghira’s clear dislike. When we reach the last step and they can see me, they both stare at me.

“You got old?!” Screams Sun.

“Told you he would say something dumb,” I tell Blake and she only rolls her eyes and mumbles she will be outside. I turn to Sun and clarify his ridiculous comment, “I dyed my hair my natural color,” Sun goes from confusion to then to analyze me, he is squinting his eyes really hard.

“Well it really suits you; it matches with Kitsune and it looks unique,” he said with honesty, maybe he is really the embodiment of earnest.

“Thanks.”

“Sun is right, it suits you, it makes look wrong the other hair you had,” Kali says, and I get happier.

Kitsune suddenly appears. “We are twins!” He shouts excited.

“Woah you have two tails!” Sun blurts out.

“And I feel stronger! Weiss is so quick at improving herself it is scary,” he replies, and I blush, I only try my best.

“Imagine I could grow more tails!” Sun yells as his tail moves like crazy.

“Please no dear, you will be hitting everything,” Kali mentions referring to yesterday, Sun slapped a cup to the floor with his tail. Ghira almost changed his eye color just like Yang.

“You are mean,” he whines, but quickly stops it, “Weiss, should we invite Blake with us to a match?” Asks Sun looking at the clock of the room.

“Of course,” I answer, but before we go Kali speaks again.

“Before you do that bring Blake again, we received a message of Sienna explaining what is currently happening in the White Fang, and we must act soon,” she inform us serious and I already start getting worried.

We both go to the balcony, but Blake is not there. Did she-

“Where is she?” Sun explodes to one of the guards inside, they were supposed to be out with her, they said Blake wanted to be alone there and didn't realize she left until now. Not again.

“Sun let's search for her,” I say, we separate, and I leave Kitsune with him. Blake better be okay or I will kill however dared to touch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos, thank you!


	10. For the Better

I jump between the roofs of different houses searching for Blake’s scent, silencing my fall with a glyph I descend to the street in hope of finding her quicker.

After a few turns I finally locate her, I approach, and I sense she is not alone. I hide at the top of a house, and from there I see Blake who is tied up on the floor, there were other three White Fang members, but she is speaking with Illia. ‘Sun I found her, follow Kitsune but don’t make a noise’.

Blake really needs to speak with her friend, so as long as they don’t hurt her it should be okay.

“Illia in what world do you live that you think that hurting innocent people is the right option,” Blake speaks desperate.

“Your world,” she pauses, “I know it is not ideal, but it has worked, thanks to Sienna they started to listen to us.”

“Really? Well, look where is has gotten you,” Illia changes of color, to a light blue, which is quickly gone, “And what Sienna did was one time, all the other attacks and robberies where planned by Adam, he is the one taking the things too far.”

“As if you care!” she screams, “You left, and I- you were always too busy looking at Adam to notice,” she starts turning pink as she stares at Blake, “I wanted you to look at me at the same way, but now it is too late.”

“Illia no, I know you can change, and I care about you.”

“I have orders, and it is to take you to Mistral, to Adam, so don’t bother with me. Take her away,” Illia says leaving the place. Yellow shadow jumps in front of me and kicks the guard that was holding Blake’s tie. I join them and with Myrtenaster I free Blake from the ropes, as I help her standing up, Sun already punched the other two guys that passed out immediately.

“We need to move; they will attack my house,” Blake says and I get a shiver thinking about the Belladonnas in danger. We run, “I will try to call mom, Sun call the police!” Blake takes out her scroll, but nothing. Once I see the house, I can also hear the gunshots. This is bad.

We see the shadow of Ghira fighting, and Sun without hesitation breaks the window, halting the fire and wind blast from Corsac and Fennec. Blake takes out Gamble Shroud protecting her dad, “Where is mom?” she asks.

“I don’t know, they have kept me here,” Ghira answers.

“I will search for her,” I say ready to leave.

“Blake go with Weiss, if Sun is as strong as you claim he should be enough help,” Ghira tells her.

“But dad-.“

“Blake just go, I have wanted to punch this guys for a while,” Sun pushes her and I take Blake’s hand to move.

The other room has two White Fang members fighting against one guard, I speed up and thrust my rapier before he turns around, ice freezes his legs, and with my right hand I concentrate aura and punch his face. I realize he doesn't even have aura; I look at my side and the other guy is also unconscious on the floor thanks to Blake.

Making sure the guard doesn't have fatal injuries, we move to the other room. At first glance it appears empty, except for the chameleon faunus at the top of the balcony, who is so lost in thought that Blake has to get her attention.

“Weiss go, I can take care of Illia,” Blake tells me. I nod, but before I leave I open my pocket and give her a can of dust for her shadows.

I leave to the other rooms. The Belladonna’s house is like a labyrinth, and I'm lucky I can easily memorize things. The room next to Blake is a guest room, there are two other doors, I concentrate and the noise comes from the door to my right, the open hall.

Kicking the door open I see Kali hindering the gunshots with a table, two guards unconscious and two enemies; one with scales was shooting, and the second with bat wings is choking a third guard. With an ice glyph I send the bat Faunus to the opposite side of the room, hard enough to see his aura break. The other Fang member comes, and now has a sword in hand, I block their swing, pushing and stabbing him with my rapier over his shoulder, he flinches. I swing at their legs making him fall. Lastly, with an ice glyph I trap him on the floor.

“Is everyone okay?” I ask looking around. One of the guards seemed to have an injured leg, and the one getting strangled is slowly composing himself, meanwhile Kali seemed like not a single bullet has been near her, this woman is scary.

“We can manage, are the others okay?” she asks.

“Ghira and Sun are together against Corsac and Fennec, Blake was fighting someone else. You should find a safe place,” I tell them, I summon Kitsune in his medium size. “Please keep them safe meanwhile I find Blake,” I tell him, he nods.

I go to the previous room, but suddenly the lights get turned off. My eyesight easily gets used to it. I open the next door and I see Blake shooting someone, but I don’t see who.

“Weiss use fire to burn something,” I send a fire glyph quickly burning the plants of the balcony, they easily catch the flames and now I can see Illia camouflaging in all black, exasperated she changes to her normal color.

“Illia please stop doing this,” Blake pleads as Illia charges in her direction, Blake blocks, but ends up getting electrocuted with her whip. I join them and throw a rock glyph holding down Illia’s weapon, she frowns at me, and with a motion the whip changes to a sword getting free. She assaults me aiming to any opening, I block all her attacks with repulsion glyphs to avoid her electricity, and I try to reason with her, “Illia please. This is not the right path; the White Fang is not doing good for anyone.”

“Why do you care?! It is not like you even know me!” she explodes now pressing with stronger and quicker strikes, I can only manage to keep retreating while blocking, I can’t counter back. “Blake used to think just like us,” she says, “But she suddenly left, and became weak.”

“The fact that I decided to leave is not weakness it is strength, so let me help you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was leaving, I just couldn’t deal with what the White Fang was becoming,” Blake speaks from the floor still recovering.

“But it works, doing this has made humans think twice before attacking a Faunus,” Illia responds as she withdraws. I put a time dilatation glyph under me, dashing to her flank my rapier manages to pierce through it. Her aura protects her from any real damage, but I see how it flares. Illia grunts and spins, our two blades collide with each other.

“What you are doing is wrong, people aren't respecting Faunus, they are fearing them, and that leads to even worst misunderstandings,” I tell her back before Blake speaks. She answers with a swing to my stomach, I block with an attraction glyph to her arm halting her movement. I direct Myrtenaster over her stomach, and pulling the trigger ice knocks her down. She doesn’t react and her back hits the floor, but her aura still remains there. For someone who probably doesn't have semblance she is really strong.

Blake recovers and jumps to Illia before she can stand up, holding down her arms and lower body. “Illia I know you are a great person, but you keep making the wrong choices,” Blake says in a desperate tone, from the side I only watch struggling to catch my breathe.

“I have no other option, it is not like I have a home to come back or anyone to tell me when I’m wrong, I-,“ and Illia chokes with her tears, “I'm alone.”

A loud crash comes from the wall, Fennec’s body being thrown and a furious Ghira coming to punch him again, I see Corsac from behind ready to stab him with his dagger, I rush there and block, sending the dagger to the floor. He looks at me with pure hatred.

“That white hair, reminds me of the worst scum of humans!” Corsac rages taking out another dagger, targeting my neck, I block with Myrtenaster. I push his dagger and arm to the side, and with a kick over his chest I make him fall on his back. Fighting against Sun really improved my foot work.

“Blake!” Ghira yells when he sees Illia pushing her away, but Illia remains there, frozen.

“Illia do something!” screams Corsac still from the floor, I follow with my gaze as Sun suddenly appears and is now attacking Illia. The doors of the room open with a loud noise, and Kitsune is there, jumping and holding down Corsac that got up without me noticing.

Blake screams to stop to Sun, but it is too late, Sun already slammed Illia’s body to a column, I hear a crack, and the balcony breaks and falls. I react in time, three ice glyphs under it holds the wood structure. Sun gets Illia out of it, and Ghira throws Fennec under the same space Illia was, and without doubt I melt the ice.

Corsac still conscious screams under Kitsune, “Illia do something, follow the damn orders!” Illia is still on her floor, watching cautiously I see how she drops her weapon, “No,” she replies weakly while crying.

The battle is over.

-

As soon as everything ended I make Kitsune disappear, and the police arrives. The officers arrested the White Fang members we left unconscious and we handed them Corsac. Illia followed us from behind as we did all this. Once we walk outside the house, we are met with a big crowd. It is not an everyday sight to see the Chieftain house on fire. Ghira explains what happened to the officer, meanwhile Sun just lets his body fall, he got a few burns. As we walked I looked at Illia with wary, she seemed to have a change of heart, but she still has to prove herself.

“Blake,” I call her, “what are we going to do now?”

“I will say what I was too afraid to tell the last time, come with me? A little of company will help me,” Blake admits, and I let her guide me down the stairs. Once we reach the middle I place my hand on her shoulder, she is really stiff. Blake takes a deep breath and I let go, taking a step back for everyone to focus on her.

“This,” Blake pointing at the fire, “was not done by humans, this was made by Faunus. And this is what Adam is showing to everyone by being the leader,” she pauses, “Letting Adam continue giving that image of us, is our fault for letting him do whatever he wants, and I know it is hard asking you to leave the place you feel safe, but if this continues the consequences will hit us eventually. So, I’m going to Haven to stop him, even if I have to go alone,” she concludes.

“I will go with you,” I announce loud and clear, she already knows it, but I need to say it.

“Me too!” shouts a voice from behind, Illia. “If you let me,” she starts to walk toward us, but the officer stops her.

“You can’t go,” he grabs her wrist with force.

“Let her come,” Blake tells him while smiling at Illia.

“You will just forgive her?” he asks not believing it.

“Yes,” Blake replies. The guard doesn’t budge, and Ghira with one look made him let her go. Illia walks to Blake, and Blake grabs her hand letting her by her side, smiling and proud. I finally realize that Illia won’t do anything. ‘She is a great person’ Kitsune speaks.

“I will go!” screams a Faunus man from the crowd, “me too” “I believe in you” and many comments like that come around, in less than a minute we got a whole army. Blake googled at the group of faunus, not believing how fast things changed.

“We have a lot of work to do,” Sun says joining us.

“But now we have a lot of help,” Blake replies still observing at everyone.

“Sienna told us we have two weeks,” Ghira notifies us, “We need training, weapons and a ship to sail there,” Sun smiles at that.

“We have a perfect captain for that,” he refers to the one we saved of the grimm, the captain really said he owned us something. Ghira looks at us smiling, especially proud of Blake.

“Rest up kids, I will handle the fire and the White Fang members,” Ghira says. I remember I can stop the fire in seconds, so I run to the right wing of the house.

“Weiss where are you going?” Blake asks shouting.

“To extinguish the fire, it will take me seconds don’t worry.”

As I pass the different rooms I realize how damaged the house is, broken windows and walls, everything is on the floor and many things burned because of Corsac and Fennec.

I stop in the room that Blake told me to burn, and with an ice glyph that quickly melts with a fire one, I start shooting water. Why haven't I thought of this before? Perhaps because I have never needed to do this. I move to the ones near the main room, “Weiss don’t overwork yourself,” Blake warns me, she is the doorframe waiting for me.

“I’m fine, I didn’t get many hits and I still have a lot of dust,” I reassure her.

“Promise this will be the last room, the others can be easily handled by the guards,” Blake tries again.

“I will,” I reply, “Can you do me the honors?” I point at the two big glyphs above us, she nods and with a strong kick the water explodes around the room making all the flames disappear.

“That was awesome,” Blake says.

“I am awesome,” I tell her back.

“If I fought you without your glyphs you wouldn’t say the same.”

“As if you don't rely on shadows just like me with glyphs!”

“Maybe we should train that,” concludes Blake.

“We have two weeks, I think it is worth a shot, also Sun is more talented in martial arts than I expected,” I tell her.

We go upstairs to our rooms, luckily it was the one place that none of the White Fang decided to go. Sun and Illia were waiting for us in the hallway, they seemed like they were already good friends. I see how Sun flicks his fingers over Illia’s forehead, she frowns.

“This is for almost slicing my shoulder,” he grins, and Illia is shocked by how easy she got forgiven. “So were will she sleep?” Sun asks.

“I think a sleepover seems right, I don’t want anyone to be left out,” says Blake. “Sun can sleep on the floor; my bed is big enough to the three of us.”

“Then I will change,” I walk to my room leaving them behind. I catch Illia giving me a glare that makes me shiver, but I don’t pay attention to it.

Keeping my hair tied I change into pajamas, and once I’m ready I leave my room. Blake’s door is open, she is sitting on her bed and Illia and Sun are on the floor. I sit in the middle of those two, facing Blake.

“I think we should introduce ourselves,” I suggest. Blake nods, “I’m Weiss, teammate of Blake.”

“I’m Sun, I met Blake because of an exchange program, eventually got to know Weiss too,” I roll my eyes, but it is true, before I never talked with him (mainly because Neptune was always flirting with me).

“I’m Illia, I met Blake in the White Fang when we were twelve.”

That was really young, they have known each other for 5 years. No wonder Blake didn't want to lose her, they must have gone through a lot in the White Fang, and almost two years later, they will take over the White Fang. To do this we need to prepare, “So what will we do now?”

“Having the ship covered, we need training. We can take turns teaching the faunus some fighting tactics, and dad will be responsible of getting weapons. He also mentioned how Sienna had to give over her power, so Adam is now in total control of the Fang,” Blake explains, I nod. In order to survive the old leader of the Fang had to do that, in the scroll it said to take over Haven no matter what, which included killing her.

“We will head to Mistral in two weeks, I wonder if there we can get in contact with Ruby and Yang,” I say worried.

“I believe it won’t be easier than being here, even if in Menagerie we have no contact, CCT is still down everywhere, and won’t work again because Atlas decided to close their borders,” Blake tells us the news and it surprises me, it made nonsense for a kingdom as big as Atlas to hide.

“For what reason?” I ask.

“I believe Ironwood’s paranoia made him not trust other kingdoms, as if it wasn’t his fault for letting a virus infiltrate in his army,” replies Blake angry.

“At least fighting those robots was cool,” Sun says.

“I had to save you like three times,” I reply to him.

“And you were cool while doing that ice queen!” he replies.

“Are you really a queen?” Illia asked and Sun and Blake laugh, loudly, Illia looked confused. Managing to hide my blush at her really believing that, I explain to her.

“No, they just like to make fun of my stoic personality and the fact I use ice glyphs a lot,” those two still seemed to think it is funny.

Illia changed a little to pink, is that when she is embarrassed? She shifts her attention to the cat Faunus, “It seems like you found good friends Blake, and more,” she directly looking at me, and I can’t keep my shock over what she is implying. Oh dust, she is so wrong. But now I can’t keep my embarrassment, I feel my face getting hot and I know I’m blushing.

“Weiss this is why Yang likes to tease you, you are awful when talking about dating,” Blake says making things worse, but she quickly continues, “But no Illia, I’m not dating Weiss, nor Sun. They are my friends, but yeah they are awesome,” she smiles, but my face is still hot, I'm so useless with this topics.

“Oh sorry,” Illia immediately relaxes, she is really obvious about her feelings for Blake, how did she not notice? Right, until now she hasn’t realized anything about Yang, and she wears her heart under her sleeve.

“I think Sun is about to fall asleep,” Blake says noticing him with his eyes half open, he doesn’t even react to the comment. I shake him off of his sleep, he jumps.

“Monkey boy lets go to our rooms,” I tell him, “I think Illia and Blake need to catch up with a lot,” Sun only nods. Blake appears thankful, this way Illia can't leave, she probably didn’t expect a real talk with Blake after all that happened. Not so soon at least.

Alone in my room, I open the window, the cold wind of the night hits me. The moon is in full display, broken pieces floating around it. Sometimes I wonder what happened for it to break, there are many theories around it, some based in pure scientific facts meanwhile others related it to religion, however, none of them can be confirmed. But I’m sure that in the past it must have been dazzling, right now it is a big moon even if a quarter of it is gone.

Taking a last look, I walk to lay on my bed. Many things will happen during this two weeks.

-

Illia quickly got close to Sun, an extroverted like him of course made friends easily, but I have barely talked with her. I’m not avoiding her or anything, it just that I don’t find a topic to talk with her, and I’m not the type of person that knows make friends, I’m just lucky I got them.

Kitsune is around the house socializing with everyone, since the assail in the Belladonna house it was impossible to hide him. Even if I pretended I didn’t summon him, people talk and they said that Snow Foxes are hard to miss, specially when they haven’t seen one for a long time. That is why I spend most of my days at the house, the attention is not something that makes me comfortable, the only day I went out was to retrieve my new outfit, it consist of a white jacket that reaches just above my belt that holds my weapon and dust pocket, underneath I have a long sleeved steel-blue shirt with a turtle neck, I got new fingerless gloves that are of the same shade of blue, skinny pants that are midnight blue, and white high knee boots, this ones instead of a zipper on the back have laces. For my hair I decided to now put it in a three strands back braid, that is long enough to reach my waist. As much as I loved my new outfit, the trip there brought the pity gaze from older faunus, the whispers from the ones of my age and a second mention of that stupid last name, the Schnee.

A faunus said something along the lines, “She looks so much like a damn Schnee I would punch her if it weren’t for the fact she is a faunus and has a spirit,” that resulted with Kitsune making an appearance and growling at him., which made him shut up and run away in seconds. If he only knew I’m really a Schnee, if there was any kind of proof beside my obvious features I wonder how many of them would hate me, only because of a last name their smiles and compassion when peering at me would be gone.

“Why do you love to brood alone?” asks Blake sitting next to me in the roof of the house. I came here to distract myself and rest by staring at the sunset, instead I made myself overthink the incident.

“This was my attempt to relax, it didn’t work,” I admit to her.

“Come downstairs, Illia made tea and hers is the best, even better than mom’s,” she tells me standing up and jumping to the grass. I follow behind her as she guides me to the main table, Illia and Sun were already sitting with a big kettle in the middle.

“Was she difficult?” asks Sun looking at Blake.

“I’m right in front of you! And I’m not difficult,” I answer, the two of them only smile and don’t reply anything, I sigh and sit in front of Illia, Blake sits beside me.

Blake serves to the two of us a cup of tea, I take the first sip and the taste was incredible, was this really the same tea that we drink every day?

“Weiss control your ears,” Blake grins and I notice how much they were moving; they get like that with things I enjoy.

“This is amazing,” I say to Illia and she even seems surprised I’m talking with her, she replies a short thank you. I hear Blake groan besides me.

“Illia I’m tired of this, tell us what bothers you so much about Weiss, last misunderstanding was cleared up, so what is it now?” I didn’t think she was ignoring me. I glance over Illia and she turned light blue, I somehow know that is not a good emotion.

Illia explains, “It is not her the problem, it just something dumb. I’m sorry if it bothers you.”

“I honestly didn’t mind until Blake mentioned it, it is okay,” I give a glare to my teammate, I feel bad for Illia. Blake seemed to understand and immediately apologized. Sun quickly changes the topic and we forget about the situation.

It is night and I can’t sleep. It was one of those nights that my brain decided that it didn’t need to sleep. I can’t point out what is bothering me because it could be a lot of things, but I just know I won’t sleep this night, not until the sun is almost rising. I stand up and leave my bed to walk to the kitchen, I could at least drink some tea.

I walk downstairs silently, masking my sound is something I’m really good at, in my old house I was too afraid of doing things my adoptive parents found good enough to get angry, so I learned to never be a bother.

Once I reach the kitchen I serve myself tea. I grab the cup and go again to the same roof I was on the afternoon, in that part of the house no one stayed. When I get there what I didn’t expect is for it to already be used, a chameleon faunus sitting there. I cough catching her attention.

“Do you mind if I sit here? I need to take my brooding somewhere.”

“It is okay,” she says and breaks the eye contact admiring at the forest again.

I easily climb and sit next to her, leaving a safe amount of space between us enough to not be uncomfortable. Having Illia right next to me makes me wonder about what Blake mentioned, I can’t help my curiousness. But I won’t press, it will make things awkward, and I don’t have the guts to ask either.

I take a few sips of tea, and I’m still amazed by how good it tastes, I might ditch coffee because of it. Once I finished it I consider the idea of training, but I know Kitsune will lecture me on not overworking myself, and if Sun or Blake find out it might be even worse. I sigh, if only I had my books with me, I left them at home my favorites, and here the only books are in Ghira’s office. He honestly intimidates me a little, but maybe in the morning I could ask him for books, I don’t think it is a good idea to get in his personal office.

“You brood more than me,” Illia speaks interrupting my inner monologue, it caught me off ward so I take my time before speaking.

“I thought the others exaggerated when they told me I do this a lot,” I say in an easygoing tone, I really believed they were being dramatic.

“Me too, now I’m scared about the other things they have told me,” she replies in a familiar teasing tone, a smile appears in my face.

“Sun exaggerates a little, and Blake likes to ruin me so I’m sure the rest is fake.”  
“They told me how you are an obsessed with keeping things organized, and how you throw glyphs to people without mercy.”

“I’m not obsessed, they are the messy ones and it is their fault for teasing me, sometimes they do take it too far,” I tell her remembering how Yang claimed I stared at Pyrrha as if she was a goddess, which she might be, but that is not the point. As happy as that thought makes me, my heart clenches remembering that. I wish I could think about her without the guilt consuming me, to at least look at the past with fondness.

“You got the same brooding gaze again,” Illia points out, and I realize I need to tone down my moping.

“Sorry, I recalled someone that died recently, she was a good friend and I admired her, and somehow I feel like I’m responsible of her death,” I admit to Illia almost too easily, perhaps because we aren’t too familiar with each other or because this might help us to stop the awkward tension between us.

“I can understand that feeling, my parents died in a mine dust accident. The working conditions were horrible, so it was prone to someone making a slight accident and hell breaking lose, but we were faunus in Atlas, so no one cared. And one day it happened, someone by accident broke a dust crystal, making everything explode. My parents were working there because of a mistake I made, so there isn’t a day in which I can’t help but wonder what if thing have been different. Eventually I figured out that thinking way only made me feel worse, and revenge wasn’t the answer either, so I recently changed my thinking to what can I do for them now that they are gone. I know they wanted me to have a good life, so I’m trying to get there,” she tells me. Now it makes sense the complete devotion to the White Fang, how it became her home and belief, the mines where probably Schnee property, run by the worst human alive. Illia started to hate humanity because of that.

“What would Pyrrha want for me?” I wonder out loud, “She died at the Fall of Beacon protecting us, taking a responsibility too heavy for anyone on her shoulders. Knowing her, she would want us to be able to enjoy life, she wouldn’t ask anything else but to search for our own happiness,” such a wonderful person, completely selfless and brave. She was and is my inspiration.

“She does sound like an awesome person,” Illia says smiling and I nod. Silence falls between us, only the crickets could be heard and the rustling of the trees cause of the wind. Illia speaks again, “You are a great person too, you helped Blake in her lowest point, and you even aided her with me. Your attitude with me is the same you would have with a friend and I’m the one that is making things difficult,-“

“Don’t worry, whatever it is, there is a valid reason behind it, and it is not like you are mean with me, you are keeping a safe distance for your own good and there is nothing wrong with that, unless you keep it up for forever, then that would be a problem,” I really don’t want her to feel forced to tell.

“I will come clean tonight,” she takes a deep breath a continues, “It is really stupid, but you remind me of the Schnee family, white hair and the pale blue eyes, and I can’t shake off the uncomfortable feeling. It is nothing personal, my brain seems to remember the night my parents died when I see you,” I get a headache just at the mention of that last name, it is sad and infuriating how one man can bring so much hate and suffering to so many people, to mark them so much that anything that reminds them of them triggers something in them. I think, I could admit her the truth, it shouldn’t change anything, and it might even help her.

“I had adoptive parents,” I start, “and they hated Faunus, they despised everything about me. I managed to get free of them by attending to a combat school, they saw the potential in me and I went to the best huntsmen academy, all that time I pretended to be human out of the fear that I can encounter people like my guardians again. Eventually, after trusting my teammates, knowing that Blake is also a Faunus and being completely free of my guardians, I told them and started to live as a Faunus. Barely two months passed, if not less, when I received the most conflictive news I could get, my mom is Willow Schnee and my faunus dad is most likely dead,” I bite my lip thinking about all I went through. Illia seemed to be numb, as if she didn’t know what to think of this. I honestly find it almost funny, the oddities of this happening.

“I wasn’t crazy then,” I give her a small smirk. “Well just because you are related to them it doesn’t makes you guilty of anything that Jacques Schnee has done, and even if you have grown up with them I’m sure you would be great too,” she says, my eyes water, and the tears fall, I see how Illia panics.

“Sorry, I really am a crybaby,” I clean up my face, “But thank you for your kind words.” I tell her.

“Welcome, and- woah, have we talked for that long?” the sky starts to light up, meaning it is already 6 am. To endure the training, I will need more than one cup of coffee, but I need to be careful of Blake, she said that the amount I consume could kill me.

“I guess we have,” I reply staring at the sun, “we should get inside before anyone notices our bad sleeping habits,” I suggest and Illia answers by standing up. She takes the lead as we enter the house.

Both of us in complete silence we walk to our rooms, once we reach our doors I whisper something I wondered, “Are we friends now?”

“Of course,” with that I smile and get in my room.

The grogginess starts to hit and I decide to take a shower, that always helps.

-

_Why do you always interfere with nature of things?!_

_They are suffering, how could you let them alone?!_

_Your guidance will not save them, they are a disgrace, I would destroy them, but I want to see how long they can last until they kill each other or let themselves get killed._

_You are so insensitive, how you could you have gotten the power of life._

_I’m not the one creating death._

_But you are waiting for them to die._

I step back violently shaking by the anger in the voices, Kitsune walks and stays besides me. Whenever I touch the tree, it seems to bring memories of the creators of our world, those were gods. It feels surreal.

“The more you learn about Remnant, the stronger you can get, but be careful, don’t learn things you still aren’t prepared to hear,” Kitsune repeats like always. As if I could always know when I'm ready, but so far I can admit I have been processing everything well. It takes a while to retain in more information because their emotions in the visions are sometimes too strong for me. Because of that I told some things to Blake, about the existence of Salem and the visions I see, and she helps me to understand because she knows a lot about old fairy tales. Unfortunately, it is hard to give her details, because from some memories I can barely make them make sense.

Today is the last day in Menagerie, tomorrow we will take the ship. Everything is ready, and the sparring classes went well. Kitsune is great at teaching, like at any level of aura they possess, he knows exactly how to make the person improve.

“Why don’t you assist me like that?” I ask him.

“You always know what to do,” I almost scoff at that, I have never felt like that, and right now I’m stuck.

“Your second tail was so easy to unlock, when will I get the third one?”

“You mean when I will get it?” he asks back, “Don’t rush Weiss, but I think it is related with your nature to hide things, despite your improvements you have a long way to go,” he replies.

“Dust, and I felt that I was doing enough.”

“I believe when you meet your teammates you will be fine, specially one with a red cape,” I gasp and throw him a glyph, how dare him to attack me with that!

“I hate you,” I say pulling my knees to my face covering my blush, "but yes, I miss them a lot.”

I wonder if Yang is okay, did she recover? Will she fight again? How is Ruby dealing with all this? Will she be angry because I left? Yang looked upset, but she understood. What am I thinking? Of course Ruby will understand, but I wonder how she is doing, Pyrrha and Penny died that night, two people she really loved and admired. And to wake up to remember those things, then see your big sister missing an arm, and two of your members gone. It is a lot to take in.

“Kitsune do you think I can summon you with earth energy for the battle in Haven?”

“I think that is the best option, but for that you need to meditate enough to connect to this place,” he replies, I hope it works.

Sitting and relaxed, I breath in a pattern. In this place there is no noise, no smell and nothing to see besides white. There is only me, my own voice is the only thing that disturbs the peace of this place.

My aura flows around me, I send it to the ground, I search with it another presence, and I find Kitsune, his aura is white, cold and warm at the same time. My aura fuses with his, it is almost overwhelming how much he possess, I need his help.

Hot breeze hits my face, I open my eyes, the forest is completely dark, but a white light is next to me. I observe how Kitsune slowly loses his glow and now resembles a normal snow fox, but like thrice their size.

“You can stay until I want to?” I inquire.

“Yeah, basically,” he answers, I can’t stop myself from running my hand over his fur, it is soft. Even if he didn’t appear different, in this form he felt like a real animal. He closes his eyes; he seem to like it. I stand up and take my new jacket in my hand, the weather is too hot, even at night.

“Shall we go back? They will get worried,” Kitsune speaks, I nod.

I enter the house and Sun is having a chat with Kali, I decide to join them.

“Hello to you two,” Sun greet us, and then proceeds to study Kitsune with a judging eye, “why does he look weird?”

“Put your hand over his back,” I tell him, he does.

“Oh my god! I have always wanted a dog.”

“Hey, I know I’m a canine but I’m not your pet,” replies Kitsune growling, but quickly changing to almost a purr when Sun keeps scratching his ears.

“How did he change form?” Kali asks amazed.

“I did that through meditation, the normal way in which they summon spirits,” I tell her, she nods and gets close to Kitsune to pet him. I smile at how we are treating a legendary spirit like a cute dog.

Sun speaks up, “I just remembered, I wanted to tell Kali about the time Jaune sang a song in front of everyone to invite Weiss to the dance,” and he starts laughing just thinking about it.

“Don’t remind me of that embarrassment,” I whine, Jaune couldn't hit a single note right.

“I guess you obviously said no, poor boy,” Kali says.

“But I already said no to him multiples times, he should have expected that.”

“Maybe you should have told him you like girls,” Sun tells me, and my face burns. Why is he so open about things like this? I smack his shoulder, not too hard, but enough for him to think twice before exposing me like that.

“I’m still not comfortable enough to say it so casually,” I tell.

“That is understandable,” Kali reassures me, “and at least it is great you have accepted it to yourself, have you told your teammates?” I nod, “and family?”

“My teammates are my family,” I reply. Kali doesn’t react in surprise, but she definitely knew the hidden truth behind my answer.

“Then that is enough, and I guess we have also gotten a space in your heart?”

“Of course,” I admit. I can’t lie about how preoccupied I got about her, or Ghira when they almost stabbed him, same with Sun.

“You are such a nice child,” Kali says examining me with motherly eyes, my eyes get a little blurry, but I contain the tears.

“And me?” Sun asks.

“A questionable one, but you have a good heart,” Sun smiles.

Warm. Moments like this make me really happy.

-

As Kali stands up, Blake and Illia come downstairs, Illia never leaves Blake’s side, and she lets her stay there. Blake told us it was because Illia felt guilty for all she did, so she doesn't want anyone to hurt Blake again.

I have also noticed that Illia whenever she glanced at Blake, she basically glowed, she looked with esteem at her, and it would be cute if Blake felt the same, but unfortunately for Illia there is a blond waiting for Blake.

“Since when did we adopt a wolf?” Illia questions, she really liked to bicker with Kitsune.

“Says the lizard,” he replies back.

Before they question more things, I explain why his appearance is different and they quickly move to caress him. Maybe Kitsune missed this form because the amount of love he is getting is amazing, his two tails move like crazy and he purrs.

“I think I will keep him like this until we arrive to Mistral, after all I don’t get drained while using him,” I tell them.

“Can I sleep with him?” Sun begs.

“Sorry monkey boy, having a dog has also been my dream,” I tell him, he pouts childishly.

Blake who was focused on scroll suddenly speaks, her tone sounding serious, “We leave tomorrow, we have everything ready and all the contacts in the right place. It almost seems like a dream, things changed so fast,” and I agree.

A sudden knock on the door scare us, Blake stands up to walk to the door. She has a small exchange with someone and comes back with us.

“It is a card,” she says raising it, “It is addressed to Weiss and me, the sender is T.X.L.”

“Yang and Ruby’s dad,” I say.

“Sun can you read it for us?” Blake asks, he clears his voice and starts reading.

_Dear Blake and Weiss:_

_I must apologize first; I didn’t bother to check the mail until now that Yang and Ruby are already gone from home. I kept your letters closed because that is not for me to read, but I will try to tell you about the things you probably wonder._

_After the fall, Ruby woke up the fourth week, when were in Patch. She had many questions about what happened, and she understood everything. Ruby is a strong girl. I think what hurt her the most was seeing Yang in the lowest point of her life; I think that is what made her want to search for answers in Mistral. So, she left only leaving a letter behind, telling me that she went with team JNR (who stayed near Patch). In the other hand, things for Yang didn’t improve until almost two months, when I got her to start fighting again and Ironwood sent her a robotic arm as a gift. From there she re-learned everything, she smiled a lot before leaving home, but I know she is still hurt about many things, so please bear with her emotions, but if she is being too hot headed you are free to knock some sense into her head._

_As far as I know Yang left to find Ruby, and she had a plan to make sure she gets to her. Unfortunately, I can’t confirm they are in Mistral, but if they are I know Qrow has a house there and he is taking care of them._

_That is all I can think that you may want to know. I hope you are also safe, and I hope that team RWBY reunites again._

  * _Tai Yang Xiao Long._



I throw myself to Blake. “They are fine,” I say while burying my head on her shoulder, she hugs back. Ruby is awake, Yang did not succumb to her negative thoughts, and team JNR is still together. I honestly never thought I would hear such a great news.

“And they seem to be fighting their own battle, just like us.”

“I’m glad to hear they are fighting back,” I say

“Me too. This means we might see them in Mistral,” Blake replies.

“Should we stay there after everything is over?”

“I think. And now hearing about them it made me realize I miss them more than I thought.”

“We are so attached to them; how did we think this will be a good idea?” I ask letting scape a giggle.

“No idea, we really are crazy,” Blake answers and I let her go, both of our eyes a little teary.

“Why is your team so cute? Mine hasn’t sent me anything!” Sun whines.

“Not every team works the same Sun,” I tell him, and it is true.

After cleaning the table, we split into our rooms.

I pat Kitsune to sleep next to me, and I hug him before I start to doze off. Despite the imminent danger we will put ourselves through, this nigh I sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a last minute changes to this chapter and I didn't notice how it is currently 1 am, but I felt like the talk between Illia and Weiss was necessary. Also I must mention that writing fighting scenes is so hard, like I keep repeating the same words because my vocabulary is that limited, so I have to search up how to say the things I imagine, but with this one I'm pretty satisfied.  
> Those are my fun facts for this chapter, I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment if you liked it or if you felt I could add more things, I try to take constructive criticism (even if I panic while reading them).   
> Also, thanks for all the people that have left kudos, and that constatly keep writing comments, you really make me happy and continue writing. Goodnight! (Good morning for others).


	11. Bewildering Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine is making me write a lot so this week I will probably keep posting out of nowhere. Please any grammar mistake kindly point it out, and I hope you like it.  
> Warning: there are mention of blood (can be skipped if you want to)

It is getting dark, and as we get closer to Mistral the temperatures keep dropping. I heard many people complain about how at night it got colder, something that doesn’t happen at all in Menagerie, in that island even when it rains it is hot, so no one had clothes to a place where autumn and winter existed. It was almost funny, because I completely enjoyed this kind of weather, the breeze at night and the slight shivers I get when waking up in the morning are little things I missed. Other than the weather, my time in the island was the best experience I could have asked for (even if the White Fang attempted to kill us multiple times), the friendly people, the liveliness of the streets and their culture are things I will keep with me, and try to incorporate them in me, after all I’m a faunus too.

The lights of Mistral start getting closer, and I can already see the shore. The city is in the middle of mountains and it is amazing how despite the steep cliffs, there are house everywhere, as if ignoring completely that gravity is a thing.

Blake, Illia and Sun were staring at the shore too, but none of them talked, what we were about to do is truly dangerous. Even if we perfectly planned everything and we have many people in our side, in any kind of conflict the unexpected can happen, and that is scary.

Blake breaks our silence, “They are supposed to be waiting in the main building, where Lionheart office is,” and she points at one building that could be seen between the sea of smaller ones. I take notice of her hand, and she is shaking, but Sun reacts first and holds her hand.

“You will do great,” he assures her, and Blake smiles at him.

We spent five days traveling, half of them I spent them creating strategies and meditating, and even my meditations with no improvement passed faster than this moment. I even have the impression that the ship is no longer moving, this waiting is a complete torture, and I blame my anxiousness for making me feel this way. The worst of all this, is that I been nervous the entire day, and in an attempt to relax I asked Kitsune if he thinks things will work out, he replied ‘If you believe in it, it will.’ Those words reminded me of Ruby, she is able to think that way without having to repeat it to herself a hundred times, and I’m sure that if she was here she would tell me exactly what I need to hear (which I don’t know what it is). I wish Ruby was here.

Ghira’s shout bring me back to reality, “We arrived, everyone take position, and remember that when Blake gives the signal we will move!” people immediately obey.

With Myrtenaster on my left, dust on my right (they gave me so much dust as a thank you gift), and a rose pin on my sleeve, I walk with Sun by my side, Blake in front of us, meanwhile Illia already disappeared to deactivate the bombs.

We jump to the roofs of the houses. From there I can perfectly see all the people walking around the city, some going to their home to rest, or others going out to spend the night outside. None of them might even consider that the same thing happened in Beacon may happen to them. It would take them by surprise, and only a few would know how to react, but we will stop them.

We get in the academy’s campus. Which instead of having one big Academy it has multiple other buildings, making it easier for us to hide. I catch the familiar sound of night time in Beacon, it is not as loud as in the day, but you can discern the hushed discussion, the few students sneaking out, the rustling of people studying until late and the few bunch of people being loud and not caring about anything. I never thought I would miss something as simple as this.

Blake stops moving, and tell us to stay there. She leaps to another roof and shouts Adam’s name. “Blake?” he pauses, “So you came here to deliver yourself,” a disgusting confidence is heard in his tone. I don’t like him at all.

“No, I came to fight,” Blake responds with confidence.

“Alone? You can’t even look at me without shaking and you dare to say that,” Adam replies almost laughing.

“No, we came to here to stop you.”

“What do you mean?” As a cue, Ghira comes with one of the groups of faunus, making the other White Fang members take a step back, the 20 of them were nothing against us.

“Mom?” one member of the Fang asks. “Please don’t do this, you don’t need to battle like this.” Another faunus speaks, “Don’t hurt more people, no one wants that.”

“Enough!” Adam screams, “Why are you attacking us, we are letting the world know that faunus are not a species they should get involved with, I’m trying to bring us honor!” if there wasn’t so much hatred in his tone I would believe he is genuine, so this is what Blake talked about.

“You are ruining our name!” Blake screams back, “You are murdering people that have done nothing to you, you planned to kill Sienna for power, and you wanted us dead to makes us shut up. You are as evil as the humans you always describe!” Adam grunts as if what Blake said is nonsense. He replies, “I’m doing this to avenge those who thought we are weak; I’m doing this for people to fear us! To make the stop hurting us!”

“We don’t want that, we want equality. We do not wish to become the monster we claim to be destroying,” Blake returns with calm tone, the complete opposite of how Adam is behaving.

Adam screams in frustration, “What are you doing, attack them!” he orders, but they don’t move, they seem to be scared and to doubt him. “Do it!” Lights are suddenly over him.

“Adam Taurus, the police of Mistral is already here, and more units will come, just give up,” Kali speaks from the top of the helicopter.

Adam’s stunned expression transform into a grin, “Well then, I only have one option left,” he takes out a remote, and clicks it so fast that no one has time to even flinch, but the remote doesn’t activate anything. Illia did a great job. “What is going on?!”

“You didn’t seem to notice the one deactivating your bombs, well it is someone you never expected,” Blake refers to Illia.

“Why do you keep ruining everything!” Adam takes his sword, Blake responds by taking out her Katana, both weapons clashing each other. That marks the start of the battle.

My priority is to stop the Faunus who are aggressive and show no mercy for their own people. First, a deer Faunus that is near me, he swings his sword right to my head, I block with Myrtenaster and the impact makes him lose balance. I punch his face hard making him grunt in response and I freeze his legs and arms to the floor. I must admit that sparring against Sun and Illia without weapons made me improve my close range fighting.

My ears catch Blake and Adam’s discussion, “Adam, I didn’t come for you, I honestly have better things to do,” I look at Blake, and almost in slow motion she is slamming Adam to the floor with a strong swing on his back. He falls on his face and I see how he struggles to breathe. Then I notice that everyone heard and saw how the believed most powerful Faunus got his ass kicked by Blake.

With a glyph I jump in the sky to see better what is going on, there are multiple battles, and I see that the main building is in one too. Concentrating, I land in the middle of a faunus ready to stab a young girl, hitting him with my ice shards that completely engulf him, now being held on the air by it.

“You piece of trash,” I say in case he can still hear. Between all the shouts and clash of blades, I hear footsteps in my direction. I turn around and I see the same Faunus from Mountain Glen. I push him back with an ice and he covers is face with his arms, he barely moves from the ground.

“Long time no see,” he addresses me.

“I almost forgot about you,” I reply, now he had aura around him but he still seemed to have the same fighting style, no weapon, only his body as a shield.

“Now I will finally kill you,” and he brings a fist directly to my face, I step back, and put a glyph under him, ice tries to trap him but he easily breaks free. He leaps in my direction, an upper kick directly to my face and I slide under him kicking his other leg, he loses balance and I quickly roll behind him, but with help of his hands he spins with his leg extended, I burn him with fire, but he doesn’t even grimace and lands the kick, the burning of his leg transfer to me and it makes me shudder remembering this feeling. I look at him and he is smiling, “You are as fun as the last time.”

“And like last time, I don’t have time for you,” with my rapier in flames I run directly to him. He doesn’t react in time so I slash his side, stab his shoulder and then stomach, but his aura deflects everything. His right fist aims for my stomach, and I block it with a glyph. Before he continues I jump back, and put five glyphs around him immediately getting activated as I pull the trigger. I see how his aura completely breaks as the third ice burst clobber him; his entire body gets trapped in the ice except from his head.

“I was going to help you but you are strong,” speaks a woman besides me, the first thing I notice are the black stripes all over her skin, she resembled a tiger. Then I stare at piercings over her faunus and human ears, there were at least 10 of them all of them different. The things thing I notice is her posture, it screamed a confidence that intimidates anyone, and for a second I fear she is going to fight me. But she wasn’t wearing a grimm mask, however, I have never seen her before in the island, and someone like her wasn’t easy to miss. “Thank you, but who are you?” I ask hoping she doesn’t get offended, she only smiles.

“No wonder I have never seen you before, my name is Sienna Khan,” she introduces herself, and I can’t believe that the real leader of White Fang called me strong. I also want to slap myself for never asking for a description of Sienna.

Suddenly a window crashes, and a huge guy comes from it, he is even bigger than Ghira. He stands up and glare at us. “Adam! Sienna! what is this?!” the unknown man howls looking between the two of them.

“Hazel what are you even doing here! And Sienna why are you helping them?! I knew I should have killed you!” Adam screams back angry. Seems like their plan is ruined. I scan where he came from, a girl in yellow is battling in the distance, her pace and movements were fluid and with a lot of force. The familiarity of that fighting style hits me, Yang.

“Blake! they are here!” I scream for her to hear amidst the conflict.

Sienna is already gone from my side and is fighting against Hazel, her chain moving as if it was alive. I run past the guy with my glyphs, he still tries to catch me and misses, and as I get closer I see that the guy is Mercury. I put a black glyph under me, and I jab him with an ice right in front his face. He collides on the wall, and with the impact I see his aura break, immediately passing out. This is for what happened at the festival.

“Weiss?!” I hear Yang scream not believing it. I stare at the familiar lilac eyes, and then I notice her yellow and black robotic arm, besides the striking yellow, it looked natural. Breaking my attention from her, I detect the horrible atmosphere in the room there are so many duels going on, but my breathe hitches when I see Cinder, remembering that she killed Pyrrha I feel anger overtake me, but it is swiftly mixed with fear as I see Jaune and Ruby confronting her. “We need to stop Cinder,” Yang speaks and I only frown not understanding at all, “I can’t explain right now, but go help Ren, I will help Oscar,” I suppress all the questions that I have and I obey, there is no time for a reunion.

Ren is struggling with Emerald, who is creating illusions to confuse him. Taking advantage of my still unknown presence, I place a glyph under her and freeze her to the floor. Ren takes the opportunity and hits her stomach with his gun, then her chin. She responds by shooting at her feet and freeing herself, and her body being light she easily does a backflip kicking Ren on his face. I bring a burst of ice in front of her, sending her to the other side of them room.

“Weiss!” Someone shouts, something is coming in my direction. I cover myself with a wall of rock, but it gets broken, and sharp pain is suddenly all I can feel. I look down and a spear is stabbing my left tight, I feel the blood completely damp my pants, and the dark blue turns black, I have never seen so much blood before. Then it starts burning, it is worse than any other injury I have ever felt in the past.

The spear starts to disappear, as if it was made of dust, but the pain remains there. I manage to sit down despite the agony of moving my leg. I try to put my hands over the injury, only feeling the throbbing even more because there is so much blood coming out, my hands can’t cover it. Observing the gruesome sight of my leg, knowing it also broke my bone, it feels like a miracle that is still attached to my body.

Thinking of a way of closing this, I remember how people burned their injures to stop the bleeding, that would help. I reach for Myrtenaster when I hear a voice.

“What are you doing!” I look up, it is Jaune and Ruby. I try to focus on her, but my vision is blurry, am I crying? Or is this because I feel like passing out? I don’t know.

“Burn the injury to close it,” I answer, astonishing myself that I can still talk. Jaune sits next to me, Ruby seems to say something as takes out her scythe, but I can’t hear it. My head feels heavy and I use all my concentration to watch her leave, the petals on the floor confirm she is already long gone.

“Weiss that thing broke your aura,” Jaune reminds me with his voice shaking. Oh, I completely forgot that. He takes out a red kerchief and wraps it around my leg in an effort to stop the hemorrhage, I only hiss in discomfort as he does that. I want to tell him it is a lost cause, but he speaks again, sobbing, “I’m sorry, this is all my fault, why can I never protect my friends,” no, he is so wrong. My words get caught in my throat, and my eyes close on their own. I’m going to pass out. The darkness starts to consume me and the suffering slowly fades, I wonder if I will I wake up after this.

This is so sad, not even a minute in battle and I die. Will Kitsune also disappear? Does he feel what I’m feeling? I need to stop this questions that only bring back my headache. I brought back Blake and I saw Yang and Ruby again; we didn’t have the reunion I expected, but I think that is enough to die in peace.

“I can’t let this happen again!” A choked cry makes me open my eyes again, but now I see my body glowing, and the burning sensation on my leg is more bearable. I look over Jaune and he is as surprised as me. Is this his semblance? I remember Pyrrha once mentioned Jaune had a lot of aura inside him, and I always thought she repeated that to motivate him to train, but she wasn’t kidding. He is literally transferring his aura to me and he all that is bothering him is seeing my bleeding leg.

“Jaune what is that!” Ruby screams, and now I start noticing the sounds, the sound of blades colliding and the gunshots in the distance. My senses are coming back. “Keep doing whatever this is,” I tell him as I start feeling my aura come back.

I busy myself by analyzing the situation. Ruby is fighting Emerald who seemed extremely angry at Ruby, in the back I see Qrow passed out, Ren and Nora on the verge of a fainting, and Yang against Hazel. Cinder and two other unknown women are gone, which is probably bad. Only a little more of aura and I can help the sisters, and Jaune can heal the others.

I view again at my leg, and I gasp at how it was almost completely closed, the bleeding stopped long time ago given by how it seemed to be dry on my pants. I move my leg, slowly in case of anything, but it doesn’t hurt, it is as if nothing ever happened; no second effects or strained muscles, only a big scar proving that it really happened. But who cares about it, I already feel recharged.

“Jaune thank so much, I already feel fine,” I tell him.

He tries to object but I shush him, he gazes my leg and how I moved it with no problem. With that he got convinced, and takes out his hands making the glow of aura stop. He helps me stand up, and as that happens I hear an explosion, I look over the sound and Hazel is covered in electricity. He literally has dust fragments inside his skin, dust is a highly volatile and toxic material, no one should be able to survive that. I study Ruby’s fight, and seeing how Emerald is much slower than before I decide to help Yang.

I sprint in her direction, and like old times, I put a glyph above him and Yang punches it activating an explosion of ice that throws him to the ground. Yang stares at me as if I was a ghost, “Whatever Jaune did is amazing, and sorry for this but I need to get to the vault, please hold down this guy for me.”

“Anything for my teammates,” I tell her smiling and Yang smiles back. She runs to what seemed to be a passage to an underground place, probably where the relic is hidden.

Hazel raises and whales with a punch, I repel it and swing to his chest, but he takes a step back. He is fast. I raise my rapier to his arm but a wave of electricity flows electrocuting me. He puts hands over his head and brings them down acting as a maul, I summon a glyph freezing them and making them slow down as I dodge, and with rocks above him I crush him to the ground. Like nothing he destroys everything, and he only gets angrier.

Electricity flows through all his body, and he throws another punch that I avoid by ducking, they keep coming and I can’t even block them with glyphs because I know it will be a waste of aura.

I react a second too slow and a fist sends me flying to the ground. My whole face is numb. I focus on the floor, and then look at Hazel. I stand up as he throws both of his arms in an attempt to crush me, but with my rapier in my left and a glyph in my right, I make him slow down giving me the time to jump above him with the help of glyphs. His arms clash with each other and I swing Myrtenaster burning his shoulder, I try to get behind him but he quickly turns around and faces me. He grunts glimpsing at his shoulder, but treats it like a little bruise.

“For a small girl you can attack,” he tells me.

“For a big guy you can move,” I counter back.

Hazel takes out a red dust crystal and stabs it on his skin, his entire body covered in flames. He runs in my direction with a speed that doesn’t fit his body, and he tries to wallop me. I avoid the fist, but I still sense the flames, and reminding me of the past my ears are shut over my head.

“Foxy is scared of fire?” he mocks me.

I keep stepping back, until my back hits the wall, he smiles and brings a swing to me, I feel that someone grabs me to the side, and I see how he punches an ice shadow, Blake. Then there is Kitsune who jumps over his back and he buries his claws and fangs in his skin, completely ignoring the fire coming from him, now Hazel is screaming.

“I barely made it,” Blake murmurs out of breath.

“Did you handle everything?”

“Adam escaped, but they are tracking him and most of the White Fang is already under control.”

“And are you okay?”

“Yes, I prefer a hundred times being here than running to catch him, I came here to protect the people I care abou, and- Weiss your leg,” she says in utter terror, I calm her down showing her it is closed and her eyebrows furrow, but a familiar voice interrupts, “You got defeated, now give up,” Ruby speaks, her voice being less high pitched and calmer, she is staring at Emerald and Mercury, who were barely recovering consciousness. Now that I can, I take my time to observe Ruby; face looked slender, everything sharper, her hair is longer, and she is taller, but the light in her eyes remained there, even if her expression seemed tired. She diverts her eyes from them to Blake and me, almost not believing we were really there. Ruby smiles, but Emerald speaks diverting her attention.

“No, Cinder will come back with the relic.”

“We should still run; Cinder can handle on her own,” Mercury insists.

“We must wait, she will-,“ the platform appears. Yang is carrying a lamp with her, probably what they called as relic.

“No!” Emerald screams.

“We must leave,” Mercury jolts her as she seemed to be frozen in place, I take out my weapon, but the room suddenly gets dark, it gets frigid and all I hear is screaming. It intensifies as a shadow grows bigger, taking the form of a woman, her eyes black with lines of the same color all over her face. She starts getting a body, extending her arms almost as she is going to crush us, and she screams, deep, like there are more voices in her, the sound of it is insufferable. But it abruptly ends, I look my hands and I’m shaking, “What the hell was that?”

“That,” speaks a boy with black hair and green eyes, “is an illusion, but a really great illusion of Salem.” I open my eyes, that name got mentioned by Kitsune, and I search for him.

“Sorry he escaped, I got trapped in that illusion too,” he informs me by my side, ‘It is okay’ I answer caressing his ears, and he gets closer to me, “I felt that Weiss, our link at the border of getting broken, that only happens when you are about to die… what happened?” A pang of guilt hits me.

“Somehow a spear completely broke my aura and pierced my leg, luckily Jaune found out he can heal with his aura,” I explain and he leans almost all his body on me, I have never seen him get so protective. “I will talk with you later, now you should rest,” he nods and he vanishes.

“Blake!” Kali exclaims, Blake stands up and walks to her arms. I follow behind her. “Mom, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, but Adam managed to run away from Sienna,” Ghira inform us with worry on his face.

“But we got everyone else in the White Fang captured, I think that is win,” Illia says joining us. As I stand on the side, Kali locks eyes with me.

“Weiss come here,” and hugs me, the smell of green tea invades me, and I relax, it must be nice to have a mom. She lets go and starts checking me, “Look at your face, you cheek is purple, almost black, and oh my- you are covered in blood,” she observes at my legs and jacket. Ghira and Illia copy her actions and show clear concern.

“My friend is a healer and closed the wound, don’t worry,” I tell them not mentioning that he found out when I was on the verge of dying and smiling to make them relax, as I do the bruise on my face starts hurting. Dust, if I didn't have my aura my whole face would have been broken.

Kali doubted my statement, but Sun arrives saving me, “Guys,” he says, “I think you should talk with you team,” and he makes me and Blake turn around to see the others. Ruby is helping Qrow to stand up and Yang joins them still holding the relic. Sun pushes us to them; I take the lead and walk to Ruby. Once I reach her I ask what has been bothering me, “What are you guys doing here?”

“Well,” Ruby laughs, “that is a long story, what about you guys?”

Blake and I glace at each other, “I think we also have a long story to tell,” Blake smiles.

“Give me a second,” Ruby collapses on the floor, I urgently sit down next to her, and she stares at my leg, “I was so worried when I saw how much blood you were losing,” Ruby starts, “I really thought you were-, Weiss in that moment you were so pale,” she finishes and I feel the pain in her voice. I really thought I was going to die too.

“Ruby, it didn’t happen. Jaune discovered his semblance in the right time and that is what matters,” Ruby only nods in response, and she holds my hand. Our leader is warm in a gentle and caring way, which is the complete opposite of the burning sensation I recently survived.

“Yang,” Blake utters taking me out of my thoughts, the blond looked as stunned as cat faunus. "Blake,” she almost whispers, sitting down next to Ruby but not taking her eyes away from her.

“So, are you guy staying?” Ruby breaks the silence.

“We finished our mission, so we shouldn’t have a problem,” Blake replies and I nod.

“I guess we can be team RWBY again, right?” Ruby directs the question to Yang, she stares at me for a second, then at Blake, and he frown that appeared was gone in seconds. “Right,” she replies, Blake crouches down joining us, and we hug.

Finally feeling complete, my arms around Ruby and Blake shoulders, with all our heads together in the middle. The familiar scents are again with me. I missed them so much.

“Ren, Jaune, we need a group hug!” Nora screams.

“But I don’t feel comfortable enough to hug Jaune,” Ren complains.

“Why not!” the blonde screams.

We break our hug and watch them bicker, we laugh, it appears like it has passed years since I last laughed with them like this.

“I missed this so much,” I confess.

“Oh my, the ice princess admitted that she likes us,” Yang replies.

“Yang don’t make me regret saying that.”

“But Weiss your hug not being all stiff and awkward is also something weird,” Ruby joins to the teasing, please don’t become like Yang, I will pass away.

“I take it all back, I’m going back to Menagerie,” I sat crossing my arms.

“You will end up dying of a stroke or a sunburn, Weiss’s body is physically incapable of enduring the sun,” Blake adds, Yang and Ruby laugh and I can only roll my eyes. Sensing a stare, I catch Ruby’s eyes, feeling myself blushing I advert her eyes.

“Weiss your hair!” she screams. “I didn’t realize!” Yang joins.

“Both sisters are blind,” I comment.

“It looks good, like it fits with everything about you,” Ruby compliments me.

“Yeah, an ice princess with white hair is perfect” Yang adds, I open my mouth to speak but Qrow cuts in, “Sorry to break it guys, but we already have our new mission, we are going to Atlas.”

“I have never gone there!” shouts Nora excited.

“Why?” Yang asks.

“I don’t know the details, Ozpin is resting and didn’t give more information to Oscar,” I frown, Ozpin? I didn’t see him anywhere.

“Right you guy don’t know. That is Oscar,” Ruby points to the boy who explicated Salem’s illusion, “he also has the soul of Ozpin inside him,” I freeze, is that even possible? ‘More you would expect’ Kitsune says. ‘You are not helping’ I reply.

“That is something I didn’t saw coming,” Blake comments, and I couldn’t agree more.

We stand up, and it is harder than I expected. When did I get so tired?

Not paying attention to Ruby’s and Yang’s discussion, I listen how Ghira and Qrow start exchanging information of what happened. Qrow explains that they stopped some bandits from attacking the school, clearly hiding the truth because Cinder is more than a mere bandit. My friends kept mentioning the relic and a vault, things that clearly are more than what they names say if they risked their life’s to protect them.

Catching myself overthinking, I bring my attention to my team again. Later I can ask them what they have been doing all this time. For now, I will enjoy this small moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you in advance!


	12. Setting in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/w: mentions of blood

_I open my eyes. Everything is black and the feeling of solitude is making me want to scream, but nothing comes out. I can’t see my own body and I’m not sure if I’m able to mov it. With each passing second the silence and dimness becomes more suffocating, I need to get out of here._

_“You are weak,” Adelram and Deirdre suddenly say, their voices as frightening and stern as always. I search for them but I can see them, but a red cape appears._

_“You always need to be saved by others,” Ruby speaks, almost laughing on my face. Yang is now next to her, “You can’t do anything on your own,” she adds with red eyes. Now Blake is also there, “One day we will get bored of you dealing with you.” All of them look at me with hatred, the same expression that my guardians had in the past._

_The voice of Kitsune joins, “One day you will be alone again and you won’t even know how to deal with that.”_

_I endure it all, showing any other kind of reaction will only prove them right. A sudden sharp pain is over my leg I stare down and the spear is there again. “Let’s see if you can save yourself from this,” Jaune appears in front of me, and the ache on my leg only increases. I don’t look at them, but I know are gone, and I’m alone in the murk._

_I’m so useless, I can’t do anything on my own. I’m always getting saved by others, and I can never do the same for them, if I try, I only end up getting in more trouble. I tried to help Yang and Ren and ended up getting stabbed to near death, making Ruby and Jaune let go of Cinder and keeping Jaune busy when he could have been helping the others._

_I claim to be stronger and the next second I’m begging for someone to help me. I’m pathetic. My leg continues bleeding, and I’m waiting for my death to arrive, someone as weak as me deserves this._

_“Weiss,” I search for the voice, but I can’t see other than myself, “whatever you are seeing is a dream. I’m here.” Those familiar reassuring words, suddenly telling me everything will be fine, I’m ashamed of how easy I fall into them, this is only proof of my weakness. “It is me, Yang. Weiss please wake up.”_

Yang is in front of me, but she is not angry, her eyes are lilac and gentle, with the same concern she uses when Ruby is suffering. I reach for her, noticing her robotic arm is not there, I touch her other arm and it is warm, so it was a dream. “You are crying,” Yang says reaching to clean my tears, the nightmare is still fresh in my memory, and like they said, here I am, getting comforted by others.

“I’m fine, only a nightmare.”

“That was no normal nightmare,” Yang presses, “It is the same as Beacon, don’t even dare to lie to me,” I don’t answer anything. My thoughts are a mess, but all the conclusions I reach is to continue lying.

“I-,” I stop myself, what do I say? Admit I’m a frail person that needs help, I don’t want that, and I don’t want her to bother her. “Am I weak?” the question slips from my mouth, focusing my vision on my hands, they were slightly trembling.

“Weiss, you are the strongest person I have ever met,” I get surprised by her answer, and I wait to hear her laughing. But when I see Yang’s face I know she is serious. “No normal person right after getting pierced with a spear, even if you got healed, goes back to fight like nothing,” It is the least I could do after holding them back.

“But If I wasn’t careless, I wouldn’t have gotten hurt, and it is not like I healed myself, if it wasn’t because of Jaune I- Yang I thought I was going to die,” I finally admit, the sensation of the moment, of pure calm and clearness of my head, those were my last moments. Yang’s arm wraps around my back holding me and letting my head rest on her shoulder.

“Weiss none of that was your fault, Cinder literally made a spear out of ashes, she has no normal powers. You are the strongest person I know; nothing will change my mind.” Her grip around me gets firmer, and I feel a drop of water on my shoulder, she is also crying, “Weiss you didn’t see yourself, the wound was horrible. It was nothing like the clean cut I received on my arm, the skin was burned, muscle torn, even your bones could be seen. It was painful to watch, and your expression, in seconds I could see the life leaving it, and I was so angry because I couldn’t do anything because Hazel kept attacking me. But Jaune saved you, and I honestly believe that if he had been saving anyone else, it would have been too late,” I sob, yesterday could have really been my last day of my life. The exhaustion starts hitting me again, and I fall sleep there, holding Yang’s shirt as if it my life depended on doing that.

-

I wake up again, but now I’m alone.

Confused I stretch my muscles, and everything aches. I inspect my arms and any bruise of scratch is already healed, I do the same to my legs, folding up the pajamas pants, and the only scar is on my thigh; it was big, at least ten centimeters long with five centimeter of width.

Yesterday when we arrived here the first thing I did was take a shower, the blood over my clothes were slowly making me feel sick. While cleaning my body there was even blood between my nails, and the metallic odor was stifling, I spent at least an hour cleaning myself until my body only smelled like the shampoo I had. I changed in a new set of pajamas, and without hesitation I threw to the trash my new pants and the white jacket to the trash, I had a another set of pants and I knew that the family that did my attire came with us so I can ask them to remake my clothes and change the colors, white as much as I like it is not useful. My idea is getting a steel-blue jacket and have multiple white shirts, those are easier to throw away or get anywhere.

A knock on the door catches my attention, I tell them to come in, and Ruby is there. I study her face, her face has more color, but didn’t have her usual smile on her, and now I realize that slight changes in her combat attire, besides the characteristic black and red, there is a cream color attenuating the other colors. I realize I have been staring for too long, and I force myself to say something, “Is something wrong?”

“Not really, I was going to wake you up because we are going to eat lunch,” she explains and I can’t believe it. I have always been a morning person, even in the most exhausting trainings and missions I have never once woke up before 9 am. What is even more worrisome is that I feel like I could continue resting.

“No wonder Yang isn’t here,” is all I reply. Ruby walks to my bed and sits at the bottom of it, she looked pensive, that is an expression I rarely saw on her.

“Yesterday, did you really feel like you were going to die?” she asks, and I don’t know how to answer without hurting her. I told Yang because I was not thinking in my right mind, and because I needed the comfort of someone, and Yang has a talent to do that. Now with my senses in the right place and working perfectly, I’m doubting every word that I could say to explain. She speaks again, “I’m only asking to help you, I’m sure that is not a pleasant feeling at all.”

“Strangely, in the moment I felt peace,” I whisper averting my gaze to my hands.

I hear take a deep breath, shaky. Is she crying? “As I said before, I was scared. I wanted to help you, but Emerald was so determined to keep me away. But you are here, alive and that is what matters. And please, don’t blame yourself for anything and never think we wouldn’t help you out Weiss, we all care for you,” I hug her from behind, my arms are around her trembling shoulders. Ruby has always been good at controlling her emotions, masking it with her smiles and childishness, for her to be like this is because it genuinely affected her. I want to apologize for troubling her a “Thank you,” is what I say instead, holding her closer, my entire body resting one her, slightly having to lift up to hug her. I can’t help the smile forming on my face, I’m officially the shortest member of my team.

We stay in that position in complete silence, and I enjoy the contact. I have never felt so safe and warm before, and even if my legs are aching, I wouldn’t dislike being like this all day. The knock on the door startles me, and I separate from her, embarrassed if they found us like that, it felt like an intimate moment for no one but us to see.

“Guys, Blake and I are starving,” Yang complains with the door still closed.

“We will go in a moment,” I tell her, Ruby turns to me the only sign of her previous tears were the slight redness on them. Ruby smiles, “Weiss I’m fine, don’t worry,” she says and I realize how my ears are almost flat over my head, I really can’t hide how much I care. “They are cute,” she tells me giving them a slight stroke that makes me shiver, she promptly halts every action. “Wait, did I overstep?”

“I have no idea,” I admit, “but I reacted like that because no one has done that before, not because it hurt,”

Ruby’s smile fades. “Later we should talk with Blake, but now we need to eat and explain a lot of things,” she stands up and takes my hands to help me, and I hide my disappointment when she lets go of them. When did I become so clingy with Ruby?

Ruby guides me downstairs, the first area is the living room, it has a glass door that leads to a garden, meanwhile there is another door to the kitchen, Ruby opens it and Yang and Blake sitting on the table. Yang is explaining something to Blake, “Things that have a red sticker are stuff that Ren doesn't trust us to touch.” Blake only nods while I catch her staring at Yang’s arm, those two will eventually talk about it.

In the table are four plates served with food, but I see a bunch of red apples that catch my attention and I take one. “What a miracle, you have fruits,” I say not hiding my surprise.

“Ren told us we couldn't only live of the pancakes he makes,” Ruby explains and I feel bad for Ren, the poor guy is raising six children.

I sit down next to Ruby, and I can't help but notice how oddly similar the table was to the ones in Beacon. I sigh, there are so many questions in my head.

“Weiss you are spacing out,” Ruby comments.

“Sorry, but what exactly happened yesterday? I know for sure that what Qrow said is a lie,” I inquire to the two sisters.

“You are right,” Ruby starts, “the guys from yesterday are minions of Salem. She is a woman that wants everyone in Remnant to die, and she has very powerful people on her side. Ozpin does too, and they are the Maidens.”

“Like the fairytale?” Blake asks and Ruby nods, and Yang continues talking.

“The maidens, Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall, each one of them guards their respective relic, Creation, Knowledge, Destruction and Choice. One of them was hidden in Haven academy, the relic of Knowledge that can only be retrieved by the Spring Maiden, which we believed to be one of the thieves under the care of Raven, my mom, but it turned out to be Raven the Maiden,” she explains, “When I got to the vault the battle was already over, Cinder was nowhere to be seen and mom just gave me the relic, not wanting to deal with Salem,” she says sounding hurt by the last sentence.

“That is what happened yesterday, but many things happened before that,” Ruby explains, how she decided to go Mistral with team JNR and in their journey they found trouble with a Scorpion Faunus named Tyrant, who worked for Salem. He tried to capture Ruby, but Qrow arrived in time. Unfortunately, he got poisoned, and they tried to search for medicine in the near villages, but they ended up finding Nora and Ren’s old hometown, and had to fight against a Nucklelavee, the Grimm that killed Ren’s family. They managed to defeat them, and just in time a bull head went to rescue them. Once in Mistral they stayed in the house training, and one day Yang got there, she asked (fought) with her mom to use her semblance to send her to Qrow, who was with Ruby.

“I must add how cool was my training and learning how to use this baby,” Yang says flexing her robotic arm, it did look awesome, you could tell it was really high technology and it moved as natural as a normal arm. She also seemed to like it, which is what matters.

“We also have many stories to share,” I tell her, “But I will mention first the most important thing, we already knew about the existence of Salem, but I never thought we would be directly fighting her,” I admit still not believing it.

“How?” asks Ruby, “Yang knew before because of her mom, but not that many people know.”

“Kitsune,” I reply, understanding is seen in their faces, “I knew when I asked who the creator of Grimm was, he told me her name and how she has lived probably longer than him.” I explain to them, and from there I begin explaining everything. How when we got to Menagerie we found out that the White Fang is there and tried spy on us, but we got Illia’s scroll with the files explaining the attack on Haven. I told the sisters about my training with Kitsune, and how he is the only one spirit left. Then how the Fang tried to kill Blake’s family but we stopped them and got everyone in the island to join us. How Blake kicked Adam’s ass and by pure coincidence saw people in the building, who turned out to be them.

“So, you two and Sun were fighting an entire terrorist faunus group and created and army to stop them?” Yang asks is disbelief, “Suddenly me getting a robot arm sounds lame.”

“Sis at least my silver eyes are cool enough,” Ruby says.

“You two are the same as always,” Blake mumbles smirking and I follow along but remain in silence. I’m just picturing everything, matching our stories and I’m amazed how we managed to cross paths. Ruby catches me and asks what is wrong, this girl knows me too well.

“Sorry, it just feels weird getting back with everyone, because now we aren’t only against a criminal band or some grimm, we are fighting a battle that has been going for years. And, I didn't tell you, but during my meditation there is always this tree, the oldest in Remnant, that whenever I touch it shows me a conversation with three people. I can never understand all of the fragments because it is a lot to take in, to many emotions, but now knowing what you were doing while we were away is giving me the same sensation. An anxiousness and fear of knowledge that I would have never asked for if I had a normal life, and- I think I need to meditate,” I finish, Ruby doesn’t get surprised by my sudden babble.

“I understand what you are going through, when Qrow told me about my eyes, I couldn't help but feel a responsibility I never asked for. I fear of failing everyone, but I know I can't cling to those emotions for too long, and the only way to preserve my mind calm is to keep moving forward, make the effort to improve and feel the security that we will achieve our goals. Because if I don't think like that, why would I even try?” Ruby explains in such a calm voice, her face relaxed but with a fire in her eyes. I missed that expression.

“Remember that if the weight ever gets too heavy we are here for you, don’t fight alone Ruby we are a team for a reason,” Yang says my exact thoughts, Ruby only nods smiling but gets interrupted by Nora. “She finally woke up!” Folding my ears over my head I sigh, something I did not miss is Nora’s talent to always scream.

“I don’t want to end up deaf, thank you,” I tell her with teasing tone, she only smiles brighter.

“I missed you too Weiss,” with that she leaves the kitchen, it seems like she only wanted to check on me.

Feeling better in general and considering I already lost half of my day, I decide to at least do something productive. “I will meditate in the forest,” I tell them not wanting anyone to worry.

“Be careful, how much time do you normally take?” Yang asks.

“Like an hour, max two hours but that is when I have energy.”

“Take care,” Ruby says, Blake and Yang reply the same as they stand up to clean the table. I’m glad that this time they are not treating me like I’m made of glass.

I walk to the forest carrying Myrtenaster. Once I find a good spot, I try to meditate, but my head can only think of Ruby. It took me a lot of time to concentrate and think of nature, because all I had in my head was Ruby's smile and a constant replay of the moment we had in the morning and how it felt to have her caressing my ears. All this time away from her only made my feelings stronger for her.

“You should tell her,” says Kitsune as soon as I enter the first layer.

“I’m not prepared for a rejection, nor a relationship because I have never been in one before, besides, Ruby already has enough worries, to add my emotions between them it will just distract her from the most important things, like saving the world.”

“Weiss you are so selfless, life for humans is short, especially for huntresses, and dying with regrets is awful,” I sigh, maybe he is right, but it does not make it easier, I really don't think I'm ready.

“I want to wait for the right moment, just like when I felt it was right to tell my teammates about me being a Faunus.”

“Sometimes there is no right moment, you just a have to do it.”

“You are giving me a headache, change of topic, all the memories this tree has, I really can’t ask you anything about it?”

“Unless it is to formulate your own answer, no.”

“Then let me do it again a see what I can hear,” My two hands touch the tree, and the world goes black.

_Brothers, concept of life and death is so cruel brother, why did you create that?_

_We can’t keep bringing back our creations, and I think it helps mine to appreciate more their time on this world._

_Many of them can’t even comprehend the meaning of leaving their world, and the way you created them doesn’t help at all, for them dying is almost like a curse._

_That is why I prefer creating darkness._

_That is even more cruel, because they don’t enjoy things, they live in pain and consume fear._

_You criticize so much when you can’t do neither of those._

_I think it gives me advantage to be neutral about the both of them, but if I have to choose one, I prefer the creatures of light, they are more intriguing._

_Before you take too much liking on them, remember that some of them have the heart of a creature of darkness._

_I wonder if a creature of darkness can have the heart of light._

_No, but you can always create it, after all you are the one that can make those weird mixes._

_Don’t encourage her, last time we almost killed each other._

_I may have overreacted, you too, but the results were intriguing so I wonder what else she can do._

There are always three voices. Two really deep and other high pitched. The low ones the only difference is the amount of pauses they take; one is much slower than the other. The high pitched voice said ‘brothers’, meaning they are two bothers and one sister. The way they talked, it is almost as if they created everything, and the only entity capable of that are gods. I must admit I have never given much thoughts to religion, but thinking about Kitsune, someone powerful enough must be able to gift something of that nature. My head hurts.

“Weiss take deep breathes,” Kitsune orders, I didn’t realize I was hyperventilating. Focus, with so many tales about gods, why can’t at least one of them be true? Two main creators and one that interferes. Kitsune instantly gets a third tail.

“I did it,” I say proud of myself.

“Yeah, and I think you deserve to rest.”

“Mind to come with us. You are a great help for the others,” he nods.

Linking our auras, I open my eyes.

The afternoon sun makes the trees glow in with a shade of orange. This forest is more humid and with mostly pines or fruit trees, but still calming and enjoyable. The walk to the house is a little long, I walked deep into the forest to fully avoid noises like Nora screaming, or Sun jumping around in the trees and bothering me.

As I see the house I listen to the different people moving around. Even if Ghira and Kali stayed behind to sort out everything, Illia and Sun decided to come with us so the house is crowded.

When I open the door, Ruby screams “Weiss is back!” Almost everyone is sitting in the table of the living room.

“What about me?” Kitsune asks.

“He looks so soft!” screams Nora jumping from the table to touch him, knocking off half of the things on the table (Blake and Ren saved everything). Kitsune as soon as Nora is touching him drops to the floor letting her pet him, for a thousand years old spirits he has no shame.

“Why does he appear so real?” Ren questions once I sit in the table.

“I summoned him making a connection through meditation instead of my glyphs, this way he can stay as long as he wants.”

“The earth chakra?” I nod, “you should work the others, the next one trains Ki, which helps to have more control of your body,” right, Kitsune talked to me about it but I have been too fixated with improving him.

“Anyone can learn that right?” Ruby asks joining our conversation.

“The earth chakra is supposed to be more developed for Faunus, but the rest are for everyone,” I explain to Ruby, and Ren nods as he eats his noodle soup.

“I think we should all practice a little of meditation,” Blake says, but Sun immediately complains, “But that is boring!”

“Sun do you realize that your semblance works using the traditional meditation pose,” I remind him, he only sticks out his tongue, he is so childish.

“I have to agree with Sun, after my dad forced me to meditate for more than three hours a day I'm tired! When I got to the third layer instead of congratulating me he only gave an extra hour!” Yang screams sounding like the worst things in the world (for a free spirit like her maybe it is). But if she got that far it is because she really worked hard.

“You guys are a bunch of kids; I pity Ren.”

“Ice queen really melted in her vacations,” Nora teases and I notice Illia also joined her to pet Kitsune.

“Was I that bad?” I ask in all seriousness.

“I mean with emotions and affection you were really bad. I once hugged you and you almost stabbed me with your rapier,” Yang reminds me. It wasn't even because it brought bad memories, I got scared on my own.

“Even Ren is better than that,” Jaune says and Ren nods in approval.

“You guys are the worst,” I declare in fake annoyance.

“We know!” Nora exclaims and everyone laughs.

-

I will lock Yang and Blake in one room if they persist on being awkward with each other. It initiated with Yang asking me to room with her, which I accepted because it is understandable that she still isn’t ready to spend so much time with Blake, but they keep avoiding being alone with each other and it is not subtle at all. The worst of all this, is that when we are in a group they talk so openly with the each other, and the stares they give to each other are so obvious, they miss each other.

When Ghira and Kali came to say goodbye to us, Kali glimpsed at Yang and Blake and as she gave my new clothes she said to me, “so my daughter really fell for a blond,” and I had a hard time hiding my smile. Ghira was also so sweet with Yang, as soon as he saw her arm he hugged her (he never hugs), and thanked her for everything. The whole situation was as if Blake was introducing her new girlfriend.

Now I was sitting with the both of them, perhaps if I leave they can finally have a chat. I close the book that Blake lend me, “My head hurts, I will take a nap,” I stand up from the couch.

“My attention span is also dying; I will join you,” Yang says following me. Dust, this stupid idiot what is she doing. Once Blake can no longer see us I hold Yang’s wrist and drag her to our room not giving her time to protest.

“Yang what are you doing?” I ask trying to not shout, I don't want Blake to listen to us, almost everyone was outside.

“Going to our room,” I roll my eyes, this brute.

“I mean, why can't you talk with Blake about what happened, and sort out your feelings,” Yang stiffens and gets a somber look in her.

“I want her to talk with me, but she always seems so nervous that in the end we stay in silence. It is so uncomfortable that I prefer to leave.”

“An why does she need to be the one to bring up the conversation?”

“Because she left, she is the one that should be fixing it,” I sigh, no wonder this is not going anywhere.

“Listen, I will only explain this to you once,” I say, “You know that what happened hurt you both, it is a two ways path, and the fact that Blake is struggling so much to talk to you is because she is scared. It took her a long time and a lot of courage to come starts facing her problems,” Yang's expression is less stern and she sits down in her bed collecting her thoughts.

“I want her to be the one to speak to me because I have been abandoned so many times in my life. First my mom, who I chased all my life just to find she is a coward that prefers her child to die than her, then Summer who I know it is a different case but it still hurts, and then there is Blake, that after at the fall she left without a goodbye, and you suddenly said you want to join her, I couldn't help but ask myself why am I not enough for people to stay with me?“ I try to speak, but Yang shushes me, “Then Ruby woke up, and I treated her horrible, and she left not knowing how to deal with me or anything that is going on, but somehow deep inside my heart I wanted her to fight for me. I hate getting abandoned, it brings all my insecurities and I'm afraid that if I chase for Blake she will turn out just like my mom,” the shaky last words made me aware she is trying her hardest to not cry. I sit next to her and hold her left hand attempting to comfort her.

“I think all your reasons are perfectly valid, but I also think you should give an opportunity to Blake, she left because she was lost and in her attempt to find peace she ended up fighting against the White Fang, something she was avoiding to do. But she told me ‘if I want to fix things, I need to stop running away from my problems’, and she did it, she took back the White Fang and even fought against Adam, and knowing her she probably doesn't even know where to start, or how to even open the conversation. So please take the first step, the rest leave it to Blake, but she needs help with that and if she doesn't talk with you after you do, I will personally punch her, I didn't go to that island and talk with her to now mess it up,” Yang laughs.

“You? punch her? She isn't a powerhouse like me, but I know she is better at punching than you.”

“You will be surprised with how much I have learned; I will show you,” I tell her.

“Okay ice princess, and about what you said, I will take the first step but if you hear me punching the wall come running.”

“Maybe you two should talk outside, punch a tree I don't know,” I remember my meditations, “wait no, poor trees, just destroy the house.”

“Weiss you are crazy.”

“You too.”

-

That same night they talk. Everyone was doing things at that hour, but they all noted the two of them missing, no one said anything until we heard some shouting, mainly Yang but sometimes Blake too.

“Should we intervene?” Jaune asks glancing between Ruby and me.

“No, Yang likes to express herself like that and Blake knows that,” Ruby replies nonchalantly while washing the dishes.

“Yeah and Yang told me to fret if she punches a wall, so far I haven't heard anything like that,” the others just nod in understanding and continue with their activities, Nora, Sun and Oscar are playing video games in the living room, Kitsune was also there watching fascinated, Ren is reading in the kitchen meanwhile Jaune and Ruby where cleaning it, and I stand up to go to the garden. The flowers there are so pretty, I don't know who took care of them before, but they are mesmerizing. The variety of colors are eye catching and the different smells are distracting. The sliding door opens breaking my concentration.

“Weiss?” Illia calls and I look at her, “So if they come out in one piece, they will be dating?” I get surprised by the straightforward question, and for a second she changes to light blue, the same color she had when she cried at the Belladonna’s house. “If I'm being honest, they first need to regain their trust with each to do that, they both know it. But despite that, it is undeniable that what they both have is mutual,” I tell her with honesty, for her to understand and hopefully not suffer more than necessary.

“It hurts that she doesn't love me, but it is undeniable how much Yang also cares for her, even if I don't like it, and at least I know Blake finally got a good partner,” Illia is right, the amount of adoration in Yang’s eyes is almost overwhelming, especially for someone like Blake with such an awful experience in the past. Feeling my legs stiff I sit down and motion Illia to sit next to me, she follows.

“Illia you are truly a good person; Blake didn't repeat that to persuade you or because she has been your friend. Seeing how you are taking this situation is proof of it,” I tell her, and she smiles.

“Can I hug you?” Illia asks, I turn over my body to her in response, and she hugs me. It is not as warm and comfortable as the ones of my teammates, but it feels right. “Thank you for helping Blake, and me,” she says as she separates.

“You are welcome, Blake is my teammate and I would totally do it again.”

“Weiss is really getting all the ladies!” Nora screams ruining the moment, Illia and I turn pink (Illia literally does.)

“How do you even know I'm- my preference?” I stammer.

“It is obvious! You treated Neptune and Jaune as if they had a disease, and ignored or hated boys stares, but when any girl complimented you-”

“Enough! I got your point,” I stop her before she tells more embarrassing things. I try collect myself from everything. The moment I had with Illia was not in the way Nora thought, she is probably only teasing me and I wholly fell for it.

“Right, I came to ask if anyone wanted to join the next match,” I shake my head in refusal, I never played games and to be honest they don't capture my attention either, on the other hand Illia nodded excited.

“Want to tag a long?” Illia asks standing up.

“I feel like taking a little time to myself, don’t worry,” she only tells me to not brood too much and leaves with Nora.

Things are still so weird. There is Oscar and Ozpin. Ozpin is still gone because in the fight he fully took over Oscar’s body and got exhausted, so we still don't have a clue of how we would get to Atlas if they closed their borders. Winter gave me her contact information, but what is the use of it? Will she be able to help me? Will she even want to help me? Also, going to Atlas is giving me an awful feeling. My blood related family is there, and they are awful. I can prove it myself because they sent me to a family to treat me like a human probably in case they needed to use me or only because they don’t want anyone to find out.

I groan, I’m doing it again. I need to stop thinking, today is a day to relax, and here I am wondering about a family that is not mine and I don't even want them to be mine.

I fix my attention in the flowers, they are all colorful but for some reason the ones that appeals me the most are the purple irises, they have a long stem and three main petals with smaller ones in between, and they have a yellow gash that makes them stand out. What I think that intrigues me the most is the smell, it is not the sweetest or most calming, it smells like powder and damp cement after a day of rain. Maybe their oddities are what draws me in.

A soft knock on the sliding window makes me shift my attention, Yang and Blake enter the garden. “Hello princess heard you were brooding in this place,” Yang greets me sitting to my left side, Blake takes a chair and sits next to Yang.

“I'm not brooding,” I pause, “well maybe a little but I think it is good to think about these things.”

“If you isolate from everyone I think it is not,” Blake retorts back.

“Then I guess I should thank you for your company.”

“Any time princess,” Yang says sounding dramatic.

There is a little pause, in which the three of us get lost in our thoughts, I’m the first one to snap out of it. Blake and Yang still unaware. “Great; now the tree of us are lost in thought,” I jest gaining their attention, they both laugh in a comfortable way I have missed during these days, “I guess you two are fine now.”

Blake and Yang nods, “Thank you for the help Weiss,” Yang says for the two of them. Today has really been a day of being thanked, have I done that much to them? I don’t consider I should get a thanks because what I'm doing is the most natural thing I could do for people I care. I still accept them. “No problem, you two have done good things for me too.”

With that the three of us continue a calm conversation, Yang telling us about how Professor Oobleck and Port visited her house, Blake mentions the time Sun almost burned water in the kitchen, I mention how one of sparing lessons for the faunus it turned out with the kids riding Kitsune and running around the forest. Ruby eventually joins us and tell us how in the trip to Mistral whenever an emergency occurred Jaune lost their map.

We spend the whole night catching up with our adventures, and between laughs and cries team RWBY was back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary of this chapter is: Weiss is the wing woman of bumbleby but can't get her own love life together. Also, the original chapter I wrote was about twenty pages and I felt it was too long so I cut it in half.   
> I hope you like it, please leave comments or kudos (or both) and have a nice day.


	13. The end of a chapter

“Ozpin woke up,” Oscar announces and an uneasiness grows in the room. From what I have gathered, Ozpin is the one that pushed Pyrrha to try to become the Fall Maiden and didn’t tell the others about his powers until Yang came with the information that Raven gave her. I’m still not sure what to think of him.

In the other hand, I have only known Oscar for a few days but I know he is a nice boy. He is always helping Ren in the kitchen, endures Nora’s and Yang’s constant teasing, trains with Ruby to discover his semblance, and recently started to befriend Sun, Blake and even Illia who seemed so averse to living with humans. Oscar’s family was her aunt and used to have a simple life in a farm, I feel bad he got dragged into all this.

We gather everyone in the living room and Oscar waits in front of us. His posture suddenly switches; one hand behind his back meanwhile the other grabbed on his baton and his back is completely straight, and if you looked closely you could tell the shade of his eyes changed. Now Ozpin is here.

“Hello students and newcomers, sorry I have been missing this days but the fight against Hazel and Lionheart took me out. About the new mission, as you know we will search the other relics, and we will go to Atlas to reach the Winter Maiden. For that we will have to make lots of trips, but I will discuss that with Qrow. Now what really caught my attention is meeting Kitsune.”

Kitsune is laying besides me, only opening his eyes to acknowledge Ozpin, “I wasn't sure it was you until now,” the spirit says and I'm confused, but Yang tells Ozpin to stop being so secretive before I can.

“As you know, I have lived many lives so I have met many families and their spirits. Unfortunately, I couldn't protect them because I was having my own problems, they were good allies I had. I never expected to see one again and even less to be directly related to one of my students, and this helps a lot since Kitsune’s body works the same as Ruby’s eyes.”

“Are you implying Kitsune could teach her?” I ask.

“Exactly miss Sollar, if you would also help Ruby with meditation that could help,” I only nod, I will always help Ruby in anything I can.

Ozpin then answers a few questions about the relic of knowledge. It is supposed to answer 3 questions each 100 years, about anything that has happened already. And as Nora screams questions to ask to the relic, Ozpin tells her that the questions have already been used. Kitsune remains quiet the whole conversation which is weird. Finally, Ozpin reminds us to continue training, his entire posture relaxes and Oscar is there again.

Ruby as if the whole talk were good news makes us gather outside to train. I put aside my thoughts and decide to follow her, training does help clear my mind (and helps me to improve).

As soon as I step out to the backyard Yang grabs my wrist to the middle of the grass, “Are you ready to lose?” she asks me, and I remember what I told her the last time. “You should ask that to yourself,” I reply smiling and I only see Yang get more excited.

We agree it will be a fight with no weapons nor semblances, just aura to see our close combat styles. I take a defensive position, and Yang surprisingly does the same.

“On the count of three, one! two! three!” Ruby screams, and I immediately take a step back, but I realize that Yang didn’t attack first like always. I should have expected that, however if she won't start I will.

I throw a punch and she dodges; she immediately aims for my chin. I take step back and I kick her with my knee, she blocks with her arm and pushes me, I regain my balance quick and barely block with both of my arms her high kick. I completely forgot the strength she puts in each attack; she hits harder than Sun.

Yang brings back her leg and proceeds to throw a variety of punches that I can barely avoid. But I can't afford to lose focus, one of those heavy fists lands on me and I'm done. I let her attack with the hope she tires out, but she continues and even combines some kicks. A jab comes, and finally getting room to breathe I create some distance between us.

“Amazing, last time I took you out with a single diving punch,” the blond says smiling.

“And I'm surprised by the diversity of offensive moves you used, and the control you have over the fight,” Old Yang would have been frustrated by now because most of her attacks haven’t landed.

“Dad avoided my fists like I was child, so I eventually got used to it,” she explains.

“Shall we continue?” I ask and Yang nods, taking a quick step to me.

Yang fist comes to my face, I bend my neck to the side avoiding it but at the last second it changes into a diving punch and it lands on my cheek. Enduring the pain, I take the distraction and land a side kick on her open torso, Yang barely flinches so I quickly retreat. Without mercy Yang does a semicircular high kick crushing me with her shin. I manage to not fall and respond with a roundhouse kick, but she steps back and misses. I try again with a sidekick, my heel reaching her jaw, Yang slips a little but she takes position again and lands on my cheek a shaved punch and a sudden front kick. I feel myself falling until a hand takes mine and pulls me up, now standing again.

“Weiss that last kick hurt like a bitch,” Yang whines and I overhear Jaune scream ‘language’. My whole body is aching, specially my face and torso.

“I think I may have a broken my ribs.”

“Oh, dust really?” Yang questions worried and I shake my head laughing. Yang shoves my shoulder. “In all seriousness you improved a lot given than the one time you punched someone you landed it wrong,” Yang says and I laugh.

“Give credit to yourself, I have never seen half of those punches and kicks.”

“Thanks, but next time we should fight with full semblance and weapons! That will be even more fun.”

“Let me take a break first,” I walk next to Ren, Jaune and Kitsune, who were watching all the other battles; Nora and Blake, Ruby and Oscar and Sun and Illia. Too tired to concentrate I run my hands over Kitsune’s back as I focus my aura in all my bruised areas.

“Do you need showers?” I ask genuinely curious; his fur is so silky and a white it almost glows.

“No, that would be a waste of time, so I don't get dirty or smelly, neither I get sick.”

“You are better the Zwei,” Yang says.

“Zwei is the closest animal to a spirit, he killed an Ursa,” I tell Kitsune.

“Maybe because of the dust he ate it turned out like that,” Yang mutters loud enough for everyone to hear.

“How did he even survive that!” Jaune screams before I can.

“No idea but he is extremely strong now so I’m not complaining,” Yang replies like nothing. I can't believe they put their dog on steroids, it is almost study worth it what they did. My attention breaks when I hear Nora screaming, I look in her direction and she is flying in the sky and the next second she is falling with her hammer pointing at Blake who proceeds to avoid her, but it is not enough because as Nora touches the ground something explodes leaving a crater in the middle of the yard and Blake only conscious because with her shadows she created a wall.

I’m so glad we don’t have neighbors.

-

“Can Ruby join our conversation?” I ask to Kitsune. My spirit suddenly told me he needed to tell me a few things about Ozpin, which explains his strange behavior but the nerves don’t fade. For all I know I could be told that everything Ozpin told us is a lie.

“That is up to you, I won't change anything that I will tell you so take that in mind.”

“I think it should be okay, Ruby is our leader and I think she can help with everything,” I tell Ruby to enter and in the next seconds she is here. I explain to her the situation and that we can also talk about her eyes. Ruby nods and sits next to me in my bed.

Kitsune sitting on the floor speaks, “Ozpin is older than me, and I have met him more times that the years you will live. I have worked with him, but in the many years I noticed that he hides more and more information about what we are fighting, not because he is doing something bad but because he has gotten stabbed on the back many times. Right now, he is only telling you the partial truth because he has no other option, but I don't want to tell either because for now he is not tricking you, and I don't want to cause a fight. I'm just warning you and letting you be prepared for more truth to come in the near future, also as I have said to Weiss, Ruby if you have a question you can ask me and I will always answer, since I will be teaching you,” Kitsune concludes.

More truths and more secrets, are we that weak that they think we can't handle things? Well Kitsune has told that is exactly why he does it, but Ozpin probably won't ever admit he does that.

“Thank you, and to be honest, I kind of expected it,” Ruby admits, “whenever I talk with Ozpin and Qrow I can see how there is more to everything they say, but if I scream for them to tell me, I know it won't help in any way. However, I wish they saw us as equals, because all of us have gone through so much and we are still here helping them, even Jaune who hates Ozpin for what happened to Pyrrha is working with him.”

“I believe he will soon realize his mistake, I will persuade him but as I have said, he is even older than me,” Kitsune comforts Ruby, “and about your eyes, the timing is perfect because I can perfectly control it when I have three tails. I have trained people in my family that have silver eyes, in the Okami family it ran a line of silvered eyes, but it probably got lost with Weiss since her family’s eyes and Glyph are stronger,” Wait I could have had silver eyes? Ruby seems to be as surprised as me.

“Weiss has no special power?” Ruby asks.

“Besides me no, I do believe I'm cooler than silver yes.”

“I think you are right,” Ruby admits smiling, I can’t help but notice how everyone gets along so easily with Kitsune. “So, I think that tomorrow we will start practice, you two look tired.” Ruby and I nod, these days I haven't been able to rest.

-

_After the disaster that just happened we must leave._

_You treat it like it wasn't your fault either, do you think this would have happened if you didn't want to teach her a lesson._

_They are a lost cause. And if they really are not that, they will have the relics help to redeem themselves._

_I refuse to leave._

_What will you even do? It is not like you can create them like us._

_I can help._

_They will want to take your power; they always seek that and get corrupted._

_Don't worry, I will manage._

_I see you won't change your mind, just try to stay low profile._

_If a miracle happens and you do change your mind, come find us_

They left. The two bothers left and leaved her sister, a goddess. They also mentioned the relics. The idea of a superior entity is so hard to grasp, they are so powerful they can create life and death and everything we know in our world. How? No idea, but they do.

"You are oddly quiet," Kitsune comments.

"I'm trying to reflex on my own, the questions in my head start forming in my head as I do. Is this goddess still with us?"

"Yes, I don't know where, but I can sense her presence, she has no name but at the same time has had many of them. I must say she has a favorite one between all of them.”

Every time she was the voice of reason between her two brothers and she is the one who stayed with us, I have heard stories about the two brothers, but the mention of a sister is something completely new, which is sad thinking that we should also be admiring her. I think I won’t gather any more information.

"Let's go. I’m at my limit" I open my eyes, "Hello," Ruby greets me making me jump.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. I wanted to practice with Kitsune."

"I have no problem," he says.

"I will just watch, seeing the stories of gods gave me a headache."

"Isn't it fun? It is like an audiobook."

"Ruby, audiobooks don't come with physical exhaustion," Ruby replies by sulking cutely and I don’t bother to hide my smile. It is amazing how after so much she still keeps that side of her.

Ruby sits in front of Kitsune and he explains. "Silver eyes are gift to defend from grimm, they imitate one of the gods power, which is to emanate a light so strong they destroy the obscurity. For us to use it we must have a clear state of mind and a good intention. In my case everything I do is in other to protect Weiss and her family, for you that is what you need to figure out. Remember all the times you have used your eyes and what do they all have in common.”

Without hesitation she replies, "I wanted to save my friends."

"Then what you must do is think of them, the good times you have shared with them and how you want to continue treasuring it. Unfortunately, it won't activate unless you are near Grimm so only then you can put it to practice."

"I will do my best. Meditation helps right?" Kitsune nods. "Oh, I was wondering if it is possible to meditate with another person."

"It is not a common practice, but some people do it, for that you have to link your auras and have complete trust between each other."

"What if I go with Weiss to the earth chakra? Would I be able to go?"

"I know that between family members it works, but no one has tried to do that with a human."

"Weiss do you want to try?" Ruby asks.

"I don't mind as long as we don't die, but why do you want to go?"

"I want to help you, that way I don't miss details and it is fresh in your memory. Also, I'm curious about the place," she admits smiling; this dolt sees it almost as if we are going to check out a new cookies store.

"You know sharing auras is hard right?" I ask, I wanted to add that it is also very intimate.

"I think we are both capable of doing that, do you want to try that now?" She asks smiling.

"Why not," In a blink she sits down in front of me, our legs touching and her hands are holding mine. I forgot how close in contact we must stay during the process. I can’t dwell to much into my nervousness, I need to concentrate if I will be leading this so I ask the most important thing first, "Do you know how it works?"

"Yes, but I don't remember all the things we will share besides aura and emotions."

"Those are the most important things; I will tell you the details later."

We both close our eyes. First, I surround myself in aura and I can feel Ruby's near me. I squeeze Ruby's hand, and we both start moving our aura to the other. It is easy, almost as if it is welcoming me. The two auras coexisting in the same place should merge together and create a new one, which will be the link of us. A few minutes pass and I sense it, an unknown aura is surrounding us and a wave of peace is suddenly all I can sense.

"That was almost too easy," Ruby speaks, opening my eyes I see the lavender aura around us.

"I agree, but it is not over, next we should both let this aura inside us," I instruct her. We both concentrate and the glow slowly dissipates until we are back to normal. We did it, "Now we're sharing souls, but the link is not always open, we open it when we think is convenient."

"Amazing, but to what degree we share emotions? Qrow told me that because of that most huntsmen don’t share auras."

"When the link is open we can feel everything, that is why people also need the skill to be calm even in the worst situations. If not, it can only be a distraction."

"I can do that! But only when I'm in leader mode," she smiles brightly.

"I guess I will keep the link closed."

"Come on Weiss! This will be awesome!" Ruby exclaims.

"Maybe. Now let's eat breakfast," I say beginning to get up, but sudden hands pull me up, meeting those expressive silver eyes and my sight shift to her lips. Oh no. In panic I hurriedly turn around and start walking. Why is Ruby so pretty.

-

This whole week has been hell, but not because of nightmares, it is my own mind making up stupid scenarios.

Our current plan is to go to Argus to later get a ship to Atlas, what has been bothering me is how close is my home from the first city, the chances are slim, but the nervousness doesn’t go away. Which is making my teammates notice how I space out or spend longer than necessary meditating, I even cleared the second layer and it is a great way to clear my head, but I overload it in seconds.

What is also overwhelming me is how much time I'm spending with Ruby and how I have to stop myself from being all over her, I don't know why it is almost a reflex for me to hug her, or take her hand or put my head on her shoulder. Sometimes I do that with others, but only when I'm emotionally drained or when they need it, not because I like the warmth of them and my heart is exploding inside me. With Ruby everything I feel is intense and the fact that I refrain myself from doing what I want is making it worst.

When did I fall that hard for Ruby? I guess it was gradual, and I never denied to myself how I feel something more than friendship. But things keep getting harder to Ruby and I don't want to bother her with emotions that can easily ruin a friendship when it is not replied. And Ruby acts the same with everyone, she helps with anything she can and always keeps a positive mind, and if she pays more attention to me, it is only because I’m her partner.

Done with this train of thoughts I distract myself by running my hands through my hair. It is so long and I have heard multiple times how it doesn't help when you are a huntress, but I still love it, it helps me to calm myself and recently with the change of color I somehow love it more, it is like snow and it reminds me of Kitsune; the spirit that has saved me and my family.

I suddenly remember that Yang invited me to eat breakfast with her and I told her I wanted to get changed, which I didn’t. Not caring about that I walk downstairs, in the table I see Yang, Blake and Ruby.

"Morning," I mumble sitting down.

"Bad night?" Blake asks.

"Not really, I’m tired because of the training," training that I use to avoid overthinking and that Kitsune even refused to help because I’m doing more than enough, his validation helps but I still remember how easily I got taken down by Cinder. According to Yang when she went to the vault she was gone, and probably dead, but Cinder is not the only strong enemy we have. A cough gets my attention and Blake is staring at me.

"Weiss," the faunus says in a strange tone, "I know you are improving with your fighting style and with Kitsune, but I was wondering if you have ever thought about your Faunus side."

"I thought that being with Kitsune and meditating the earth chakra was working my Faunus side, I have also learned to work my sense of smell and hearing," is there more to it?

"I’m sorry, with all the mess that went in Menagerie I didn’t teach you that much. But what you mentioned are only the common traits, there are a lot more that you maybe have not even noticed or some that are masked as feelings," Blake's explains "for example, I as a Cat Faunus, I have certain none evident traits, I love being warm, things that move fast and are small catch my attention, I sometimes rub my head to show affection, I can even purr when I want to or without noticing, and many other little things like that. And I have noticed that you either don’t know them or you are suppressing them, consciously or unconsciously," Blake's takes a sip of her tea, and Yang and Ruby decide to join us. I have never thought that deeply about all my traits, do I have that many? I think hard. I probably love the cold weather because I'm a snow fox, and I can purr but I never tried to do that again. I keep pondering, but nothing else comes to my mind.

"Blake I honestly don't know more than I have told you or showed you," for a second her expression falters and I sigh, sometimes I say things about me that without knowing hurts them.

"I will tell you some of the general insight I have, but the rest will be up to you to figure out." I nod, "Foxes of all kinds are by nature friendly, and they like to show it by actions, by being touchy, they also like holding people and in more intimate situations they like to bite," I blush at that, but she looked so serious, I look over Yang that was a big mistake, she is trying so hard to not make any comment. "Foxes are fast like you, they are really tricky and mischievous. I think there are many you will maybe notice now, and it is good to take advantage of them and to not get surprised or ashamed when that happens, they are normal and part of you," I nod, I will think more deeply about it later, right now I'm in a crisis because that means it is almost against my nature to not be clingy with people, something I don't casually do and that I have been avoiding with Ruby.

"I will try to take all this in mind," I finally say.

"So, Weiss do you want to cuddle?" Ruby asks next to me and my face burns.

"No thanks!" Comes out of my mouth more nervous than expected.

"Why not? Like the old times?" Ruby keeps pushing.

"When did that happen?!" Yang exclaims.

"Right sis, you woke up after us. Blake woke me up because Weiss was having a nightmare and she calmed down once I slept with her," Ruby explains, just thinking about it seems like it was a decade ago, but now knowing my feelings I know I will not be happy with just having her close.

"Ruby always being the best leader," Yang teases.

"But Weiss seriously if you ever experience the need to do something follow it, don't only do it when you don't have control," Blake insists, and she makes me aware of how close is Ruby next to me and how comfortable her shoulder looks.

"Weiss you are spacing out, tell us what is going on," Yang says.

"Nothing," I lie as my face heats up again.

"You are hopeless," Kitsune speaks behind me, his tails pushing me to put my head over Ruby's shoulder. I immediately sit back to my place.

"What was that for?!" I try to hide that I perfectly knew what he did. 'Don't you dare!' I scream to him.

"My bad, remember foxes are playful," he says like nothing and leaves. I will kill him. Now I look at Blake and she is only raising an eyebrow aware of what happened, meanwhile Yang was the completely clueless (thanks to the gods), and I look over Ruby who is smirking.

"It is decided, the last days we will do team bonding activities!" Ruby screams putting her arm around my shoulders and bringing me again to her body, my head comfortably placed on her right shoulder. This dolt is perfectly aware of what happened before or this a blessed coincidence. I hope it is the later.

"Which will be?" Blake asks, and Ruby keeps her arm around me.

"I have no idea, but we can start by cooking today's lunch!"

"Ruby you can only bake cookies and I can barely make scrambled eggs," Yang reminds her.

"I think Weiss and I will carry the group," Blake declares.

"Since when can you cook?" Ruby asks surprised as she tilts her head to look at me, I try to hold her gaze but my determination backfires and instead I focus in the pattern of Blake’s cup, it is a flower called Nerine, it has a pastel pink shade with seven long petals. I compose myself and I remember I should reply. "Since always, I just hate it. But Kali taught me some good recipes."

"Blake's parents seemed so cool, I wish we could meet them again," Ruby says.

"You will, Kali invited the both of you to the island," I tell her knowing Blake will not bring it up.

"Then we have our next trip planned, once this is all done we will visit Menagerie!" Ruby announces.

"I think it is only valid that after that we go to Patch," Blake says not so excited about the vacations.

"We can! Dad will be happy to have people over," Yang affirms. The only missing piece is me, and I have nowhere to let them stay with me. Where would I even go when all of this is over?

"And after that we will have our adventure!" Ruby screams, what is she talking about? "We will travel everywhere in remnant! While traveling to Mistral, if we forget about almost getting kidnapped and Qrow dying, I had so much fun!"

"Ruby what if I want to retire!" Yang screams.

"Too bad this is a leader’s order!"

I smile to myself as I watch the two sisters bickering. Clever Ruby, she is basically saying the 4 of us will always be together. I leave Ruby's shoulder and I help Blake with the trays, meanwhile Yang and Ruby out of nowhere decided to play video games. I only roll my eyes when I discern Ruby complain that Yang pushed her to make her lose, but with the bliss I get from moments like this I can’t deny I wouldn't mind this being a regular occurrence in the future.

-

Today we part ways.

Illia will stay in Haven helping Sienna and new White Fang faction that has received a lot of good reviews given the fact that they saved the city. What the city also believes is that Lionheart died protecting the Academy, when in reality he died for helping Salem (apparently she killed him herself). Ozpin for some reason created that story and told the news that, we honestly didn’t know until we read it and when we asked he dismissed us avoiding the topic. Kitsune didn’t lie when he said he is paranoid.

Sun reunited with Neptune and decided to go back to his team after realizing what a horrible team leader he is, I told him he was only irresponsible.

They came to bid us goodbye at the train station. Blake talked with Illia and Sun separately. For Illia she gave her a hug for her to remain strong and how they will always have their friendship, and for Sun she gives him a kiss on the cheek to thank him for everything he did for her, even if he knew she couldn’t give him what he wants.

Illia comes to me meanwhile Blake still talks with Sun.

"So, this is the end," Illia says.

"Of this chapter, I'm sure we may come around sometime," I tell her.

"I hope so, please stay safe, and again, thank you for everything."

"You should also be careful, and I didn't do that much give some credit to Sun too."

"I prefer to give it to you," she replies with a smile.

"Well, thank you, and-"

"Hey ladies!" Neptune says interrupting and it takes all my self-control to not roll my eyes right in front of him, "Came here to make you some company."

"I was about to leave," Illia excuses herself, "nice to meet you, and," she turns to me and puts her hands over my jacket pulling me to her. Before I react I feel a soft kiss on the corner of my lips, "goodbye Weiss!" She shouts entirely pink but with the same smile from before and she leaves. My whole body is dying of overheating.

"Well, Illia did admit to me she would have asked you out if we had stayed another week," Blake says behind me.

"So, she has been flirting with me the whole time?" I ask still not believing it. But I remember all the side glances she gave me, how she asked me to help her with training (when Sun and Yang are better at close range fights), and that her turning pink near me is not the first time it has happened. Dust, I’m so dense.

"I thought you knew!" Sun screams.

"Sorry I have never had someone flirt with me before."

"Weiss even I have flirted with you," Blake says with such a seriousness I'm ready to explode.

"Excuse me I need to sit down," I mutter leaving to the nearest bench.

"Seeing your reactions, I would flirt you too. If I was a girl of course, when Neptune does that you send daggers with your eyes," Sun speaks in front of me and I hear Neptune get offended.

"Shut up, the fact that she did it right in front of everyone makes this so much worse," they will bring this up until I die. I put my cold hands over my burning face. Why do I get so nervous, and why am I such a useless lesbian. "Weiss please don't die here, you have to go to Atlas," Sun insists shaking my shoulders.

"I'm okay, just- processing everything."

"So now it is our time to say goodbye!" Sun exclaims.

"Why do you sound so happy?" He is smiling and all.

"It is better than me crying, but I'm like this because it was an awesome adventure! Specially with you Weiss, alone I don't think I could have done it."

"I could tell you the same, I guess we made a good pair."

"What would our names be, Sunflakes?"

"You are worse than Ruby," I groan.

"I guess that is why you like me,” I only give him a glare as I stand up, finally feeling less agitated. Sun looks at me like he wants to hug me, “don’t make me regret it.” In a second he is lifting me up as he hugs me, but it not as crushing as Yang's hugs. Once he lets me down I bid goodbye to Neptune and walk with Blake to the group.

“Please don't tell Yang.”

“I would be a bad partner if I do that,” I can only sigh, why did she have to be there? I also wonder why Illia couldn’t have at least done this without these people that love to tease me. Thinking about it I blush, but not in the way I do with Ruby, it is more like the jitters of a nearly first kiss and a sudden pan of guilt hits me, because I know I don’t return Illia’s feelings. I only hope that in her new journey she finds someone that feels the same for her, she deserves it.

We walk back in silence; the train station was pretty busy and it was hard to talk over all the noise. We reach our team and I sit between Nora and Ruby, meanwhile Blake gives me a last glance and goes to Yang. This will be a long day.

Ruby's voice stop my thoughts, “Are you ready for this?”

“I hope so,” I admit.

“At least we are all here to each other,” I nod in approval. I glance over Ruby and I get that urge to get close to her. I ignore it.

“Weiss you are so stiff,” before I can say anything she continues, “and don't give me that look, I know you get like that when you are hiding something,” Since when does she read me that well? Is it because we attached our auras? No way.

“It is childish,” I reply hoping she drops it.

“I don't think so. But if you don't want to tell it is okay,” She shrugs as she rests her head over my shoulder, invading me with warmth. “What is that for?”

“Your shoulder looked comfy; do you not like it?” She asks now with concern in her voice. “I- it is okay,” it is perfect I think to myself.

Ruby starts talking about the new movements we can try now that our auras are linked. I listen to all of them, some going from me using Ruby as a summon (which I know is impossible), to more reasonable like helping each other to power up even more our semblances (Ruby then starts talking about reaching new speeds). We get interrupted when Qrow tells us it is time to go. Grabbing our bags, we go to our next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I suddenly got assigned a last minute Project to close my semester. I finished yesterday so now I should try again to update once a week.  
> This was a fun chapter to write, I wish we could have seen more of their time in Mistral but since we didn't I wrote the two latest chapters. I hope you like it and have a nice day.


	14. Roads

The grass changes to snow, and the fruit trees to pines, the wind gets stronger and now the view is almost all white except to the blue sky and the occasional trees. This is a landscape I already know, and I hate it. A simple glance at it and I remember the loneliness, fear, and the demanding need to run, to leave this train and go somewhere else, to do anything to not get home. But now I am not alone and I'm not going to my house, instead I’m heading to Argus and everything should be fine. However, the churning sensation in my stomach does not fade.

Breaking the staring contest with the window I take I quick look to our cabin, unlike at Beacon, it has two proper bunk beds but the room is a lot smaller. Not like it is a problem, our bags are small since we are only traveling with the necessary, the only thing that uses space is Yang’s motorbike.

I shift my position and look over Blake who is reading a book, Yang on the top bed reading a magazine, and I could hear Ruby playing video games. This feels nostalgic, it reminds me of the days in which we spent the whole day in our dorms doing nothing. In that time, it felt boring and almost a dreading time because I could not study or practice, but now I miss those days and it makes me happy thinking about it.

My ears twitch and I hear multiple growls not so far from our train, not leaving me the opportunity to tell them, the next second the whole train shakes. We all look at each other. “Grab your weapons,” Ruby commands as she exits the room, we follow her and I check Myrtenaster dust levels, good thing I took my time refilling it before we boarded the train. In the hallway Qrow and Oscar are the first we meet.

“Let's go outside,” Qrow leads, he opens the back door of the wagon and we immediately get welcomed with a gelid wind. We jump to the roof and the mix of snow and the strong gale makes me barely discern the group of Sphinx flying to our train; one of them is closer than the rest and is ready to throw a fireball. Ruby sprints in front of us and making her scythe spin she stops the flames, completely suffocating them.

“Let's work in pairs,” she orders and we start taking down the grimm.

A Sphinx lands in front of us and I freeze their paws, Ruby using her semblance tries to get under it, but the wind almost pushes her off the train. I quickly summon a glyph under her and I propel her back to the grimm, Ruby easily cuts them in half. Another one while flying approaches us, I try to take them down with my glyphs, but they twirl and shift dodging the attack as if it is a game, they are too fast while flying.

“We need to make him fall!,” I shout to Ruby who was pointlessly shooting.

“Send me to the grimm and I will cut their wings.”

Creating a stair with my glyphs Ruby reaches the lion like monster, and in a swift movement one of the wings is missing and losing control they fall off the trails rolling down the mountain. Ruby lands besides me.

Another Grimm comes, and as Ruby blocks their claws I slide to get behind their back, their tail tries to stab me but I freeze it and it shatters when it hits the train. Then pulling the trigger Myrtenaster is in flames and I cut them in half.

“Weiss Tunnel!” Ruby screams, I look up and we are closer than I expected, my view gets blurry, petals and a rhythmic sound invades all my senses. When I notice that my feet are on the train’s balcony and that Ruby is beside me with her arm around my waist, I realize that she used her semblance to bring us here.

“That was close, linking our auras was a really good idea,” she says looking at the grimm that had to stop flying to follow us, they were slow while running.

“Thank you,” I mutter while hiding my blush. Ruby kept her arm in place.

-

We reunited in wagon that got blasted by a fireball and immediately got evacuated. Meanwhile we were fighting, Team JNR went to another wagon in which the same amount of grimm attacked, they had a harder time since they were less but they still managed to kill off a good amount of them. For now we are safe, but once we are outside the tunnel the grimm will come again, and killing the them will only be a waste energy because it does not guarantee they will stop coming, after all this train is full of negative emotions; worry, anxiousness, fear, and many others. We need a plan.

“I don’t understand how so many grimm got attracted to the train, I have never seen something like this,” Qrow says frustrated, and drinks from his canteen, as reflex I hold my breath.

Oscar stands in the middle of the group. “About that,” speaks Oscar but by the intonation he used it was clear it is Ozpin speaking. “The relic may be the one attracting the grimm.”

“What?! And you tell us that now?!” Jaune screams.

“What about keeping no more secrets?” Yang asks angry.

Why did he wait until it is too late to admit this? We are putting everyone in danger because of this relic and he did not think about telling us until we are getting followed by twenty Sphinx.

“Sorry, it is not like it is a magnet, but it has something that makes grimm chase it,” he replies like nothing.

“So now what? Everyone is at risk because of us,” and my question is met by silence. I suddenly understand Jaune’s and Yang’s aggressive reactions to whatever Ozpin does.

“What if we separate?” Ruby suggests, “my team, Qrow and Oscar can stay behind with the relic and walk to Argus.”

“But the grimm will still be attracted to the train,” Ren reasons, and Ruby looks like she got another idea.

“Ren have you ever used your semblance with someone who can amplify auras?”

-

We quickly formulate a plan. Team JNR will lead the passengers to the front of the train as we go to the back and finish off the grimm. Once Ren and Jaune’s semblance completely hides the passenger’s presence, Blake will cut off the wagons we are fighting on leaving us behind.

It all went according to the plan, except for one of the Sphinx crashing against the motionless train and making us trail off to the snow. I stab my rapier on the floor and put an attraction glyph under the six of us to not be sent flying. When the train starts whirling I let us go, each one of us jumps away from the train as it crashes down. When I land I am met with the freezing snow quickly getting my clothes humid.

“Is everyone okay?” Yang asks as I get out of the pile of snow on top of me.

“Alive,” I say, and I hear the others replying the same. At least we are safe.

The back door of the train opens with force and an old and small lady comes out, she also wore weird looking glasses, “That was fun. Now let’s move!”

“And who are you?” Qrow asks for all of us.

“Maria Calavera,” she replies as if that is enough.

“Great now we have an old lady with us,” Yang mumbles as she gets her motorcycle from one of the wagons.

“Where should we go now?” Blake asks looking at Ruby.

Instead the old lady replies. “We should follow the trail, it should lead us somewhere, perhaps a town with people.” Having no better option, we do that. The first we need to find is shelter, the wind only keeps getting stronger meaning that a snowstorm is coming.

We start walking, but Ozpin interrupts, “Wait! Where is the relic?” he asks desperate.

“I have it,” Ruby shows how it hanging in her belt, Ozpin immediately tries to take it but she takes a step back. “Why don't you trust us to take care of it?” Ruby asks with animosity, she has done so many thing for Ozpin, given him many opportunities and he still cannot even tell us the most basic information.

“Miss Rose, just give it to me,” Ozpin tries to get close but suddenly stops, Oscar speaks now, “h-he is… hiding something, open it,” he stammers after many pauses and falls to the snow. Astonished I look at Oscar’s body, there are two souls fighting inside of it.

“What is he hiding so bad?” Yang inquires angry while stomping her snow, which if you look closely you can notice how it is melting.

“Just- say her name,” he grunts, “Jinn.”

Ruby looks at all of us, and we all nod. Taking the relic from her belt she now holds it on her hands, her voices quivers a little but the words come out, “Jinn.”

Everything stops, there is no snow falling, no wind and no cold. What is this? A blue mist starts gather, slowly getting a solid form and a beautiful woman with golden jewelry appears in front of us. “Hello everyone, old man and Kitsune,” What? I look beside me and my spirit is there in his summoned form.

“What are you doing here?” I ask

“I have no idea, but this place reminds me of my home.”

“Well,” Jinn explains, “both spaces are almost the same, except that here time stops. Getting back to business, now I will tell you-,“

“No!”

“That you have two wishes left.”

Betrayal. That is the first thing that comes to my mind. Ozpin is not even looking at us, and I cannot bring myself to speak.

“You lied to us, again!” Yang yells, her eyes completely red.

“I have reasons! You think Lionheart was the first to treason me? I can't just trust anyone with everything I know.”

“But you have seen how much we have done for you! How despite everything we are still here,” Yang says pointing at him with her robotic arm.

“I have heard those words so many times, and they all have the same bad ending,” He mutters, completely defeated and unable to see our point. I really do not know how to make him understand we will not turn our backs to him and that all his lies will create the same effect he so much fears.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Jinn says, “but you must do your question.”

“We wil-“ Ozpin gets interrupted by Ruby, “What is Professor Ozpin hiding?”

Jinn smiles and everything is white, so white I feel like I am meditating with Kitsune. But I am alone. “Ruby?!” I scream but no reply. The view changes, and Jinn shows me a big castle I have never seen before, and she starts narrating.

_Long time ago in another world in which humans could use magic, a King locked her daughter at the top of a castle. Many warriors tried to rescue her in an attempt to gain fame and glory, but they all failed._

_Every day the princess looked at the outside world waiting for someone to free her. And that is how the knights started to talk about her beauty, shiny blonde hair, her unique pale blue eyes, and fair skin. The name of princess was Salem._

_One day Ozma, the most powerful Knight, with a good heart and morals, tried to enter the castle, not because of the money, fame or by the tales of the grace of the princess, he did it only because no one deserves to live like that. Ozma easily defeated everyone and everything, getting to Salem’s room at the top of the tower._

_But they did not have time for any kind of talk, they had more enemies behind them. So, they worked together to make it outside and with those moments they shared, they decided they wanted to know more of each other and they lived happy forever. Or that is how it would have been if Ozma hasn’t died from that sudden illness. This broke Salem, she was barely starting to have a normal life and one of the most important pieces of her happiness was gone. Salem could not believe life could be so cruel, so she decided to visit the god of light and ask for help._

_The sacred place was yellow, from the grass to the trees and it had a temple portal that had many offers and gifts for him. She left the flowers there and walked to the edge of the pool and she sat on her knees in front of it. A human looking figure comes out of the pool the only distinct thing was that they had horns on their head._

_“Please I beg you, bring back my husband.”_

_“Sorry, but that is not possible, life and death are the perfect balance, that can’t be disrupted, so you should learn to accept both of them.”_

_“Who cares! He is a good man; I think he deserves to live again.”_

_“You know that is not how it works. Let him go, do it for your own sanity,” the god concludes, and Salem screams in agony and hatred._

_Determined again, Salem goes to the god of darkness. With his lifeless shrine, the black pools, and the Grimm creatures, no one dared to ask him for any kind of blessing. She begged the same way she did to the god of light, and the god of darkness appears, twinning and bending their body in inhumane ways._

_“What are you coming here for? My creatures are Grimm, not humans.”_

_“I wanted to ask you to bring back the love of my life, Ozma.”_

_He pauses, snaps their fingers and Ozma materializes in her arms._

_“Ozma?” Salem cups his face, he opens his eyes._

_“Where am I?!” he asks completely confused._

_“You are back and-“ A loud crash interrupts; the god of light came there angry._

_“You can't do that; you are destroying the balance we agreed on.”_

_“Now you dare to come here. Get out!” The god of darkness shifts his body to a dragon._

_“You can't bring him back!” And the god of light makes Ozma disappear as he takes the form of a dragon too, shining so bright that all the grimm die._

_“She came to me, and it is not something that always happens, how could I deny her that request?” the god inquires snapping his fingers and bringing back Ozma, the poor man looking even more scared._

_“She only did that after I denied her wish.”_

_They pause._

_“I guess you are right,” With that Ozma and the gods disappear, and Salem is brought again to the shrine of light. The two gods punished her. “For your lack of understanding of life and death,” “We will give you immortality as punishment, and that will last until you finally learn from your mistakes.”_

_That way Salem will never meet her dear Ozma. She falls into despair and sadness, but in the middle of that agony, she realized that the gods are not as perfect as everyone thinks they are, they have flaws and even fought between each other. So, she went to the biggest three kingdoms promising them immortality if they attacked the god of light and fell to their golden pool. They all believed her after seeing how she does not die, and in less than a year Salem got an army._

_The final day came, and the fight was going to take place. As soon as the humans entered the shrine, both gods stood in front of them. “Who brought you here?” they ask and Salem confidently walks to the front. “We came here to take something with us.” She says._

_Every human uses their magic to attack the gods, but the god of light with his mere hand stopped them all like nothing. Every human seemed to get taken aback by it, but before they can try again someone reacts first._

_“You are a disgrace!” Screams the god of darkness and destroys everyone, except for Salem who remained there._

_“I will come back! And gather more people!” Salem declares angry with how easily it all ended, by how much power they have and how miserable she is next to them. She was enraged because it is so easy for them to bring back her husband and they refuse._

_“You can't. Everyone is this world is gone, and we will do that too,” With that the two gods disappear. Salem drops to the floor, crying and screaming not believing anything they said._

_After wandering the world for who knows how long, Salem realizes that everything is gone and the brothers were not lying. Salem comes back to the shrines, and looks at the pool of darkness, if the one of light brings her immortality the other one would kill her, she thought. Without remorse she jumped and drowned in it, but it does not kill her, instead it corrupted her completely. The black liquid becomes part of her body and mind, that is how she later became the ruler of Grimm._

_At the same time, the gods before leaving tried to give humans a second opportunity and asked Ozma to help them._

_“You will be sent with these four relics, creation, destruction, choice and knowledge, they have immense power that will help humans. Bringing the four of them together will be a call to us to judge humans if they have learned their lesson if they no longer kill each other for things like power.”_

_Ozma accepts their offer, believing it is his duty since because of him Salem acted the way she did, and with that he is sent to this current world, where Faunus and Humans exists, and dust is the closest thing to magic. Ozma appears in the middle of a market, and is completely bewildered by everything he is seeing, a lady approached him. “Young man, you should be careful, some people are real evil in this place,” as soon as she speaks she walks always._

_“Who are you?” Ozma asks getting the same familiarity he got in the presence of the God brothers._

_“I don’t have a name, but sometimes I go by Liadan. Search for the witch of the forest, but don't trust her, she is really dangerous.”_

_Ozma not understanding why he does, he searches for her and finds her, but the witch is someone he loved. Salem is standing in front of him. He forgets his mission and ignoring her appearance change, he runs to hug her._

_They talk about all the things they went through, and Ozma remembering the old lady’s words, keeps secret the relics, but tells her about his mission in this world. Salem then explains how she closed her eyes one day and appeared in this world, perplexed as him, but she saw the same lady that told her, “Be careful with what you become”. They quickly forget about that, and decide to catch up with all the time they lost. Seeing they still have magic in this world without it, they realize their power, and begin their mission to build their own kingdom to bring everyone together._

_As their kingdom continues growing, their family also grew and they had four daughters. All of them taking different features of his parents, but the miracle was that they also got their magic. During some years they got peace, until Ozma after seeing so many fights and blood, no longer feels sure about the idea. Each campaign got more violet, with more killings and with people calling them tyrants. Salem insist it is right and that there is no other way to convince people to join them. That marked the beginning of their conflicts._

_Ozma after seeing Salem break things out of anger, realizes he needs to stop this before it goes too far. He tries to save her daughters for Salem craziness and gives each one of them a relic with the intention of protecting them. They tried to leave the castle, but Salem found out and the fight began. Salem was attacking Ozma with the intent to kill, meanwhile all he could do was defend their daughters, Salem getting tired she gathered all her magic and made the palace explode, killing everyone but herself._

_That is how Ozpin learned he can reincarnate and that the woman he loved was long gone. It also took him a few years to know that his daughters magic gets sent to other girls, and that is when he recalled his original mission, taking care of the relics. He had them with him but could not always find the maidens, and learning to live with the other souls in the body he hosted is not always easy. But he never gave up, always keeping everything safe and keeping his baton. Ozpin worked hard and founded the four most known huntsmen academy, each one with a vault to protect the relics that could only be opened by the corresponding maiden. His efforts remained strong, until he finally asked the question that he has always wondered._

_“How do we defeat Salem?”_

_“You can't.”_

“You deceived us!” Yang screams her eyes so red that it seemed like she had flames.

I feel torn, as much as Kitsune told us this may happen, I did not expect it to be that horrible. To not have hope, we cannot defeat her, we can only prolong our future destruction. There is no good outcome, and that is horrible.

“But you must have a plan, right?” Ruby Asks almost imploring there is a logic behind this.

“I- I don't know.” He says.

“You even lied to me,” Qrow sounds like he is about to cry, I cannot blame him, Qrow takes Ozpin’s collar and his eyes change of color. Oscar is there as terrified as us. “Guys, I think Ozpin is gone.”

“How convenient for him!” Yang stomps the snow, no one talks.

There is a silence, a moment in which we all process everything. And I almost forgot a detail, the old woman had a voice I know, she is the goddess. She is here, with us, how could she let things like this happen? She seemed like she always cared. Everything is confusing.

“We should get some shelter before this blizzard kill us; we need to move.” Maria speaks, and no one can complain.

We follow an old trail, marked with rocks almost covered by now. It seems like no one walks here. I look over Ruby that was clinging on her cloak, and I never realized until now how well I can resist this weather.

I want to sit down and meditate; I need to think with a clear head. I need to speak with Kitsune, but in private and peace, not now that we are in a hurry to find a refuge and with my feelings and thoughts being a complete mess. All that fills my mind is why keep going if Salem cannot die. I want to cry.

“A house,” says Blake is a soft tone. I look at it, my heart drops and I stop walking. Life really wants me to destroy me. My house is there, just like I remember it, except for the fact that it almost looked abandoned. This house is my personal hell, the host of all my flashbacks and it seems like it is the only haven we will find; I wish I could run.

“Weiss?” Ruby is next to me, I have no idea when she got there but she is holding my hand, hers is freezing and it sends me shivers to my spine. I should endure this for them.

“I'm surprised I didn't realize it sooner,” I finally speak, and it is true, the trail is one I used to follow but it never lead me anywhere, maybe because I was a child it always felt like it didn't end, but I knew those rocks by memory. Same goes to all the trees, even if they grew they all had the same position.

“What do you mean?” Ruby asks.

“This is my house,” With that Yang shouts from the doorway, “It is empty!” I automatically let out a sigh of relief.

“Did you know that?” Asks Ruby.

“Last time I went here was 4 years ago, I haven’t contacted them since that day,” I say, the second year of my training I told them I had a bedroom there for all the year, they allowed me to stay there. They did not want to see me, and I shared their same sentiment.

“Will you be okay?” I almost laugh just thinking about this situation. I have no idea how I will handle seeing the places were all my nightmares take place. I have been improving, but that does not mean I am okay and I never expected this. And there are so many things going on besides taking shelter in the place I got abused in the past. But seeing Ruby's eyes filled with worry and care, it somehow seems more bearable.

“I will try, will you be there for me?”

“Of course,” and with that still holding her hand we walk; everyone was already inside discussing about something.

“-all bedrooms seem empty and Blake didn't hear anyone hiding, this house is also huge so we should be okay,” explains Yang to Qrow.

“We should check for food then, and start a fire if there is a smokestack,” Qrow says.

“Canned food should be in the last room of the house down the hallway, and in the living room there is one,” I tell them before they waste time or find things I do not want them to. They look at me confused, “this was my house.”

Yang and Blake expressions change from surprise and then concern, Qrow only looks suspicious, Maria and Oscar do not think much about it.

“I will go with Yang to get food,” Blake breaks the silence.

“I will light up the fire, do you have alcohol?” Qrow asks and he drinks the last drop of his bottle. Disgust is the only thing that fills me.

“No, and if they were I would not let you touch them,” I say with a hatred that comes from all the bad memories.

“Do you have books?” Maria Asks.

“In the second floor to the right the door that is not with almost torn out,” I tell her and Oscar accompanies her.

“Shall we go somewhere?” Ruby looks at me as we are the only ones in the entry, everyone is scattered around in the house. “I could give you a room tour, that is a safe place,” She nods and follows me.

We walk upstairs my hand long leaving her’s, but we are still walking closely. A turn to the left to the door that has hole in it made by me in the day I finally let out all my frustration and pain. I open the door and the room looks just how I left it, except there is dust everywhere, it seems like they did not even bother to see if I had anything to hide of them, which I did.

My bed is under the window and across of it my closet is placed. In the right corner my study desk, and in the left corner I had many of the books I collected. All the walls were empty, I never had the time or energy to get into groups or watch series, my only safe entertainment were books. I walk to see my collection of books, many of them were study collections that I had to read and know them by memory, but behind them I had the ones I liked the most. Fairy tales and old stories, I always liked them, a world with magic that defied all logic we currently know. To think it once existed and we got punished for reckless actions.

I see the familiar blue book and take it. “What is it about?” Asks Ruby curious behind me.

“A goddess that lived between humans, she liked to help everyone, and it tells the tales of her and the friends she made during the different centuries she lived. In one of those adventured she fell in love for the first and last time, and it was with a girl that made her reconnect from her darkest moment. Now that I think about it, how I did not know I liked girls when this is my favorite story,” Ruby laughs as she hears that.

“It seems interesting, I would love to read it.” Even if she prefers comics I remember how Yang told me she loved when she read her stories to go to sleep.

“Then I will bring it, let me search for the second one I like,” I say as I search for it, this one is hidden. I open a big old book that had this red hard cover book inside it. “Faunus tales,” I read the golden letters at the cover of the book, “I bought it in my first year of combat school and it was the first book I found in which Faunus carried a normal life.”

“Maybe Blake knows it.”

“Probably, if not she will like it.”

I take another glance to my room; in case I am missing something important. The ring. I check in my desk; it should be under it and there it was covered by tape. It is an old ring I once bought just because it felt right, I wanted something that belonged to me and related to me only, so I got this silver ring with a white gem that it is probably a fake one but I liked it. I never wore it because while fighting it just left me wounds in my finger, for now I put it in my thumb.

“That looks expensive,” Ruby says.

“I bought it in the cheapest market. I think that only the silver is real because it still looks the same.”

“We should ask Qrow, he knows about minerals because he sometimes has to search for them.”

“That is an odd mission for a huntsmen.”

“Anything that gives him money he will take it,” Fair point.

We walk downstairs, Maria sitting in one of the chairs with many books by her side. Blake and Yang sitting close to each other, Oscar behind the girls and Qrow using the whole sofa, looking devastated.

“We should eat something,” Ruby says. Our spirits are low but not eating will make it worse. Ruby and Oscar go to the kitchen to open the cans of who knows what, and I sit down next to Blake, “What is that?” she asks looking at my books.

“These two are my favorites, have your heard or read this story?” I show her the red book, she shakes her face. “You will like it, it is about Faunus and different life's they have, but it doesn't revolver about racism or hardships, it more about their inner battles, something that we often forget.”

“How come I never heard of it?”

“I got it from a popular market, they had many things probably stolen from abandoned villages,” I say remembering.

Yang joins us, “and that ring?”

“A gift I got to myself, I should probably get a chain for it.”

“When we get to Argus we will buy one,” Yang says.

“Right, we have to meet with the others,” I almost forgot, and we have to tell them what we learned. That Salem is immortal and not even Jinn knows how to kill her.

“What are we even doing?” Yang asks, looking lost just like us.

“Hopefully, the right thing, I will ask some things to Kitsune, if Ozpin is gone he is no longer is under pressure,” I tell them.

“He knew about all this?” Blake asks.

“I don't think so, he told me he came to this world after Ozpin, that means he came when this world started. He also said even if he has met Ozpin a few times, he has never spent this much time,” I answer hoping I’m right, if not I don’t know what I would do.

“At least he is honest,” Yang responds with displeasure.

“Guys dinner is ready!” Ruby calls with an emotion I know it is forced, but it is nice to hear a change of mood. She passes me a plate with tuna, green beans, and corn, it looked and tasted plain, but Blake seemed to enjoy too much the tuna, now I wish canned salmon were a thing.

“I need to drink,” Insists Qrow, he looks wrecked, but I know it is a bad idea. I look over for Yang and Ruby, they know him better.

“I know he is capable of drinking three bottles alone, give him one to at least make him less cranky,” Yang says while running her hand though her hair.

“I will grab a bottle but you will drink it in the last room of the house, if I caught the smell of it I will throw up,” I warn him as I walk over one of the cabinets of the kitchen, I know there are some in the living room but I don't want him to know. Reaching the end of the kitchen I open the cupboard and I take the first bottle my hand feels, the mere action of doing this reminds me of when Adelram asked me to bring him a new bottle. I take a deep breath calming myself and walk back. I almost shove the bottle to Qrow.

“Vodka? I hate it.” He says as if I will happily walk back to get him a new one.

“It is that or nothing.”

“You are such a stuck up princess, just looking at this house I can tell you are wealthy. Don’t be so prig, alcohol is a good friend.” My right eye starts burning in my skin with his comment, and a sudden rage overtakes me. I want to scream that he knows nothing about me or my past, that even if I was wealthy and rich he has no reason to speak that way. The anger is quickly mixed with sadness and it makes me realize that this man is drunk, that whatever I say he might not even recall it, and explicitly explaining something to him when my own teammates have not heard of it is not worth it. “Your alcohol is what got me the scar I have on my eye, alcohol is not your friend, it is a poison that makes you a monster,” I say not even bothering to see his reaction, he probably doesn't even have the right state of mind to understand, I hear him walk to the back room and it reminds me of Deirdre. A shiver runs down my spine at the mere idea of her being here.

I sit on the sofa he was using, and Ruby joins me. Her hand is automatically holding mine, and right now it is warm and now I notice how it feels bigger than mine. We say nothing, but I know she is trying to make me feel better and at least I am not getting worse. Yang walks in front of me blocking my view of the fire. “Sorry,” the blond apologies, “I shouldn't have suggested giving him a bottle.”

“You didn't know, and I didn't think it would affect me that much,” I admit, I thought I was strong enough to go in my past without losing control. But I could not even look at the tags of the bottles because I know exactly which ones gave me a bad day.

“I'm glad those people aren't here right now, but if they were I would have gladly broken their legs,” Yang says and I smile, that is a really big threat.

“Do you want tea?” Blake asks and I nod. Right now, a warm cup of tea sounds extremely nice. Blake leaves and Yang offers help.

Now Oscar takes Yang place, but his small figure still lets me see the part of the chimney, “I know we have met each other for less than a month, but if you need help with anything you can tell me,” he says nervous.

“Thank you, and I would do the same for you, I can't imagine how it might be to share your mind with a man older than this world.”

“You have a spirit bounded to you as old as this world, so I think we are in similar situations,” Oscar replies, and I agree with him. That ends our conversation and Oscar walks to sit near the fire, now that it is completely dark the temperatures dropped even more.

Ruby is still holding my hand and I was leaning all my weight on her as I rested my head over her shoulder, lately I have been so dependent of her. She always is comforting me, and I get the urge to do the same. A sour emotion forms in me, maybe one day they might get bothered by me. I quickly shake it off, they are my family and would never do something like that.

“This house made me forget we have a big problem that is trying to not get killed by an immortal psychopath,” I say to Ruby.

“Your problems and worries are as valid as anything we learned from Salem, and I think you first need to come to terms with yourself and then discuss the other topic.”

“I don't think I will ever forget, or stop the memories and feelings. It is more like with the years I learned how to deal with it.” I whisper only for her to hear.

“That is how it is with everything. I will never get over the death of my mother, many things remind me of her, but I try to think of the great memories I have of her, even if there are not many. In you case I guess it is more of think about how you are no longer with them, and now have an awesome family,” I smile thinking about it, I really do have the best family. While I played with Ruby’s fingers Yang and Blake comeback with six cups in hand. I forgot Maria is here.

I separate from Ruby and take my cup, Yang squints at me as she notices our hands and I immediately blush, I need to learn self-control. I take the first sip of the tea avoiding Yang’s stare and Ruby starts asking to Blake if she made the tea. That diverts the Yang’s attention to explain how she also helped mixing the herbs. I silently finish my cup and once everyone does the same Ruby speaks, “I think we should sleep.” We all nod, and I search for blankets for us, there are a few under the stairs. I leave them the blankets and search for a place with no noise, the safest option is my room. “Weiss where are you going?” Ruby asks.

“Meditating, if I don't do it I might not sleep.”

“Can I join you?” I nod without thinking twice and we walk to my room, I still manage to catch Yang saying, ‘You knew Weiss liked my sister?!’ and this is the first time I am glad that Ruby is not a faunus.

We sit down on my bed one in front of the other, and I open a little the window to hear better the sounds outside.

“Should we try?” I ask Ruby and she nods quickly, “hold my hands and concentrate, I will guide you and squeeze my hand when you want to continue.” She replies by tightly closing her eyes. I cannot help staring at her face, and I only break it off when I hear the wind getting stronger. Now I understand what Sun meant when he said I got it bad.

Recollecting myself I start, “first you need to have a steady breathing rhythm,” she presses my hand, “second, you concentrate in the sounds from outside,” the wind hitting against the trees and the ground, “third you try smell the scent of it,” humid and the smell of ice with a light scent of the pines from the zone, “fourth you incorporate it all, both of our auras mixing together and going to your feet.”

Light blinds my eyes before I can speak again, I open my eyes and Ruby is in front of me and I look over the side and Kitsune is between us.

“What is this place?” asks Ruby surprised, looking everywhere as if she would see anything other than white.

“Faunus can rest here, in the chakra of nature. However, this is my personal home,” Kitsune explains.

“That is amazing, Blake could be here?”

“She is a Faunus so she probably could without binding souls, about Yang maybe if she came with Blake,” I would not be surprised if their auras were also bonded.

Directly getting to business I ask him, “Did you know about what we learned today?”

“I only know what the sister has done as a goddess, about the two brothers and Salem I had no idea of their history or how Ozpin even knew her, I only once personally saw her and fought against her, but I only thought she was strong and even if I knew she was immortal, I am too and I can leave this world,” Kitsune says showing his years of wisdom, he could be perfectly lying but there is something that I can’t put into words that tells me he is speaking with honesty.

“That actually calms me a lot, I feared you turned to be just like Ozpin,” I admit. “But now I cannot help wondering what can we do to stop her, is it worth it doing all this to a fight that might never end? I know hope exists, but I can't help but notice how easily it would be to bury a relic in a random place and wait for someone else to take care of it,” I speak all my thoughts and worries, these are the people I trust the most.

Ruby speaks, “I honestly felt devastated when I heard the truth, because Ozpin lied to us again and our difficult task is now impossible. But I do think that after knowing the truth, I cannot live without at least trying. Even if I have been close to death more than once, I can still endure this,” I sigh, it is so idealistic but so true. I cannot imagine just disappearing or leaving, I do not think Blake and Yang could either.

“Maybe as we learn more we might find a way to end this, Salem is weak to silver eyes, and perhaps she has more weaknesses,” Ruby says.

“As Weiss guardian all I can say is that I will always be with you, no matter how hard the task is.”

Maybe there is hope, after all that we went through we cannot leave and ignore it, that would mean that all our sacrifices have been in vain, that Pyrrha’s death was a hopeless act of sacrifice. I do not want that, I want her to see us triumph, to be proud of us. And at this point, I think that even if we disappear, it will always come back to us as much as we try to ignore it.

“Kitsune, did Ozpin tell you about the relics and maidens? What was his plan?”

“He didn't give me details, but he talked how he needs to protect the relics and maidens from Salem, the other one is in Atlas Academy, but the identity of the maiden is unknown.” That seems logical.

“I just remembered, have you seen Liadan?” I ask him as I recall the old lady of the vision and the advices she gave to Ozpin and Salem.

“I haven’t since she brought me to this world, I can sense her but I have never found her,” I nod.

“Do you think she might help us?” Ruby asks him.

“She is such a free spirit; she doesn't like to get between his brothers decisions even if she disagrees. But I think you might convince her.” Kitsune says.

“Does Ozpin know she exists?” I ask.

“I don't think so.”

“Maybe the book you have was written by her,” Ruby says casually.

“Maybe.”

-

We come back with Kitsune, and Maria was surprised to see a spirit after such a long time and it makes me curious how she knows so much about things like this. Near the fire Oscar was peacefully sleeping, and Yang and Blake seemed to still be talking.

“Feeling better?” I ask them.

“Less aggressive,” Blake answers referring to Yang and I do not know if she is referring to Ozpin or her finding out I like her sister. Hopefully, it is for both.

I tell them about what Kitsune told me, the third god that is supposed to still be here around us and we talk about everything. And somehow Ruby manages to calm down each of our insecurities. We concluded to at least finish the mission and meet Team JNR in Argus to tell them what we learned.

We get ready to sleep, the four of us under three blankets as if it were a big slumber party, but not out of fun, instead it is because we needed the reassurance we are here for each other. The exhaustion quickly takes us all to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, now I had crisis of how much I want to fix many things of this story, but I guess I should first finish it. The part of the story of Salem and Ozma I feel it it is repetitive since it is the same as canon but I didn't feel like changing it for no reason (and I also couldn't just skip it) so I don't know how to feel about it.  
> I still hope you like this chapter, I wrote too much and have like over 40k words of story ready (still with a lot of things to fix) so if I don't lose motivation I should update more constantly. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, take care and have a nice day.


	15. It is easier

The morning sun hits my eyes and my drowsiness fades, and almost startled I realize I didn’t dream of anything, perhaps it is because when I’m awake I’m already reliving my flashbacks. I open my eyes and start noticing my surroundings, my back is completely pressed to Ruby’s body and her arm is firmly wrapped around my waist, I don’t remember how we got in this position, but liking how warm and calm she makes me feel I close my eyes to continue enjoying this moment. Also, now I understand why Ruby called Yang a human heater, her sister’s back is facing me and I can still feel the heat radiating from her body.

Enjoying myself too much, I didn't notice how Blake changed her breathing until she spoke. "I think we need to make breakfast," she mumbles. I try to ignore her by closing more my eyes. "Weiss I know you are awake," she whispers only for me to hear, stupid ears.

"Ugh, but I'm-," I shut up before I speak more.

"Comfortable? Happy? In love?" I could not see her but I know she is smirking.

"Aren't you either?" I ask back.

"Shush, remember how lazy these two are in the morning."

"Fine," I say as I push up with my elbows my upper body. I scan the room and Oscar and Maria slept as close as possible to the fire meanwhile Kitsune is curled up between them. Qrow probably passed out in the back room. I rub my eyes, and knowing they will not wake up, I detach Ruby’s hands and jump over her. Blake having it easier she rolls to the side and frees herself from Yang. We walk to the kitchen and I ask, "Any idea of what can we eat?"

"There is rice and canned vegetables, we could stir them up."

"Sounds easy, I will wash the rice," I say and we begin working. After that I cook the rice as Blake mixes all she found. "That smells great," says Maria joining us and sitting at the table.

"The fact that they left so much food makes me think they didn't plan on leaving this place," I comment still intrigued.

"Maybe they planned to come back, however, by the dust I can say that they left a long time ago," Blake says and I nod,

"Well, not that it matters. What we should do after eating is search if the old slide is still here," I say staring outside and how the storm is slowly stopping.

"Very true. I will wake up the girls and Oscar, oh right I almost forgot Qrow," Maria says standing up. I take out the plates and Blake starts dividing the portions of rice, the big pan of vegetables is on the middle for anyone to take as much as they want.

"God bless the chefs of our teams," Yang says as the others follow behind her, even Qrow. The table is cramped but we all manage to sit.

"The storm seems like it will be over by the afternoon." Qrow’s voice sounds hoarse, he had bag under his eyes and his hair is disheveled. Of all of us he took it the hardest, he has been trusting Ozpin for years and never expected anything as horrible as what we found out.

"I hope team JNR aren't too worried," Ruby comments.

"They know we aren't that easy to get taken down," Yang assures with confidence.

"How can you not feel defeated after what we heard yesterday, I remember how angry you were," Qrow interjects ignoring what they were talking about. Yang looks at him almost annoyed, but decides to answer. "I'm still angry that Ozpin lied to us and kept secret something like that. But after thinking and talking with the others, we can't pretend we know nothing and restore our normal life, also Salem will probably haunt us until she finds us, just like what happened to Raven, and that didn’t end well." At the mention of her mom Yang shows a little bit of sadness. Raven knowing more than we currently know left her daughter behind for the second time, she sacrificed her own daughter for the sake of surviving.

Qrow doesn’t reply anything and he continues eating.

The rest of the breakfast is carried on by small conversations. While eating I couldn’t help but think about how crazy this situation is, here I am with the people I currently love the most in the place I hate the most. It feels reassuring and heartbreaking at the same time, the two sentiments clashing with each other to see which one will win.

Once we finish Blake and I walk to the penultimate room of the house, it was the storage room, so everything was covered with blankets and the only source of natural light was the small window in the middle of the wall across us. I start removing the white sheets and Blake copies me. Most of things are old pieces of junk, books, or boxes with papers inside, this is weird, I don’t remember half of those things.

"I think this is it," Blake tells me taking out the slide, seeming big enough for the six of us. "Let me search for chains for the bike, or we will end up slipping off the mountain." I continue moving the boxes, and I eventually find them but I also found a book about Grimm, but not about the normal ones that they taught us at Beacon. These were kinds I have never seen before.

_Catoblepas: A black cape buffalo looking Grimm. Their head is so big it is hard for them to walk, but they are still dangerous, if you lock eyes with that creature there is no turning back. More information to be added in the future._ I frown, so many investigations and old books, wasn't Adelram an accountant in the SCD? It seems odd.

"Weiss did you find it?" Right, the chains.

"Yes, but I'm weirded out about the many books about grimm in this house, I never noticed that until now," Blake only answers with a shrug and I help her to carry the slide outside the room. It is heavier than I expected but we accomplish to leave it in the middle of the hallway.

"Can we use it to slide off a hill?" Ruby asks excited.

"I don't think we have time," Blake replies and Ruby pouts cutely.

"Weiss come with me to tie it to the motorbike," Yang says as the takes the slide as if it was a feather, my jaw almost drops. I open the door and the cold air hit us, at least it is not strong enough to not see what is in front of us.

"Do you know how to put the chains?" I nod. Yang ties the rope to the back of her motorbike as I put the chain, I fuse them with a fire glyph and from the corner of my eye I see how Yang covers the motorbike with a blanket. Once finished she speaks again, “So, my sister.” I meet her eyes and she has a grave expression, at least her pupils are still violet.

“W-what about her?” I almost smack myself for stuttering, I cannot be more obvious, and how could I forget the comment she made yesterday. I should have seen this coming and I should have mentally prepared myself.

“Seems like Blake was right,” she mutters for herself and before I can ask what she means she speaks again. “I would go in full overprotective sister mode for Ruby but I can’t because I care too much about you, so I will just say that I hope both of you make each other happy.” She opens her arms inviting me for a hug which I immediately accept; this is totally not how I expected this to go. “Thank you,” I say against her chest and her arms start to loosen up. "How did you not freeze to death in this place Weiss?" Yang is shivering as we separate and I can’t help but laugh at the sudden change of the conversation.

"Maybe because I'm a snow fox Faunus, or because I got used to it, but I'm not immune, my hands are freezing," I say as we go inside.

In the living room I see Qrow talking with Ruby, and I smell the alcohol that remained in him. In the opposite side I see a seat next to Maria, and I decide to make her company. "Anything good in the books?" I ask curious.

"It is almost disturbing the amount of details it has about the creatures of grimm, were they huntsmen? Or did they study in labs?"

"Adelram was involved in SDC as accountant or something, Deirdre I have no idea, she spent all day home," maybe they were fantasy books and we are looking too much into it. "How do you know so much about the creatures of grimm?"

"I will tell that story when everyone is here, but I will bring one book with us if you don't mind."

"I don't really care," and we fall in silence. What am I doing? I am in my old house with my friends and family trying to get with the other half of our group. This is a scenario I never thought might happen.

"We should get ready to go," says Ruby as she takes her weapon.

Everyone collects their things. I take my two books; they are small enough to keep in my dust pocket, and a white spark on my thumb makes me remember to take off my ring. "Everyone ready?" Ruby asks in front of us, we all says yes.

The sled had seats on the side, everyone sat there but Kitsune, who is in the middle, and Maria who sat on the edge with her legs in the air.

Having Yang as the driver makes me think we might do a flip or crash, but looking at her face I could tell she was not with the energy for that. Now that I think about it I should tell team JNR about the visions with Kitsune, about the goddess, maybe she can be help us or at least guide us, and we should all the explain what Jinn showed us. I know for sure that Jaune will react bad since he already hates Ozpin, but I don’t know what to expect from Nora and Ren.

I take my time to look at the view, Yang is not going fast enough to see everything blurry. I take the details of all trees, some as old as a century, others new and young almost the same age as me. Perhaps this will be the last time I will ever see them; I know for sure that I don’t plan on coming back.

"Do you hear that?" Blake asks, I look at her confused. I try to focus, steps, many of them and running, Blake speaks again, "Grimm are coming, Yang stop!" She obeys and everyone takes their weapon except for Maria who remains in the sled. I hear about eight grimm, all coming from north and everyone gets tense when they hear them.

A dragon like Grimm roars at us, in four feet they were at least two meters tall, I have never seen something like that. I run to the one closest to me, unlike normal grimm their skull was more like skin, leaving exposed a few patches around them, they had big horns and they their back had spines that they could probably throw. As soon as it sees me fire came out of their mouth; I block with ice. I move to the side and try to stab them, but it lands in the white skin and I feel my rapier almost break. What are they made of?

Their fangs try to eat my arm, I cover it with glyphs that as soon at the jaws reach them it burst with ice. I back away and I use fire dust in my rapier and try again to stab one of the black spots, it works, with all my strength I force the rapier to cut their flesh, tearing them in two and making them disappear. With no hesitation I go to Ruby who is trying to take out two of them.

"Ruby you should try to do what Kitsune told you!" I shout, and I cast a glyph under one grimm. I get their attention and they charge in my direction.

"I can't even think in anything besides how to block and kill them!" she replies back and I realize this situation is too dangerous to practice something she has never done before.

I focus my attention on the Grimm, clearly angry they throw fire to me, I dodge rolling to my side, but they jump directly to me with their claws ready to leave me in pieces. I quickly retail and Yang comes and punches their side, she tries a second punch and I put a fire glyph in front of her, thrilled she sees how the Grimm burns, Ruby comes in and skillfully cuts it in half with her scythe. Blake stares from the side as the grimm evaporates, "I guess I came here too late."

We look at Qrow who helped Oscar to kill the dragon, meanwhile Kitsune is toying with the last one. "Ruby try to concentrate in the mental space you created, and don’t worry about how long you take, I can kill it whenever I want," Kitsune says. Ruby closes her eyes and her posture relaxes, she looks calm and her breathing is steady. At least a minute passed when Ruby opens her eyes, and the same light I saw at the fall of Beacon appears, and even if you cannot see anything but white, it does not hurt your eyes instead it is pleasant. Once I can see again, the Grimm is gone.

"I did it!" screams Ruby and Yang runs to hug her and lifts her from the floor as if she was a feather. Blake and I later join them, and Yang’s arm brings the two of us to a group hug. "I knew you could do it." I say to Ruby and she smiles.

When we break the hug Kitsune walks to us, "That was perfect.”

"Wait child, you have silver eyes?" asks Maria, her robotic eyes looking at her and Ruby nods as an answer. "The world sure is small, I had them too," she says proud of herself, and I get surprised by the news.

"Now let’s go to the slide maybe we will get there before it gets dark." Qrow says.

Once everyone is in their places, Maria tells us her story, "Have you ever heard of the Grimm reaper?" Sounds like another old tale I read when little, a woman so powerful she could slay grimm with her scythes, "in that time the term huntress wasn't a profession or a term of common knowledge, but I guess you could say I was that. My dad taught me everything I knew, how to control my eyes and a fighting style that I later perfected by using scythes as my main weapon. That is how they started to call me grimm reaper," Qrow gasps.

"I can't believe it; I based my weapon from studying yours. But the Reaper suddenly disappeared and everyone believed you retired."

Maria lets out a sigh, "I was forced to retire. There are evil people in the world that fear silver eyes and they do anything to make them disappear. In one of my hunts, a group of bandits trapped me, I got too confident and in a second I lost my eyes. As soon as they slashed them they left, and I’m lucky they did that, they could have effortlessly killed me."

"So, you were a legend," Blake says.

"Maybe, but you are all stronger than me. Even after I got my eyesight back, I could not go back to fight, losing my forte was something I could not recover myself from. And I know some of you went through that," and Maria gives a look to Yang. I guess losing anything can cause a trauma, but I know I do not take pride in fighting with my fists like Yang, or my eyes can kill Grimm with a single blink, but I would be sad if I lost Kitsune or my semblance. Maria continues, “Well after that I dedicated myself to write books and investigate about Grimm, the knowledge we have about them is too little, and the people that try to learn about them are rarely people who have personally fought against one. So that is what I have been doing this years.”

“Have you published any of your research?” Blake asks.

“I work with a group called ‘The reaper’, they had that name before I joined,” she replies. So, she has basically contributed to most of the Academy’s books, they go from information about grimm, to the details of their anatomy and each possible way to kill them, there are no better books than those. Even if she couldn’t get back to her life as a huntress she at least didn’t completely give up.

The conversation long ended when I hear Ruby speak, "Kitsune have you ever done anything like this? I mean, traveling in different missions to fight an enemy."

"The closest thing was during the Faunus war; we had to hide and work undercover because no one knew about us. I must add, during those times I met a Belladonna cat Faunus, a high commander and strategist, they are the reason we won." I feel more amazed by the story of Blake’s family than my own.

"I always thought that dad made up that story to motivate me to fight," Blake says joining us.

"I'm trying to remember anything with your last names, I think it is fun to compare your resemblance to your ancestors. For Xiao Long it is astonishing how distinct your golden hair remains with each generation and how your extroverted nature seems to be hereditary too. I remember when I met one of your great grandmothers, without a second thought she helped our family. Which was shocking taking in mind how fervent was the racism from two hundred years ago."

"Dad didn't exaggerate with those Xiao long traits,” Yang comments to Ruby.

"Then what happened to me!" Ruby replies and we laugh.

"Silver eyes will always be superior except for Weiss; I don't know how that happened but I'm glad or I wouldn't be here."

"Wait your family had silver eyes too?" asks Maria.

"My Faunus side had a linage, but they disappeared," I explain, Kitsune continues. "Branwen is a last name I have never personally encountered, but I have heard of pirates and bandits have it."

"That is why I'm trying to leave that family business behind," Qrow says.

"Calavera is one I haven't heard of even if you have silver eyes."

"Oh, we changed it, dad said I should try to do the same for my future children if I had," Maria explains and it makes me sad. To be chased by something you did not even ask to have, for your nature.

"For Weiss, from Faunus you have the calculating side, always planning everything and trying to be perfect. Only your great grandfather progressed as quickly as you," I guess I do share something in common with them.

Ruby receives a call, and taking out her scroll I see Nora’s name. When our leader answers, before she could get the scroll to her ear we hear Nora screaming. "You made it! We will be there! I am so happy! Ren! Jaune! I-" and she hangs up before we can say anything. We made it to Argus.

-

As soon as we enter the city I pat Kitsune's head and make him disappear. A snow fox is not a pet you normally have in the city, especially when it has more tails than it should.

When Team JNR welcomed us, we all received crushing hugs from them (even from Ren), they were really worried. Later they proceed to show us around Argus, they explained how it is one of the biggest and safest cities to live in that is not affiliated to a kingdom, however, they still have relations with Atlas using their military and selling their technology.

"So where will we stay?" Ruby asks.

"About that..." Jaune gets interrupted. "Jaune!" A girl screams, she looks older than us and with the same features as him, blue eyes and blonde hair. The girl was also holding a baby in her arms.

"Is that?" I ask. "Your sister!" Ruby screams as we cross the street to greet her.

"Nice to finally meet you. My name is Saphron Arc, I'm the sister of Jaune and this is my son Adrian," she says smiling and Jaune looked so embarrassed it was funny. We all introduced each other, and she guided us to her home. It was a three-story house, with pastel red and yellow colors, and with yellow and blue flowers in the small garden they had in the front yard. The inside of the house was cozy, with orangish yellow walls everywhere, and as soon as we enter we are met with the living room. Saphron told us to sit by the table, half of us on the sofas and the other half on the floor.

"So, what took you so long? It was a 6 hours ride here, we were getting worried," Jaune asks.

"Well we got caught in a snowstorm, and we had to take refuge in a house, which by coincidence was Weiss’s, and then when we were about to go grimm attacked us," Ruby summarizes all the events.

"Well at least you found a familiar house," says Saphron. I would have preferred to not see it at all, but I say nothing and let the conversation carry on.

"Like we planned, we must go to Atlas," says Ruby, "but for that we must tell you some things that might make you change your mind."

"More secrets?" Jaune inquires already sounding angry.

"Yes, we can talk about it after eating and probably while sitting," I say.

"I know Jaune told me your mission is important and secret, but is this even legal? They are only students," says Saphron looking directly at Qrow that already got more alcohol, at least he seemed to still be in his right mind.

"We can take it as extra training; Maria is also a great help," He says throwing the responsibility to her.

"But who are you?" Asks Jaune.

"I'm a retired huntress that used to have silver eyes, and when I saw you I thought that maybe I could help with my knowledge," she never explained her reasons to come until now, we forgot to ask.

A knock in the door interrupt us. "Oh, that must be Terra," says Saphron standing up. "You didn't lie when you said that Jaune brought even more people," says a brown skinned woman with shoulder length hair and around the age of Saphron. So, she has a wife. "Please help me carry the bags," and Yang in a second is helping Terra.

"This is my wife Terra," Saphron introduces her. "Nice to meet all of you." We all greet her back.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," says Ruby.

"Anything for Jaune and his friends, so don't worry. Shall we cook something for dinner? You must be exhausted."

-

Terra asked me and Ruby to wash and peel the vegetables, meanwhile she guided Yang and Blake in how to season the fish. In the other room Jaune and Oscar were setting the table and Ren was keeping Nora away from the kitchen.

"When Saphron told us about continuing our studies in Mistral, it sounded so tempting," I admit, she offered that to Team JNR the day before and said we could do the same, that with our grades we would immediately get accepted.

"Studying again sound nice, who knew our lives before this were so peaceful," Ruby says passing me a clean onion.

"If we don't count our fights and teenage problems, it was." I do admit we were better than the one group that disbanded because one of the couples of the group cheated on each other with their own members.

"Weiss I'm still a teenager,” I almost drop the radish.

"Dust, you are right," Ruby's age is something I overlook because of how much I trust her as a leader, and that is how it should be, but it is weird that she is the youngest yet she is the one that keeps us together as a team.

We pass the vegetables cleaned and ready to cut to Terra and she tells us to go to the table and wait. I sit down with Ruby in my right side, and Blake and Yang on my left. "How do we tell them?" Yang wonders.

"With words obviously," Blake says and I roll my eyes.

"Then you should do it," I say.

"I could explain them what we saw with Jinn," says Ruby.

"I have to tell them all that Kitsune has told me."

"Let's add that Ozpin is gone so Jaune doesn't punch Oscar," adds Yang, we all nod, that is crucial.

"What if they don't want to continue? Will we continue?" I wonder what we would do with half of the team gone, Nora who can kill everything with her hammer, Ren that helps us to take a break, Jaune that besides being a strategist is now a battery of aura. But the most important thing is that they are friends that I will miss a lot.

"In the moment we will figure it out," Ruby says.

-

Lunch is delicious. Terra made traditional dishes from the city and I am amazed by how much she managed to do by herself (Saphron admitted she did not know how to cook).

"I wanted to talk with team RWBY so much, Nora told me a lot about all of you," Saphron says smiling and oh no, Nora cannot keep a single secret, she is worse than Sun.

“Anything we should be concerned about?” Yang asks.

“Besides your constant occurrence of getting your fist stuck on a tree or wall and Ruby’s hunger over cookies I think not.”

“Nora as if you didn’t steal all the pancakes from the kitchen and then Goodwitch ended up putting all of us under detention.” Yang says.

“Hey! You gave me the idea,” she retorts.

The conversation proceeds with both of them exposing all their pranks, which many of them we did not know of. And that is how I discovered they were the ones that switched my toner and made me have green hair for a week. To think they convinced me that the seller made a mistake.

-

Ruby tells them and Jaune explodes, his first reaction was to scream at Oscar, accusing him of also knowing and not telling us before. Yang has to separate them and explain that Oscar was the one that stopped Ozpin from hiding the truth, but Jaune did not seem convinced at all. Nora had all her energy gone and Ren looked distressed.

Then I add my side, the visions and the third god among us and that Kitsune did not know anything either. Kitsune also offered Team JNR the same option, if you ask he will answer with the truth, and they seem to calm down.

Jaune stands up, "I need to go out and breath. I think Nora and Ren too."

"Yes, we need to think about this," Ren speaks as he and Nora follow their leader. The three of them leave and the five of us are left alone in the living room. I’m sure that Terra and Saphron heard the screams, and I’m imploring they didn’t hear enough to understand what is going on.

"Should we also go out for a stroll?" Ruby suggest interrupting the quietness.

"Well I do need to get a necklace," I remember.

"Then we should go, Oscar do you want to come?" Yang invites him.

"I want to get some clothes but... I want to do that alone," he says awkwardly.

"It is okay, but you should still go with someone just to accompany you, we have barely been here for a day and you can get lost," says Ruby.

"Would Kitsune help?" he asks while petting him. Before the tragic talk I decided to bring him.

"I just remembered how to hide my presence in this form. It works the same as my spirit form but now I can touch people," how could he forget that? I only sigh.

"Be careful," I tell them and the four of us leave.

The city is covered in snow, but people are still outside living their lives. It is not as populated as Vale but it is not empty either, and the forest is easy to see from any part of the city. It starts to get dark as we walk to the market that Saphron said they could sell what I’m looking for. We take our time and Yang talks about also buying shampoo, and I try to pay attention, but my mind drifts off to wonder how we can fight someone that is completely immortal.

"Look, there they have a lot of stuff," says Ruby pointing to one of the many stalls in the park, and runs there leaving the three of us behind. Blake and Yang go to check out the rest of the stalls and I run to where Ruby went to, thanks to the gods her red cape is easy to spot. As I get closer to the stand I see an old man with a little girl.

"I have leather strings for the cheapest, stainless metal for medium and silver chains or others for the highest price, it also depends of the length you want it to be," he explains showing them. The silver chain almost glows under the streetlight, but I see the price and I almost faint right there. I could just buy a few leather ones, something so expensive will not even guarantee it will not break or hurt my skin. "The leather strings don't rip off easily right?"

"For huntsmen I think it works the best, but metal is easy to repair so it also an option," the seller replies.

"I will buy five leather strings," I say taking out my money.

"Do you want me to make a knot?" I nod and I give him the ring, he looks at it with a critical eye. "This is an expensive jewelry, I can tell it was handmade meaning it was personalized and everything seems real, where did you get this?" I get surprised by his explanation; I was almost sure this was plastic.

"I found it in a random market, the lady didn't know if this was real so she sold it as if it was an imitation."

"It looks like a high quality quarts, and the rest is pure silver." That sounds like a thing that I could never afford without using all my savings and more. "There," he says giving it to me, I immediately put it on and adjust the necklace almost looking like a choker, I do not like when it chafes my skin.

“It is like it was made for you,” says Ruby beaming and I can’t help the big smile that grows in my face.

“Thank you,” I also thank the seller start to walk away. Before I can Ruby tells me to search for Blake and Yang as she buys something, I try to ask what she plans to buy and she literally pushes me away saying me I will know later, amused by her reaction I comply her request.

Searching for my other two teammates is almost too easy, with Yang’s height and almost golden hair you can find her anywhere, and well Blake’s ears were also easy to spot, in Argus I have barely seen one or two Faunus. I get their attention and they leave the stand to ask me if I found anything and by looking at my neck they get their answer.

"It looks pretty," says Yang and Blake nods. I thank them and I look over Ruby, who was still in the stand. Once she comes back I see her with two packages in hand.

“What did you buy?” I ask her again. "That is a secret," she replies walking and leaving us behind for the second time. She can be so childish when she wants to.

"Time to go back?" Blake asks and we all nod.

-

Oscar opens the door and the first thing I notice is his attire. He was wearing a long green jacket with a white shirt and black pants. He no longer looked like a farm boy. "Ren, Jaune and Nora should come soon, Saphron went to find them," says Oscar as he greets us.

"Your outfit!" Screams Ruby completely ignoring what he said.

"Nice change," says Yang and he replies by thanking nervously.

I walk to the living room and sit next to Terra who is reading some papers meanwhile Adrian sat on the floor playing with his cars. When she finishes she looks over me. "Did you guys fight?" The inevitable question, and I know I can’t completely lie.

"Something like that, more like they need to think if they want to continue or not. Afterall staying here to study is a great idea too.”

"By how cryptic and secretive you are I almost think you are saving the world," Terra says and I am surprised by how close she is, Salem is capable of destroying Remnant. "Maybe we really are,” I reply knowing she will take it as a joke.

"Oscar boy what is that!" I hear Nora shout, and the next second I hear a body falling down, Nora tackled him. "You look so handsome!" she exclaims, I take a deep breath and walk to them.

"Oscar I wanted to say sorry, I shouldn't blame you for anything. I just needed to get angry at someone and did that," Jaune explains as I enter the next room, my teammates were also there.

"It is okay, I just hope you don't try to punch me again," he says; Jaune continues apologizing and Oscar continues saying he did not resent him, and admitted he knew Ozpin was keeping something secret even from him but didn’t know how to bring it up until the incident with Jinn.

I take a look at them and it seemed like the three of them cried, I don’t know what happened to them, but I’m glad they were there for each other.

"Are you guys okay?" asks Ruby to the three of them.

"I think we will be okay," says Ren.

"Which means?"

"We will infiltrate to Atlas!" screams Nora jumping to us and bringing us into a hug. She is so strong. "That is good to hear," I mutter and Nora catches me and smiles.

"Shall we plan this tomorrow?" Ruby asks.

"I think so, the three of you look emotionally exhausted," says Yang and Nora immediately agrees by dragging us to our ‘bedroom’ (the floor of the living room).

Tomorrow we will finally begin the next step of our mission, which is trying to get in contact with Ironwood.

I sense my body getting tired and I change my clothes. Not caring if most of us were still awake or talking I get under the blankets; I want to sleep my 8 hours without interruption. As I start to feel drowsy I feel a tap on my shoulder. "I'm sleeping," I say not bothering to open my eyes.

"But Weiss I want to talk with you while we have time," says Ruby, and as much as I love sleeping I cannot ignore her, I roll over and look at her who was crouching next to me.

"What is it? And yes, I'm cranky."

"Would you mind going to the backyard? Here Nora is making a mess, I don’t understand how you were about to fall asleep." Ruby helps me to stand up, her hands pulling me up with ease. Once I’m on my feet she passes me her clock, unlike me she was still in her combat attire.

"I think I didn't rest at all when we stayed in my house," it is the most logical thing, I have been in far worst situations and I have not been this tired.

"Sorry, but I know tomorrow we will not have time."

"It is okay, I know. That is why I followed you," she opens the door and the freezing night hits my face but I’m surprised by how warm this cloak is.

"It won't take long," she says with one of the packages I saw back in the market, and takes out a little red box, "I wanted you to have the silver necklace, it looks really well with the ring and I know you liked it, your eyes stayed on it for too long," she explains and puts the box in my hands.

"Ruby you didn't have to," I say opening it and the silver shinned with the moon. It is so pretty; In my entire life I have never received a gift like this and all I want is to jump into her arms and thank her. Also tell her to not spend so much money.

"I wanted to. And don’t worry about the price, I got a discount because he knew it was for you," she says reading my mind. I see how she starts blushing, and it feels like she is still hiding something.

"Can you help me?" I ask as I take out the leather necklace. I turn around and move my hair to the side, Ruby's hands roam around my neck and I start getting nervous by my own wish.

"Done," she says near my ear, I blush and look down. The length of the necklace was perfect and it looked pretty with the ring. Ruby notices me staring, "Now your silver necklace matches with my eyes," she says smiling.

"You need something ice blue then."

"But that doesn't match with my outfit."

"Since when you care about those things?" I ask remembering Yang almost dying from what Ruby tried to match for the dance.

"Since Yang forced to read a book about it, and the fact that you always dress well," I do? I mean I care about those things but I do not think I'm fashionable or anything like that.

"I try, but there are better people, Coco is a great example," she literally owns a fashion company.

"I still think you are better," she says with a confidence it makes me blush. What are we even doing?

"Ruby is this-" the door opens.

"Sorry to interrupt your flirting but Saphron got in mom mode and told us all to go to sleep," says Jaune and leaves as soon as he finishes.

"We were not doing that," I mutter as we enter.

"And my eyes are blue," says Ruby is a whisper.

"I heard that."

"I know," she says and runs to tackle Yang to the floor, earning an angry shout by the blond.

Dumbfounded by what Ruby said I stay frozen in place. Did she just admit she was flirting with me? Maybe I’m reading too much into the situation and she is only teasing me like Yang and Blake sometimes do. But the fact the she bought me the necklace, it must mean something, she doesn’t do those type of gifts to anyone and even if I’m her partner it is not like today is an important date.

“Weiss?” Blake brings me back to reality and asks if I’m fine, I quickly tell her I’m tired and go to bed. I can’t believe that really happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter (even if I think it all over the place), writing WhiteRose was fun and specially Weiss realizing her helpless crush is not imposible as she so much makes herself believe. Also this a kind of lighthearted chapter compared to the next one in which the Mecha fight will begin, it is alredy written but it was so short that I may add more scenes to it so I will take at least a week until the next chapter.  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, they keep me motivated and sorry if I sometimes don't reply, it is because I'm busy but I do read them (so please continue). I hope you have a nice day (or night).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any kind of comment would be really appreciated. I will also try to post a new chapter tomorrow.


End file.
